mi vida con celeste
by bravethunder
Summary: Mi vida siempre fue tranquila y Monotona, realmente estaba decepcionado por tener una vida tan aburrida pero un dia paso algo que iba en contra de toda naturaleza. aparecio Ella. Ella cambio mi vida con su inesperada aparicion y ahora. me ha hecho mejor persona porque me cambio de mi personalidad amarga y pesima a un adulto responsable pero no se que nos depare el destino.
1. Chapter 1

**BUENO CHICOS LES TRAIGO AHORA UN NUEVO FANFIC QUE SE LLAMA MI VIDA CON CELESTE, ANTES DE EMPEZAR QUIERO HACER DE ESTE UN CAPITULO SEA DE PRUEBA O CAPITULO PILOTO PARA SABER SI A USTEDES LOS LECTORES LES GUSTARIA UN FANFIC DE ESTE GENERO -3- (META DE ESTE CAPITULO: 7 REVIEWS) PARA SABER SI PUEDO SEGUIR PUBLICANDO MAS CAPITULOS ASI, SI SE LLEGA A LA META EMPEZARE OFICIALMENTE A ESCRIBIR LOS CAPITULOS PARA PUBLICARLOS,BUENO ESO ES TODO, NOS VEMOS PRONTO :D**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 1: EL FIN DE MI VIDA TRANQUILA-<p>

Bien, ¿como empezare esto? Ok, mi nombre es David Arturo, tengo 18 años de edad y esta es mi historia:

Mi vida siempre a sido plagada de tristezas, tales que me hicieron perder la fe en muchas cosas como lo es la felicidad, la diversion al hacer las cosas y la mas importante: el amor, para mi el tema sobre el amor es una tontería muy grande, un engaño (no les quiero explicar el por que sino tardaría mucho) mis días son muy comunes y monótonos: me levante, me baño, me cambio, desayuno y me voy a la escuela, en la escuela se podría decir que es muy tranquila ya que somos pocos en mi carrera, todo es tranquilidad profunda, era lo que yo quería una simple y tranquila vida, tal vez me case en un futuro no lo se pero me gustaría es el deseo de todo joven.

Eran cercas de las 8:20 am, aun estaba durmiendo ya que me dormi tarde por que estuve jugando en la Xbox hasta que sono la alarma de mi celular que estaba en un mueble a lado de mi cama, como era costumbre mia de primero apagar la alarma del celular y abrir los ojos, estire la mano hacia el mueble y sentí algo suave, pase mi mano por esa superficie suave hasta que sentí algo caliente y mas calvo, abri lentamente mis ojos y vi unas cosas borrosas de color blanco, me talle los ojos para ver bien y vi un par de alas…¿un par de alas?

-pero que mier…-pase nuevamente mi mano sobre las alas pero escuche un gemido- que carajos

Tome del hombro que al parecer era una mujer y cuando lo hice la vi…era una mujer de unos 20 años de ojos violetas, tenia el cabello rubio pero como el sol le daba por la espalda hacia que su cabello soltara diferentes auras de diferentes tonos como si fueran una aurora boreal, era hermoso…

-un momento…¿quien eres?

-¿quien eres tu?-esa voz, tenia una voz profunda pero encantadora,como si fuera alguien con sabiduría

-¿que haces aquí? ¿estoy soñando?-me tome de la cara y me pellizque una mejilla para ver si era verdad-auch…no estoy soñando

Levante el cobertor para levantarme y caminar pero cuando lo hice me dio pena, ella estaba desnuda…oh dios ¿que hago? Hay una mujer en mi cama desnuda, lo bueno que vivo solo, me mude mas cerca de la escuela ya que me quedaba muy lejos y mis padres cubrían los gastos del alquiler

-bien David, tranquilízate…eres muy bueno pensando en estas situaciones, todo tiene una razón logia-me levante rápido de la cama y me puse a caminar en círculos nervioso-es común ¿no? Es común que haya una mujer desnuda en la cama de un hombre pero no es común que una mujer tenga unas alas en la espalda y que su cabello suelte un aura multicolor, eso no es normal, definitivamente no es normal

-disculpa pero, ¿estas bien?

-si, lo estoy perfectamente ¿por que la pregunta?

-pues por que haz caminado mucho en círculos

-esta bien, esta bien me tranqulizare, espera un momento

Sali de la habitación, fui por ropa que tenia en la lavadora y rápidamente regrese donde estaba ella pero cuando regrese la vi viendo por la ventana sin ropa

-¿pero que haces? Ponte esto, no seria preferible que alguien te vea desnuda

-lo siento pero desconozco totalmente esto, de hecho no me acuerdo de nada-ella tomo la ropa y se la puso normalmente-¿asi esta bien?

-asi es, venga vamos abajo para que desayunes algo

-esta bien

Salimos de la habitación y ella parecía estar cómoda al usar mi ropa ya que la estaba tocando con su mano y evite mirarla fijamente y sus alas que salían por la parte de debajo de la playera.

Llegamos a la cocina, prepare el desayuno que era cereal de trigo y se lo di y me prepare al mio, al parecer le gusto por que al terminar ella se preparo otro y se lo comio…

-okey, ya comiste ahora dime…¿Cómo carajos apareciste en mi cuarto?

-no lo se, no me acuerdo de nada, lo siento

-¿por que tienes alas?

-no lo se, no me acuerdo de nada, lo siento

-¿de donde eres?

-no lo se, no me acuerdo de nada

Es definitivo, tiene amnesia, es una mujer con alas, el pelo suelta un aura multicolor y le llega hasta los pies..asombroso, simplemente asombroso

-*Arturo, ya faltan 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases o aun estas dormido bobito-esa voz era de mi amiga Andrea, en la escuela le dicen la serafin por que se cree la mandamás y es hija del director, el aspecto de Andrea es de baja estatura, ojos marrones, tiene pecas en su mejilla izquierda y es pelirroja

-UN MOMENTO!-le grite que estaba afuera del departamento-bien, tenemos un problema, tengo que ir a clases pero no te puedo dejar sola, eres una mujer semidesnuda, con alas y peor aun con amnesia

-me podrias llevar a donde ustedes llaman escuela

-*Arturo, sal que escucho otra voz ahí adentro

-mierda

En ese momento vi que la perilla de la puerta del departamento se abria poco a poco y yo tome a esta mujer de la mano pero cuando íbamos sibiendo las escaleras Andrea la abrió

-como no abrias use la llave que tenias escondida detrás del macetero….

-mierda-se nos quedo viendo Andrea a ambos con una cara palida y dejo caer la llave

-¿Quién es ella Arturo?

* * *

><p><strong>ASI COMIENZA LA VIDA DE ARTURO CON ESA MISTERIOSA MUJER (YA SE DEBEN DE IMAGINAR QUIEN ES) ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES HAYA GUSTADO, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS PARA DARME INSPIRACION Y SABER SI QUIEREN UN FANFIC ASI :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**BUENO CHICOS OFICIALMENTE DOY INICIO CON ESTE FANFIC, GRACIAS A USTEDES POR EL APOYO ESPERO CUMPLIR CON SUS ESPECTATIVAS, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO MARTES :)**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 2: EL FINAL DE UNA VIDA TRANQUILA<p>

-¿Quién es ella Arturo?- Andrea señalo a esta mujer con una mueca en su cara, al parecer estaba algo confundida- ¿es una amiga tuya?

-no como crees-tuve que responder sin pensar, la verdad mentirle a Andrea es como firmar una sentencia de muerte-simplemente apareció en un momento a otro…-mierda, se que lo va a tomar como una mentira, asi de simple al carajo con mi vida

-¿acaso me estas mintiendo Arturo?-mire su expresión rápidamente, estaba furiosa-sabes que me molesta que me mientan, no me digas que quieres que te de una lección de vida-vi que Andrea trono sus dedos uno por uno

-es verdad no te estoy mintiendo, es la verdad, sabes que no me gusta mentir y menos mentirte a ti-no sabia que hacer, veía que cada vez se enojaba mas ¿Por qué? Por que cada vez que se enoja tiene un tic en el ojo derecho-verdad que si…emmm tu chava, dile que no estoy mintiendo

-concuerdo con el, de hecho aparecí de la nada en su cama, no recuerdo nada y el me dio esta ropa-hablo esta mujer con tranquilidad tocando la camisa con sus manos

Andrea se quedo callada y bajo sus puños, vi que se estaba tranquilizando, eso es bueno, sobrevivire otro dia mas

-esta bien, les creo-andrea camino hacia nosotros que estábamos aun en las escaleras suspirando y pasándose la mano por el cabello-pero quiero saber algo ¿por que no te acuerdas de nada?

-te sere honesta no me acuerdo de nada-ella le respondio algo triste, bajo su cabeza en son de confusión- solo se que desperté alado de Arturo

-es muy extraño-andrea la tomo del hombro y cuando lo hizo ella solto unas plumas-¿Qué son esas?- se agacho para tomar las plumas pero cuando lo hizo vio sus alas que salían por la parte de baja de la playera-no jodas…

-jejeje "ya me jodi"-estaba ahora si asustado, ahora no tengo con que explicarle el por que tiene alas-no me había dado cuenta de eso jejeje

-ahora ya no entiendo esta situación-andrea paso su mano por su cabello nuevamente, al menos se que no me hara algo malo- es tarde Arturo, debemos ir a la escuela

-¿y que hay sobre ella?

-pues la tendremos que llevar con nosotros

-¿pero como ira vestida? Ya viste que mi ropa no le queda y no creo que pase inadvertida por sus alas

-tienes razón-andrea se quedo pensando en algo por un momento-lo tengo, vete a cambiar, ya se que voy a hacer respecto a sus alas y con lo de la ropa, necesito que traigas ropa, la mas pequeña que encuentres

-esta bien

Primero fui por ropa extra que tenia guardada en unas cajas, saque una playera blanca con un sol en el pecho y una falda de color azul claro que era de mi hermana cuando vino un dia de visita, cuando llego mi hermana hizo un relajo con la ropa y cuando se fue dejo esta falda y ropa interior, tome la falda y tome la ropa interior que había, el único problema era que la ropa interior tenia un diseño de un osito en la parte delantera y en la parte trasera tenia un gato, pero que se le puede hacer, arroje la ropa por las escaleras y escuche a Andrea gritarme por eso pero no quize hacerle caso y me fui a ponerme el uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca de manga larga de botones con el logotipo de la escuela en el lado izquierdo, un pantalón de mezclilla y zapatos, en lo que me cambiaba en mi recamara prendí la TV y vi aquel show que se volvio muy popular en esta generación, era la de my Little pony: friendship is magic, estaban pasando la película, yo conocía que en la internet se formaron comunidades de gente que es fan de la serie que se hacían llamar "bronys" y veian mucho este programa, he visto alguno que otro capitulo, de hecho la serie me estaba gustando mucho y ya había visto la película varias veces lo que me gustaba mucho era el personaje de la princesa celestia; la manera de gobernar a sus súbditos y que es capaz de dar su vida con el bien de su pueblo, es por eso que me llamo un poco la atención la serie pero no me consideraba un brony, en la película vi que cuando sunset shimmer apenas le había robado la corona a twilight y entro por el espejo y que después la princesa celestia hablaba con twilight…un momento, ¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA NO ESTA!, rápido me termine de arreglar y me acerque a la TV para ver con detalle, donde debería estar la princesa celestia se encontraba una silueta de color negro como si la hubieran recortado y veía que seguía la pelicula a su mismo ritmo, no parecía ser un error de transmisión ya que las demás seguían su curso natural; la princesa luna explicándole a twilight sobre el espejo y donde se supone que estaba la princesa celestia seguía esa silueta negra como si ella no existiera, como una sombra. Me quede viendo la película un rato hasta que twilight llego a la oficina de la directora celestia hasta que entro…¡TAMPOCO ESTABA LA DIRECTORA CELESTIA! ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo? No encuentro una respuesta lógica para eso, pero no es momento para preocuparme por la princesa celestia, tal vez es un error de la televisora y al final del dia lo van a arreglar y no paso nada solo espero eso, tal vez deba preguntar en esos foros bronys para ver ese detalle.

Respire hondo y Sali de la recamara con mi mochila en espalda, baje las escaleras para ver a Andrea maquillando a esta mujer, vi que ella ya estaba arreglada y no se veian sus alas y la ropa le quedaba a la perfeccion, le mire con detalle y ella estaba apenada por que Andrea le estaba maquillando pero se veía bien.

-…LISTO!-andrea quito el lápiz labial de esta mujer que era un rosa claro que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos-arturo ¿como se ve?

-pues…bien, se ve bonita-ella volteo a verme y me miro a los ojos con una leve sonrisa cosa que me apeno- bien debemos irnos ya a la escuela

Ambas se levantaron y caminamos hacia la puerta donde salieron ellas primero y cuando paso esta mujer vi que en su espalda estaba un poco ancha de lo normal pero no llamaría la atención. caminamos hacia la escuela y pasamos por una tienda y vi varias cajas de juguetes de MLP tirados en la entrada de la tienda donde se supone que en esas cajas se encontraba la figura de la princesa celestia por que estaba su nombre en grande en la parte delantera de la caja, lo que me llamo la atención fue que cuando pasamos por la entrada de la tienda escuchamos a dos trabajadores que esos juguetes de la princesa celestia habían desaparecido en un flash durante la noche y que paso por todo el mundo, esto esta de locos, es muy raro esta situación pero no me dan ganas de investigar ahora, solo preguntar en los foros bronys por la desaparición de celestia en la película de equestria girls, después de un rato llegamos a la escuela y la primera en entrar fue Andrea, paso por una puerta de madera tallada y yo iba a pasar pero ALGUIEN me detuvo

-llego tarde joven Arturo-era la prefecta martinez, tenia unas gafas grande, de estatura mediana y con ropa de señora de 60 años, tenia 45 años de edad esa prefecta-esto merece una tarjeta de detención, se quedara después de la salida para hacer su tarea en las instalaciones

-asi es como termina mi vida tranquila y llena de paz, mi puntualidad casi perfecta se acabo

* * *

><p><strong>BUENO CHICOS Y CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO DE HOY, DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA QUE ME INSPIRA A MAS Y LES ENVIO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO DESDE MEXICO, NOS VEMOS EL MARTES<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(LES DIJE QUE NO LO ABANDONARIA XD) BUENO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO RETOMO PAPEL "CON MI VIDA CON CELESTE" QUE YA LO TENIA ABANDONADO Y PUES AHORA LO EMPEZARE A ACTUALIZAR POR QUE NO ESTABA TRANQUILO AL HABERLO DEJADO PARADO TANTO TIEMPO, PERO BUENO. DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO Y NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO VIERNES**

CAPITULO 3: SU NOMBRE

Como empezar…bien, mi vida era tranquila, vivía sin preocupaciones, vivía sin miedos, era un brony novato pero algo cambio pero ¿que fue?, asi, ¡UNA MUJER QUE NI SIQUIERA SABE SU NOMBRE APARECIO DE LA NADA EN MI CAMA! Ahora me encuentro en clase viendo por la ventana y ella esta a un lado mio tomando nota, ¿Cómo fue que logro estar en mi clase? Andrea, Andrea hablo con su papá que es el director de la escuela y dejo que ella entrara y tomara clases conmigo, Andrea por su parte me dejo solo y se fue a su clase, volteaba de vez en cuando para verla y ella apuntaba para que no se le escapara nada, al parecer le gusta aprender…nerd

-arturo, ¿estas apuntando?, recuerda que Andrea me dejo en tu clase para que te estuviera vigilando-me dijo esta mujer tomándome de la mano

-este…no apuntare, no tengo ganas

-¿Por qué?

-por que no tengo ganas

-vamos Arturo toma apunte, que cada cosa que aprendaz lo usaras todo el tiempo- termino con una sonrisa-vamos

-esta bien-ven a lo que me refiero, mi vida era tranquila y pacifica

Después de un rato el maestro se fue y hubo una clase libre por que Andrea vino y nos dijo que la maestra de física se había enfermado , todos lo del salón se acercaron para saludar a esta mujer, ella les respondía amablemente y no faltaba uno que trataba de conquistarla por que estaba bonita y su pelo llamaba la atención, estaba el salón rodeándonos para platicar con ella, ella les hacia caso y mas le hablaban, por mi parte yo ya me había estresado, mi vida era tranquila y pacifica, ¿pero que haré? Tener que soportar este cambio como muchos mas.

Era la hora de descanso y los de mi salón se fueron a almorzar ya que nuestro descanso es de 1 hora, estaba sentado con esta mujer, ella estaba repasando lo que vimos en la clase, al parecer es de ese tipo de mujeres estudiosas, por mi parte yo estaba en mi celular escuchando música, no era mi intención estudiar o convivir con ella, tarde o temprano tendrá que irse…espero que sea temprano….

-arturo…-me hablo esta mujer

-¿Qué sucede?

-mi nombre…-le mire la cara para ver que estaba preocupada-….mi nombre

-¿Qué sucede con tu nombre?

-ce…ce…ce..

-"ce"¿que?

-no…no se muy bien, pero solo se que empieza con "ce"

-…ce…¿Celina?

-…no

-¿cecilia?

-…no

-celena

-….no

-no se entonces

-¿le preguntamos a Andrea?

En ese momento la puerta del salón se abrió y vimos a Andrea asomarse con unos lentes con armason de color rojo

-¿me hablaban?

-asi es, pasa por favor

-¿Qué sucede?

-arturo, serias tan amable de explicarle a Andrea lo que esta pasando

-…esta bien, al parecer ella se esta acordando de su nombre

-en serio, eso es bueno

-ni tanto, ella solo sabe que empieza con "ce"

-¿ce?- Andrea tomo una silla y se sentó frente a nosotros, miraba a esta mujer con una mirada sospechosa-….

-¿se te ocurre algo?

-estoy pensando

-ok

-ce…ce…ce…viendo por su cabello claro y sus alas, diría que seria un nombre relacionado con el cielo o algo asi

-¿como cual?

-celeste, que viene del antiguo romano "perteneciente al cielo" o algo asi

-ya te pusiste de rara

-dejame Arturo, que luego andaras rogándome que te explique las formulas

-ya ya… entonces ¿te llega algo?- mire a esta mujer que al parecer reacciono con el nombre y se recargo en la mesa cubriéndose la cara

-¿celeste? Creo que ese era mi nombre…no lo se-levanto la vista para verme a los ojos-no lo se

Ella empezó a llorar como si hubiera perdido algo importante, como si tuviera un gran vacio en su corazón

-ayudame Arturo por favor-ella me abrazo y yo me quede sorprendido al ver la acción-no me dejes sola, ayúdame a recordar quien soy, tengo miedo

-…-no sabia que decir, mire a Andrea y ella también estaba sorprendida por el cambio de esta muj…de celeste-*¿Qué hacemos?

-*ayudarla

-*esta bien- tome del pelo a celeste y se lo acaricie para tranquilizarla-tranquila celeste, te ayudaremos a recordar quien eres en realidad, no te preocupes

Ella levanto la vista con una sonrisa y volvió a abrazarme mas fuerte, al parecer si necesita de nuestra ayuda y le ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos pero por lo pronto tendrá que adaptarse a nosotros pero algo me dice que ella no es alguien común y corriente, algo en mi interior me dice que la ayude y que no la trate como cualquiera, que ella es especial


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Pasaron 2 meses desde que celeste empezó a vivir en mi casa, ella se acomodo rápidamente a mi estilo de vida por que siempre que íbamos a la escuela ella traía consigo una libreta con un lápiz y pluma, ella se había adaptado completamente en el salón y no tenia problema con ningún compañero ni con ningún maestro, era bueno. Cuando salíamos de clases íbamos los 3 juntos a comer a mi casa y los 3 nos preparábamos de comer y comíamos juntos. Después de que Andrea se iba a su casa celeste se sentaba a ver la TV en mi habitación mientras yo estaba aun investigando acerca de la desaparición de la princesa celestia que aun a esta fecha no tenían respuesta alguna, estaba algo confundido al respecto pero mientras buscaba encontré una pagina de misterios y conspiraciones paranormales que decía que era posible traer _epectros _a nuestro plano usando los eclipses pero se requeria de una fuente de energía de ambos planos para que funcionara, mejor deje de hacer las investigaciones y me enfoque mas en tratar a celeste por que aun tenia amnesia y a veces se sentía mal por eso.

Ahora en la actualidad ella le gusta leer muchos libros sobre medicina, historia y mitos, aunque a ella le molesta estar en la universidad sin haber cursado los niveles académicos, cree que hace trampa así que empezó a estudiar para exámenes extraordinarios y poder sentirse tranquila consigo misma, algunas noches se queda despierta estudiando mientras yo trato de pensar en otras cosas, en parte me cae bien pero en parte también me molesta su presencia, ¿desde cuando mi vida se vio molestada por alguien como ella? Nunca paso, solo esta vez aunque viéndola mejor es linda, muy linda pero no creo que dure mucho conmigo, tarde o temprano sus amigos o familiares pondrán cartelones de que la buscan o algo, darán con ella y se la llevaran lejos.

Ya había amanecido y ella aun dormía en mi habitación (por lo extraño que suene) y en mi cama (aun mas extraño) junto a mi (mucho mas extraño) abrazándome ( no tengo palabras que describan esto) voltee a verla y ella estaba recargada sobre mi hombro derecho durmiendo, debo de admitir que es muy linda cuando duerme, admito que se veía muy linda en serio pero algo en mi me dice que si siento algo por ella terminare perdiendo. Vi que abrió los ojos lentamente esbozando una sonrisa

-buenos días

-buenos días-regrese la mirada al techo

-¿descansaste?

-si, ¿y tú?

-bien, pero tuve sueños raros

-¿raros? ¿Qué soñaste?

-soñé con un castillo y con un trono

-que raro, tal vez leíste un libro de la época de los reyes o algo

-no que recuerde, lo más raro es que yo estaba sentada en ese trono y había sombras frente a mí que no pude distinguir

-debes de dejar de leer esos libros del medievo, te hacen daño

-no-se levanto de la cama algo molesta por lo que le dije-quiero aprender, quiero saber y conocer

-como veas-me quede en la cama un rato por que hoy no tenía clases-solo despeja por hoy tu mente

-esta bien, ire a bañarme

-esta bien-salio de la habitación y me quede en cama pensado muchas cosas-¿Por qué la dejo vivir aquí? ¿Por qué la dejo ser? ¿Por qué no he hecho nada respecto a su misteriosa aparición? Peor aun ¿Por qué la dejo dormir conmigo? Hoy le preparo una habitación, lo bueno que tengo un cuarto extra

Me levante de la cama pero en vez de salir me acerque a la PC para distraerme un rato, la prendí y todo, abri el navegador y fui a los foros de los bronys para ver que aun seguían discutiendo el tema de la desaparición de la princesa celestia, había conspiraciones de la industria creadora, teorías algo locas parecidas a la que encontré sobre los portales, cosas sin sentido, abrí la galería de imágenes para ver que había capturas de la serie donde salía ella y nadamas salía una sombra negra, no era nuevo, ya lo había visto antes respecto a los juguetes pero ya no me importaba, seguí navegando por esos foros y encontré otros donde había algunos que estaban felices que desapareciera como también otros que exigían saber la respuesta hasta que encontré un post donde decía que si la princesa celestia no aparecía cancelarían la serie, no me importaba en si, soy fan de la serie pero no creo que me afecte mentalmente si la llegasen a cancelar por la falta de un personaje.

-¿angel?-escuche la voz de celeste detrás mio

-mande-voltee a verla para ver que estaba preocupada-¿sucede algo?

-si…-entro a la habitación para ver que de su mano derecha emanaba un brillo dorado-…tengo miedo

-¿te quemaste?-me levante de la silla para tomarla del brazo

-no…

-¿te duele?

-no…-levante la vista para verla asustada

-¿tienes miedo?

-si…

Sin decir nada tome su y vi que poco a poco ese brillo desapareció, levante la vista para ver que ya se estaba tranquilizando

-gracias

-no agradezcas, ahora vas a complicarme mas

-¿por que?

-por que ahora tengo que investigar sobre el origen de eso-solté su mano y camine de vuelta a la PC

-solo se que estaba abajo preparando algo de comer cuando de pronto apareció

-eso genera mas preguntas, lo malo es que no creo que haya respuestas

-¿que hare si vuelve a pasar?-ella me tomo del brazo preocupada

-solo ven conmigo, tal vez sea una especie de luz producida por algo

-gracias…-celeste me abrazo ya mas tranquila

-de nada…-me quede viendo para otro lado mientras lo hacia-…

-gracias…-corto el abrazo, me sonrió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

-como molesta pero a la vez me tranquiliza, que tonto me escuche diciendo eso-me senté nuevamente frente a la PC para buscar otras cosas respecto a la desaparición de la princesa celestia pero en cada página hablaba de lo mismo

Finalmente me moleste por eso y me quite de la PC y Salí de la habitación para arreglar la otra habitación porque medio molesta ver que duerma conmigo en la misma habitación y si no quiere yo dormiré en esa habitación, entre a la habitación y empecé a mover caja tras caja poniéndolas en un rincón, sillas de plástico en otro rincón y por suerte que tenia una cama con base y solamente lo arregle y listo, celeste dormirá aquí y por fin tendre privacidad aunque pensando mejor las cosas ¿Por qué su mano emanaba una luz dorada? Cada vez esta mas rara esa mujer pero en fin.

Termine de hacer la limpieza cerca de la 5 de la tarde, Andrea llego a mi departamento con cosas para prepararnos la comida aunque celeste había comido hace rato pero yo no asi que decidimos hacernos un buffet digno a pesar que Andrea todo el rato me regañaba por hacer las cosas a mi manera y no a la suya pero era divertido, celeste partía las verduras pero de vez en cuando veía su mano derecha cosa que llamo la atención de Andrea y le explico lo que sucedió, Andrea al principio no le creyo pero después de ver las alas de celeste le creyó, finalmente comimos y Andrea se quedo un rato para ver unas películas que a celeste le gustarían como la de _frozen_ y la de_ wreck it Ralph_ cosa que ambas le gustaron y mas la de _frozen_, dijo que le gusto el papel de elza.

ya eran casi las 10 y Andrea se despidió y ambos nos fuimos a las recamaras pero para no ser grosero termine yendo a la habitacion que arregle, al parecer será para mi esa habitacion pero bueno, celeste se enojo un poco por eso pero entro a mi habitacion y yo entre a la otra para descanzar por que mañana habrá clases y no quiero tener a celeste tener que despertarme y menos a Andrea, es muy peligrosa cuando se enoja.

-ARTURO, AYUDAME-esa voz…CELESTE!


	5. Chapter 5

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON NUEVO CAPITULO :D PERO ANTES DE EMPEZAR LES DIRE QUE PERDON SI NO SE VE MUCHA INSPIRACION EN ESTE CAPITULO, ES QUE LA ESCUELA ES CRUEL CONMIGO TTnTT Y TENGO QUE ENFOCARME EN ESO Y PUES CANSA XD PERO TRATARE DE SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO TODOS MIS FICS YA QUE LO HAGO POR QUE ME GUSTA. BUENO LOS DEJO HASTA LAPROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 6 Y EN ESE DARE UN AVISO RESPECTO AL DESARROLLO DE "MI VIDA CON CELESTE"**

CAPITULO 5

…como dire esto…¡A CELESTE LE CRECIERON LAS ALAS!, ¿por qué? Por que hace 2 dias que estaba preparándome para dormir cuando ella grito alarmada haciendo que me levantara de la cama para entrar a la habitación de pie con sus alas moviéndose como si quisiera volar y brillaban en un color dorado, esto cada vez se pone mas extraño, vi que las alas de tamaño medio empezaron a crecer a tal grado que golpearon el suelo levantando aire, me acerque a celeste pero sus alas no me dejaron, la mire a la cara y ella estaba llorando…debia de hacer algo, no soy tan malo como para dejarla llorando, me acerque mas para ver que ella empezó a elevarse del suelo pero alcance a tomarla de la mano derecha y vi que sus alas dejaron de brillar quedando en ese tamaño colosal, ahora siento que debo cuidar de ella por que necesita de mi porque creo que a partir de ahora ella experimentara este tipo de cosas.

Ahora en la actualidad ella se encuentra leyendo un libro de mitología griega (cosa que se lo prohibí) Porque desde esa noche ha estado leyendo libros sobre seres con alas y solamente encontró sobre los ángeles en otro libro, quiero pensar que cree que en la mitología griega que explique algo de lo sucedido hace dos días pero creo que será en vano.

Estábamos en la sala de mi departamento y ella estaba en la mesa y yo en mi laptop checando otra vez los foros y siempre es lo mismo, a veces me pregunto por qué investigo, hay cosas en este mundo que no puedo explicar

-Arturo-celeste volteo a verme algo preocupada-no encuentro nada relacionado con lo que paso hace 2 dias

-es normal, nunca ha pasado esto antes y no creo que suceda con otra persona

-me preocupa

-¿por qué?

-primero fue lo de la mano y ahora mis alas, lo que me trae es que debo aprender a usarlas

-no creo, tal vez son solo de adorno- levante la vista del monitor para verla sentada viéndome a los ojos

-si tengo alas es porque las voy a usar- celeste se levantó de la mesa poniéndose frente a mi- míralas se que puedo usarlas algo en mi me dice que las use-celeste tomo una de su ala poniéndola frente a mi-mira, son alas muy flexibles, he leído libros y dicen que las alas de un ave deben ser mas grandes para que un ave pueda volar y mis alas son mas grandes

-déjame ver si entendí-cerré la laptop viéndola-me estás diciendo que a base de lo que paso hace dos días es que quieres aprender a volar?

-asi es

-tuviste miedo hace dos días ¿lo recuerdas?

-si pero deje de tener miedo cuando me tomaste de la mano

-…-eso que dijo, ¿en serio? No se si sentirme bien o mal-que bueno pero no deberías hacer cosas arriesgadas, además si te ven volando se hará un alboroto tan grande que hasta podrían separarnos…digo, separarte de mi

-tienes razón…es una idea muy tonta-ella soltó su ala regresando a su posición original-soy una tonta

-no digas eso-me levante y la abrace-es normal, tienes sueños…-me quede callado mientras la abrazaba por que me llego una idea-…y vas a cumplir este…-la abrace un poco mas fuerte-…tengo una idea

-¿cual es?

-iremos de dia de campo-la deje de abrazar para ver que estaba sonrojada

-¿dia de campo?

-asi es, dia de campo y si tenemos suerte tal vez recuerdes un poco de tu pasado ¿no crees?

-tienes razón, ¡que buena idea!-celeste me volvió a abrazar alegre-tal vez si aprendo a volar tal vez recuerde un poco de mi pasado

-asi se habla celeste-cada vez que convivo con ella me doy cuenta de algo…se me hablando el corazón-hablare con Andrea para ponernos de acuerdo e ir los 3 juntos

-gracias Arturo-celeste dejo de abrazarme para darme un beso en la mejilla-gracias

-…de nada-celeste subió las escaleras alegre y escuche que empezó a tararear una canción-me dio un beso…me dio un beso-puse mi mano en mi mejilla para sentir esa sensación cálida-se siente bien…no, excelente…se siente excelente-sin darme cuenta solté una pequeña risa alegre, tal vez algo en mi este cambiando y es para bien.

Me acerque al teléfono de la casa para marcarle a Andrea y decirle sobre lo que paso hace días y también de lo que quiero hacer con celeste, le marque y en ese instante me respondió y le conté todo con cada detalle…

-DOS DIAS DESPUES-

El dia de campo fue increíble e irreal porque paso todo como se planeó, primero Andrea consiguió un área de entretenimiento fuera de la ciudad para nosotros tres y cuidar que nadie viera las alas de celeste. Al principio fue algo aburrido porque cuando llegamos solamente vimos un pequeño montículo y sobre este había un árbol de manzanas, también que el clima de ese dia era perfecto para el "vuelo" de celeste ya que no había ninguna nube maliciosa en el cielo y se veían aves por todos lados.

Celeste al momento de ir traía consigo un libro de aves y de aeronáutica, lo que siempre me recuerda que es muy inteligente y que le gusta aprender y explorar. Al principio se notaba que estaba incomoda pero con el tiempo que pasábamos en el campo abierto se tranquilizó. Andrea le insistía que utilizara un nuevo modelo de ropa que ella confecciono que consistía en una blusa de botones de color blanco de manga corta y en la parte de la espalda había un par de huecos para sus grandes alas y en la misma área había un pequeño cinturón para que pudiera guardar sus alas y que no se notaran tanto.

Empezamos con lo simple, el movimiento de sus alas, cosa que no nos tomó mucho tiempo ya que gracias a que celeste leyó muchos libros sobre aviones y gracias a eso supo como mover las alas y también sobre leyendas urbanas sobre la existencias de seres voladores.

Pero lo que se nos complico fue hacer que volara porque al _parecer _desarrollo miedo a las alturas cuando practico por primera vez y tuvimos que tenerla sobre nuestros hombros mientras ella trataba de practicar. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista para verla y ver que sudaba y hacia muecas con la boca, supuse rápidamente que era por el miedo asi que la dejamos aprender asi y venza este extraño miedo.

Finalmente dejo de practicar y regreso con nosotros para sentarse a comer un poco y leer mas sobre su vuelo, mientras comíamos Andrea saco sus gafas rojas para leer un mensaje que su padre le había enviado para que celeste dijera que conocía a alguien que usaba esos mismo de lentes y que era modista, Andrea saco el tema de donde era esa persona a lo que solamente celeste dijo que sabía que conocía a alguien pero no se acuerda quien era exactamente, también me dijo que mi actitud le recordaba a otra persona que ella vagamente recuerda pero debo admitir que me da gusto que recuerde pero creo que se está sobre esforzando por recordar y es malo.

Finalmente el dia estaba terminando y celeste voló por última vez pero a una distancia mas alta que la primera vez, voló tan alto como un ave pero duro pocos minutos ya que descendió para pararse a un lado mio y verla llorando

-¿Qué sucede celeste?-me la tome de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla

-es que…me da miedo

-¿Qué te da miedo?

-…desaparecer

-¿desaparecer? ¿Cómo?

-no se, siento que voy a desaparecer perdiéndolos

-…no pasa nada, no pasara tal cosa-mire a andrea y ella se acercó para abrazar a celeste con una preocupación

-no pasa nada amiga, siempre estaremos contigo-andrea corto el abrazo con una sonrisa

-gracias Andrea, los quiero a ambos-celeste le sonrió alegre con unas cuantas lagrimas-Gracias

-de nada-dijimos andrea y yo al mismo tiempo

Después de la corta platica regresamos a la ciudad donde Andrea se quedó en mi departamento con nosotros y se durmió en la habitación para invitados donde yo dormí unas noches atrás y yo me dormí con celeste en mi habitación pero celeste me pidió que durmiera con ella en la cama, con algo de miedo y duda lo hice para dormir los dos.

Aun tengo que saber que paso con la princesa celestia.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, ES SABADO (O DOMINGO) Y PUES LES DEJARE UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO ALGO INTERESANTE QUE LES PODRIA GUSTAR PERO BUENO, NO LES ENTRETENGO MAS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 6: CAMBIO DE PLANES-PROLOGO<p>

-¡VAMOS CELESTE!-le grite mientras la desataba de la mesa de investigación desnuda-no tenemos mucho- es en serio, no tenemos mucho tiempo

Tome a celeste y la cargue, Ella me veía con los ojos entrecerrados, malditos. Vi que tenía los labios resecos y decolorados dándome a entender que estaba deshidratada ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a celeste? Los matare a todos. Abrí la puerta de una patada para ver el pasillo de color blanco con múltiples señalamientos pegados en la pared pero ninguno decía cuál era la salida, mire a ambos lados para buscar una posible salida pero ambos lados eran iguales.

-maldición, aguanta un poco mas celeste- vi que estaba tratando de mantenerse despierta

-¡ALTO!-escuche una voz muy grave gritar por el lado izquierdo de donde me encontraba-¡DETENGASE O ABRIREMOS FUEGO!

-mierda, será por el de la derecha entonces-empecé a correr con celeste entre mis brazos para empezar a escuchar multiples disparos-¡MALDITOS LOCOS! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!

Llegue al final del pasillo para ver que se dividía nuevamente en dos caminos opuestos pero esta vez había ventanas pero estaban abarrotadas y se podía ver la luz de la luna entrar por los barrotes. Tome el de la derecha por que se veía mas iluminado que el otro y empecé a correr nuevamente con celeste

-…*_luna…-_escuche la voz de celeste con un tono triste y moribundo

-no te preocupes celeste, saldremos juntos de esta y veras que Andrea nos preparará algo delicioso para nosotros tres

-…_*luna…*luna…-_fue lo único que me respondió con ese mismo tono moribundo.

No dije nada y continué corriendo hasta llegar al final del pasillo donde había una puerta doble y entre para ver que llegue a una cafetería. Rápidamente corrí entre las mesas para llegar a la barra donde sirven comida para esconderme con celeste y apagar las luces de la cocina

-*_espera aquí celeste_,_ ahora regreso-_camine agachado por la cocina para abrir el refrigerador y sacar unas botellas con agua y regresar con celeste-*_vamos, toma un poco de agua_

_-…*¿angel? ¿eres tu?_

_-_no, soy Arturo ¿te acuerdas de mi?

-…_*¿arturo?-_celeste abrió mas los ojos para verme bien-*_¡ARTURO!-grito levemente alegre _

_-*tranquila, primero necesitas tomar un poco de agua, estas deshidratada-abrí la botella con agua para darle directamente en la boca-necesitas agua, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo te llevan tratando asi_

Celeste empezó a tomar el agua lentamente para ver que de lo sedienta que estaba se termino la botella, me alegra haberla encontrado después de tanto tiempo

-¡BÚSQUENLOS!-escuche nuevamente esa voz grave entrando a la cocina-¡QUIERO QUE RECUPEREN AL SUJETO DE PRUEBA! ¡SI ESTO LLEGASE A SABERSE NUESTROS PLANES SE VERAN TRUNCADOS!

Escuche múltiples pasos por toda la cocina revisando cada rincón, escuche los pasos cerca de la barra para levantar la vista y ver que uno saco una linterna iluminando cerca nuestro hasta llegar a iluminar cerca de mis pies y los doble mas para que no me vieran. Después de unos segundos se alejo y siguió caminando alejándose

-negativo señor, no hay rastro del intruso ni del sujeto de prueba

-¡MALDICIÓN! Revisen bien esta habitación hasta que salgan, desmantelen todo si es necesario

-Si señor, ya escucharon equipo delta, Richard y _chief_ vayan a la cocina a buscarlos, _snake _ y _cath _ vayan a los congeladores, tal vez estén escondidos o traten de salir por una de las ventilas

-"_mierda"-_escuche como caminaban entre la cafetería con lámparas que iluminaban algunas partes de la cocina

-*_Arturo ¿Qué haremos?_

_-*No lo se, solo espero que pase un milagro_

Vi que pasaron dos hombres uniformados con rifles de asalto con una lámpara como accesorio, pasaron viendo para ambos lados ignorando donde me encontraba con celeste, ella me veía asustada y no se me ocurria nada, asi que no tenia de otra tenia que llamar su atención para que ella sea libre y pueda vivir. Me levante lentamente y tome un cucharon que había en la barra y camine hacia ellos pero de la nada sentí que halaban mi pierna, baje la vista para ver a celeste tomándome del pie con su mano con unas cuantas lágrimas en la cara moviendo la cabeza para los lados. Me resigne y me volví a agachar nuevamente tomándola de la mano y le bese en la frente para tranquilizarla…un momento, vi que la barra tenia una puerta pequeña y la abri lentamente para ver que no tenia fondo y se veía el suelo y vi un conducto de aire lo suficientemente grande para que podamos entrar, tome el mango del cucharon y lo levante poco a poco para decirle a celeste que entrara y me hizo caso; entro al ducto, yo le seguí y empezamos a arrastrarnos entre las ventilas escapando de nuestros agresores. Paso mucho tiempo desde que la secuestraron. Mucho y ahora vine yo a rescatarla y darle fin a esto.

* * *

><p><strong>JEJEJE APOCO CREIAN QUE SOLAMENTE SERIA DE QUE LA TRAMA GIRARIA EN LOS DIAS DE ESCUELA DE ARTURO Y ACELESTE, APOCO TAMBIEN CREIAN QUE NO TENDRIA UN GRAN GIRO. ES CORTO ES CAPITULO PERO COMO DA CURIOSIDAD A PESAR DE QUE FUE CORTO JEJEJE NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA CON CELESTE (Y MAS LARGO AUN) PARA QUE VEAN COMO EMPEZO TODO. CUIDENSE MUCHO Y QUE TENGAN UNA BUENA SEMANA<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, LES VENGO A DEJAR EL CAPITULO CENTRAL DE ESTE FANFIC YA QUE VAMOS POR LA MITAD (TAL VEZ SI TAL VEZ NO) Y PUES TAMBIEN DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE ME TOME ESTE DIA DE DESCANZO Y PUES HASTA AHORITA RECORDE XD**

**PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 7: CAMBIO DE PLANES: EL COMIENZO-<p>

-HACE 5 AÑOS-

Estaba en la escuela almorzando solo con celeste ya que Andrea se fue a un viaje de ayuda colectiva en las zonas pobres de la ciudad y aunque celeste quería ir se lo prohibí ya que empezó a circular el rumor por toda la ciudad de que había un angel (suena estúpido, lo se) entre los humanos y que empezaron una campaña de búsqueda para encontrar a ese _angel_, en parte me asusto ya que celeste y yo ya somos un poco más unidos que al principio, de hecho me está empezando a gustar, esa simpática sonrisa y agradable voz, también me encanta su conocimientos sobre muchos temas, tanto que se podría decir que sería maestra de universidad fácilmente si le ponen el examen. Estábamos almorzando en la cafetería hasta que vimos pasar unos helicópteros de color negro por una ventana hacia las afueras de la ciudad perdiéndose a lo lejos. Celeste volteo a verme algo preocupado y yo puse mi mano en su hombro, sabía que la buscaban a ella porque tengo la certeza que alguien nos vio ese dia pero para saber quién fue…

Temino el dia de clases para ir al departamento y en el camino había soldados con uniformes negros con armas de alto calibre revisando las casas cercanas a la escuela, en sus uniformes tenían el logotipo de un ave Phoenix en la espalda, portaban unos cascos de color negro (obvio) y tenían un lente en un ojo y distinguí números y letras digitales así que mejor tome a celeste de la mano y apresuramos el paso para llegar al apartamento por miedo a que la descubran y que creo saber que paso con la princesa celestia de la serie pero tengo una teoría algo torpe pero mejor la reservo para mas adelante.

-Vamos celesta, entra-abri la puerta y celeste entro rápido, cerre la puerta detrás de mi y le puse cerrojo-estan muy armados para que sea una simple campaña de búsqueda

-estoy muy preocupada Arturo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué tal si me encuentran y me llevan muy lejos?

-no pasara eso celeste, te lo prometo-me acerque a ella y la tome de las manos-no pasara nada malo mientras este aquí

-Gracias Arturo, me alegra haberte conocido y me aceptaste a pesar de sufrir amnesia

-de nada Celeste, lo hago porque eres mi amiga-carajo, le quiero decir lo que siento pero no es el momento adecuado

-Gracias Arturo

Solte a celeste y camine hacia la mesa para sentarme mientras ella se sentó frente a mi para tratar de leer un libro para distraerse, saque mi Laptop y la puse en la mesa para prenderla y poder terminar mi investigación.

Rápidamente se prendió mi Laptop y empecé a navegar entre los foros y los _topics _bronys que aun comentaban sobre la princesa ya que causo el parálisis total en la serie ya que incluso la que creadora desapareció mucho después de la desaparición de la princesa, mire que aun seguían esas teorías locas pero me llamo mucho la atención una:

_Antes de poner el segundo capítulo de la serie sacaron una versión Spin-off del mismo donde Nightmare moon capturo a la princesa celestia y la desterró borrándole la memoria pero no fue hacia el astro rey sino a un mundo paralelo donde vive como parte de la especie dominante adaptándose. Mezclándose. Viviendo como uno de nosotros._

Eso me sorprendio un poco y mas al ver el Nickname de este usuario que era "Dr. Knives" aunque es algo común que se pongan ese tipo de nicknames pero acertó en todo; Celeste tiene amnesia pero claramente tiene alas y su cabello rubio de vez en cuando se mueve por si solo y tintinea en diferentes colores, ella a pesar de tener alas trata de vivir conmigo mis días de escuela con naturalidad como si fuera un estudiante mas. Esto afirma un poco mi teoría pero esperare a que llegue el tiempo. Mire a celeste y ella estaba leyendo aun pero en su cara veía cierta mortificación, no me gusta verla asi y menos cuando su vida corre riesgo por una tontería, aun debemos saber el por que sus alas crecieron ese entonces y por que su mano emanaba una energía dorada y ¿para que sirve? Tal vez dentro de poco tengamos las respuestas pero primero hay que esperar a que esto pase por que la teoría de ese tal Dr._Knives_ si es verdad, esto ira para largo.

-Celeste.

-Dime Arturo-celeste levanto la vista mirándome a los ojos

-¿sabes el por que tu mano emano esa energía dorada?

-…tal vez-celeste cambio vista rápidamente hacia un lado evitándome ahora

-¿Cómo que tal vez?

-es que…tengo ciertas teorías pero suenan bobas

-¿Cómo cuál?

-que esa energía sea magia…-celeste se sonrojo un poco al decirme eso, era de vergüenza

-Hmm…magia, magia, magia…-me recargue en el asiento pensando un poco, la magia supuestamente existe en el mundo como la del Gran Houdini pero nunca se explicó el origen de la magia ni menos su existencia con certeza, incluso mas atrás en el tiempo había supuestos magos que esparcían la magia negra y blanca como Rasputín y mago merlín pero…BAH…-tal vez tengas razón celesta

-lo se sabía que dirías que es tonto… ¿Cómo?-celeste reacciono confundida-¿Cómo dijiste?

-que tal vez sea cierto lo que dices

-¿Por qué?

-porque si tienes alas muy grandes y que con ellas puedes volar y además de que curiosamente tu cabello suelta unas chispas de colores y recuerda que aquella noche flotaste en el aire donde tu mano se envolvió en esa energía

-es cierto-celeste sonrio amablemente-gracias Arturo

-¿por qué?

-por confiar en mi

-es que lo veo lógico por eso y no voy a negar el hecho de que posiblemente tengas magia

-¿Qué sigue?

-no se, eres tu la de la idea

-es que pensé que te negarías y no planeé lo demás-celeste río un poco nerviosa

-¿Qué hare contigo Celeste?-reí un poco para acompañarla para ver si se le quitaba el miedo y al parecer funciono

Después de un rato cerré la laptop y fui a la cocina para preparar algo de almorzar pero ya que no soy un gran cocinero solamente prepare unos Sandwiches de jamón y uno de vegetales (a celeste le nació de la nada que sería vegetariana) tarde unos minutos en preparar el almuerzo vi que celeste trataba de materializar esa energía porque ella sudaba mientras su mano tintineaba entre esa energía. Me acerque y la tome de la mano como la vez pasada y su mano dejo de brillar y ella dejo de sudar, le dije que es malo forzar una habilidad ya que nada terminara bien, ella lo tomo en buena manera pero la vi inquieta; se claramente que quiere explorar más a fondo su cuerpo pero no es el momento ni la hora para hacerlo.

Celeste se quedó conmigo todo el día platicando sobre lo que soñaba e imaginaba pero me narro uno de que según ella era maestra de una pequeña niña que poseía muchos dones, me dijo que aprendía más rápido que los demás e incluso logro algo sorprendente que supero por mucho a los demás hasta que celeste le pidió que fuera con ella a su escuela para súper dotados y que esa niña creció siendo la más inteligente de todos a su alrededor pero desconocía lo que era la amistad ya que vivió leyendo muchos libros y se olvidó de hacer amigos.

Eso me recordó al primer capítulo de la serie y eso mismo reafirma un poco más mi teoría sobre si ella es Celestia. Son muchas pistas, muchas coincidencias y todas concuerdan hasta lo último de que ella crea poder hacer magia pero…

*_RING RING*_

Ese era mi celular que estaba en la mesa, deje a celeste en el sofá viendo por la ventana nerviosa. Tome mi celular para escuchar múltiples jadeos

-bueno, ¿Quién habla?

-_PERDONAME ARTURO…_-esa voz. Esa voz era de Andrea

-¿Por qué?

-_perdóname, ofrecían mucho dinero y no tuve de otra perdóname_

-¿Qué hiciste?

La llamada se corto, ya sabia que hizo: debieron haber boletinado la prescencia de un ser mágico en este mundo y Andrea vendio a celeste por lo que hayan ofrecido. Crei que era mi amiga

-Celeste. Tenemos que irnos-camine rápidamente hacia celeste y la tome de la mano para levantarla por la fuerza

-Arturo ¿Qué sucede?

-tenemos problemas-abrí la puerta rápidamente pero me detuve en seco al ver a 5 personas apuntándome: eran 4 soldados y a alguien con bata de laboratorio

-Buenas tardes señor Arturo, ¿tiene tiempo para platicar?

-…mierda-nada mas vi que un soldado levanto su arma y me dio un cachazo en la cara tumbándome.

-*_Tomen a la chica, es a ella a la que queremos-_vi aturdido en el suelo como entre 3 soldados trataban de tomar a celeste a la fuerza-*_no le hagan daño, la quiero viva_

_-*como ordene doctor knives_

_-*¡ARTURO AYUDAME!-_vi que celeste desplego sus alas rompiendo la parte trasera de la blusa y rompiendo las cuerdas que las escondían mas

-escapa…celeste-hable en voz moribunda al ver como se la llevaban

-*_¿Qué hacemos con el doctor?-_hablo un soldado que me miraba con odio

-_*déjenlo aquí, diga lo que diga lo creerán loco. Vámonos-_los soldados tomaron a celeste y le pusieron una mascarilla de plástico con unos pequeños frascos de cristal con un líquido transparente.

Vi que se llevaban a celeste y que ella poco a poco se iba debilitando, no podre soportar tanto tiempo consciente pero si soportare lo que sea hasta encontrarla, no dormiré, no comeré, no descazare hasta tenerla a salvo. Crei que Andrea seria mi amiga…pero ya no lo es.

* * *

><p><strong>CON QUE ASI FUE COMO PASO ¿EH? TODO FUE POR LA AMIGA DE ARTURO PERO AL PARECER CAMBIARAN MUCHAS COSAS ENTRE ELLOS DOS PERO AUN FALTAN MUCHAS PIESAS DEL ROMPECABEZAS PARA ENTENDER BIEN A ESTOS 3 PERO BUENO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA<strong>


	8. Chapter 7 parte 2

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI LES DEJO UNA CAPITULO NUEVO (MUY ATRASADO POR LA ESCUELA Y POR QUE NECESITABA INSPIRACION) PUES DISCULPEN POR ESO, TRATARE DE ACTUALIZARLO ANTES DE QUE ME CARGUEN MAS TAREA XD**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 7: CAMBIO DE PLANES PARTE 2-<p>

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Andrea nos traiciono? En mi mente solamente retumbaban esas preguntas al verme tirado en el suelo con el golpe que recibí de este soldado al llevarse a Celeste, tal vez no la vuelva a ver o tal vez si pero no dejare que la alejen de mi ya que lo que vivi con celeste estos pocos meses fueron divertidos, ya mi departamento se veía mas animado, Celeste se adapto a vivir rápidamente a pesar de sus claras diferencias pero no le importo con tal de ser feliz con sus amigos y querer tener un futuro pero estos malditos se lo arrebataron llevándosela lejos.

Me levante lentamente del suelo limpiándome un poco la sangre que solté por el cachazo que me dieron mire a mi alrededor un poco aturdido, creí por un momento que perdería el conocimiento por el golpe que recibí pero no me dejaría noquear fácilmente, pero el problema es ¿Cómo encontrare a celeste? No eran soldados del ejército ni de las fuerzas especiales, entonces ¿Quiénes son? Me levante como pude y Salí del departamento para ver que iba pasando una caravana de camionetas de color negro con el mismo logo del ave Phoenix dirigiéndose hacia el sur donde definitivamente se me hará difícil encontrarla.

Regrese molesto al departamento y cerre la puerta de golpe, fui directamente hacia el baño para revisarme el golpe y ver que tenia una cortada leve en la frente asi que tome un pedazo de papel de baño pasándola por la frente y dirigirme al teléfono porque quiero respuestas ahora mismo. Tome el teléfono para marcarle a Andrea porque quiero una razón lógica y sensata del por que lo hizo….esta marcando el teléfono.

-Andrea.

-¿_Arturo?_

_-_¿Por qué mierdas vendiste a celeste?

-_…perdóname, en serio perdóname. Es que lo que ofrecieron fue irresistible y además fue por una buena causa_

-¿buena causa? ¿Cuál fue tu "buena causa"?

-_es que cuando estaba en mi excursión vi que muchos estaban necesitados y faltos de comida pero cuando llegue a la ciudad vi que ofrecían una gran recompensa por la mujer que buscaba…_

_-_¡¿TANTA FUE TU AMBICION COMO PARA TRAICIONAR A TU AMIGA?! TU MUY BIEN SABES QUE CELESTE ERA TU UNICA AMIGA!

-_es que esa gente necesitaba ayuda_

_-_no me importa, Celeste era tu amiga. Vendiste a tu amiga por unas cuantas monedas

-…-andrea no me respondio, se quedo callada y solamente escuche la estatica del celular-..._perdoname Arturo…-_andrea me colgó y yo me quede sorprendido. Andra vendio nuestra amistad por algo que se puede resolver con el tiempo, ahora solamente quedo yo.

Deje el celular en la mesa para ir a mi habitación y recostarme un momento para pensar en todo: el momento en el que ella llego, al principio me molestaba su presencia pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que no es mala persona, ella quería hacer amigos a pesar de tener amnesia y poseer cosas increíbles. Ahora solo me queda buscar.

Mierda, me odio a mi mismo por no ser tan fuerte como otros que pelean hasta la muerte por proteger a alguien que valoran pero yo no. Me quede recostado mientras meditaba lo que sucedió, no puedo hacer nada por traer a celeste entonces ¿Por qué dije que la traería de vuelta? ¿Qué no descansaría hasta recuperarla? Que tonto soy, estoy luchando contra algo mas grande que yo…necesito dormir un poco.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué este lugar? Estaba en una habitación de color blanco donde había un par de sillas del mismo color que las paredes y había una mesa metalica, en la parte trasera había una cámara de video encendida….escucho pisadas. La puerta se abrió y vi que entro celeste con una bata y estaba atada de las alas y en sus manos había unos guantes de hierro escondiéndolas. Detrás de ella entro un hombre de bata de laboratorio con el mismo ave Phoenix bordado en el lado izquierdo de la bata y debajo del ave se encontraba su nombre y era el Dr. Knives, su complexión era delgado con barba y era calvo, parecia estar en los 50 años de edad, este hombre sento a celeste en una silla y el se sento en la otra._

_-digame celestia, ¿Cómo fue que llego aquí?_

_-…-celeste miro a este hombre con enojo pero no respondio_

_-¿Por qué no responde celestia? ¿tiene miedo?_

_Celeste no respondio._

_-vamos princesa celestia, hágalo por el bien de la humanidad_

_-…no me llamo celestia ni soy princesa asi que absténgase de llamarme asi_

_-vamos princesa celestia, no mienta_

_-no miento, mi nombre es Celeste y estudio la Universidad _

_-¿estudia? No lo creo, según mi informante usted nunca asistió a la escuela legalmente. Sino fue gracias a su amigo Arturo_

_-…-celeste bajo un poco la vista ante esta respuesta-no me importa, yo estudio la Universidad y punto._

_-bien bien, como diga princesa. Usted cursa la universidad-este hombre respondio en forma burlona-regresare a la pregunta inicial ¿Cómo llego aquí? _

_-yo soy de aquí, del planeta Tierra_

_-no mienta princesa, los dos sabemos que no es de aquí_

_-no miento, soy humana y naci aquí_

_-nacio aquí ¿eh? Entonces ¿como puede explicar las alas y la energía que emana su mano derecha?_

_-…-celeste no respondio, levanto sus manos que se encontraban aprisionadas por estos guantes de hierro_

_-¿ya entendio? Usted no es humana, ni siquiera es de este planeta._

_-si soy humana, solamente soy…diferente-mire a celeste y vi que no podía soportar esta tortura psicológica_

_-repito ¿Cómo llego aquí? ¿Quién la trajo?_

_-…no recuerdo, solamente recuerdo que Arturo me encontró y me dio su cariño-celeste levanto la vista hacia el techo de esta habitación-el me cuido este tiempo._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?_

_-…cerca de 5 meses-mire a celeste y poco a poco iba perdiendo contra este doctor_

_-bien, ¿recuerda algo de su pasado?_

_-no, no recuerdo nada_

_-bien, ¿sabe volar?_

_-un poco_

_-excelente, ¿sabe usar sus habilidades especiales aparte de volar? _

_-no_

_-esta bien-este hombre se levanto de la silla mirando a celeste-no se preocupe, dentro de poco sabre quien es usted en realidad-este hombre empezó a caminar por la habitación con las manos dentro de su bata_

_-¿enserio?-celeste lo siguió con la mirada algo preocupada_

_-asi es querida princesa celestia, pronto-este hombre saco una jeringa y se la inyecto en el cuello a celeste para ver que poco a poco fue perdiendo la consciencia _

_En ese momento que inyecto a celeste entraron dos hombres con las mismas ropas de los que me atacaron, tomaron a celeste inconsciente y la sacaron de la sala a rastras. Este doctor se quedo en la habitación sacando una pequeña grabadora._

_-Dia 1: la princesa celestia tiene amnesia y cree ser humana, tal vez sea causado por lo sucedido hace 8 meses mientras ocurrio el eclipse lunar, lo extraño fue que apareció junto con el sospechoso llamado Arturo ¿sera coincidencia? O ¿lo causo el eclipse que la trajo a este mundo? O ¿simplemente fue cosa del destino? Lo que importa será que trataremos de cortarle las alas y extraer su ADN para saber si es realidad el mito de que los alicornios son inmortales_

_Mierda, planean experimentar con ella, debo de actuar pero como. Como carajos sabre donde están._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Desperté después de este extraño sueño o lo que sea para ver que era de noche, me levante de la cama viendo que debajo de la TV había una pluma blanca muy grande, me agache para tomarla y sentirla en mi mano, sentir esa suave textura y cálida, esa sensación que me recordaba a ella. Yo se claramente que ella es la princesa Celestia, lo sé porque después de ver que se comportaba de la misma manera que lo hacia la princesa Celestiam igual como recordó en parte su vida pasada tanto como soño con Twilight cuando apenas era su estudiante. Mierda.

Me acerque a la ventana para ver la luna y era una luna llena, era blanca como la nieve y no había ninguna nube en el cielo, me quede un rato viendo a la luna hasta que vi una estrella fugaz pasar sobre mi ventana y deseé que celeste estuviera nuevamente a mi lado. Te encontrare celeste pase lo que pase.


	9. Chapter 7 parte 3

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, CON ESTE CAPITULO RETOMO MI VIDA CON CELESTE OFICIALMENTE. IGUALMENTE POR SU APOYO Y SI LES GUSTA EL CAPITULO DEJENLO EN LOS COMENTARIOS POR QUE ME INSPIRA VER SUS COMENTARIOS, NOS VEMOS EL OTRO JUEVES.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 7: CAMBIO DE PLANES: DETERMINACION-<p>

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que Celeste desapareció, estuve como loco buscando en la ciudad pero no había ni una señal de Celeste ni de sus raptores. Estaba frustrado, use mis pocas amistades de la red para extender el radio de búsqueda pero era el mismo resultado. Andrea por su parte no me dirigía la palabra cuando me veía y yo tampoco. No hablare con esa loca traicionera. Tengo ganas de desaparecerla con solo pensar en lo que hizo, frustrado regrese a mi departamento y me encerré en mi habitación para estar frente a la computadora y empezar con mi búsqueda en la red. Busque desde científicos locos hasta empresas clandestinas en el buscador y no había resultado alguno. Estaba totalmente desesperado. Celeste debe de estar sufriendo en alguna parte y yo aquí buscando en la red. Mi búsqueda estaba siendo frustrada cada vez hasta que recordé el nombre de la compañía.

Contacte con un amigo mío que era un experto en la Red. Era alguien que se movía por todas las zonas privadas y públicas de la internet y le dije el nombre de la compañía y rápidamente me dijo que había cinco laboratorios y dos centrales en el país y otros diez laboratorios en los estados unidos pero con seguridad tal vez en encuentre a Celeste en uno de esos laboratorios.

Rápidamente mi amigo me envió las localizaciones exactas de cada laboratorio y apague el ordenador para empezar mi búsqueda. Tome mi abrigo ya que empezaba el invierno y aquí puede a llegar a hacer un frio intenso, tome mis audífonos y mi celular. Era hora de empezar a escuchar música. Fui a mi primer laboratorio que estaba a las afueras de la ciudad. A unas dos o tres horas de la ciudad, tome un transporte que me llevaría al menos a los límites de la ciudad.

Mientras salía de la ciudad pensé en Celeste, pensar en lo que esta pasando ahora y lo que hade de estar sufriendo ahora mismo. Dios, me arrepiento de no ser tan fuerte como para haberla defendido ese dia. Sin darme cuenta me quede dormido por mis pensamientos.

Estaba nuevamente en ese lugar pero no fue como la vez pasada que fue en una sala de interrogatorio sino que ahora era en una sala de operación donde estaba ella con el doctor y varios asistentes. Celeste estaba de Espaldas mostrando su espalda desnuda con sus alas al descubierto y extendidas por cuerdas.

-_bien princesa Celestia, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que esta aquí con nosotros ¿aun sigue pensando que es humana?_

_-si, sigo pensando. Mi nombre es Celeste, curso la universidad y quiero ser maestra-respondió Celeste seria-no importa lo que pase siempre seré quien yo quiera ser._

_-muy mal princesa Celestia, no importa lo que haga. Usted siempre será una princesa y la protectora de la fórmula que necesitamos-respondió el doctor sacando una jeringa de su bata-digame, ¿Quién es Arturo para usted?_

_-el…el…-Celeste empezo a titubear nerviosamente_

_-digame Celestia, ¿hay alguna relación entre el y usted?_

_-tal vez…no va al caso._

_-claro que va al caso, digame Celeste ¿ya tuvo relaciones sexuales con Arturo?_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! El es mi amigo…_

_-vamos Celeste, es obvio que siente algo por Arturo, dígame la verdad. ¿está enamorada?_

_-…-Celeste no dijo nada y se mantuvo en silencio_

_-era mas que obvio, entonces explica el comportamiento de Arturo. El la ha estado buscando hace tiempo. Sería una lástima que no la encontrara jamás._

_-…el me encontrara, lo se. Tengo fe en el-respondió Celeste un poco deprimida._

_-es hora de dormir-este científico inyecto el líquido de la jeringa en su espalda y Celeste quedo inconsciente-es hora._

_-¿Qué haremos doctor?-pregunto uno de los médicos con mascarilla_

_-solo saquen muestras de ADN de su columna, en un futuro nos servirá_

_-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que podamos usarla para experimentar?_

_-todavía nos sirve para otros 8 años._

_-¿después de eso?_

_-la mataremos. Ahora continúen con lo suyo que ire a ver a mi hija-el doctor salió de la sala de operaciones dejando la jeringa en una mesa para salir de la habitación…_

Desperté de golpe, después de hace mucho tiempo volví a tener un sueño relacionado con Celeste, vi a mi alrededor y yo era el último y el autobús estaba en una gasolinera detenido. Saque mi celular y mire el GPS, me decía que el primer laboratorio estaba a dos kilómetros. Lástima que este autobús solo llegaba hasta esta misma gasolinera, baje del autobús y vi al chofer tomándose un café y empecé a caminar hacia la carretera.

Saque mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar música porque esto va para largo. Te encontrare Celeste, no importa si me tardo toda la vida pero lo hare.


	10. Chapter 7 parte 4

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, ACA BRAVETHUNDER TRAYENDOLES OTRO CAPITULO DE CELESTE. ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO LARGO POR QUE AHORA ME INSPIRE MIENTRAS LO ESCRIBIA :') ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.**

**P.S: REENCARNACION YA ESTA ACTUALIZADO CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO PARA QUE PASEN A LEERLO NEUVAMENTE QUE LAS COSAS SE VERAN DIFICILES PARA NOVA.**

-CAPITULO 7: CAMBIO DE PLANES: EL PRO-VIDA-

…no recuerdo ni el dia en el que Celeste fue secuestrada. Llevo tanto tiempo en la calle. Llevo tanto tiempo sin saber de mi familia ni de Andrea, desde ese día corte comunicaciones con ella pero aun recuerdo lo que hizo, creo que ya va medio año de lo sucedido. No lo se, el primer laboratorio que asalte fue el equivocado, era un laboratorio de investigación animal donde usaban a los animales, era una escena tan cruel ver como torturaban a esos animales, pude inutilizar los candados con un destornillador, libere a los animales y como no se encontraba Celeste Salí inmediatamente del laboratorio.

Ahora me encontraba a más de 900 Kilómetros de mi hogar pero tenía que venir hasta acá, lastimosamente tuve que ir a pie hasta la próxima ciudad porque no tenía un vehículo y no quise hacer parada porque conociendo mi suerte me toparía con uno de esos convoy con soldados, al final de todo. Termine en un pueblo con menos de quinientos habitantes, parecía que no conocían la tecnología ya que aún usaban radios para todo y extrañamente veía una casa con Internet para colgarme de el. Encontré otro laboratorio, sería como el tercero o cuarto ya que el segundo no tengo mucha memoria, estaba ebrio. Si, empecé a beber. Pero en ese laboratorio solamente contenía información inútil como cuentas de banco, estados bancarios y situación económica. Por suerte aprendí un poco de robo de información con mi amigo que sabía de la Internet y regrese a ese lugar para robar un poco de dinero ya que lo necesitaba más que ellos. Me convertí en ladrón pero ellos robaron a Celeste asi que no hay mucho problema.

Me encontraba en el pueblo descansando en una plaza y estaba haciendo tiempo porque la noche atacare aquel laboratorio para buscar a Celeste. Solo espero que este en ese lugar porque me estoy empezando a cansar todo esto. Celeste…¿que estará pasando con ella? Me preocupa, no puedo parar de pensar en ella.

Celeste, te extraño mucho. Me recosté en un callejón del pueblo y me dormí un poco porque no encontraba un entretenimiento y tuve un sueño tranquilo pero lo que no entiendo es que ¿Por qué tengo esos sueño con Celeste en ese lugar? No entiendo. Debe de haber una conexión conmigo y Celeste para que de vez en cuando tenga esos sueños.

Desperté cerca de las nueve de la noche y ya no se veía ninguna persona en la calle, me levante poco a poco pero cuando me disponía a salir del callejón pero paso una caravana de camionetas negras con el escrito de Phoenix Inc. En los costados, se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo pero ninguna parecía tener a Celeste, eso sería un problema pero ni modo, no sabré nada si no me arriesgo.

Espere a que pasara la última camioneta y empecé a caminar hacia esa dirección, por un rato me a canse porque al parecer es un trayecto largo y molesto. No te preocupes Celeste, estoy haciendo todo lo necesario para llegar a ti. Después de otro rato llegue a ese lugar pero no era un laboratorio. Era una central pero esta estaba más vigilada que los laboratorios ¿Por qué protegerían asi una central? Algo hay en ese edificio. Había torres de vigilancia y mucha pero mucha vigilancia para un simple edificio de 8 pisos. Podría ser un problema.

Camine lejos del camino y empecé a buscar por donde entrar pero me era difícil ver entre la oscuridad y peor aún evitar que no me vean las luces de vigilancia, me las ingenie para empezar a cruzar el campo que era de terracería y había pocos arboles asi que cada vez que pasaba una luz pasaba entre los pocos árboles que había hasta llegar a una pared de concreto. Estaba en el mejor punto del lugar ya que ninguna luz de las torres pasaba cercas de mi posición. La pared era como unos cuatro metros de altura y no podía ver una manera para trepar el muro, debí haber traído unas herramientas pero no había tiempo, empecé a caminar por esta pared hasta encontrar una pequeña puerta de metal de color verde oxidada, toque la puerta y puse mi mano en el picaporte y parecía estar roto, con una patada abrí la puerta para tumbarla. Tendrán buena seguridad pero poco cuidado de la misma.

Entre por la puerta para entrar a un pequeño cobertizo de herramientas pero estas herramientas estaban oxidadas y algunas estaban rotas. Atravesé el pequeño cuarto hasta llegar al extremo y abrir la puerta y ver un gran patio con suelo de concreto, mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie en el exterior. Me da mala espina, empecé a caminar por este patio con mucha precaución porque si me llevo a hacer notar podría poner en peligro la vida de Celeste con lo que le estén haciendo. Llegue al único edificio de este lugar para ver que poco a poco salían personas con batas de laboratorio escoltadas con soldados y se dirigían hacia la puerta. Ignore eso y me acerque a una ventana para ver del otro lado y vi a un científico en una computadora. Mire al científico detalladamente para ver que tenía un par de gafas de lectura, una barba y pelo castaño largo, algo parecido al de una mujer. Escribía rápidamente en el ordenador. Parecía una máquina, solo escuchaba los tecleos muy rápidos.

Abrí lentamente la ventana y entre a este cuarto lentamente para no llamar la atención pero cuando cruce se Salió mi celular de mi bolsillo cayendo al suelo causando un ligero golpe en el suelo llamando la atención de este científico quien volteo lentamente hacia mi pero no se alarmo.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo este científico fríamente

-me llamo Arturo…-no se porque le di mi nombre pero le dije-¿el tuyo?

-Charles. Doctor Charles-respondió con esa frialdad-¿Qué haces aquí? Está prohibida la entrada a personal no autorizado

-estoy buscando a alguien-camine un poco hacia el pero no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, ¿Cuál es su problema?

-¿a quién?

-a alguien muy especial.

-¿Quién ese ese alguien especial?-pregunto ahora el científico con una curiosidad un poco extraña

-se llama Celeste-no confió en el pero algo me dice que tiene las respuestas que quiero

-Celeste...hmm...-este científico regreso la mirada a la computadora para empezar a teclear nuevamente, sus dedos se movían con una rapidez tan grande que no distinguía bien que escribía-al parecer no existe ninguna Celeste en la base de datos...¿seguro que así se llama?

-muy seguro

-hmm...-este científico empezó a teclear con mas rapidez, no parecía humano. Estaba algo asustado por eso-solo hay un nombre vinculado con 'Celeste' y es 'Celestia', número de serie: BB4STW-5504-SRFNPHNX, sujeto de prueba.

-¿sujeto de prueba? dime mas de ella-me acerque un poco mas asertivamente a este científico quien dejo de teclear para verme a los ojos

-es clasificado, lo siento-este científico bajo un poco la vista apenado-mis conocimientos no llegan para mas. Lo siento-este científico se quitó los lentes para tallarse los ojos.

-¿Por qué no actuaste a la ofensiva cuando me viste?

-supuse que ibas en contra de lo que hacia esta empresa asi que rápidamente saque las posibilidades de lo que hacías aquí, una de esas seria que buscabas a una persona.

-¿Por qué no te alarmaste?-ahora que analizó la situación, este científico llamado Charles no se alarmo ante mi presencia, solamente me vio en total frialdad.

-porque digamos que también busco a alguien muy importante para mi.

-¿Quién?

-no te lo tomes a mal, pero no te incumbe.

-¿Quién eres exactamente?

-soy un activista pro-vida, esta empresa tomo lo que mas me importa en este mundo para ponerlo bajo investigación.

-es por eso que no te alarmaste al verme.

-exactamente, si fuera alguien de esta empresa ya hubiera llamado a los guardias para que te mataran.

-creo que me desvié un poco de lo que busco, ¿Dónde está Celestia o Celeste?

-esta prácticamente en el matadero-Charles puso una expresión aun mas fría que cuando recién lo vi, se puso nuevamente los lentes para regresar la vista a la pantalla-según el resultado del ordenador llevaron a la Princesa Celestia...-Charles dejo de hablar para quedar boquiabierto-Princesa Celestia...entonces es verdad...

-¿Qué es verdad?

-que planean buscar la inmortalidad

-¿Qué? no entiendo.

-¿sabes quién es la princesa Celestia? ¿su hogar?

-si, si se quién es ella, se quién es y de donde viene. Algo que no quiero aceptar pero a que vienen esas preguntas.

-es que según los ultimos reportes de los asistentes del Doctor Knives están planeando extraer su inmortalidad para usarlo en ellos mismos, han desviado los recursos para dicha investigación.

-¿hay algo más?

-si, hace medio año usaron un eclipse lunar para traer a la princesa Celestia a nuestro mundo pero cuando lo hicieron desapareció mientras se materializaba deteniendo asi su proyecto.

-¿Qué mas viene en esos reportes?

-también incluye los pasos a dar para sacar su inmortalidad, una de esas seria la extirpación de su corazón ya que creen o creían que de ahí se originaba su inmortalidad.

Me quede callado ante lo último que dijo, sacarle el corazón...algo muy cruel...me empezaba a enfurecer pero a la vez sentía una cierta preocupación por Celeste...

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Charles viéndome a los ojos-veo miedo y duda en tu interior.

-no...nada...¿qué más puedes encontrar? ¿Algo importante?

-algo que no creo que pueda gustarte

-dime, no importa.

-si las pruebas de sangre resultan positivas podrian usar su cuerpo para crueles investigaciones. al ser un ser de otro mundo la gente no protestara y asi ellos se sentiran libres de hacer lo que quieran con su cuerpo hasta el agotamiento del recurso

-¿recurso?-cada vez me perturbaba mas lo que me leía Charles

-ósea, su cuerpo. Cuando acaben de usar dicho Recurso, mataran a la princesa Celestia

-asi que eso es lo que quieren, su inmortalidad.

-asi es. ¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?

-claro que hare algo al respecto. Celeste me ha cuidado mucho en todo este tiempo y no dejare que unos científicos locos hagan lo que quieran con ella.

-tienes agallas niño...me gusta

-¿Dónde la puedo encontrar?

-antes de decirte me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

-dime.

-si estos reportes que hablan sobre su origen son verídicos. ¿Qué harás al respecto con ella?

-¿Cómo? explícame por favor.

-digamos que la llegas a salvar, ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella? la mantendrás contigo hasta tu muerte, ¿mantenerla aferrada a tu lado hasta el último de tus días? ella viene de otro mundo, de un universo alterno al nuestro donde seres multicolores la habitan y seguramente la necesitan sus súbditos. si ella no recuerda nada eso se le hará mentalmente difícil afrontar difícilmente tu muerte ya que ella es inmortal, tu no. considera eso, además. ¿Qué sientes hacia ella? no cualquiera es capaz de enfrenta a una compañía internacional de gran prestigio, es obvio que hay algo de por medio.

-tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón en lo que me dices, ella tendrá que regresar a su mundo tarde o temprano, desde hace tiempo que sabia quién era ella pero no lo quería aceptar pero mientras este en este mundo la protegeré de todo mal porque...porque...

-¿Por qué 'que'?

-porque la amo...suena raro, pero la amo.

-jeje, me agradas. en un principio creí que eras alguien quien estaba también interesado en su inmortalidad o peor aun, usar su poder para poder controlar el mundo pero tienes sentimientos nobles, me recuerdas a un viejo amigo...se llamaba Angel, pero tristemente se perdió un día y ya no lo volví a ver jamás. pero bueno, sigue tus ideales. Busca lo que mas deseas por que al final habrá algo especial para ti, nuca cedas ante los problemas ni por las pocas posibilidades que haya. ten fe.

-gracias, muchas gracias. Luchare por lo que amo y por lo que creo.

-Celeste se encuentra al norte. Muy al norte

-¿que tanto?

-en Norte América.

-Norte América entonces.

-¿sabes como llegar?

-no lo se, llevo tanto tiempo en la calle que ya no tengo ninguna entrada de ingresos, deje la universidad por buscar a Celeste.

-que mal...te deseo mucha suerte y si el destino lo desea tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen nuevamente.

-gracias, espero que encuentres a quien buscas

-muchas gracias, si me disculpas. Tengo que seguir con mi trabajo-Charles se levantó de la silla y abrió la puerta de la habitación-no es fácil trabajar en cubierto-salió por la puerta dejándome solo en la habitación.

Rápidamente camine hacia la computadora para empezar a buscar también datos y encontré la localización exacta de Celeste; Oregón, Estados Unidos de Norte América. no había ninguna dirección, solamente venia el estado, será muy difícil encontrar a Celeste y posiblemente tarde mas de lo debido.

Continué con mi corta investigación para ver que aun no tenían lo que buscaban, habían encontrado múltiples pistas sobre la inmortalidad de Celeste pero no había nada en concreto...

...Finalización del proyecto...5 años..


	11. Chapter 7 parte 5 (PARTE 1)

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER. PERDONEN EL RETRASO, ES QUE PASO ALGO MUY GRAVE Y NO LO PUDE SUBIR AYER Y PUES POR ESO MISMO LES DIGO QUE POR ESE PROBLEMA GRAVE NO PODRE ESCRIBIR UN TIEMPO. TAL VEZ SI PERO SERIA MUY PERO MUY DIFICIL YA QUE ES ALGO QUE AFECTA MI PERSONA PERO AUN ASI HARE TODO LO QUE ESTE A MI ALCANCE PARA TRAERLES UN CAPITULO DE CELESTE POR SEMANA Y DE REENCARNACION. PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE COMPRENDAN Y PARA MI ES MUY DIFICIL ESTE PROBLEMA. ESPERO QUE NO HAYA AFECTADO ESTE CAPITULO.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 7: CAMBIO DE PLANES: EL CIRCO-<p>

Va casi a dos años desde que Celeste fue secuestrada por esta empresa. Me encontraba en la frontera con un grupo de cirqueros quienes me habían acogido hace tiempo, quienes fueron tan generosos de incluirme en su grupo:

*_hace 6 meses*_

Me encontraba a mitad de la carretera deambulando sin comida y sin nada de tomar hasta que vi que paso a un lado un autobús grande y vi que estaba muy adornado con muchas luces de diferentes colores y tenía un gran payaso pintado en un costado. Se detuvo a unos pocos metros de donde estaba caminando para ver que se abrió la puerta mostrando a un hombre alto con traje de color rojo y un sombrero de copa del mismo color, tenía un bigote estilo francés y sus pantalones era de color negro con rayas y zapatos de color blanco.

Continúe caminando hasta llegar a su lado y puso su mano en mi pecho, voltee a verlo y soltó una ligera sonrisa.

-¿disculpa?-lo mire extrañado

-perdone _Monsieur-_hablo este hombre con un tono de voz un poco agudo. Obviamente era francés-mi nombre es _Jacque Abbaci _y soy el presentador de este gran _Cirque _¿cuál es el suyo _Monsieur_?

-mi nombre es David Arturo pero prefiero a que me llame Arturo.

-_perfeit monseur _Arturo-Jacque me miraba algo curioso y emocionado a la vez, sentía que miraba atraves de mi cuerpo hasta ver mi alma-veo que tiene algo _spécial _que me encanta

-¿Qué?

-si, algo _spécial. _Desde que te vi a un lado del camino dije: "ese _jeune _tiene algo especial para nosotros" y le dije a mi chofer que se detuviera.

-¿gracias?-la verdad no entendía a Jack o cual fuera su nombre. Me confunde totalmente su acento francés

-oh no, agradezcas _Monsieur-_Jack volteo al interior del autobús y regreso rápidamente la vista hacia mi-donde están mis modales, vamos sube y acompáñanos en nuestro gran _voyage_-Jack subió al autobús y me espero en la parte superior con una sonrisa.

Sin nada más que decir subí por las pequeñas escaleras del autobús para pararme en el pasillo y ver a 5 personas; era un hombre muy alto con una barba muy larga musculoso y era calvo, no usaba ropa solo un taparrabos. Parecía ser ruso, había otro hombre pero era enano y tenía un loro en su hombro izquierdo, tenía un sombrero pequeño este loro de loro de color violeta, el enano tenía un traje de botones de color negro con rayas blancas, había dos mujeres: una joven de unos quince o dieciséis años y una mayor, incluso se veía más grande que yo. Ambas tenían ropa de licra de color negro y pelo largo. El ultimo era ser alguien muy…extraño, estaba de pie usando una capucha negra y en su mano tenía una vara de color violeta y no podía ver su rostro daba algo de miedo.

-bien _jeune _Arturo, ellos son; el _grand_ Dimitri, _le petit _Dominic, _le soirs_ Sharam y _le Sorcier_ Fausto

Todos me saludaron con una gran sonrisa a excepción del hombre encapuchado quien era Fausto quien solo evito verme de frente, Jack (supongo que así se pronuncia) camino hacia la parte frontal del autobús para cerrar la puerta e irse a sentar en el asiento del conductor.

Las dos mujeres me tomaron de las manos y me llevaron a su asiento que se podían poner de frente muy parecidos al de los trenes de pasajeros.

Me sentía incómodo al principio porque son un grupo de cirqueros y me miraban de una manera extraña y yo no tenía idea que hacer, todos se me acercaron para saludarme y me presente pero tenía un extraño presentimiento de esto.

Durante el viaje todos reían y cantaban canciones extranjeras cosa que me sacaba de mi rutina pero era agradable, parecían ser una familia muy especial y única en su tipo. Tal vez me agrade estar un tiempo con ellos.

*TIEMPO ACTUAL*

Y ahora soy parte de su espectáculo, soy ayudante de 'Verde Primavera' quien es una de las hermanas Sharam, la mayor quien es contorsionista y le ayudo en sus vestuarios y peinándola. De vez en cuando me ha tocado verla desnuda mientras se cambiaba de vestuario pero al parecer no le importaba y a mi tampoco. Debió ser porque la primera vez que conocí a Celeste estaba desnuda tal vez no le doy ya importancia.

Les ayudaba en mucho porque me acogieron amablemente, lo menos que puedo hacer es ayudarles en todo lo que pueda. Habíamos ido a muchas ciudades y siempre veía el circo lleno. Algo que no había visto antes, ni de niño había visto un circo lleno. Son populares y mucho.

Estaba detrás de bambalinas recogiendo utilería ya que Dimitri hizo un desastre mientras hacia su acto y ahora le tocaba a 'Verde Primavera' actuar junto con su hermana 'Azul cielo'. Obviamente son sobrenombres pero no me quieren decir sus verdaderos nombres. Dicen que aprisionan el alma los nombres primarios asi que ellas crearon unos que representen su máximo deseo. Termine recogiendo las cosas y las guarde en un gran baúl con un payaso grabado en la parte frontal y fui hacia el centro del espectáculo para ver a 'Verde Primavera' actuar junto con su hermana, la verdad 'Verde Primavera' es muy hermosa, sus ojos son azules y pelo rubio con un cuerpo bien formado. Me recordaba un poco a Celeste cuando la veía, ver como hacia su acto era algo conmovedor ya que lo hacía con una felicidad al igual que su hermana. No se me enternecía verlas.

-Arturo, ¿podrías venir un momento?-fue Jacque quien me hablaba a mi espalda quien obviamente sabía hablar más español latino gracias a que le enseñe un poco pero aún se notaba ese acento francés fácilmente.

-dígame-voltee a verlo y camine hacia el quien me veía algo preocupado-¿sucede algo?

-si, es que Dominic se lastimo la garganta y necesitamos un traga fuegos

-¿quiere que haga el acto de Dominic?

-asi es

-pero si yo no se nada de ser un traga fuegos

-es que necesitamos uno-Jacque bajo un poco la vista triste, vi que de sus mangas salió una antorcha, un encendedor y una pequeña botella con gasolina.

-está bien…lo hare-me agache para tomar las cosas, no me daba miedo ya que había visto a Dominic hacer esto muchas veces pero si me daba miedo el fuego.

-muchas gracias Arturo, muchas gracias-Jacque me tomo de los hombros alegre. Veía un brillo en sus ojos. Me daba aún más alegría a mi ayudarles-vamos Arturo, vamos a darte ropa digna de un traga fuego.

Jacque me llevo a los camerinos para darme un traje de color negro y un corbatín de color morado para ponérmelo rápidamente que el acto empezaba en pocos segundos para comenzar. Termine de vestirme y Salí rápidamente para detenerme detrás de la gran cortina y abrir un poco la cortina para ver que 'Verde Primavera' venia caminando con una sonrisa tomando a su hermana de la mano hasta que pasaron la cortina viéndome. 'Verde primavera' me vio curiosa por mi atuendo pero Jacque me empujo sacándome al escenario con la antorcha y las demás cosas. Vi que la gente empezó a aplaudir emocionada al verme. ¿Por qué hago todo esto?


	12. Chapter 7 parte 6

**BUENO CHICOS, DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO PUEDO REANUDAR ESTE FIC...ME FUE ALGO DIFICIL SUPERAR DICHO PROBLEMA PERO CREO PODER SEGUIR, O ESO QUIERO CREER. PERO BUENO, HAY MUCHAS COSAS QUE DEBO DE EXPLICAR TAMBIEN COMO ESCRITOR. DEL POR QUE ME AUSENTE, SI SEGUIRE CON TODO ESTO, QUIEN SABE. PERO CREO PODER CONTINUAR. IGUAL, LOS QUE AUN ME SIGAN. ESPERO LES GUSTE Y En LA PROXIMA SEMANA VIENE OTRO CAPITULO, TAMPOCO SE OLVIDEN DE REENCARNACION QUE TAMBIEN VUELVE.**

* * *

><p>-Cambio de planes: El circo-<p>

Como decirlo...¡Fue espantoso! Esa sensación al salir frente a toda esa gente y con jaque viendo detrás de mi me hizo entrar en pánico. No sabia que hacer, me temblaban las piernas y corazón latía a mil por hora. La gente me observaba en silencio esperando mi acto (o el acto que me obligaron a hacer) pero al final termine haciendo malabares porque ni loco lanzaba fuego por la boca. Les gusto el malabar hasta que me suplieron Fausto y Dimitri asi que regresé a tras bambalinas rápidamente donde me abrazo 'Verde primavera' cariñosamente.

-¿estas bien Arturo?-me pregunto con un tono mortificado

-algo.

-¿te asustaste?

-bastante

-ya paso, no te preocupes-'verde primavera' continuó abrazandome cariñosamente hasta que vi que jacque tomo mi hombro

-perdone _messie_ Arturo, no me había percatado de que estaba asustado. De haber sabido no te hubiera obligado a Salir

-no se preocupe Jacque, todo con tal de continuar con el espectáculo

Ambos sonrieron ante mi respuesta de manera agradable. Como había dicho, el espectáculo continuó olvidando mi miedo escénico y al terminar fuimos a cenar un poco en el bus del circo.

Todo eran risas y un ambiente agradable pero me sentia raro. Me sentía hueco, como si se me hubiera olvidado algo...o alguien.

Obviamente era Celeste, por un momento me había olvidado de ella...debo ser el ser mas egoista en este mundo, Celeste debe de estar en graves problemas mientras estoy disfrutando esta amistad algo peculiar.

Mientras cenábamos pensaba como volver a retomar la búsqueda de Celeste , saber donde se encuentra ese maldito complejo. 'Verde primavera' notó mi pensamiento algo inusual y tomó mi mano para empezar a masajearme la palma con su dedo índice, por algo raro que suene. Me estaba gustando y era tranquilizante. Mire a 'verde primavera' y ella me sonrió algo triste y se levantó de la mesa para bajar del bus.

Después de unos minutos baje del bus y vi a 'verde primavera' sentada en un tronco viendo la luna, el viento pasaba por su cabello largo moviéndolo de una manera que parecía que parece que el viento jugaba con su cabello haciendo que creará un ambiente tranquilo, ella veía la luna de una manera tan relajada que yo quedé cautivado había quedado hipnotizado por 'verde primavera' pero en mi interior decía acuérdate Celeste tiene que buscarla hazlo por ella encuéntrala.

'Verde primavera' volteo lentamente hacia mi para sonreír un poco de manera tranquila como de costumbre

-ven Arturo, acompañame-'verde primavera' se hizo a un lado dándome espacio para sentarme-vamos, que no muerdo.

camine lentamente hacia ella con las manos en la espalda por el nerviosismo y la preocupación que tenia al verla de esa manera tan relajada, a vecesdeseariaser como ella en ese aspecto.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-pregunte curioso mientras me sentaba a su lado en el tronco.

-Nada mas, me gusta ver las estrellas. ¿tu que haces aquí?

-pues te vi salir y se me hizo extraño...

-no, no es eso. ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto nuevamente pero con cierto tonoacertivo.

-¿Cómo?

-si, que haces aquí. desde que te uniste a nuestro grupo te has comportado de una manera extraña. peculiar, como si te faltase algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?...

-porque mientras cenábamos parecias muy distraído y externabas tu preocupacion. ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Por qué todas las noches desde hace meses cuando duermes mencionas a una Celeste?

-…-baje un poco la vista en silencio, 'Verde Primavera' tenia una cierta idea de lo que pasaba pero no sabia sobre Celeste-antes de que te diga mis razones. dime ¿Por qué TU estas aquí con tu hermana? ¿Por qué te llamas 'Verde Primavera' mientras que los demás tienen nombres comunes?

obviamente estas preguntas dejaron en Shock a 'Verde Primavera' algo dije que la dejo en ese estado, si quiere mis respuestas yo debo de tener las suyas primero.

-¿quieres saber? ¿quieres saber mi pasado y el de mi hermana?

-asies, si quieres saber el mio debes hacerlo.

-esta bien...-'Verde Primavera bajo un poco la vista y una lagrima corrió su mejilla-me llamaba

Jennifer Thompson, soy procedente de los Estados Unidos. mis padres eran de origen latinoamericano. mi acento es algo extraño gracias a que mi habla se mezclo con la americana.

-¿Por qué te uniste al circo con los demas? ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?

-me uni al circo porque era mi único escape. mi vida no era tan hermosa como muchos creeian.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?

-mis padres realmente no me querian. Ellos querían un varon pero naci yo y desde que tengo memoria siempre vivi maltratos y menosprecio por su parte pero cuando cumpli los 10 años mis padres esperaban un bebe y tenian la esperanza de que fuera varon pero tambien fue mujer y la llamaron Scarlett.

-bonito nombre.

-ni tanto...mis padres la llamaron asi por que según para ellos Scarlett significaba "Maldicion" pero era lo opuesto. cuando mi hermana fue creciendo también fue tratada por estos abusos hasta que una noche decidimos huir cuando ella alcanzolos seis años y vagamos por las calles por meses en busca de un hogar pero por lo mismo, de ser unas niñas callejeras no nosacogianhasta que alguien nos había acogido pero paso a peor ya que era un señor de tercera edad y nos trato como esclavas y cuando queríamos comer nos golpeaba y nos mandaba a dormir en el sotano, asi fue hasta dos meses que entre mi hermana y yo colocamos pastillas para dormir en su bebida y escapamos de su casa con algo de dinero y regresamos a la calle.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaron al circo?

-porque un dia Scarlett había entrado a una panadería a robar mientras yo estaba pidiendo un poco de dinero para las dos y cuando me di cuenta tenían a Scarlett sujeta del cabello, al verla en problemas rápidamente fui a ayudarle pero también termine en problemas hasta que llego Jacque y los demas y nos sacaron de ese lio pagando lo que robo mi hermana y nos acogieron amablemente y nos propusieron trabajar en el circo a cambio de comida y un techo.

-ya veo por que son tan unidas. lo siento, si te incomodo mi preguntaperdoname.

-no te preocupes Arturo. tarde o temprano tendrías que saber pero ahora me gustaría a mi saber tu historia, del por que Jacque te recogio a la mitad de la nada hace meses.

-estoy buscando a una persona. a una persona muy importante para mi y que su vida depende de que la encuentre.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué le paso?

-se llama Celeste, se podría decir que es alguien muy especial para mi ya que apareció misteriosamente en mi casa y posee un don unico.

-¿Cuál es su don?

-se podría decir que es un ángel ya que posee alas.

-¿alas?-'Verde primavera'...digo, Jeniffer me miro sorprendida pero no con un aspecto burlón o

Algo parecido

-no solo eso. Además posee magia

-¿estás jugándome una broma?

-no, no es broma ¿o tengo cara de que me gusta hacer bromas?

-...no...-Jeniffer me miro extraño pero me di cuenta que se esforzaba para creerme-cuéntame sobre Celeste.

-Celeste…-baje un poco la vista reprimiendo mi tristeza por recordar como conocí a Celeste- Celeste cuando apareció al principio me sentía confundido de su origen, había investigado todo lo relacionado con lo que ella poseía hasta que con el tiempo mis dudas se habían aclarado cuando ella empezó a dar a ver sus habilidades de vuelo y uso de magia. Celeste estaba desarrollando dichas habilidades además que me estaba enseñando a ser mejor persona.

-¿Qué sucedió con ella? ¿Desapareció?

-no desapareció, se la llevaron. La apartaron de mi lado cuando estaba haciendo una vida.

-¿quién se la llevo?

-el responsable de haberla traído a este mundo-me levante del tronco dando media vuelta de regreso al bus. Debo de dejarme de niñerías y buscar a Celeste. Ya fueron muchas distracciones, les agradezco a todos ellos haberme acogido pero debo buscar a Celeste.

Mire hacia el horizonte para ver a lo lejos una ciudad, la ciudad fronteriza que da a los Estados Unidos de Norte America, estaba tan lejos y tan cerca de encontrar a Celeste, solo me queda cruzar la frontera y solo quedaría buscar a Celeste en los últimos laboratorios. Regrese la mirada para entrar al bus para ver a todos dormir y me sente en el asiento del conducto para dormir un rato. Que mañana será un adiós.


	13. Chapter 7 parte 7

**BUENO, AQUI LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO: ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP YA QUE SIGO TENIENDO DIFICULTADES PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO, IGUAL SEGUIRE TRATANDO CONTINUAR. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-EL ADIOS-<p>

Sin haberme dado cuenta abrí los ojos para sentir el sol en mi rostro acariciando levemente mis ojos. Vi que me habían acobijado con una manta, hice la manta a un lado para levantarme y ver que me encontraba solo en el bus. Deje la manta en el asiento y baje del bus para ver que estaban empacando, ver que todos trabajaban guardando utilería, ropa y disfraces era asombroso. Jennifer o 'Verde Primavera' se percató de mi presencia pero no se detuvo, su hermana Scarlett me veía en silencio pero, ahora que me doy cuenta, Scarlett no ha hablado desde que estoy aquí. Camine hacia Jennifer y me sonrió pero incómodamente, ¿qué sucede? Me detuve a su lado para tomar las cosas que ella estaba guardando y las lleve a un camión almacen que estaba detrás del bus. Deje las cajas para ver que ya había más cajas en el bus incluyendo la escenografía del circo.

Ignorando un poco lo que vi de manera indiferente fui con Jennifer quien ya tenía varias cajas encima pero le ayude en unas, ella me vio de manera triste pero molesta. Lleve las cajas al mismo destino pero detrás mío sentí una pequeño tirón en mi manga, baje la vista para a la hermana de Jennifer. Scarlet, ella me veía con un ligero puchero.

-¿Qué sucede?-la mire fijamente y ella me veía con ese puchero

-…-no dijo nada, solo asintió afirmando mi pregunta

-¿estas enojada?

-…-asintió afirmativamente

-¿Por qué no hablas?

-…-asintió negando mi pregunta

Empezó a halar mi manga y la tuve que acompañar a donde quería. Pasamos por el bus y se encontraba vacío, pasamos por la carpa del circo y no se encontraba ni Jacque, Dimitri ni Fausto. Inclusive Jennifer, caminamos hasta llegar a la carretera y caminar unos pocos metros hasta llegar a un restaurant donde en la ventana que daba a la carretera se encontraba Jennifer conversando con los demás, no tenían buen aspecto.

Entre al restaurant con Scarlett algo extrañado, mire a mi alrededor y este restaurant tenia un aspecto algo de los años 80, como si tuviera el aspecto como el de la película de "tonto y retonto" donde le ponen picante al asesino. En fin, caminamos por este restaurant y Scarlett camino tomándome de la manga hasta donde estaban todos sentados y Jennifer tomo a Scarlett y la sento en sus piernas para que me pudiera sentar yo a un lado de Jennifer. No se veía de buen humor.

-Hmmm…¿sucede algo?

-_Messier _Arturo, ¿sería tan amable de contarnos sobre Celeste?

-¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabe de Celeste?

-magia del circo Arturo-Jacque volteo un poco la mirada hacia Jennifer la cual al verme bajo levemente la vista.

-Hmm…-mire a Jennifer algo molesto pero no tenía razón para molestarme con ella. Ella quiere ayudar-¿en serio quiere que le diga?

-_oui_ _messier _Arturo-respondió Jacque sin duda alguna

-…esta bien, les contare…

Tome mucho aire y les empecé a relatar sobre Celeste; el dia que la conocí en mi cama desnuda (digamos que Jennifer no lo tomo de la manera correcta ya que le cubrió los oídos a su hermana Scarlett), cuando conoció a Andrea y le ayudo a entrar a la misma escuela que yo asi como también empezó a tomar clases y estar mas a mi lado como al de Andrea, les conte también del dia de que surgió ese extraño brillo en su mano derecha y como se alzó levemente del suelo una noche mostrando señales aún más obvias de que no era de este mundo. Todos me escuchaban con atención, con un cierto detenimiento hasta que terminara de contar mi historia.

-entonces, ¿Celeste es de un plano alterno al nuestro donde poseen magia?-pregunto Jennifer muy extrañada

-asi es-respondí a la vez mientras asentía afirmando la respuesta

-y es una reina

-exacto

Todos cruzaron miradas y soltaron una ligera sonrisa, baje un poco la vista un poco molesto por eso pero sentí que me halaban la manga y vi que era Scarlett quien me sonreía amablemente. Sentía de alguna manera que Scarlett me creía. Los demás observaron a Scarlett y dejaron de reir.

-¿es en serio Arturo? Por qué se me hace algo fuera de mi entendimiento-hablo Dimitri mientras se encogía de hombros

-todo esta fuera de tu entendimiento Dimitri-respondió Fausto burlándose de el

-_calme calme_-respondió Jacque con una sonrisa-dejen que el _monseur _Arturo termine de contarnos, supongo que tiene una solución a esto.

-si, si tengo una

-¿Cuál?-pregunto Jennifer

-irme hacia la frontera y buscar a Celeste

-entonces vamos contigo-respondió Jennifer con una cierta emoción en su rostro

-no, no puedes. Ninguno de ustedes puede-respondí un poco negativo ante su propuesta

-¿Por qué?

-porque seria más difícil para mi buscar a Celeste y hacia me movería con rapidez. Se escuchara feo pero ustedes me alentaran si me acompañan

Me levante de la mesa y los vi a todos de frente, tal vez sea un adiós pero tengo que continuar buscando a Celeste. Pase mucho tiempo ignorando este asunto, Celeste esta en graves problemas y yo, haciendo de payaso en un circo. Pero no estoy molesto con ellos, sino conmigo por dejarme llevar con ellos, agradecí fuertemente sus buenos tratos y su calidez y di media vuelta hacia la salida. Evite mirar hacia atrás, tal vez están molestos por mi respuesta, o tal vez quieran matarme por dejarlos asi en medio de su gira. Salí por la puerta con la mirada en el suelo y camine hacia la carretera que a lo lejos podía ver la carpa de circo y camine hacia el horizonte con las manos vacias y ninguna referencia hacia la localización de Celeste.

Di varios pasos hacia lo desconocido con una tristeza, coraje e impotencia pero con una felicidad que opaca mis sentimientos negativos, solte una ligera sonrisa al recordar que pase buenos momentos con este peculiar grupo de circo quienes me acogieron amablemente y me brindaron afecto. Algo que había carecido hace tiempo desde que Celeste fue secuestrada.

-¡ARTURO!-escuche a Jennifer gritar a lo lejos-¡ESPERA!-Voltee hacia ella y vi que corria con su hermana y que traía una pequeña bolsa blanca de plástico, sin decir nada me lo dio a la fuerza al llegar hasta mi.

-¿Qué es esto?-toma la bolsa para abrirla levemente

-es comida y agua, se que no quieres que te acompañemos pero al menos puedo darte esto. Te servirá en tu camino.

-gracias-cerre la bolsa y le di un fuerte abrazo tanto que sentí su torso, ella me tenia mucho afecto. Es lo menos que podía hacer

-...-Scarlett me halo de la manga frenéticamente

-gracias a ti también Scarlett-solte a Jennifer y me arrodille para abrazar a Scarlett quien me abrazo cariñosamente

Terminamos el abrazo y me levante para ver a lo lejos a los demás sonriendo: veía a Jacque con una sonrisa y se quito su sombrero e hizo reverencia al igual que Fausto, Dimitri, Shasam y Dominic quienes no se veian para nada molestos. Sino lo contrario, todos se veian contentos ante mi decisión, no entendía nada pero era mejor no preguntar. Di media vuelta hacia la carretera y empecé mi viaje con esa bolsa con comida y no mire hacia atrás, no me gustan las despedidas ni menos ver a las personas quienes me cuidaron mucho. ya estare a tu lado Celeste y castigare a los que te lastimaron.

-LABORATORIO SUBTERRANEO-

Celeste se encontraba aprisionada en una especie de prisión especial, no había ventanas y por obvias razones carecia de luz natural a excepción del las luces artificiales de las lámparas que aluminaban levemente la habitación, ella miraba constantemente las paredes de concreto y también su cama fabricada de acero inoxidable, por supuesto que carecia de almohada y cobija. Celeste se hallaba sentada en lo que era un retrete del mismo material de la cama leyendo un libro de dioses míticos de la antigua roma. Ella podía leer con gran detalle este libro, se sentía identificada con Zeus, el dios del trueno. No sabia con certeza el por que pero se sentía identificada por el.

Su lectura fue interrumpida por unos golpes en las paredes, se escuchaban gritos y sollozos. Parecían ser los de una mujer. Celeste dejo el libro en el suelo y se levanto para poner su mano en la pared proveniente de los sollozos, ella no podía hacer nada, ni por ella misma. Solo se limitaba a leer lo poco que le permitieron los guardias de la malvada compañía que la aparto de su amigo. Celeste miro aquella pared de concreto y paso levemente su mano de manera vertical mostrando su comprensión.

Celeste había pasado por crueles pruebas, tan crueles que su cordura pendia de un hilo. Ella estaba pensando de que los humanos son seres crueles y caprichosos que jamas ha conocido el planeta. Su alma se balanceaba sobre una línea delgada entre el bien y el mal. Pero sabe, ella sabia ciertamente que Arturo la salvaría, la rescataría de esa cruel prisión. Celeste se alejo de la pared sin decir ninguna palabra, sus labios estaban resecos y palidos por falta de agua, sus alas estaban todas manchadas de sangre por los experimentos hechos a sus alas y sus ojos se empezaban a descolorar por la carencia de luz natural. Celeste camino hacia la cama para recostarse un poco ya que su cuerpo estaba muy cansado y ella también, ya no quería pensar en nada. Solo en descansar y deseando con lo mas profundo de su corazón poder regresar a su hogar.


	14. Chapter 8

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE. PERDONEN LA TARDANSA (POR ESO DE LAS FECHAS NAVIDEÑAS, LA CRUDA, FLOJERA, ETC.) Y PUES LES DEJO UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO EXCELENTE. SOLO LES DIGO QUE ARTURO ESTA CERCA DE ENCONTRAR LO QUE SE LE FUE ARREBATADO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. NOS VEMOS EL LUNES CON UN CAPITULO LARGO.**

-EL FIN DEL CAMINO-

"Es el fin del camino, y no se a dónde ir." Paso esa estrofa de una canción de un grupo musical que tanto me gustaba, me encontraba en el desierto de Arizona en medio de la nada. Llevaba 4 dias deambulando en el desierto sin saber hacia que camino ir, todo era una gran extencion de arena y piedra rojiza en el suelo. Podía ver las grandes mesetas de piedra a lo lejos al igual que los animales de carroña quienes me seguían sin descanso. Me había escabullido de la guardia fronteriza, me costo la mitad del alimento escapar pero lo hice.

A lo lejos veía una ciudad, o eso creía yo porque los espejismos aquí son una realidad, di varios pasos hasta toparme con una carretera, parece que nadie ha pasado por aquí desde hace años, o tal vez décadas. Mire hacia los lados en busca de señales de civilización pero era en vano. Tal vez la ciudad mas cercana este a mas de dos horas de camino o quien sabe, esto es muy extraño. Siento que mi vista se torna borrosa, mi alrededor gira. Creo que es por la deshidratación, no lo se. Solo sentí que golpee la caliente arena del desierto y perdí la noción del tiempo…

…abri los ojos lentamente para ver el techo blanco y multiples luces blancas, mire a mi alrededor para ver multiples herramientas médicas y sueros, mire hacia la derecha para encontrarme a una cara muy familiar. Era charles, aquel activista que encontré ya hace casi un año. Me estaba inyectando una sustancia transparente, me sentía mas relajado con ese liquido.

-no te alarmes, es suero. Te ayudara a quitarte la deshidratación-Charles saco la jeringa de mi brazo y me levante poco a poco de la camilla para verlo en bata de laboratorio pero me intrigo mas fue que tenia un aspecto mas demacrado, como si en este poco tiempo para mi fue mas tiempo para el.

-¿Dónde estoy?-Charles dio media vuelta y dio camino fuera de la sala, baje de la camilla y le segui los pasos hasta salir de la habitación para llegar a unos pasillos blancos que se dividían en dos caminos.

Charles no dijo nada y continuo caminando hasta llegar hasta otra habitación donde abrió la puerta para entrar a una habitación vacia con solo una mesa y un par de sillas a los lados Charles se sento en una silla y se quito la bata para dejarla a un lado en un perchero. Me sente a su lado derecho mientras las demás personas estaban sentadas.

-estas un un hospital-dijo Charles sacando una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor-te encontré a la mitad del desierto, ¿sabes que es peligroso?-coloco el cigarro en la boca y uso el encendedor para empezar a fumar

-si, lo se-lo mire un poco molesto por su pregunta pero rei un poco ante su comentario-¿tu que haces aquí?

-llegue a mi destino-bajo un poco la vista sin dejar de fumar

-y…¿Cómo fue?

-mal-termino de fumar su cigarro para sacar otro y empezar a fumar-llegue tarde.

-vaya, lo siento mucho.

-si quieres saber. La encontré no muy lejos al norte de aquí, tal vez encuentres a Celestia en ese lugar.

-crei que estaba en Oregon.

-yo también pensé eso pero cuando llegue a este lugar cambie de parecer. Celestia se encuentra no muy lejos de aquí, a unos 500 Kilómetros de aquí-Charles se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la puerta tirando el cigarro en un cenicero de pedestal-si quieres verla viva, tienes que apurarte. El tiempo se acaba.

Charles salio de la puerta dejándome en la habitación, me recargue en la mesa pensando un poco. Según recuerdo que el proyecto terminaba en 5 años, ya van 2 años desde que se llevaron a Celeste, el recurso que ellos necesitan es su inmortalidad pero ¿Cómo la conseguirán? ¿Cuál es su beneficio? ¿Celeste me perdonara? Muchas preguntas pasaban por mi mente mientras tenia la frente en la mesa. Debe de haber una forma para salvar a Celeste en menos de 5 años. Pero como, debo de pensar mejor las cosas, conseguir dinero aunque siendo un inmigrante ilegal en un país primer mundista. Me será difícil conseguir uno.


	15. Chapter 9

**BUENO CHICOS, PUBLICO POSIBLEMENTE EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO DE TODO EL FIC (FUERON 9 HOJAS :V) Y COMO HOY ES 31 DE DICIEMBRE, OSEASE FIN DE AÑO POR LO TANTO LES DESEO UN BUEN FIN DE AÑO Y EXCELENTE INICIO DE AÑO NUEVO. QUE SE LA PASEN GENIAL CON SUS FAMILIAS Y SI VAN A TOMAR O ME INVITAN O NO CONDUZCAN, OKNO. PERO SI, LES DESEO LO MEJOR A TODOS Y LES AGRADEZCO SEGUIR LEYENDO ESTE FIC DESPUES DE TUVIERA QUE DETENER DE ESCRIBIRLO POR DIFERENTES PROBLEMAS PERO AHORA COMO PROPUESTA DE AÑO NUEVO SERA NO DEJAR NINGUN FANFIC OLVIDADO (EXODO, SIGUES TU AL IGUAL QUE REENCARNACION) Y MEJORAR EN MI ESCRITURA Y LOS CUMPLIRE. ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO CUMPLA ESAS EXPECTATIVAS. BUENO, MUCHO ROLLO :V QUE DISFRUTEN ESTE CAPITULO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLO. NOS VEMOS LA OTRA SEMANA. **

* * *

><p>-1 AÑO DESPUES-<p>

Después de tanto trabajo. Tanto esfuerzo. Por fin estoy en mi destino. Estoy en el posible lugar donde tienen a Celeste. Estaba frente a un gran edifico blanco de mas de 5 pisos de altura. Parecía mas prisión por los barrotes en las ventanas y las cercas eléctricas y las torres de seguridad que tenían 4 guardias por torre y cada uno con rifle de francotirador. Tenia mis herramientas y un plan trazado. Claro, también tenia un cierto plan de apoyo por si salía algo mal, mire a través de unos binoculares todo el edifico buscando un punto ciego pero me era muy difícil encontrar uno, buscar cualquier ventana, puerta, agujero en su sistema de seguridad me serviría mucho. cambie de dirección hacia las torres de vigilancia para ver a un guardia viendo en mi dirección pero parece que no me veía, veía sus binoculares apuntando hacia mi y miraba constante mente donde me encontraba sentado viendo.

Después de unos segundos continúo vigilando ignorando mi presencia, o tal vez no me vio. Debe ser suerte. Me aleje un poco de la zona para recargarme en un árbol para descansar un poco, ha sido mucho tiempo desde que me fui del circo, ¿me extrañaran? ¿Jennifer me extrañara? No lo se con certeza pero lo que si se es que Celeste esta aquí, trabaje tanto hasta llegar aca. Doctor Knives, aquí terminara todo.

Termine durmiéndome por la falta de sueño, mi sueño era muy diferente, extraño. Estaba en una celda con paredes de cemento con una cama y un retrete metálicas, acostada en el suelo se encontraba una mujer con ropa blanca cubierta por una cobija del mismo color estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, esta mujer se levanto poco a poco del suelo para ver que la cobija eran alas blancas muy grandes y su cabello era rubio, esta mujer se sento en el suelo con un libro entre brazos. Era Celeste.

-Arturo, si estas ahí. Ayúdame…no quiero morir-Celeste levanto la vista al techo de la celda con una tristeza enorme-por favor Arturo-Celeste bajo la mirada lentamente pero no mostraba signos de tristeza. Se mantenía serena, con una tranquilidad enorme a pesar de que ya pasaron 5 años desde que la secuestraron. De pronto, la puerta se abrió mostrando al Doctor Knives y un par de soldados en la celda de Celeste donde la tomaron de los brazos y se la llevaron a rastras dejando el libro en el suelo. continué viendo a Celeste como se la llevaban hasta una sala de operaciones donde la acostaron y le inyectaron un sedante pero lo extraño era que Celeste no se oponia ante ellos. como si ella se hubiera rendido, como si la poca esperanza de escapar se hubiera apagado.

-Doctor. estamos listos para la operación-hablo un cirujano con un bisturi en la mano mirando hacia una pantalla-cuando de la orden empezare.

la pantalla se encendio mostrando a una persona de una edad avanzada-empiece cirujano.

-como ordene doctor-este cirujano saco un reloj de bolsillo mirando la hora-son las 11 de la noche con 5 minutos del 14 de diciembre del 2014

el cirujano tomo a Celeste y la puso boca abajo en la camilla y empeco a cortar la piel...no queria ver lo que hacia, la vista se empezo a poner borrosa y mi alrededor se oscurecio para aparecer nuevamente en el arbol frente al edificio blanco.

-que sueño tan mas cruel-saque de mi bolsillo un reloj digital para ver la hora ya que pareciera que dormi poco-son las 11 de la noche...del 14 de diciembre

deje caer el reloj al darme cuenta de algo, no era un sueño. era una vision del futuro. una vision de lo que iba a pasar hoy mismo. al diablo los planes, al carajo todo. voy por Celeste ahora mismo.

me levante rapidamente y corrí hacia el edificio y fui directamente a la caseta de seguridad donde saque una pistola tranquilizante que compre en una tienda de armas en un condado cerca de aquí y le dispare al guardia sin pensarlo dejandolo inconsciente. entre al estacionamiento para ver multiples vehiculos entre carros y camionetas de diferentes colores pero me llamo la atencion ver 4 camiones blancas blindadas y con un arma pesada montada encima asi que quiero pensar que aparte del personal medico hay personal militar. no creo que sea bueno.

camine con prisa en el estacionamiento evitando ser visto por los reflectores de las torres de vigilancia hasta llegar a la entrada principal y entrar a lo que debe ser la recepción del edificio y habia dos guardias de seguridad en el escritorio principal y usar mi arma tranquilizadora para noquear al primero y al segundo en un parpadeo. me acerque a un guardia para quitarle una radio y colgarmelo en el pecho y esconder ambos guardias debajo del escritorio, cheque rápidamente en el registro de entradas para buscar al tal mencionado Doctor Knives y asegurarme que se encuentre en el edificio. Mire los multiples nombres en la lista hasta encontrar su nombre al final con el asunto rayoneado y el piso donde se encuentra: Segundo piso, sala de operaciones número 5. Cheque mi reloj para ver que eran las 11 de la noche con 15 minutos. Carajo, voy tarde. muy tarde.

Rápidamente me dirigí al elevador más cercano pero algo me detuvo...un mal presentimiento, voltee hacia la entrada para ver a dos hombres con chaleco entrar en el edificio conversando amenamente e instantáneamente me escondí en un pilar cerca del elevador, vi que ambos cargaban armas largas como granadas y mascaras tácticas colgando de su cadera, ambos llamaron al elevador y en pocos segundos llego a la planta baja y entraron al elevador tranquilamente ignorando la falta de seguridad. por un momento pensé que seria rápido pero ya veo que no. por suerte había unas escaleras a un costado del elevador y rápidamente subí por las escaleras empuñando mi arma, sentía latir mi corazón a mil por hora. Celeste esta en grave peligro, pase por muchas cosas a lo largo de los años por ella.

Escape de mi rutina diaria, escape de mi hogar para salvarla, viaje por todo el país para saber su paradero, no dejare que una empresa llena de idiotas la maten. ella debe ser libre como los demás, es su derecho. ella merece vivir. Llegue al segundo piso y me apoye en una esquina para asomarme a un extremo derecho y ver un pasillo largo, muy largo, tanto que no podía ver el final de este. Mire hacia el lado opuesto para tener el mismo resultado visual.

Camine sin pensarlo hacia el lado derecho donde había una gran hilera de puertas blancas sin ninguna descripción en ellas, pareciera que es un sueño. O una pesadilla, continúe caminando por un rato hasta que llegue a una especie de sala de espera porque había una gran cantidad de sillas alineadas a lo ancho de la sala y varios televisores colgados en la pared mostrando diferentes programas sintonizadas pero a un volumen casi nulo. Camine pegado a la pared entre esta sala buscando una puerta o pasillo pero parecía un callejón sin salida.

No había ningún alma presente aparte de la mia. Regrese sobre mis pasos hasta llegar al inicio donde camine ahora hacia el lado izquierdo pero a diferencia del primer lugar a donde fui tenia vigilancia como cámaras de seguridad. Tuve que pasar pegado a la pared del lado de la cámara para ser visto, evadí las demás cámaras de la misma manera hasta llegar a otra sala donde se encontraba una persona de espaldas hacia mi y en medio de esa sala habia un mostrador. Debo deshacerme de esa persona.

Esta persona estaba leyendo el periódico tranquilamente, ignoraba su alrededor totalmente, pero duro pocos minutos para encender un televisor yendo al canal meteorológico donde se escuchaba que hoy iba a ver una tormenta eléctrica muy fuerte y que se recomendaba tomar precauciones. A mi no me intereso eso, solamente camine lentamente hacia un lado de la sala para acercarme por su lado izquierdo preparando mi arma tranquilizadora que ciertamente tenia parecido a una pistola de escuadra de 9 mm. Y al estar cerca de el coloque la pistola en la sien izquierda y el reacciono instantáneamente.

-¿Dónde tienen a Celeste?-le pregunte mientras el levantaba las manos.

-no lo se…pero baja el arma-empezó voltear lentamente.

-ni se te ocurra voltearte que te disparare sin dudar-puse mi dedo sobre el gatillo mientras el se detenia lentamente-te lo volveré a repetir, ¿donde esta Celeste?

-no se de quien hablas-respondió este guardia con un tono de voz grave. Sentía su nerviosismo al hablar-baja el arma por favor.

-pues averigua donde se encuentra-acerque mas la pistola hacia el colocándola casi detrás de la oreja-tienes 5 minutos y ya llevas 2.

Este guardia saco un Smartphone y entro a los registros del sitio buscando el nombre de Celeste pero únicamente encontraba errores en la base de datos. Solo encontró un paciente en trataminto en el quinto piso siendo operado justo en este momento. Debe ser Celeste.

-¿Quién ese ese paciente en operación?-pregunte con un cierto coraje.

-según la fuente de datos es un ser fuera de este mundo-este guardia siguió leyendo en silencio ignorando ahora mi presencia-princesa…¿Celestia? ¿Por qué dicen que es la princesa Celestia?

Terminando su pregunta le dispare en el hombro cayendo inconsciente, tome el celular rápidamente y mire bien los datos: +_Princesa Celestia. Operación en progreso. Localización. Quinto piso. cuarto 504+_

Debo apurarme, tome al guardia inconsciente y lo coloque debajo del escritorio donde supongo que nadie lo veria y regrese sobre mis pasos a las escaleras donde subi corriendo hasta llegar al quinto piso pero cuando llegue me vi aprisionado.

Había a mi derecha 4 soldados a lo ancho del pasillo de espaldas de donde estaba y a la izquierda otros 4 soldados viendo hacia donde estaba pero no conseguían verme. Estoy acorralado, no puedo moverme si no me verían. Mire fijamente y vi que tenían armas largas como una MP5 con silenciador y lámpara incluida, mejor me senté en el suelo pensando con el Smartphone en mano…espera, según este Smartphone tenía acceso a los datos del sitio asi que rápidamente entre a los planos del edificio buscando la habitación y accesos alternos pero era muy difícil ya que no eran planos muy detallados, solo venían ductos de ventilación y los numero de habitación en el pasillo.

+_localización de la sala de operación, quinto piso, cuarto 504. Operación en progreso…única salida de ventilacion localizada en la zona izquierda de la habitación para facilitar la circulación de aire+_

_-_perfecto-guarde el Smatphone en mi bolsillo y me levante del suelo lentamente-ahora falta saber si Celeste esta bien.

Mire nuevamente hacia los guardias en busca de señalamientos de habitaciones hasta ver la habitación 504 en mi lado derecho y ver que salía un dicto de ventilación sobre mi, parece no ser muy estrecho. Tal vez pueda entrar fácilmente y evitar ser visto por los guardias.

Me puse debajo la ventila y quite lentamente la reijlla y me apoye en la pared con los pies para entrar dejando la rejilla en el pasillo. Pase entre la ventila un poco apretado pero podía moverme libremente a través de ella y a mi lado derecho podía ver habitaciones vacías y con instrumentos médicos como respiradores artificiales, bisturíes, entre tantas cosas. Continúe arrastrándome por el ducto de ventilación hasta doblar una esquina y mirar por el ducto a un cirujano cubierto de sangre y en el suelo había múltiples plumas llenas de sangre. Celeste.

Sin pensarlo me acomode en la rejilla del ducto y patee la rejilla y entre a la habitación para que el cirujano reaccionara y saco un celular para apretar un botón y que sonara una alarma. Rápidamente le dispare con el arma tranquilizante para caer rápidamente al suelo inconsciente, corrí hacia Celeste quien se encontraba sedada a con las alas extendidas cubiertas de sangre al igual que todas sus plumas, mierda. Llegue tarde, muy tarde.

-¡VAMOS CELESTE!-le grite mientras la desataba de la mesa de investigación, al parecer la tenían desnuda-no tenemos mucho-no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Tome a Celeste y la cargue para colocarla boca arriba donde tenía los ojos entrecerrados, son unos malditos monstruos. Vi que tenía los labios resecos y decolorados dándome a entender que estaba deshidratada, ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Celeste? Los matare a todos, irradiaba un coraje tan inmenso al ver a Celeste demacrada. No debo de pensar cosas incoherentes, me lleve a Celeste y abrí la puerta de una patada para ver el pasillo de color blanco con múltiples señalamientos de salas de operaciones y su número pero ninguno con una salida de emergencia, mire a los lados pero no había ninguna puerta que me de a la salida.

-Mierda, debo de hacer algo. Y pronto-mire a Celeste quien seguía con los ojos entrecerrados desorientada-aguanta un poco Celeste que pronto saldremos de tu infierno.

-¡ALTO!-escuche a lo lejos una voz muy grave por mi lado izquierdo, voltee a verlo y eran tres soldados con armas largas-¡DETENGASE O ABRIREMOS FUEGO!

-mierda, será por el de la derecha entonces-empecé a correr con Celeste entre mis brazos para empezar a escuchar sus disparos y veía las paredes ser impactadas por las balas-¡MALDITOS LOCOS! ¡DEJENLA EN PAZ!

Cada vez me enfurecía mas, no podía hacer nada. Solo llevarme a Celeste pero cada vez que la veo me nace un odio tan grande como para detenerme y matarlos a cada uno de ellos. Llegue al final del pasillo y ver que ahora se dividia por otros pasillos laterales, mire a cada pasillo pero parecían ser iguales solo que el único cambio era es que había ventanas las cuales podía verse la luz de la luna entrar por las ventanas iluminando un poco el pasillo. Tome el pasillo de la derecha ya que lo vi mas conveniente y porque también se veía mas iluminado por esa misma luz.

-…*_luna…-_escuche la voz de celeste con un tono triste y moribundo

-no te preocupes celeste, saldremos juntos de esta y veras que Andrea nos preparará algo delicioso para nosotros tres-aunque era mentira en parte. Hace mucho tiempo que no se nada de Andrea y después de lo que hizo no me interesa.

-…_*luna…*luna…-_fue lo único que me respondió con ese mismo tono moribundo.

Me quede callado ante el tono de voz de Celeste esta en Shock. Continúe corriendo con Celeste hasta cruzar una puerta doble y entrar a una cafetería, corrí entre las mesas hasta llegar al final de la sala donde estaba la barra para servir la comida para esconderme con Celeste detrás de la barra y apagar las pocas luces que había en la cafetería

-*_espera aquí Celeste, ahora regreso-_le susurre a Celeste para que no nos escucharan y camine en cuclillas por la cocina hasta llegar a un refrigerador industrial para abrirlo y tomar unas botellas con agua y regresar rápidamente con Celeste-*_vamos toma un poco de agua-_quite la tapa de la botella y ella bebio poco a poco toda la botella dejándola vacia. Parece que se esta recuperando.

-_…*¿Angel? ¿eres tu?-_Celeste hablo con un tono mas vivo pero mantenía teniendo los ojos un poco perdidos. Sus ojos habían perdido su brillo y su cabello ya no emanaba esa aura multicolor.

-*_no, soy Arturo ¿me recuerdas?-_me acerque un poco a Celeste para que me viera claramente.

-*_¿Arturo?-_Celeste volteo a verme con sus ojos grises y al verme sus ojos revivieron su brillo-¡ARTURO!-grito Celeste levemente y me abrazo fuertemente. Se nota que le hacia falta. Mucha falta.

-Tranquila, ya estas a salvo-a mi también me despreocupa que nos escuchen. Quiero estar con Celeste.

Cortamos el cálido abrazo y Celeste empezó a tomar mas agua, también le di un pequeño dulce que tenia guardado y se lo comió rápidamente. Me da alegría haber encontrado a Celeste después de tanto tiempo.

-¡BUSQUENLOS!-escuche nuevamente esa voz grave entrando a la cocina pero ahora pareciera ser de otra persona-¡QUIERO QUE RECUPEREN AL SUJETO DE PRUEBA! ¡SI ESTO LLEGASE A SABERSE NUESTROS PLANES SE VERAN TRUNCADOS!

Escuche multiples pasos por toda la cocina revisando cada rincón, escuche los pasos cerca de la barra para levantar la vista y ver que uno saco una linterna iluminando cerca nuestro hasta llegar a iluminar cerca de mis pies y los doble mas para que no me vieran. Después de unos segundos se alejo y escuche las pisadas alejarse de nuestro lugar.

-Negativo señor, no hay rastros del intruso ni del sujeto de prueba.

-¡MALDICION! Revisen bien esta habitación hasta que salgan, desmantelen todo si es necesario

-Si señor, ya escucharon equipo delta, Richard y _chief_ vayan a la cocina a buscarlos, _snake _ y _cath _ vayan a los congeladores, tal vez estén escondidos o traten de salir por una de las ventilas

-"_mierda"-_escuche como caminaban entre la cafetería con lámparas que iluminaban algunas partes de la cocina

-*_Arturo ¿Qué haremos?_

_-*No lo se, solo espero que pase un milagro_

Vi que pasaron dos hombres uniformados con rifles de asalto con una lámpara como accesorio, pasaron viendo para ambos lados ignorando donde me encontraba con celeste, ella me veía asustada y no se me ocurría nada, asi que no tenia de otra tenía que llamar su atención para que ella sea libre y pueda vivir. Me levante lentamente y tome un cucharon que había en la barra y camine hacia ellos pero de la nada sentí que halaban mi pierna, baje la vista para ver a celeste tomándome del pie con su mano con unas cuantas lágrimas en la cara moviendo la cabeza para los lados. Me resigne y me volví a agachar nuevamente tomándola de la mano y le bese en la frente para tranquilizarla…un momento, vi que la barra tenía una puerta pequeña y la abrí lentamente para ver que no tenia fondo y se veía el suelo y vi un conducto de aire lo suficientemente grande para que podamos entrar, tome el mango del cucharon y lo levante poco a poco para decirle a celeste que entrara y me hizo caso; entro al ducto, yo le seguí y empezamos a arrastrarnos entre las ventilas escapando de nuestros agresores. Paso mucho tiempo desde que la secuestraron. Mucho y ahora vine yo a rescatarla y darle fin a esto.

Continuamos arrastrándonos por el ducto de ventilación hasta llegar al final y salimos en un vestidor. Bajamos con precaución y deje a Celeste en una banca para que descansara un poco. Mire a mi alrededor mirando los casilleros y me encamine en cada casillero buscando ropa pero solo había batas de laboratorio. Hasta llegar a un casillero y ver una blusa de color rosa, una falda de color guinda y ropa interior. Menos mal. Voltee a ver a Celeste y ella trataba de tocarse las alas…sus alas.

-Arturo ¿Dónde están mis alas? No las siento-Celeste me miro preocupada al no ver sus alas. Ni sentirlas-Arturo…

-Celeste-camine con ella rápidamente con la ropa y se la di para recibirla con ambas mano-Lo siento mucho Celeste. Llegue demasiado tarde-baje un poco la mirada ante Celeste, era verdad. Es mi culpa, por pasarme perdiendo el tiempo ella perdió sus alas.

-Arturo…-Celeste me tomo de las manos y levante levemente la vista para verla sonreír-no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es que viniste por mi y me rescataste.

-…gracias Celeste…pero no cambiara el hecho de que perdiste tus alas y sufriste mucho mientras te tenían en este infierno.

Celeste volvió a sonreírme y se empezó a vestir con la ropa que le di. Obviamente me di la vuelta para no verla desnuda y escuche que Celeste lloro un poco. Podía escuchar levemente sus sollozos, era un dolor mutuo. Celeste sufrió mucho mientras estaba aquí y yo sufría mientras la buscaba desenfrenadamente por todos esos laboratorios. Celeste termino de cambiarse y salimos del vestidor y parecía ser camino libre.

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras las cuales ya había pasado para ir al piso superior, bajamos las escaleras cuidadosamente hasta llegar a la planta baja pero la entrada estaba bloqueada por decenas de soldados con armas largas. Será mejor buscar otra salida, regresamos sobre las escaleras y caminamos hacia el pasillo izquierdo hasta topar con una puerta de salida de emergencia y abrí la puerta para salir a una terraza la cual no parecía ser vigilada y había unos tablones de madera caídos recargados en la cerca eléctrica. Que extraño, mientras miraba esa terraza empezó a llover, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-vamos Celeste-tome a Celeste de la mano y cruzamos la terraza bajo la lluvia-pronto estaremos en casa.

-gracias Arturo, gracias por sacarme de aquí-hablo Celeste con un tono alegre

-no agradezcas aun. Que tengo un mal presentimiento.

Caminamos rápidamente por la terraza bajo la lluvia, pero se me hacía extraño que las torres de vigilancia estaban vacías y faltantes de guardias. Esto cada vez es más extraño. Llegamos a los tablones de madera y ver que la libertad de Celeste estaba a unos metros de nosotros, por fin.

-¡ALTO!-escuche un grito grave a lo lejos junto con un aire caliente pasar por mi oreja-¡NO TE LLEVARAS A CELESTIA!

Esa voz, reconozco esa voz. Era el Doctor Knives, voltee lentamente para verlo con una pistola de escuadra y detrás de el había un equipo entero de soldados apuntándonos con sus armas.

-asi que después de tantos años estamos frente a frente, Celeste. Vete-puse a Celeste detrás mio y ella miraba con consternación este enfrentamiento.

-no me ire Arturo, me quedare contigo-Celeste respondió con una seriedad tan grande que causaba una cierta tensión extra aparte de la existente.

-vas a tener que irte, ellos no tendrán piedad y acabaran con ambos, vete ahora mismo. Sino será en vano todo lo que hice.

-¡NO TE IRAS A NINGUN LADO CELESTIA! ¡AUN NOS DEBES TU INMORTALIDAD!-grito nuevamente el Doctor Knives apuntándonos con su arma.

Celeste empezó a retroceder poco a poco, la mire mientras daba un paso detrás de mi con una mirada seria, mas no temerosa. Celeste me tomo del hombro cubriéndose de la mirada de Knives.

-vamos Doctor, si quiere tanto a Celeste. Venga por ella-empecé a sacar poco a poco la pistola tranquilizadora pero otro disparo paso cerca de mi mano tirando el arma. Carajo.

-¡DEJENOS FACIL ESTO ARTURO, DENOS A CELESTIA Y SU INMORTALIDAD!-el Doctor Knives camino hacia nosotros junto con sus hombres armados apuntándome.

-vete Celeste, te lo diré por última vez-voltee a ver a Celeste y ella me veía con una seriedad grande, lo siento mucho-lo siento Celeste.

Empuje a Celeste y ella cayó detrás de la cerca, voltee a ver a Knives y empezó a disparar. Claro que se cómo terminara esto pero tengo un plan pero me costara la vida, o ya me está costando.

Vi que el doctor Knives disparo multiples veces y sentía el pecho caliente por sus disparos, mire mi pecho como se cubría de sangre, caí poco a poco al suelo cubierto de sangre. Mi mirada estaba cubriéndose de oscuridad. No podía sentir dolor, no sentía nada solamente tenía sueño. Estaba cansado y solo quería dormir. Recorrí mucho, conocí a muchas personas y me aleje de las mismas, Jennifer, Jacque, Scarlett. Todos los del circo pero parece que mi camino termina aquí.

Vi al Doctor Knives apuntándome con su arma con una sonrisa, "_hasta nunca joven Arturo, aun después de muerto conseguiré esa inmortalidad" _fueron las palabras que vi salir de la boca de Knives antes de jalar el gatillo…un momento, vi un brillo blanco detrás de Knives ¿sera el paraíso o será el infierno? Pero no era ninguna de las dos porque también llamo la atención de Knives quien volteo a ver el origen de ese brillo y se alejó de mi cegado por el brillo. Vi que ese brillo era dorado hasta que ceso y vi a una mujer con el pelo dorado con un aura multicolor y unas alas tan grandes como un campo de futbol. Esta mujer toco el suelo y la lluvia que caia ceso tan solo en nuestro alrededor. Esta mujer se arrodillo frente a mi y vi que lloraba, lloraba por mi. Ella puso sus manos sobre mi pecho y poco a poco deje de sentirme débil y con ganas de descansar, mis energías regresaban poco a poco.

Esta mujer alejo sus manos de mi y me levante del suelo para verla claramente, era Celeste quien había regresado por mi. Celeste me tomo de la mano y me apoye sobre sus hombros. No estaba contenta.

-Celeste…

-soy la princesa Celestia-respondio cortadamente a su nombre-es hora de que estas criaturas paguen por sus crímenes-Celeste alzo su mano derecha y se envolvió en un aura dorado para lanzárselo a Knives quien se empezó a convertir en piedra poco a poco al igual que los soldados detrás de el-en nombre de Equestria los condeno a ser convertidos en piedra hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Los soldados se empezaron a asustar arrojando sus armas y luchando contra la petrificación a excepción de Knives quien miraba a Celeste con un odio enorme. Celeste le respondía con esa mirada

-pagaras por esto Celestia, reclamare lo que me pertenece por derecho-hablo Knives mientras su mandíbula se convertía en piedra.

-hasta entonces perecerás-contesto Celeste con un tono de voz seco.

El Doctor Knives al igual que sus soldados se convirtieron en piedra dejando vacío el complejo. Celeste me cargo y nos fuimos volando del complejo. Celeste no dejaba de ver hacia el horizonte ignorándome totalmente. Tal vez ya sepa quien es en realidad y me odie por no haberle dicho.

Pasamos sobre una carretera la cual terminaba en un circo. El circo de Jaque, Celeste vio el circo y descendió en dirección al circo.

-los conoces verdad Arturo?-hablo Celeste con esa misma seriedad

-asi es, los conozco. Pase con ellos mas de un año ayudándoles con las funciones de circo.

-bien, los visitaremos. Tal vez se alegren de verte.


	16. Chapter 10

**BUENO CHICOS, LES TRAIGO OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA CON CELESTE. Y PERDONEN LA TARDANZA ES QUE ME LASTIME UN BRAZO Y SE ME DIFICULTO PARA ESCRIBIR PERO BUENO, BASTA DE RODEOS Y ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-DE REGRESO AL CIRCO-<p>

-Bien, los visitaremos. Tal vez se alegren de verte-mire ahora a Celeste con una ligera sonrisa marcada en su rostro. ¿Cómo supo de mis amigos del circo?

Celeste descendió poco a poco hasta llegar al ras del suelo donde me soltó y ella me tomo de la mano con una sonrisa, me puso un poco nervioso este detalle pero vi algo diferente en sus ojos. No sé cómo explicarlo pero parecía ser que Celeste ya era otra persona ya que la Celeste que conozco no hubiera petrificado a esas personas a pesar de lo que le hicieron pero en cambio si lo hizo, además que Celeste no guardo sus alas sino que las mantuvo desplegadas en todo momento y su cabello seguía manteniendo ese brillo intenso. Inclusive más fuerte que de lo habitual y se cabello se movía ligeramente por el aire.

Celeste y yo caminamos hacia la entrada del circo lentamente y la poca gente que se encontraba fuera nos observaba asombrados ante la presencia de Celeste, estoy totalmente seguro que pensaran "¿Quién es ella?" o "¿qué es eso?" por las miradas que pusieron al verla caminar frente a ellos, llegamos hasta la caseta de cobro del circo que se encontraba un poco lejos de nuestra llegada donde claramente vi un loro sobre los hombros de una pequeña persona. Era Dominic quien seguía cobrando los boletos de entrada al circo con una sonrisa y como era de costumbre el loro tomaba el dinero y se los devolvía en forma de boletos para estas personas quienes aún no se percataban de Celeste. Celeste y yo pasamos de largo la fila aunque yo esperaba pleito por parte de las personas formadas pero al ver a Celeste quedaron mudos y continuamos hasta la caseta donde el loro de Dominic se sorprendió de nuestra presencia y cayó al suelo inerte de la sorpresa y Dominic me observaba con una gran sorpresa y emoción, tanta era su emoción que salió de la caseta de un brinco y me abrazo fuertemente tanto que casi me asfixiaba de la fuerza, Celeste nos observaba en silencio con una sonrisa, Dominic nos permitió el acceso gratuito al circo ignorando un poco a Celeste ya que si le hacía caso podía quedar sorprendido como su loro y caer desmayado de la sorpresa que pueda encontrar. Entramos al circo y estaba repletos de personas de diferentes edades las cuales observaban atentas a la actuación de una trapecista muy apreciada por mi y quien misma le asistía su pequeña hermana a columpiarse de un extremo del circo a otro. Obviamente no me ven desde esa altura así que su actuación está a salvo.

Jennifer se columpiaba rápidamente y creaba magnificas acrobacias en el aire para ser recibida en el otro lado por su hermana quien ella recreaba las mismas acrobacias de Jennifer con una exactitud perfecta y sincronizada. Me recordaba claramente cuando Jennifer practicaba hace más de dos años y su hermana observaba desde el suelo en silencio, su hermana veía como su hermana creaba grandes acrobacias y una sincronización perfecta. Veía en sus ojos esa admiración y esas ansias de seguir los pasos de su hermana. Ahora, ella está haciéndolo perfectamente y a su lado esta su hermana mayor. Celeste y yo observábamos en silencio como ambas hacían sus prácticas hasta que ambas bajaron en caída libre hacia una red de seguridad donde bajaron e hicieron reverencia para poco después se retiraran del escenario.

-Deseas hablar con ella ¿no es así?-hablo Celeste mientras observaba como se iban alejando del escenario.

-Así es, me gustaría hablar con ella-voltee a ver a Celeste y ella mantenía esa sonrisa alegre con la que llego aquí-¿sucede algo Celeste?

-No Arturo, no sucede nada. Solo estoy alegre.

-Alegre ¿de qué?

-De haber salido de ese horrible lugar y estar a tu lado.

-Lo sé, yo también estoy alegre de que hayas salido de ese lugar-era verdad, estoy alegre de haber llegado a tiempo. No se qué hubiera pasado de Celeste si le hubiesen terminado de experimentar con ella-pero ahora, me gustaría saber algo Celeste.

-¿Qué cosa Arturo?-preguntó Celeste ahora con una mueca confusa

-¿Cómo supiste que quería venir a este lugar?

-Pues…digamos que mire en tu alma y vi toda tu travesía desde el momento que me apartaron de tu lado y vi tu tiempo de convivencia con Jennifer-respondió Celeste con una total confianza que me daba miedo-vamos con Jennifer y los demás.

-Está bien.

Caminamos por un extremo izquierdo del circo, justo detrás de las gradas donde se encontraban las personas para que no vieran a Celeste y se armara un alboroto que arruinara las funciones que quedaban, en parte estaba emocionado ya que extrañaba mucho a mis amigos del circo. Aunque no estuve mucho tiempo con ellos se que me aprecian tanto como yo a ellos. Llegamos al final de la parte inferior de las gradas donde vi a un carismático hombre de origen francés con un sombrero de copa y un bigote excéntrico que miraba algo feliz el resultado de su trabajo y el trabajo de sus colegas que supongo que el considera sus hijos ya que el es de una edad un poco avanzada. Llegue finalmente a su lado junto a Celeste y le toque levemente el hombro donde volteo a verme el cual cambio su expresión tan rápido como de pronto apareció abrazándome y dándome besos en la mejilla a la vez que hablaba en francés de la emoción, Celeste le saludo amablemente y Jacque se sorprendió pero no se asustó. Solo se sorprendió. Jacque a pesar de esa sorpresa el sabía que ella era Celeste ya que el soltó una gran sonrisa y me miraba con orgullo. Jacque no nos hizo esperar más y nos llevó tras bambalinas donde vi a Dimitri cargando cinco costales, Jennifer se encontraba tomando un poco de agua al igual que Scarlett, solo faltaba Fausto y Dominic pero Fausto se encontraba haciendo su acto de magia y Dominic cobrando los boletos de entrada.

Jacque camino alegre hacia ellos mientras que Celeste y yo le seguíamos. Jaque tomo a Jennifer de los hombros sacándola de su lugar pero ella no me había visto así que la puso exactamente frente a mí, al igual que a Scarlett quien se molestó un poco por eso pero se le paso al verme. Jacque le quito los costales de encima a Dimitri y lo arrastro hasta frente a nosotros, Jacque se puso entre Jennifer y yo y tomo nuestras manos para unirlas para estrechar mano pero Jennifer ignoro eso y me abrazo fuertemente al igual que Scarlett, Jacque y Dimitri que por su gran fuerza nos cargó a todos a excepción de Celeste hasta que a los pocos segundo nos soltó y comenzamos a hablar tranquilamente. Celeste observaba en silencio.

-Dime Arturo, ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?-pregunto Jennifer con una felicidad marcada en su voz y rostro.

-Si Arturo, dinos como supiste de nosotros-hablo ahora Dimitri con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Llegue a saber de ustedes gracias a ella-voltee a ver a Celeste quien veía al suelo apenada con los hombros caídos.

-No me digas que ella es...-hablo Jennifer ahora asombrada señalando a Celeste.

-Así es, ella es Celeste. La persona quien llevo buscando hace más de cinco años.

Todos miraron a Celeste asombrados con excepción de Jacque y se le acercaron curiosos, todos la rodearon. Scarlett tomo sus alas al igual que Jennifer mientras que Dimitri tocaba su cabello curioso del porque el aura multicolor. Celeste solo guardaba silencio apenada mirando al suelo, pareciera que les tiene un cierto miedo o desconfianza.

-¿Celeste?-pregunto Jennifer curiosa mientras se colocaba frente a ella erguida para verle los ojos.

-Soy yo, Celeste-Celeste alzo un poco la vista ante Jennifer.

-Entonces Arturo tenía razón-Jennifer abrazo a Celeste con un afecto tan grande, tanto que parecieran familiares-Arturo llevaba mucho tiempo buscándote y ahora estas aquí. Siempre mantuve la esperanza que te encontraría.

-Lo se, yo tampoco perdí esa esperanza. La esperanza en que Arturo me encontraría y me salvaría.

Celeste mantenía esa actitud algo pesimista, ¿Por qué se encuentra así? ¿Pasara algo malo? Me le acerque a Celeste y le tome del hombro para abrazarla, todos me vieron y abrazaron a Celeste al igual que yo para que dejara de sentirse así. Nuestro abrazo duro pocos momentos ya que ya había sido el acto final. Y Jacque junto a los demás despedirían a las personas y agradecerles su preferencia. Así que nos quedamos detrás de bambalinas esperando. Celeste caminaba alrededor de la sala con esa misma posición, ya me estaba incomodando su actitud porque así no es ella pero si también se encuentra así es porque se siente preocupada por algo.

Después de las despedidas y esperar a que todos se fueran llegaron todos por igual esperando hablar con Celeste para conocerla. Se encuentran felices por mi regreso y saber que Celeste está bien y a salvo. Celeste los miro con esa misma actitud pero ahora trato de sacar una sonrisa pero le era difícil, algo sucede.

-disculpen-hablo Celeste para llamar su atención ya que hablaban de lo bien que les fue el día de hoy y más sabiendo que la misma Celeste esta frente a ellos-pero debo avisarles de algo.

-claro, ¿Qué pasa?-hablo Jacque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-percibo dos energías en este lugar.

-¿dos energías? ¿A que te refieres con eso?-hablo ahora Fausto curioso.

-Asi es, percibo dos energías. Percibo el amor que me reconforta mucho y me alegra.

-¿Cuál es la otra?-pregunte ahora yo

-la otra es la muerte, percibo que entre nosotros ronda la muerte.

-¿Qué quieres decir que la muerte esta entre nosotros?-pregunto Jennifer con algo de miedo.

-Asi es, percibo esa energía negativa. Percibo que uno de ustedes morirá esta noche-Celeste levanto la vista con miedo en su rostro, un miedo tan profundo que nadie dijo nada.

Todos guardamos silencio ante la voz de Celeste, la felicidad que veía en sus rostros se apagó totalmente, todos cruzaban miradas con miedo ante la premonición de Celeste. Era obvio que nadie quiere morir y menos ahora que sus carreras están en lo mas alto.

-Y dime Celeste, ¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto Dimitri con un timbre de voz tembloroso y con total miedo.

-Como les conto Arturo, poseo una habilidad especial que es conocida como Magia, y como es parte de mi ser emano un aura mágico a mi alrededor que me hace percibir y sentir los sentimientos de las personas. Pero a grandes rasgos también puedo percibir si esas personas tendrán una vida plena y alegre hasta el dia de su fallecimiento. Pero en este caso no era asi, ya que esa persona a pesar de tener una vida alegre su vida será corta y morirá.

-¿Y cómo te diste cuenta de eso Celeste?-pregunte con un miedo sobre mis hombros que me causaban unos escalofríos que recorría toda mi espalda, esta reunión alegre se había apagado para empezar otra. Evitar morir.

-En el momento que todos entraron, todos mantenían esa misma energía pero una persona cargaba en sus hombros otra energía. Una energía que no es de este mundo. Una energía tan oscura que podría arrebatarle la vida.

-¿Y quien es?-pregunte nuevamente pero con un miedo mas grande. No quiero que nadie muera, ni menos ellos quienes son mis amigos.

-Esa persona es una mujer-Celeste volteo a ver a Jennifer y a Scarlett quienes se tomaron de la mano con miedo.

-¿Es Jennifer?

-No-respondió en seco Celeste pero con nerviosismo.

-No…-rompio el silencio Jennifer para bajar la mirada y ver a Scarlett observando a Celeste asombrada y con miedo

-asi es Jennifer, la persona quien va a morir es tu hermana. Scarlett.


	17. Chapter 11

**BUENO CHICOS, SEMANA NUEVA. CAPITULO NUEVO. VAYA, PARA MI SABER QUE ESTE FIC ESTA AVANZANDO DE UNA MANERA IMPRESIONANTE ME SORPRENDE, HONESTAMENTE NO ESPERABA QUE DESPUES DE TANTOS TROPIEZOS PUDIERA ESCRIBIR DE ESTA MANERA. IGUALMENTE GRACIAS A USTEDES, LOS LECTORES POR HABERLE DADO UNA NUEVA OPORTUNIDAD A CELESTE Y HE VISTO COMENTARIOS INTERESANTES QUE ME ALEGRAN MUCHO QUE A USTEDES LES ESTE GUSTANDO. ME ALEGRA DEMASIADO QUE NO ENCUENTRO UNA FORMA PARA EXPRESARLO. GRACIAS.**

* * *

><p>-LA PESADILLA LUNAR -<p>

-¿Cómo que morirá Scarlett?-me quede sorprendido ante las palabras de Celeste, ¿Cómo es que pasara esto? Se suponía que esta sería una reunión feliz término asi

-tengo la certeza que si no hacemos nada hoy Scarlett morirá-Celeste me miro con una expresión con miedo contenida en valentía

-pero _Madame_ Celeste, ¿hay alguna manera de detener esto?

-posiblemente, esta es una energía inusual que va en contra de las leyes de la vida asi que se puede ir contra ella.

-¿pero cómo?-me acerque a ella ligeramente y ella me miraba con una sonrisa

-con magia.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio al finalizar la corta pero preocupante platica con Celeste, Celeste camino hacia Scarlett y se arrodillo frente a ella para tomar su pecho con su mano derecha y la envolvió en un aura dorada, Scarlett se sorprendió ante esto pero su rostro se iba relajando poco a poco hasta caer al suelo inconsciente así Celeste la cargo y se la llevo fuera de la carpa donde todos la seguimos en silencio, no sabemos que trama Celeste pero confiamos que salvara a Scarlett.

Celeste camino hasta llegar a un bosque donde dejo a Scarlett recostada sobre un tronco dormida y ella desplego sus alas para arrancarse una pluma para ponerlo en su mano derecha y ver que su mano se envolvía en un aura azul, vi a todos los presentes con un miedo en sus rostros. Todos apreciamos a Scarlett por su entusiasmo y pasión por su trabajo. Celeste nos miro con una seriedad permanente hasta que cerró levemente los ojos y se envolvió de esa misma aura azul.

-bien, para que esto funcione bien todos deben de quitar esa cara de preocupación. Sino, lo que estoy haciendo será en vano.

-¿y que estás haciendo?-pregunte con un cierto miedo, esa actitud es nueva para mí.

-estoy creando un lazo entre Scarlett y yo para poder encontrar el origen de este campo energético inusual. Tal vez no este consciente en este proceso asi que si encuentran algo inusual por nada del mundo dejen a Scarlett sola.

-esta bien, no la dejaremos sola-me acerque a Scarlett al igual que Jennifer y los demás, Celeste me veía fijamente, su cuerpo empezó a envolverse mas en ese aura y sus ojos empezaron poco a poco brillar con una luz blanca.

Celeste se quedo inmóvil con esa aura a su alrededor, todos mirábamos en silencio. No sabíamos que hacer, ¿Cuál será esa energía que menciona Celeste? ¿Por qué Scarlett? No importa pero me encargare de que no suceda lo peor. Jennifer miraba a Scarlett preocupada, no te preocupes Jennifer te ayudare en todo.

Pasaron las horas y no veíamos nada extraño, Celeste seguía inmóvil en esa aura. Jacque estaba sentado limpiándose el sudor con un pañuelo mientras que Fausto y Dimitri estaban conversando sobre un tronco mientras Jennifer y yo estábamos cuidando de Scarlett.

-Arturo-hablo Jennifer mientras veía a Scarlett.

-¿Qué sucede?

-debes de estar cansado, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

-¿Cómo que a descansar? Scarlett está en peligro así que no hay tiempo para descansar.

-Arturo, si Celeste ya está aquí es porque pasaste por mucho, recorriste tantos lugares y no descansaste para nada.

-asi es, fui a muchos lugares pero no por eso signifique que estoy cansado. Quiero ayudar y voy a ayudar.

-…-Jennifer me miro en silencio molesta pero era obvio que en el fondo estaba agradecida-esta bien, quédate si quieres. Mientras mas seamos mejor.

-espero que todo sea tranquilo no habrá problema.

Jennifer estuvo todo momento a un lado de Scarlett mientras yo estaba vigilando los alrededores, por una extraña razón empecé a sentir miedo, no un miedo normal. Si no a un miedo que causaba que me dieran ansias de huir del lugar. Mire hacia el cielo para ver la luna en su máximo esplendor, solo van 3 horas desde que saque a Celeste de ese lugar para nuestra suerte enterarnos que Scarlett corría peligro, Celeste seguía de esa manera inmóvil hasta que poco a poco la luna empezó a oscurecerse, parecía un eclipse lunar. Que extraño, asi no estaba.

Mi cuerpo empezó a cubrirse en un pánico, tenia ansiedad, tenía miedo, lo tenía todo. Voltee a ver a Celeste y su aura empezó a disminuir poco a poco. No se que ocurre, camine poco a poco hacia Celeste para ver a los demás acostados en el suelo hechos un ovillo ¿pero por qué? Jennifer se encontraba abrazando a su hermana inconsciente.

-Celeste, ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

-no lo se, pero parece que ya llego-Celeste dejo de brillar y empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

-¿Quién llego?

-esa energía oscura-Celeste señalo a la luna que empezó a cambiar de forma a la de un caballo pero no cualquier caballo, este tenia cuerno-es ella la que esta buscando acabar con la vida de Scarlett.

-¿Quién es? No comprendo-mire como este caballo toco el suelo y abrió los ojos-¿Qué?

Sus ojos eran de color azul obscuro, me veía fijamente con un odio tan grande que mis piernas empezaron a temblar, no entiendo. ¿Qué esta pasando?, este caballo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia mi hasta tenerla justo frente a mi, ella me veía a los ojos y yo a ella. Veía en sus ojos chispas blancas como si fuesen estrellas, ella abrió lentamente la boca para ver grandes colmillos a lo largo del ocico y en el fondo de este estaba el mismo resultado, color azul y chispas parecidas a las estrellas.

-vaya vaya, si es el preciado Arturo-este caballo hablo con un tono de voz agudo pero a la vez grave-el que rescato a la preciada prin…

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?-Celeste interrumpió el dialogo de este caballo antes de que terminara de hablar

-hmmmm…-esta sombra miro fijamente a Celeste molesta por la interrupción, camino hacia ella-que descortés de tu parte interrumpir

-no me interesa si te interrumpo o si soy descortés contigo pero algo si me interés, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?-Celeste se puso justo frente a ella con las alas desplegadas.

-busco a la pequeña-esta sombra camino a un lado de celeste hasta llegar al árbol donde se encontraba Jennifer y Scarlett recostadas donde una se encontraba inconsciente y la otra hecha un ovillo por el pánico.

-no te llevaras a Scarlett-Celeste siguió a esta sombra hasta estar frente a Scarlett-no te lo permitiré.

-sabes que todo esto es en vano ¿no es asi?-esta sombra sonrió de una manera espeluznante mostrando nuevamente sus colmillos

-nada es en vano, hare todo lo necesario para que no te la lleves

No entiendo, veo una gran tensión entre las dos pero no veo intenciones de lucha. Pareciera que se conociesen, Celeste miro fijamente esta sombra con una valentía tan grande, no había miedo de su parte mientras que la sombra la veía con esa sonrisa macabra mostrando sus colmillos. Pero, ahora que presto atención esta sombra es mas pequeña que Celeste, como si midiese 1.80 de estatura. De mi estatura.

-¿sabes quién soy al menos?-respondió esta sombra con un tono confiado-¿lo sabes?

-no, no se quién eres.

-entonces olvidaste todo. Perfecto-esta sombra se alejó un poco de Celeste sin apartar la mirada para desplegar sus alas-soy Nightmare Moon, la reina de la noche….y la verdugo de Scarlett

-bien, Nightmare Moon. Me llamo Celeste, amiga de Scarlett y no dejare que mates a Scarlett.

-vaya, entonces no recuerdas nada. Perfecto

-¿recordar que? ¿Qué debo de recordar?-ahora vi a Celeste preocupada, veía fijamente hacia esta sombra en forma de caballo. No hacía nada Celeste, yo si se que debe recordar pero aun no se si decirle quien es en realidad- ¿Qué debía…recordar?

-nada en especial, ahora si me disculpas me llevare a esta niña-esta sombra llamada Nigthmare moon tomo a Scarlett con un aura pero este era de un color oscuro, Celeste se quedó viendo fijamente hacia esta sombra mientras esta sombra se llevaba a Scarlett frente a sus narices mientras que ella no reaccionaba-que necesito alimentarme.

¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿Alimentarse? No, no dejare que lo haga. Hice a un lado ese miedo e incomprensión, camine sin miedo alguno hacia esta sombra quien poco a poco se alejaba con Scarlett para tomar a Scarlett de la mano donde tenía la pluma de Celeste y esa pluma empezó a brillar en un aura dorado que era muy cálido. Y agradable. ¿Será magia? ¿la magia de Celestia?

-¿pero que…?-habló Nightmare Moon sorprendida ante esta cálida sensación-se suponía que elimine tu magia.

Este aura brillo con mas intensidad hasta que Nightmare Moon soltó a Scarlett y poco a poco iba desapareciendo ante el brillo. Sigo sin entender mucho, Nightmare Moon ¿no será…?

-vaya-Nightmare Moon esbozo una ligera sonrisa ante la magia de Celeste-parece que pronto recordaras.

-¿Qué recordara?-sabía a lo que hablaba Nightmare Moon.

-nada importante, pero pronto sabrá quien es en realidad y cuando lo haga sufrirás. Y mucho-Nightmare Moon desapareció en su totalidad asi que tome a Scarlett cargándola entre mis brazos -¿a qué se refería con eso último? ¿Sufriré?

Mire hacia atrás para ver a los demás reaccionar poco a poco, Jacque se levantó del suelo al igual que los demás. Jennifer miro a su alrededor desorientada. Camine hacia ella y le deje a Scarlett entre brazos, ella me sonrió agradecida. Pareciera que no se percató de la presencia de Nightmare Moon.

Mire a Celeste y ella seguía casi en esa pose shockeada, me acerque a ella y la tome de las manos y ella volvió en si, no tenía buen aspecto y yo se la razón. Celeste me miro con ese mismo Shock y yo le sonreí, tal vez ya sepa su pasado ¿le preguntare? ¿Ella me dirá? No lo se pero me preocupa, al menos Scarlett está a salvo o quiero creer eso. Nightmare Moon, o la princesa Luna. Sabía quién era, recuerdo bien que antes de que llegara Celeste a mi vida veía de vez en cuando ese programa, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, claro que recuerdo el nombre aunque no sea muy fan de esa seria sabia algunas cosas, si sabía que ella era la hermana de Celestia quien se había corrompido porque no le prestaban mucha atención. Y fue esa misma Nightmare Moon que menciono el Doctor Knives ¿tendrá alguna relación? Había mencionado hace años en ese foro que vino Celeste a este mundo gracias a un eclipse. ¿Tendrá algo que ver Nightmare Moon con el eclipse? Son muchas dudas. Celeste camino hacia Scarlett y los demás, empezó a tocarles las frentes a todos para envolverlos en ese aura. Hasta que llego mi turno y me toco con su mano. Su mano era suave, calida, podía sentir una sensación agradable, ese poco pánico que tenía poco a poco se iba gracias a lo que hacía Celeste.

-ahora que esto termino, ¿Mi hermana estará a salvo?-Jennifer pregunto mientras cargaba a su hermana aun preocupada.

-por desgracia Jennifer, esto no ha terminado-Celeste le respondió con un tono de voz grave, como si la situación estuviese muy mal

-¿entonces mi hermana no está a salvo?

-por el momento, pero ella la buscara. Algo quiere de ella y hasta que no lo obtenga buscara la manera de matarla-Celeste camino hacia Scarlett. Tomo la pluma que tenía en sus manos y la envolvió en un aura blanca-pero esto evitara que le haga daño.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-voy a crear un escudo de protección que hará que toda energía negativa no se acerque a Scarlett ni a las personas cercanas a ella-Celeste devolvió la pluma a las manos de Scarlett y su cuerpo se envolvió en esa aura blanca al igual que Jennifer para desaparecer-parece que funciono. Perfecto.

Todos los demás veian a Celeste de una manera atónita, Celeste volvió rápidamente a su forma tranquila y calmada pero ellos no veian que esa Celeste no es la que conozco, ¿Qué fue lo que le paso? ¿Por qué cambio su actitud? Se que paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la vi pero asi no era ella. ¿Por qué?

Celeste camino de regreso al circo con Jacque y los demás mientras me quedaba atrás con Jennifer, cada vez me preocupa más la actitud de Celeste. Jennifer me miro con una sonrisa apenada y fue detrás de los demás para dejarme solo, es mejor para mi. Necesito pensar algunas cosas, empece mi caminata hacia la profundidad del bosque, mientras caminaba pensaba el cambio de actitud de Celeste, no podía creer que o no quería creer que Celeste cambio su personalidad, tal vez cambio su forma de ser por culpa del Doctor Knives y su estúpida convicción de querer ser inmortal. Llegue a un risco y mire hacia el cielo donde podía ver la luna brillar y a su lado las estrellas, veía las estrellas y sentía por un momento que veía los ojos de Nightmare Moon. Por qué presiento que algo malo va a pasar, aun no puedo quitarme eso que dijo Nightmare Moon ¿sufriré? Pero ¿cómo? Tenia en claro que Nightmare Moon tuvo algo que ver para que Celeste estuviera aquí, entonces. ¿Por qué el doctor Knives también supo que Celeste vino de un eclipse? Es mas, hace años recuerdo perfectamente que para traer seres de otros planos se necesitaban fuentes de energía de ambos extremos para crear esa conexión. ¿habra sido coincidencia que el Doctor Knives trajera a Celeste mientras que ella seguía en su mundo? ¿Cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Nightmare Moon?

-mis intenciones son pocas-escuche una voz proveniente del bosque, era Nightmare Moon-pero debo felicitarte por esas deducciones.

-pensé que habías desaparecido-voltee lentamente para ahora ver una versión física de Nightmare Moon, era igual al de la serie. No cambiaba en nada.

-pues pensaste mal, no puedo irme tan fácilmente de aquí-Nightmare Moon camino poco a poco hacia mi con una sonrisa en su rostro, me quede viendo fijamente como se acercaba a mi posición-veo que eres alguien inteligente asi que creo que entenderas lo que dire.

-¿a que te refieres? ¿tienes algo que ver con el Doctor Knives?

-JA, que no tengo que ver con el Doctor Knives, si yo lo contacte a el.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo?

-si es tan fácil deducirlo, Einstein.

-¿Qué?-¿Qué tanto sabra de nosotros? Esto va en contra de muchas cosas, no lo entiendo-¿Cómo sabes de los humanos.

-yo le di conocimientos de nuestro mundo a cambio de que el me diera conocimientos de este mundo, me proveyó de muchas cosas asi que lo recompense.

-¿con que?-cada vez iba entendiendo la cosa, entonces ambos tenían algo que ver

-le di a mi hermana, mi hermana posee una magia tan poderosa que toda su humanidad se mataria por ella.

-su inmortalidad-ahora lo entiendo, por eso el Doctor Knives sabía que pasaba hace años. Al igual que Nightmare Moon.

-asi es humano, si es fácil deducir esto.

-entonces prácticamente desterraste a tu hermana a nuestro mundo y para evitar que regrese borraste su memoria tal que ni sabría cómo usar su magia a cambio de conocimiento de nuestro mundo, ¿no es asi?

-vaya, si me has ahorrado la explicación. Si que eres inteligente.

-Cómo no saber si llevo buscando a Celeste por años. Fue por el Doctor Knives quien me la arrebato.

-oh, ya veo-Nightmare Moon camino a mi alrededor con una pose de lujuria, olia mi cuerpo con una curiosidad tan grande que hasta me perturbaba-entonces tu eres quien saco a mi hermana de su prisión y convirtió en piedra a los demás.

-técnicamente fue Celeste, yo estaba a punto de morir cuando ella causo eso.

-vaya, pero si tu hiciste mas que estar a punto de morir. Fuiste tu quien despertó los poderes mágicos de mi hermana-Nightmare Moon se puso nuevamente frente a mi con esa cara lujuriosa.

-no sabia.

-claro que lo sabias, siempre supiste que ella era de otro mundo. Investigaste todo sobre ella y diste que ella en realidad es Celestia. Lástima por ti.

-¿Por qué?

-porque su felicidad estará construida en base a tu sufrimiento, asi que no te acostumbres mucho a cuidar de ella.

Nightmare Moon dio media vuelta hacia el bosque donde poco a poco se perdió de vista, no entendí sus intenciones. Pero si quierer lastimar a alguien la detendré a toda costa, no dejare que nadie hiera a las personas que aprecio tanto. Regrese la mirada hacia la luna donde su forma había cambiado totalmente, ya no era una luna blanca en su totalidad justo que ahora tenia la marca de Nightmare Moon grabada en ella. Es obvio que algo trama algo y no es bueno tanto para Celeste o para mi.


	18. Chapter 12

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, LES TRAIGO OTRO CAP. DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC, ESTE CAPITULO ES ALGO CORTO PERO IGUAL DE INTERESANTE PERO AL FINAL DE ESTE CAPITULO PREGUNTARIA ¿VOLVERA TODO A LA NORMALIDAD? YO EN LO PERSONAL, NO LO SE PERO IGUAL ESTARIA GENIAL SU OPINION DE ESO JEJE. HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-DE REGRESO-<p>

Celeste me llevaba nuevamente cargado entre sus brazos, parece que nos encontrábamos en Nuevo México por los grandes desiertos rojizos. Ahora que recuerdo, por aquí se encontraba Charles. Me da tristeza saber que Charles perdió a su amada, nunca supe su nombre ni supe su nombre y peor aun, nunca supe si seguía con vida. Celeste se elevo mas en el cielo hasta sobrepasar las nubes y llegar a ver el sol. El aire era mas ligero pero refrescante, se sentía relajador.

-tienes muchos problemas cargando sobre tus hombros Arturo-Celeste me miro mientras seguíamos volando hacia nuestro hogar-desde que dejamos a Jennifer y a los demás has estado intranquilo, ¿Qué sucede?

-son muchas cosas Celeste, desde que te secuestraron no he podido descansar. Además, la aparición de Nightmare Moon me consterna mucho.

-no te preocupes mas, Scarlett estará a salvo gracias a la pluma que le di. El doctor Knives no volverá a molestar ya que esta convertido en piedra.

-eso también me preocupa, ¿Por qué les hiciste eso? ¿Por qué convertirlos en piedra?

-no te preocupes por eso Arturo, pronto se despetrificaran.

-¿asi? ¿Cómo?

-pronto sabrás como-mire a Celeste y por un momento la vi molesta por eso pero rápidamente se tranquilizó-pronto lo sabrás.

Tenía una cierta teoría de que Celeste sabía que ellos eran aliados de Nightmare Moon, pero mejor no pregunto. No quiero agravar las cosas, solo espero que esto termine bien. Pero, aún faltan ciertas cosas que arreglar, necesito saber si Charles estará bien y algo aún más importante. Andrea. Hace años que supe de ella, después de lo que hizo ya no le hable. Tal vez se siga sintiendo mal por lo que hizo, pero si cree estoy molesto con ella no me querrá a hablar pero yo ya no estoy molesto con ella. Ya no tiene caso.

Pasaron varias horas y seguíamos volando hacia nuestro hogar donde pasaban de vez en cuando aviones donde veía a los pasajeros asomarse por la ventana donde la mayoría, o casi todos tomaban fotografías. Celeste los miraba y les saludaba amablemente. Parece que esta volviendo a la normalidad, me alegra saber que pronto acabara y Celeste volverá a tener una vida normal conmigo. Solo el único detalle es Nightmare Moon, me tiene preocupado. Después de varias horas pensando llegamos a la ciudad donde viví por años, donde Celeste vivió por meses y donde fue raptada. Finalmente habíamos llegado, desde el cielo vi a todas las personas caminar tranquilamente al igual ver el tráfico, a lo lejos veía el edificio donde viví por años y donde vivía Celeste al igual que yo. Espero que con el tiempo se olvide lo que paso. Solo quiero descansar, tener una vida tranquila junto a Celeste.

Celeste empezó a descender lentamente en el techo del edificio donde se encontraba mi departamento , donde al llegar Celeste me soltó y ella también toco el suelo resguardando sus alas, no decía ni una palabra. Celeste me miro con esa misma expresión pero me soltó una sonrisa, una sonrisa triste, no entiendo. ¿Por qué esta triste? Si ya todo termino, solo queda tener una vida tranquila juntos. Solo queda decirle lo que más he guardado por años. Lo que me motivo a rescatarla, el combustible que necesitaba mi cuerpo para soportar 5 largos años en la calle buscándola. Todo el sufrimiento que pase, el dolor y la pena. Ese mismo combustible que me hizo soportar el pánico al verla sin sus alas deshidratada y maltratada, el cual todos los seres humanos e inclusive los animales llamamos amor. Tal vez no lo mencione tanto pero es verdad, y lo admito. Estoy enamorado de Celeste, me enamore de ella en el momento que empezó a convivir más conmigo y me di cuenta de su belleza. Caminamos dentro del edificio por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar al piso donde se encontraba mi departamento pero en todo momento Celeste no me apartaba la vista y cada vez que la veía me sonreía de esa misma manera. Triste.

Llegamos finalmente después de unos cuantos pisos a mi departamento. Mire la puerta de madera café con el número de habitación. Seguía casi intacta la puerta solo por el detalle de que donde está la cerradura se encuentra golpeada por donde hace años ellos trataron de forzar la cerradura, hace muchos años. Mire a Celeste y ella seguía de pie esperando a que entrara pero no sabía si entrar, muchos recuerdos. Mas malos que buenos, por eso mi duda a avanzar pero igual quería descansar.

Puse la mano en la cerradura de la puerta donde lentamente moví la mano esperando que estuviera cerrada pero estaba abierta. Alguien estaba dentro del departamento. Mi gesto de preocupación cambio a uno serio, maldición. Quería descansar pero parece que aún no puedo, voltee a ver a Celeste y ella levanto su mano derecha envolviéndola en magia. Lentamente abrí la puerta hacia el interior del departamento para entrar sigilosamente al igual que Celeste, el interior estaba reordenado de cómo lo tenía antes hace años. Todo se veía ordenado e impecable, había un olor muy molesto. Parecía canela con rosas, era molesta. En la mesa central de la sala había un florero con margaritas y rosas, parecía un toque muy femenino, no me está gustando para nada esto. Celeste dejo de cargar su magia y bajo la mano y camino alrededor de la sala para indagar un poco, pero mientras Celeste investigaba la observaba. Veía con detenimiento ya que no me había percatado de algo. Celeste había crecido, no me había percatado pero ahora que lo veo bien pareciera que mide ya los 2 metros de altura. Muy alta. Mientras Celeste revisaba la planta baja mejor decidí ir a investigar la segunda planta, mientras subía las escaleras escuchaba movimiento en el baño así que camine con precaución, alguien vivía aquí. Sea quien sea debe ser alguien muy ordenado, fui a mi habitación que se encontraba hasta el fondo donde abrí la puerta para ver todas mis cosas ordenadas, mi cama estaba tendida con mis almohadas perfectamente ordenadas en la cabecera de la cama. Al pie de la cama había ropa, una blusa de color rojo, una falda de mezclilla así como ropa interior. Parece que la que vive aquí es una mujer pero ¿Por qué tiene mis cosas?, Mi computadora y mi laptop se encontraban juntas en el escritorio pero la computadora estaba encendida. Me acerque a la computadora donde vi en el monitor una foto mía pero parecía más el diseño de un afiche de "Se Busca" al pie de la foto. Al parecer esta persona me conoce, pero a estas alturas ya me imagino quien es.

-¿Arturo?-mi suposición era correcta al escuchar su voz, voltee a ver hacia esa persona que al verla obviamente era mujer, una mujer con toalla-volviste.

-Así es. Andrea, volví-tanto termine la frase Andrea corrió en mi dirección para abrazarme fuertemente, a pesar de saber lo que hizo. Ya no estoy molesto con ella. Andrea empezó a llorar de manera descontrolada, parecía una niña cuando pierde un juguete. Tal vez sea arrepentimiento, pero lloraba descontroladamente. Continúe abrazándola hasta que dejo de llorar, me soltó y me miro con una sonrisa pero a los pocos segundos su gesto cambio mostrando un gesto triste, la tome del hombro y le sonreí en señal de paz.

-no llores Andrea, no es necesario-la mire con esa misma sonrisa para que se empezara a calmar.

-pero lo que paso hace años…fue horrible-Andrea se tallo los ojos limpiándose las lagrimas-lo que hice fue horrible, vendí a nuestra amiga.

-ya no te preocupes por eso Andrea.

-¿Por qué? ¿le paso algo a Celeste por mi culpa?-nuevamente sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas por su culpa

-no, no es eso. Celeste ya esta bien.

-¿Cómo que Celeste ya esta bien? ¿Dónde esta?-Andrea me miro sorprendida por mi respuesta y tranquilidad.

-Celeste se encuentra abajo. Asi que si me disculpas bajare a ver como sigue mientras, vístete que estas solo con la toalla, no me gustaría verte enojada porque te vi desnuda-vi a Andrea sonrojarse por mi comentario, Sali de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás mio.

No pude soltar una sonrisa de alivio. Por fin estoy en casa.


	19. Chapter 13

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI PRESENTANDOME NUEVAMENTE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE CELESTE, EN ESTE CAPITULO DIRE QUE HABRA GRAN AVANCE ENTRE CELESTE Y ARTURO ;) SE QUE MUCHOS LO HAN PEDIDO ASI QUE LES TRAJE ESTE CAPITULO. CLARO SIN OLVIDAR LA TRAMA ORIGINAL. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, Y ANTES DE IRME CREO QUE CAMBIARE UN POCO LA DINAMICA DE LOS CAPITULOS. CADA VEZ QUE TERMINE UN CAPITULO EN MENOS DE UNA SEMANA PUBLICARE DICHO CAPITULO, SI NO SERA EN UNA SEMANA. ASI QUE CADA VEZ QUE TERMINE UN CAPITULO LO PUBLICARE SINO SERIA AL FINAL DE LA SEMANA. ESPERO LES GUSTE CHICOS.**

* * *

><p>-¿AMOR? ¿PESADILLA? -<p>

Ya han pasado más de 4 meses desde que regrese a mi hogar junto con Celeste, al principio dude si nuestro ritmo de vida regresaría a la normalidad. Hemos regresado a la escuela donde solamente nos queda poco por terminar la carrera gracias a Andrea quien nos ayudo para no tener que regresar al principio de la carrera, Celeste estaba comportándose de igual manera que hace meses. Me preocupaba, creo que Celeste quedo marcada de por vida. Cuando pienso en lo que paso me siento cansado e inclusive fastidiado por todo lo que hice aunque no del todo estuvo mal.

Conoci a Jennifer, Jacque, Dimitri, Fausto, Dominic hasta la ya crecida Scarlett. Me ayudaron mucho a pesar de que ellos no supieran, ahora. Me encuentro en clases junto a Celeste donde ambos nos encontramos escribiendo todos los apuntes, Celeste escribía muy rápido tanto que no perdía ningún detalle de lo que hablaba el profesor. Pero lo más curioso era que usa ambas manos para escribir, tenía dos cuadernos. Una para su mano derecha y otro cuaderno para su mano izquierda, tenía una concentración tan grande que pocas veces parpadeaba. Pero ahora no importaba eso lo que importaba ahora es que todos sabían de que Celeste tenia alas porque supieron de que fue secuestrada y yo fui a rescatarla. Ella tenía sus alas al aire donde todos podían verlas claramente pero trataban de no tomarle tanta importancia porque se quedarían asombrados. Las clases pasaban y Celeste escribía sin distracción alguna. Me quede sorprendido ante esto mas no le comente nada, preferiría mil veces verla escribir que verla nuevamente en esa camilla.

Terminaron las clases de manera normal, Celeste y yo caminamos por los pasillos y todos los demás estudiantes la miraban con emoción pero no nos preguntaban, al final de cuentas o respetan el espacio personal de Celeste o sabían que paso realmente lo que sucedió mas no querían preguntar o hablar de eso, libamos de salida al lobby cuando vi que Celeste estaba caminando hacia un tablón de anuncios donde a lo lejos veía un papel rosa con un corazón en la parte superior del papel, Celeste se detuvo frente al papel. Preferí irle a acompañar para ver de qué se trataba, llegue a un lado de Celeste donde ella me tomo de la mano, volteo a verme con una sonrisa muy cariñosa.

-¿podemos ir Arturo?-hablo Celeste con un tono de voz dulce y amable-di que si.

-hmmm….-no lo sé, puede que aun haya personas que quieran hacerle daño a Celeste, y ni se que es.

Mire hacia el papel rosado con el corazón para ver un texto de color violeta en letra cursiva:

"_Este 14 de febrero del 2020 en estas instalaciones, se les invita cordialmente al a las 6 de la tarde al gran esperado baile del amor. Donde habrá música, DJ's, comida y el evento principal. El beso de medianoche."_

_-_por favor Arturo-mire nuevamente a Celeste y ver que haca el famoso gesto de los ojos de perrito.

-está bien, vamos. Al final de cuentas es en dos días.-asi es, ya faltan dos días para el dia de San Valentín, aun después de todo este tiempo es el primer San Valentín que ella pasaría conmigo, debe de ser especial para ella.

Nos fuimos de la escuela rumbo a nuestro hogar donde en el camino muchas personas miraban a Celeste con sorpresa, aunque se me hace extraño si muchos ya la han visto desde que regresamos. No entiendo su sorpresa, mientras caminábamos por la calle no paraba de pensar en ese anuncio. Había algo que no conseguía recordar, algo que no me había percatado en un principio. Algo que no había prestado atención hace rato por la mirada de Celeste, ¿Qué era?. Recordé un poco el anuncio para repetir palabra por palabra lo que había escrito en este anuncio. "_…se les invita cordialmente al a las 6 de la tarde al gran esperado baile del amor. Donde habrá música, DJ's, comida y el evento principal…El beso de medianoche..." _¿Beso? ¡¿BESO?! No evite gritar esa palabra cosa que alarmo a Celeste y a la gente a nuestro. Avergonzado por eso apresure el paso y Celeste igual, no podía creer que al final de esa fiesta habría algo tal vergonzoso al final de la noche pero por otro lado. ¿no era lo que buscaba desde un principio? ¿Qué al ver a Celeste me declararía mi amor? Pero ¿mi amor hacia ella es tan grande? Entonces, ¿Por qué dudo? Cruce casi mas de la mitad del continente para irla a rescatar de aquellos científicos locos. Es mas, debería estar nervioso pero en cambio estoy emocionado. Mas no puedo permitir que Celeste sepa, quiero que Celeste tenga una sorpresa. Mas importante, necesito un regalo.

Sin haberme percatado llegamos a mi departamento donde Celeste abrió la puerta y vimos a una mujer de vestido azul obscuro con el cabello suelto y unas grandes alas grandes de color azul obscuro, su cabello era de color azul cielo con azul obscuro y también tenía chispas en el mismo pelo. Me miraba con una sonrisa muy grande. No podía creer lo que veía, era Nightmare Moon.

-vaya, si es el querido Arturo. Hace mucho que no nos veíamos-Hablo Nightmare Moon con esa misma sonrisa.

-NIghtmare Moon…-hablo Celeste molesta cargando su magia-¿Qué haces aquí?

-nada, solamente vengo para saber cómo están después de tanto tiempo-Nightmare Moon se acercó poco a poco a nosotros con esa misma sonrisa-por lo que veo, puedo ver que creen que están a salvo.

-¿creemos? Estamos a salvo-respondí ahora algo molesto, no podía creer que ella seguía aquí. Pensé que todo había acabado.

-pues creen, digamos que el Doctor Knives y su equipo están a la normalidad pero con el efecto de que olvidaron todo su pasado. Así que solo será cuestión de tiempo a que recuerden todo, e inclusive recuerden a Celeste

Mierda, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué paso todo esto? Recuerdo que Celeste había dicho que ellos volverían a la normalidad, pero no ahora. No ahora que todo había terminado. Mire a Celeste y ella seguía en posición de combate con su mano envuelta con su magia.

-mientes Nightmare Moon, ellos aún no volverían a la normalidad. Ellos estaban condenados a pasar décadas convertidos en piedra. Tu tuviste algo que ver en esto-cada vez veía a Celeste molesta. Su mano izquierda ahora estaba envuelta en magia.

-tal vez si, tal vez no. Quien sabe-Nightmare Moon se encogió de hombros sarcásticamente cosa que a ambos nos molestó mucho, no tolero esas cosas-lo importante aquí era recordarles que no estarán tranquilos.

Nightmare Moon desapareció frente a nosotros dejando una cortina de humo de color negro pero su presencia aún se sentía entre nosotros. Esto arruino el agradable ambiente de este dia, me quede en mi lugar de pie con Celeste, voltee a verla y ella seguía en esa pose de combate, sus manos seguían envueltas en magia. Tome su mano izquierda para sentir su magia, era una sensación algo dolorosa, como si quemara mi mano poco a poco. Ella sintió mi mano y vi que su magia iba desapareciendo. Celeste cambio de gesto para ya verse triste y desconcertada.

-lo siento Arturo-Hablo Celeste bajando poco a poco la mirada, mire que sus ojos se habían puesto cristalinos, quería llorar-te he causado muchos problemas desde que llegue. Tal vez debería irme, asi no causaría mas problemas.

-no es cierto Celeste, no tienes por qué disculparte. Y no digas eso, desde que llegaste me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo, por ti ya no me he sentido solo ni triste. Me has dado una razón para seguir adelante-pareciera que mis palabras no tuvieron tanto efecto, Celeste seguía de esa misma manera. Su cabello brillante se había apago un poco perdiendo tonalidad y ya casi no percibía los colores que emanaba su cabello, sus alas blancas estabas caídas y sin mucha fuerza.

-no mientas Arturo, si desde que estoy aquí te he causado muchas molestias. Me secuestraron y tuviste que pasar 5 años fuera de tu hogar tan solo para ir a rescatarme-Celeste se encontraba algo pesimista, al parecer la sola presencia de Nightmare Moon le afectaba, al menos yo se quien es Nightmare Moon. Mas Celeste piensa que no se quien para ella.

-no estoy mintiendo, es verdad. Me importa poco si tuve que pasar 5 años fuera de mi hogar, me importo poco pasar esos 5 años durmiendo en las calles o en los callejones, me importo poco viajar por mas de medio continente para irte a rescatar porque al final de cuentas eras tu quien me importaba mas que todo eso junto-mire a Celeste y ella alzo la vista poco a poco sonrojada, su cabello empezó a ganar brillo y sus alas se levantaron. Al parecer mis palabras tuvieron efecto en Celeste.

-…gracias…por tus palabras-fue lo único que dijo Celeste apenada ante mi respuesta, no sabia que decir. Lo veía en sus ojos.

No dije nada, la abrace sin mas. A pesar de que es un poco mas alta que yo puedo abrazarla de una manera cariñosa. Cerre poco a poco los ojos para sentir las manos de Celeste pasar por mi nuca y abrazarme fuertemente, podía sentir sus latidos. Sus suaves latidos, me sentía hipnotizado y cada vez que escuchaba sus latidos me sentía cansado…creo que me quedare dormido entre sus brazos…

-P.D.V CELESTE-

Parece que funciono, Arturo se quedo dormido gracias a la magia que le puse en su nuca, pobre Arturo. Esta exhausto, lo entiendo. Yo también me encuentro cansada de esto, no puede ser que mi hermana se encuentre en este mundo atosigándolo, quiero que Arturo tenga una vida plena. Conmigo, cargue a Arturo y lo lleve a su cama donde se acomodo rápidamente y me retire de la habitación de Arturo rápidamente, hay algo que debo de atender.

Baje a la sala nuevamente y camine hacia donde se encontraba hace unos minutos mi hermana y extendi mi mano derecha hacia ese espacio vacio y use mi magia. Tuve que usar una cierta cantidad de magia para poder visualizar por unos momentos equestria. Lo que vi no me gusto.

Vi mi hogar, Canterlot hecho un desastre. Estaba cubierto de oscuridad total, mis preciosos súbditos se encontraban encadenados y se encontraban caminando en hilera. Mi hermana se encontraba en mi torre de vigilancia viendo como mis subditos estaban haciendo trabajos pesados en contra de su voluntad. Si tan solo pudiera regresar pero no poseo la suficiente magia para regresar. Mas solo puedo observar, el eclipse regresara en 10 años.

Cerre el pequeño portal para sentarme en el sofá de la sala y sacar un libro de poesía, quería relajarme un poco. Deseo volver pronto a Equestria pero tampoco quiero dejar a Arturo solo, y menos después de lo que siento por el. Cosas difíciles están por suceder, espero poder estar con Arturo mucho tiempo mas.

Me quede sentada leyendo mientras trataba de dejar fuera aquello que vi mientras abri el portal, siento que se me olvida alguien aparte de mi hermana, no recuerdo muy bien. Solo recuerdo que ella era la mejor…pero mejor ¿en que? Mi lectura no fue detenida por mis pensamientos mas mi mente quería ir mas haya, ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién sería ella que es la mejor? No puedo recordar con certeza pero si es la mejor tal vez me ayude.


	20. Chapter 14

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE NUEVAMENTE. LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO NUEVO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. EL CUAL POR RAZONES DE QUE ES LARGO (Y COMPLICADO) SERA EN DOS PARTES, ESPERO LES GUSTE. NOS VEMOS.**

* * *

><p>-SAN VALENTIN, EL ESPERADO DIA PARTE 1-<p>

Pasaron ya dos días desde que Nightmare Moon irrumpió en nuestra recién incorporación a la tranquilidad, en el día de ayer Celeste, Andrea, y yo, estuvimos haciendo los arreglos para el día de San Valentin que aunque no se crea fue muy laborioso. Buscar DJ, poner las decoraciones, entre otras muchas cosas pero igual fue algo ligero ya que contamos con la ayuda de Celeste y sus alas quien nos ayudó mucho. al final todo quedo esplendido.

Usamos el auditorio de la escuela que se encontraba en el segundo piso hasta el fondo donde era del tamaño adecuado para doscientas personas así que será una noche entretenida. Celeste y yo no nos preocupábamos por que nos pidieran otras personas venir con ellas de pareja. Obvio que muchos saben que Celeste seria mi pareja, aún sigo pensando en el beso de medianoche. Tal vez sea el momento de decirle lo que siento por ella, tantos años esperando por el momento, tal vez sea el inicio de una vida juntos.

Terminamos de adornar el auditorio y rápidamente nos fuimos al departamento porque en dos horas empezaría el baile. En pocos minutos llegamos al departamento y me metí a bañar mientras que Celeste se arreglaba usando su magia, había algo que me inquietaba mientras me bañaba. Parece que nuestra vida regreso a la normalidad pero no del todo, siento que Celeste está cambiando. Ya no es la misma estudiosa y positiva de lo que era antes de que la secuestraran. Ahora es mas seria y realista pero igual no afecta mucho su actitud ya que de vez en cuando actúa de manera inocente pero igual pienso que le afecto mucho esos años secuestrada. Salí del baño arreglado con un traje de gala con corbata de color azul marino, vi la hora para ver la hora y ver que faltaban veinte minutos para las 6. Fui a mi habitación para abrir la puerta lentamente para ver a Celeste terminar de arreglarse; su cabello era más brillante que antes, su pelo rubio se movía aún más de lo normal junto con el aura multicolor que rodea el cabello, su vestido era de color blanco con un cinto dorado en la cadera, tenía unas pulseras doradas pero estas parecían ser de oro puro. Ella tenía un espejo flotando frente a ella envuelto en magia mientras ella se peinaba. Me miro a través del espejo y ella lo desapareció y se levantó de su lugar. No podía creer lo hermosa que era.

-Arturo, ¿Cómo me veo?-me miro Celeste con una ligera sonrisa

-hermosa-fue lo único que dije ante tanta belleza, Celeste fácilmente ganaría un concurso de belleza.

-…gracias-vi que Celeste se sonrojo bastante por mi comentario-tu también te ver bien.

-gracias, ¿nos vamos?-extendi mi mano izquierda para que Celeste la tomara e irnos de los brazos cruzados.

Bajamos las escaleras juntos, tenia sobre mi un ligero nerviosismo ya que posiblemente tenga a mi lado mi futura novia. Salimos de mi departamento dejando todo cerrado para ir por la calle en dirección a la escuela donde no éramos los únicos que íbamos tomados de las manos, al otro lado de la calle pude ver a Andrea con su pareja que era alguien que no conocía. Era de lentes mas bajo que ella, pelirrojo con pelo chino. No era muy apuesto a comparación de mi o de los demás que iban en la calle. Muchos iban en pareja en dirección a la escuela tomados de la mano vestidos en gala, muchas parejas se acercaban para alagarnos por nuestro aspecto. Después de varios minutos y pocas cuadras llegamos a la escuela donde el exterior estaba adornado por demasiados globos en forma de corazón y podía escuchar la música proveniente del auditorio. Era el DJ que estaba escogiendo la música, aunque no quiera creerlo el era el mismo quien me enseño a robar las cuentas bancarias de Phoenix Inc. Por suerte conseguí contactarlo el día de ayer y pudo venir a ayudarnos, además de que lo ayudo a el a esconderse de la policía que lo busca en más de 15 estados menos este. Entramos a la escuela para ver que todo el lobby estaba adornado de múltiples flores y la iluminación era de color carmesí dedicado a la fecha y el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas. Había un fotógrafo quien al vernos nos tomó una foto y a las demás parejas, subimos las escaleras para ir hacia el auditorio y seguir viendo estas decoraciones, debo de admitir que hicimos un buen trabajo. Y más Andrea por liderarnos, llegamos al auditorio donde las parejas que habían llegado estaban sentados en mesas redondas con adornos y un par de velas, las parejas podían disfrutar una excelente velada. Camine junto con Celeste hacia una mesa que estaba cerca de la pista de baile que se encontraba en el centro del auditorio. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora con solo pensar en el beso de media noche. No podía pensar en otras cosas, solo pensar en el beso.

Al otro extremo de la pista se encontraba Andrea con su pareja, su pareja tenia un celular de ultima generación mientras que Andrea estaba recargada sobre su mano aburrida. Pobre Andrea, algo me hace pensar que ella lo invito porque nadie la invito. Mire a Celeste y ella me observaba con una sonrisa encantadora, su mano derecha se envolvió en un aura de color rosado. ¿Qué pensara Celeste?

-P.D.V CELESTE-

No puedo creer lo guapo y elegante que se ve Arturo, pensar que hace años se veía infantil e inmaduro. Ahora parece ser alguien maduro. A veces pienso que el hecho de haber sido secuestrada trajo sus beneficios, aunque no me gustaría recordar eso nuevamente. Desde que Arturo trato de dar su vida por mi recordé mis orígenes. Aun recuerdo que caía de aquel tejado mientras veía frente a mis ojos toda mi vida, mis padres, mi hermana, mi reino. Todo pasaba frente a mi y fue cuando recordé todo. Pero ahora tengo a alguien en mi vida y el es Arturo, aunque se cual es mi destino como ser inmortal se que quiero pasar mi vida junto a el y hoy es la noche en la que me le declarare.

Inconscientemente libere un poco de magia la cual no me importo mucho, solo podía ver a Arturo. El miraba hacia donde se encontraba Andrea y vi que se empezó a reir ligeramente por la pareja de Andrea, Arturo volteo hacia mi para sonreír y ver mi mano envuelta en magia. No me percaté de que estaba abobada sonriéndole, es que Arturo con traje se ve elegante y hermoso. Arturo tomo mi mano y mi corazón empezó a latir con mayor intensidad, podía sentir su cálida mano tocar la mía, mi corazón cada vez latía con mayor intensidad. Estaba seguirá de lo que deseaba, ni Nightmare Moon podrá evitar esto. Es mi turno de cuidar de Arturo asi como el cuido de mi.

Arturo se levanto de la mesa para ir con el DJ, Arturo se veía muy nervioso al caminar y por los gestos que hacia algo pidió. Tenia entendido que el DJ era amigo de Arturo, que lo había conocido mientras me buscaba, Arturo regreso rápidamente hacia donde estaba y los camareros nos dejaron aperitivos, se que se acerca mas el momento de decirle a Arturo lo que siento por el.

Comimos un poco de los aperitivos mientras de música de fondo ponían un remix de canciones que Arturo y yo nos gustaban como la de "My roommate is a bassist" Por lo que la letra me causaba una cierta emoción ya que la letra habla de una hermosa novia y elegante novio en su boda. Cuando escucho esa canción me imagino en el altar junto con Arturo a punto de casarnos. Seria hermoso pero solo habría un problema, mi inmortalidad. Siento que no podre vivir con Arturo ni envejecer juntos. Pero espero encontrar una solución a esto, si tan solo pudiera llevármelo a Eque…

-Celeste, reacciona-vi que Arturo estaba a mi lado sacudiéndome rápidamente-llevo mas de 10 minutos tratando de que reacciones.

-¿Qué? Perdona, estaba pensando en unas cosas. ¿Qué sucede?

-tenemos un problema-Arturo señalo a lo lejos a una mujer con vestido de color azul marino por la mitad de forma diagonal y de la otra de color negro, su cabello era castaño con un aura a su alrededor de color azul claro, estaba hablando con un compañero de Arturo-y uno muy grande.

-asi es-me levante de la mesa para ir hacia esta mujer que conforme me acercaba podía ver que tenia unas alas parecidas a las mias pero de color azul. Llegue hacia esta mujer obviando el hecho de que la conozco y con el simple hecho de que este aquí arruina todo-¿Qué haces aquí Nightmare Moon?

-Oh, veo que te diste cuenta de mi presencia-Nightmare Moon volteo con una ligera sonrisa-que bonita fiesta, seria una desgracia que alguien la hechara a perder.

-ni lo pienses Nightmare Moon-no quiero que arruine este dia, debe de ser especial. Mire a Arturo y el veía también con un enojo a mi hermana.

Nightmare Moon paso entre los dos con una sonrisa para ver que poco a poco se acercaba a la salida, aun no entiendo sus planes. ¿Qué hara aquí? ¿planea algo? Aun necesito saber que paso con el Doctor Knives, lo que le hizo.

Arturo se quedo hablando con su compañero mientras regresaba a la mesa pero mientras lo hacia, hacia un conjuro para ver la localización del Doctor Knives, aunque lo que vi me sorprendio demasiado.

Se encontraba en Equestria…pero, ¿Qué hace ahí? Podía sentir su presencia mas no ver pero por lo que siento se encuentra en el calabozo leyendo libros Equestrianos, será un problema si llega a descubrir los puntos débiles del reino. Llegue a mi mesa cortando el conjuro y trate de olvidar lo de hace unos momentos, esta noche debe de ser especial. Arturo regreso a los pocos minutos donde tomo la silla que estaba al opuesto de mi lugar para ponerlo a mi lado y sentarse, tenia una sonrisa marcada en su rostro, en su bello rostro.

-¿sabes que hora es?-pregunto Arturo aun con esa sonrisa.

-No, no lo se.

-son las 11 de la noche, una hora para el baile principal.

-¿las 11 de la noche? Pasa rápido el tiempo.

-lo se, pero no te fijes en eso, ahora nos traerán algo de cenar y empezara el baile. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

-no lo se-al ver los ojos de Arturo me sentía encantada. No podía dejar de verlo tiene que ser esta noche lo que le diga.


	21. Chapter 14 parte 2

**QUE ONDA CHICOS COMO ESTAN, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO ALGO ATRASADO (INTENSIONALMENTE) PORQUE HACE UNAS HORAS TERMINO SAN VALENTIN Y LO QUE SOBRA DE ESTE CAPITULO SUCEDE A LA MISMA HORA EN LA QUE ESTOY PUBLICANDO ESTE CAPITULO (1:00 AM, HORA MEXICO) POR ESO RETRASE LIGERAMENTE ESTE CAPITULO PARA DARLE UN SIGNIFICADO ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y CON ESTE CAPITULO DARE EL INICIO DE MEJORES COSAS Y MAS TRAMA AUN. ESPERO PODER SEGUIR CUMPLIENDO SUS ESPECTATIVAS. SIN MAS LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO DE ESTA SEMANA, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-SAN VALENTIN, EL ESPERADO DIA PARTE 2-<p>

Arturo me tomo nuevamente de la mano pero ahora me sostuvo fuertemente. Como si no quisiera que me apartara de el, no me alejare de Arturo. Pero también…mi reino, necesito ir a Equestria para detener a mi hermana y al Doctor Knives. Mire a Arturo quien estaba sonrojado por alguna extraña razón, veía su mano tomar la mía y movía los dedos lentamente. No pude soltar una sonrisa al ver que el valiente Arturo, quien luchó contra lo imposible este nervioso. Debo de admitir que es lindo cuando se pone asi. Empecé a conjurar levemente una magia tranquilizadora y la invoque frente a el para envolverlo ligeramente en un aura mágico de color dorado y su rostro cambio poco a poco. Volteo a verme poco después de que terminara el hechizo para sonreírme. "¿quieres dormirme? Ja, sea lo que sea que hayas hecho me ayudó mucho a quitarme el nerviosismo" respondió Arturo con una sonrisa, se acercó a mi lado cada vez mas para apoyarse en mi, no pude soltar unas ligeras risas al ver su actuación "veo que actúas como una dama" le dije riéndome de su actuación "déjame, quiero disfrutar esto, pasaron 5 años y quiero usar esta noche para disfrutar tu compañía" respondió Arturo algo apenado. Sus palabras me llegaron al corazón, alegro a Arturo. Es algo mágico para mi, nunca antes alguien me había dicho algo asi. En mis dos mil años de edad experimente esta sensación, claro que tuve cientos de pretendientes pero ninguno como Arturo. Nos trajeron la cena que consistía en comida Italiana como pastas y sopas.

Empezamos a comer de manera tranquila, Arturo me contaba bromas cosa que me divertía mucho. cada vez me siento alegre por estar de vuelta con Arturo. Lo extrañe demasiado durante tantos años. Terminamos de cenar y Arturo fue al baño donde aproveche para volver a abrir ese ligero portal pero ahora en esta ocasión pude ver hacia el otro lado, vi cosas graves. Nightmare Moon se encontraba junto al Doctor Knives en un calabozo donde ambos estaban frente a un pony quien estaba encadenada en la pared. Me era familiar esta pony, era de color blanca con la crin recogida haciendo un peinado elegante, tenía lentes oscuros un poco mas grandes que los de sus ojos y en su costado tenia una marca de una pluma y tintero.

-Oh, vamos Raven. Se que puedes darnos información importante sobre la biblioteca privada de mi hermana-hablo Nightmare Moon mientras caminaba alrededor de esta pony llamada Raven.

-no dire nada, le hice una promesa a la princesa Celestia de que no hablaría nunca de ese lugar-respondió Raven molesta. ¿Qué promesa?

-parece que la pequeña no quiere hablar-intervino el Doctor Knives con una sonrisa marcada de mejilla a mejilla.

-¿tienes algo en mente Knives?-respondió Nightmare Moon viendo su sonrisa en el rostro

-asi es, le mostrare por qué los seres humanos somos los seres mas crueles del mundo-el Doctor Knives saco de su bata una jeringa con un líquido verde claro acercándose a Raven-esto pequeña, es una jeringa.

-se lo que es monstruo-cada vez vi a Raven molesta, debo de recordar quien es.

-Oh, pero esto es mas que una jeringa. Esta jeringa posee un liquido al que nosotros llamamos "Acido" el cual cuando entre en tu sistema consumirá poco a poco tus órganos brindándote el dolor mas insoportable y el envenenamiento gradual de tu cuerpo hasta que caigas. Muerta-al final de su corta y cruel explicación el Doctor Knives solto una ligera risa macabra cambiando la actitud de Raven.

-Yo…hablare-al final Raven bajo la mirada rendida ante la amenaza del malvado Doctor Knives.

-veo que te preocupa mucho tu hogar. ¿No es asi? Celestia-voltee repentinamente hacia la derecha donde Arturo se encontraba viendo toda la escena en silencio, estaba algo triste. Por la impresión corte el conjuro dejando de ver aquella escena

-Arturo. ¿Qué tanto viste?

-lo suficiente, pero no te preocupes. No estoy enojado ni nada-Arturo me sonrio de manera amable pero vi que de su mejilla derecha corrió una ligera lagrima

-¿desde cuando sabes esto?

-desde que te rescate del laboratorio. Me di cuenta que habias cambiado, asi que prácticamente sabia que realmente sabias quien eras.

-lo siento Arturo. Debi haberte dicho desde un principio-baje un poco la mirada triste, tal vez debía decirle

-no te preocupes. Olvidemos esto, este dia es un dia importante-Arturo me tomo de la mano para levantarme del asiento. ¿Por qué Arturo me trata bien? De seguro lo lastime-muy importante, hoy tiene que ir genial.

Caminamos hacia la pista de baile y vi que Arturo le hizo una señal al DJ para cambiar de música. Arturo me tomo de la mano y de la cadera para que su pie derecho empezar con el baile, tratare de olvidar lo que vi por esta noche y cumplir mi objetivo.

Bailábamos al son de la música y Arturo bailar de manera natural e increíble. Sus ojos cafes me mostraban una gran felicidad además de que también podía ver una cierta sabidiria adquirida por los años que me busco. Tal vez no vuelva a ser el Arturo amargado que conoci cuando recién llegue a su mundo, aunque también veo cierta tristeza en su mirada. Arturo continuo bailando al par de la música, podía ver muchas cosas al igual que sentía sus emociones, cada vez mis latidos se intensificaban cada segundo que pasaba entre los brazos de Arturo hasta que no me había percatado de algo: todos habían dejado de bailar y nos veian atentamente.

-Celeste, creo que llego la hora de decirte algo que debi haber dicho hace años.

-¿Qué es Arturo?-mi voz se agudizo ligeramente al preguntarle a pesar de que se que dira.

-Te amo.

-¿Qué?- esa palabra la escuche pero no la puedo asimilar.

-que te amo tontita-Arturo solto una sonrisa para acercarce poco a poco.

No dije nada, sabia que iba a pasar. Mi corazón latia deprisa, no podía pensar en otra cosa. Solo en el beso que pronto sentiré del mismo Arturo. De pronto, lo senti. Sentí el beso de Arturo, cerre poco a poco al sentir este gran tacto de su parte, sentir sus labios me dejaron en blanco. Este beso duro demasiado. Poco a poco Arturo se separo lentamente para mirarme con una sonrisa, yo sonreí al igual que Arturo, no podía soltar ninguna palabra. Solo podía responderle con una mirada.

-¿Qué dices Celeste?

-¿digo?-no podía hablar mucho, seguía impactada aun después del beso de Arturo.

-¿quieres ser mi novia?

-¿Qu…Que?-esa pregunta, deseaba tanto escuchar esa pregunta. Posiblemente haya una oportunidad de tener una vida normal con Arturo.

-¿Qué si quieres ser mi novia?

-S…Si-esto remato toda sensación que tenia, mi mundo se completo cuando Arturo dijo eso, claro que estaba decidida a ser su novia.

-Genial-Arturo volvió a acercarse para darme otro beso, claro que se lo recibi. Sentí nuevamente sus calidos labios pero en esta ocasión fue mas corto que la primera vez-me da gusto saber que sientes lo mismo por mi Celeste.

-Arturo…-baje un poco la vista un poco apenada ante lo que estoy apunto de decir-…Te amo mucho, deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-levante nuevamente la vista para ver a Arturo sorprendido pero a los pocos segundos solto una gran sonrisa.

-yo también te amo mucho Celeste, igual deseo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-Arturo solto una gran sonrisa. No perdió ningún segundo y me abrazo fuertemente. Tanto que doblego mis alas pero no importo tanto porque podía sentir sus calidos brazos.

Duramos con el abrazo unos minutos hasta que Arturo me llevo a la mesa y continuamos platicando, platicábamos sobre el futuro. Un futuro juntos, un futuro donde Arturo y yo viviremos juntos y tendremos que encargarnos de mas cosas. Pero por ahora será pensar en un futuro juntos.

Termino la noche y regresamos al departamento que ahora después de hoy será nuestro departamento. Durante el camino no paraba de pensar en nuestro futuro. Pero aun me inquietaba el hecho de que mi hermana este torturando inocentes ponys junto al Doctor Knives, aun debo de pensar en una solución en la que pueda seguir junto con Arturo. Arturo me tenia agarrada de la mano y no paraba de hablar. Lo vi muy alegre y emocionado, Arturo es diferente. Podía sentirlo y verlo en sus ojos, tal vez Arturo no posea magia ni inmortalidad pero Arturo tiene algo que no muchos poseen. Fuerza de voluntad, Arturo lucho consigo mismo por 5 años para rescatarme, paso por hambre, paso mucho tiempo viviendo en a calle, y perdió muchas cosas pero pudo sobrellevarlas y rescatarme de mi prisión y de mi segura muerte. Llegamos al departamento donde el suelo estaba cubierto de petalos de rosas formando un gran corazón ¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Cuando salimos no había nada asi. Arturo volteo a verme con una sonrisa y me tomo entre sus brazos nuevamente y me cargo con ambos brazos y me solto una sonrisa.

-Al parecer recibimos visitas de Jennifer y de Scarlett. Luego les agradezco-Arturo solto una ligera sonrisa algo apenada. ¿sera que…?

Me sentía un poco apenada ante esta situación, tenia varias suposiciones pero creo que la mas segura era la primera, no se si me sienta preparada para esto pero…tal vez sea lindo. Después de los pocos segundos llegamos a la habitación de Arturo donde al igual que la sala estaba cubierto de petalos de rosas con unas velas aromáticas de color guinda ambientando la habitación, Arturo me puso sobre su cama gentilmente mirándome con una sonrisa aunque apenada.

-¿quieres hacerlo?-pregunte algo timida. Aunque en el fondo quería que pasara esto aunque ¿Cómo es que termine asi? Osea, no me molesta pero ¿no es demasiado pronto?

-solo si tu lo deseas Celeste, lo he pensado durante mucho tiemo pero al final tu tienes la ultima palabra.

-S…Si, si tu lo deseas-mi corazón empezó a palpitar nuevamente pero con una intensidad extrema.

Arturo no dijo nada, solo me miro con esa sonrisa picara. Esta noche pasara algo muy especial para los dos. Arturo puso su mano sobre mi hombro para bajar levemente el vestido, Arturo me dio un beso nuevamente para iniciar algo hermoso, esta noche seremos uno.


	22. Chapter 15

**QUE ONDA CHICOS COMO ESTAN, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE CELESTE UN POCO TEMPRANO DE LO HABITUAL JAJA XD. PERO BUENO, VEO QUE HAY NUEVA LECTORA, BIENVENIDA A ESTA PEQUEÑA FAMILIA Y ESPERO PODER CUMPLIR CON TUS EXPECTATIVAS XD. SIN MAS QUE DECIR, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 15-<p>

Ayer fue increíble, después te tanto tiempo pude decirle lo que siento y lo mejor es que me correspondió. Al principio me sentía nervioso pero al verla con ese vestido y sus ojos inocentes me tranquilizo, esa noche fuimos uno donde lo que mas deseo ahora es tener una gran familia. ¿Cómo me veria con 3 hijas? Ja, no lo se pero con solo pensarlo me da una emoción. Celeste se encuentra dormida entre mis brazos mientras le acaricio con mi mano la mejilla, se ve tan hermosa dormida. Tan pura e inocente, mire mi reloj para ver que eran las 9 de la mañana. Creí que sería más tarde, me levante poco a poco de la cama evitando hacer un alboroto para ponerme la ropa interior y un pantalón de mezclilla, me disponía a salir de mi habitación pero vi mi vieja computadora portatil sobre la mesa asi que la tome y Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido. Baje las escaleras al igual, sin hacer ruido y dejar la computadora portátil sobre la mesa e ir a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Fue lo básico; Un sándwich con un vaso de leche con chocolate, regrese a la mesa para encender la computadora y a los pocos segundos accedi a la Internet donde investigare un poco del programa, bueno. Sobre el mundo de Celeste, mientras buscaba en aquellos foros bronys me encontré con una publicación algo seria pero con tristeza. Cada palabra que leia podía sentir esa tristeza, pero el nombre de dicha persona me hacia pensar otra cosa. Mi lectura con una tristeza la tome como una amenaza. Una amenaza que podría terminar nuevamente con la calma:

_Layla Knives.-llevo buscando a mi padre por mas de 15 años, el era un científico de gran renombre a lo largo del mundo, el había entrado a un proyecto el cual para el podía encontrar el significado de la vida. Pero ¿a qué costo? Mi madre falleció hace 16 años. Un año después de su 'desaparición'_ _desde entonces. Llevo buscando a mi padre para comentarle este triste hecho pero también para deshacerme de la causante de todo esto. La princesa Celestia. Ella causo esto ya que hace poco involucro a muchas personas inocentes en el incidente de Oregón convirtiéndolos en piedra. Tengo teorías en las que ella se llevó a mi padre donde lo está torturando, no permitiré que haga esto. Se llevó a mi padre, a mi madre. La encontrare y hare que pague los crímenes que hizo._

Esto es mas una amenaza que una simple publicación, desde que todo mundo sabe que Celeste es de otro universo la podría encontrar fácilmente. Aparte de los constantes acosos de Nightmare Moon, de que el Doctor Knives se encuentre en Equestria torturando a inocentes ponys para sus experimentos y ahora su hija. ¿Qué nos deparara el futuro a Celeste y a mi? Me quede pensativo ante la posible amenaza, ¿será alguien importante como el mismo Doctor? ¿Volverán a secuestrar a Celeste? No tenía ni idea pero de algo estoy seguro. El que trate de acabar con lo nuestro se las verá conmigo. Deje a un lado lo que vi para continuar con mi búsqueda para encontrar muchas noticias sobre la serie '_serie cancelada' 'múltiples demandas a la creadora de la serie' _entre muchas más pero ninguna que me afecte, ni mucho menos a Celeste. Pero en el fondo podía sentir esa amenaza era palpitante, ¿estará tan segura para irrumpir nuestra tranquilidad y nuestra nueva vida juntos? Si es asi será mejor que se prepare para las consecuencias. Al final no encontré nada interesante mas lo primero que vi asi que mejor puse música y me puse a limpiar, si Celeste sera mi novia de ahora en adelante será mejor que cuide mi higiene para que Celeste vea que me puedo cuidar.

Pase mas de dos horas limpiando y al parecer Celeste no se ha despertado. Es mejor eso, termine de limpiar para meterme a bañar pero no antes de apagar la Computadora portátil y subirla conmigo. Llegue a la habitación aledaña a la mía donde se encontraba mi ropa y la de Celeste. Tome unos pantalones de mezclilla, ropa interior y una camisa de color guinda, mientras ordenaba la ropa que usaría este dia escuche que alguien entro al baño y empecé a escuchar que caia agua de la regadera. Supongo que Celeste se despertó y quizo bañarse. No importa, prepare mi ropa y espere fuera del baño pero a los pocos segundos se asomó Celeste desnuda y me tomo del hombro y me metio al baño a la fuerza…o tal vez no.

Para no hacerla larga. Ambos nos bañamos juntos. Cosa que ambos disfrutamos pero en el fondo seguía pensando sobre Nightmare Moon que trabajaba junto al Doctor Knives, y ahora salió que la hija esta cazando a Celeste. Terminamos de bañarnos y Celeste me veía con una sonrisa tan hermosa y tan inocente mientras nos vestíamos, no podía evitar darle un beso mientras me mostraba estos detalles. Ella me correspondió el beso pero fue corto que la primera vez, terminamos de vestirnos y salimos del baño para prepararle algo a Celeste de desayunar ya que en un rato entraremos a clases y ella no a almorzado. Rápidamente le prepare de desayunar mientras ella leia un libro de constelaciones estelares pero entre lecturas levantaba la vista para sonreírme y yo responderle de la misma manera, le prepare una ensalada de manzana con jugo de naranja. Celeste casi no comía carne asi que tuve que cambiar mi alimentación para que ella estuviera a gusto. Comió con una felicidad tan grande que al final de desayunar me dio un beso en la mejilla felicitando mi desayuno y se fue a terminar de arreglarse mientras yo estaba esperándola en la sala. Pero…algo paso, el sol se opacó demasiado que pareciera que se hizo de noche, me levante bruscamente del sofá para mirar a mi alrededor. No puede ser, no esperaba que Nightmare Moon se apareciera pronto.

-¿percatarme de que Arturo?-Nightmare Moon se manifestó a mi lado derecho tomándome del hombro.

-De nada-fue lo único que respondi mientras le seguía con la mirada. Tenia un cierto miedo por su aparición tan estrepitosa.

-¿de nada? ¿Cómo 'que nada'? si me entere que tuviste relaciones con mi hermana.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

-digamos que me observar comportamientos raros.

-¿raro? ¿Qué seras? ¿Voyeurista?-mire a Nightmare Moon con una pequeña sonrisa en son de burla, cosa que no le pareció bien porque cambio de gesto. Mantenía el mismo aspecto humano

-Ja, no. Solamente me gusta ver como son tan felices juntos, lástima que pronto acabara-Nightmare Moon camino a mi alrededor con una sonrisa macabra-tienes un destino muy oscuro mi estimado Arturo. No sabes cuantas decepciones te esperan-Nightmare Moon empezó a desaparecer frente a mi dejando una estela de humo negro y poco a poco la iluminación regreso poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad.

-¿Cuál es su problema?-me quede algo molesto al final. No quiero tener que pasar por lo mismo que hace años hice cuando Celeste fue secuestrada.

-¿problema? ¿Quién tiene un problema?-Celeste bajo las escaleras mientras se peinaba.

-No, nada Celeste. ¿ya estas lista?-fui por nuestras cosas que estaban bajo la escalera y tomarlas.

-Si, pero falta algo.

-¿Qué falta?

-Algo…-Celeste se me acerco con una pequeña sonrisa y me dio un beso en la boca pero en esta ocasión fue muy corto-ahora si ya, podemos irnos.

-je, esta bien-tome las llaves del departamento para irnos hacia la universidad. Que dentro de poco podremos trabajar y empezar nuestra vida juntos como pareja.

Caminamos por la calle agarrados de la mano con una sonrisa compartida. Las personas nos veian con una sonrisa amable entendiendo nuestra relación, claro que de vez en cuando pasaba alguien molesto por lo mismo. Eran personas que seguramente sentían algo por Celeste, ya que solamente a mi me miraban con odio mientras que a Celeste le saludaban amablemente y Celeste les respondia de igual manera, después de unos minutos llegamos a la universidad donde a los pocos segundos fuimos a nuestras aulas donde Andrea estaba sentada sobre la mesa con sus lentes de marco rojo y una cola de caballo. Estaba vacia la aula.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos. Ahora.


	23. Chapter 16

**QUE ONDA CHICOS ¿COMO ESTAN? AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA CON CELESTE. AHORA, SE QUE ME DEMORE UNOS DIAS PERO FUE PORQUE QUERIA SACAR COSAS NUEVAS, EXPERIMENTAR CON ESTA HISTORIA, INCLUIR COSAS QUE EN LO PERSONAL ME ESTA GUSTANDO PERO OJO. SEGUIRA CON LA TRAMA ORIGINAL PERO DIGAMOS QUE LA ESTOY PREPARANDO PARA INCLUIR ALGO QUE LES GUSTARA, AUNQUE SOLO LES DIRE QUE TENDRA DOS FINALES. EN EL CUAL USTEDES DECIDIRAN (NO SE ALARMEN AUN, FALTA DEMASIADO PARA QUE TERMINE) PERO DECIDIRAN QUE ES LO MAS CONVENIENTE PARA ESTE FIC, Y SI TIENEN AMIGOS QUE GUSTEN DE UNA TRAMA PARECIDA A ESTA NO DUDEN EN DECIRLES, SERA GENIAL VER COMO CRECE ESTE FANFIC, PERO BUENO. LOS DEJO HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y HOY SERA CAPITULO DOBLE.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 16-<p>

-Necesito hablar con ustedes dos. Ahora.

-¿Qué sucede Andrea?

-creo que es obvio-Andrea bajo del escritorio para caminar molesta hacia nosotros-es sobre Celeste.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué hizo Celeste?-voltee a ver a Celeste y ella tenia una ligera preocupación encima.

-hace rato vino una persona, se llamaba Charles. Dijo que todos aquí corremos peligro por la mera presencia de Celeste.

-¿Charles? Lo conozco-deje de mirar a Celeste para regresar la vista hacia Andrea.

-entonces platícanos todo sobre el porqué todos corremos peligro y lo que menos quiero es que todos los estudiantes y Celeste les pase algo.

-Lo conocí hace casi 4 años, estaba infiltrándome a un laboratorio donde lo vi buscando en la base de datos a una persona quien para el era muy importante. Al principio creí que era un científico pero luego vi que era un activista pro-vida y fue el mismo quien me dio la información sobre la ubicación de Celeste, poco después el me salvo de morir en el desierto de Arizona donde me dijo que el ya iba de regreso, me conto que buscaba a su novia quien fue secuestrada por la misma compañía y que cuando trato de rescatarla ya era demasiado tarde. Al final el desapareció y yo tome camino hacia donde estaba Celeste y la rescate.

-hmm…-Andrea bajo un poco la mirada pensativa, ¿Por qué tan seria? ¿Qué pasara realmente conmigo y Celeste?-eso explica por qué cuando vino me dejo su tarjeta de la compañía Phoenix pero no explica el hecho del porque todos estemos en peligro. No quiero que nadie corra peligro en mi escuela.

-¿Tu escuela? ¿a qué te refieres con eso?-me quede mirando a Andrea extrañado. Por un momento se me olvido el detalle de Celeste y mio.

-Oh, ¿no sabias? A partir de hoy sere la directora de la escuela-Andrea puso un gesto de orgullo pero a los pocos segundos regreso a su pose original-este…si, soy la Directora de la escuela asi que debo ver por los estudiantes.

-¿Qué haremos?-Celeste miro a Andrea preocupada, siempre que Celeste se preocupa es porque pasaran cosas serias.

-No lo se, tal vez haya que suspender las clases hasta que descubramos quien o quienes amenazan a todos los estudiantes y a ustedes-Andrea dio media vuelta para mirar por la ventana que daba a un viejo rio que antes era para transporte de mercancías pequeñas y medias-hmm…hagamos caso omiso a las amenazas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Celeste dio un paso alarmada-¿quieres poner en riesgo a todos solo por mi?

-asi es-Andrea volteo a ver a Celeste con una mirada seria. Ella miraba a Celeste fijamente.

-¿Por qué?

-porque asi le será mas fácil para el atacar y mas fácil para nosotros contraatacar-Andrea camino hacia Celeste con esa misma mirada fija-por lo que tengo entendido es que ya sabes usar magia, ¿no es asi, Celestia?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-me di cuenta en la fiesta. Celeste estaba usando magia el cual abrió un portal hacia Equestria, su hogar.

-¿Cómo supiste que era Equestria?

-porque vi a Nightmare Moon en la fiesta y en Equestria. Además, yo veía la serie hace años antes de que Celeste apareciera en el departamento de Arturo.

Eso nos sorprendió a ambos pero en el fondo tenia una duda, ¿siempre supo que Celeste y Celestia eran la misma persona? Nunca lo sabré pero de algo estoy seguro es que Andrea planea algo. Al final Andrea no dijo nada y salió de nuestra aula. Por hoy no tendríamos clases pero Celeste y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Seguro que al igual que yo, ella pensaba en silencio al igual que yo lo que nos platicó Andrea, ¿Quién planea esto? ¿Será la hija del Doctor Knives, Layla? ¿o será Nightmare Moon? No lo se, son muchas las personas que quieren a Celeste para planes crueles e inhumanos. Nos quedamos unas horas en el aula callados, estábamos analizando las posibles situaciones.

Voltee a ver a Celeste y ella tenía un orbe mágico entre sus manos donde observaba Equestria, estaba buscando algo porque veía que movía la vista del orbe. Mire en silencio mientras ella usaba el orbe para mirar dentro de su hogar ¿extrañara no estar en su hogar? ¿Deseara regresar? Levante la vista un poco consternada, estaba preocupada por su hogar. Ella quería defender su hogar de NIghtmare Moon pero ¿Cómo lo haría? Creo que a pesar que no quiero que se vaya se que algún día tendrá que regresar a su hogar a defenderlo, podría ser hoy mismo, tal vez mañana. No lo se con certeza pero aunque sea doloroso tendré que apoyar su decisión.

-¿Qué buscas Celeste?-puse mi mano sobre su hombro, ella se mordia el labio inferior con una preocupación y cierto nerviosismo.

-trato de recordar.

-¿Recordar que?-regrese la vista hacia el orbe para ver que estaba sobre una casa del árbol, parece que se a quien busca.

Mientras Celeste miraba esta casa del árbol me pareció recordar a una en específico. Hace años que la serie había terminado asi que tampoco podía recordar mucho pero de esa casa del árbol si, mire al igual que Celeste para ver a un pequeño dragón corriendo de un lado al otro por la parte exterior del árbol parecía asustado. Este dragón era de color morado y en la espalda tenia espinas de color verde, tenía consigo un papel en la mano. Corría en círculos alrededor del árbol, parecía que estaba desorientado. Creo que a ese dragón lo recuerdo, se llamaba Spike. El asistente de la bibliotecaria de Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle, Alumna estrella de la princesa Celestia, mi Celeste. Baje un poco la vista un poco triste, Celeste esta buscando a Twilight Sparkle para que la ayude a regresar. Entonces planea regresar a su mundo.

-No es lo que piensas Arturo-levante la vista ante las palabras de Celeste-no pienso regresar a mi mundo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-mire a Celeste y ella volteo a verme con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-lo que estoy buscando es ALGO para detener a Nightmare Moon. No para regresar a Equestria.

-¿y que es ese algo?

-no lo se, no lo puedo recordar-Celeste desaparecio el orbe mágico soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas-a pesar de saber quien soy en realidad sigo sin saber muchas cosas de mi pasado.

-¿Qué tanto recuerdas Celeste? ¿Qué tanto sabes de tu pasado?

-¿Qué tanto recuerdo?-Celeste bajo un poco la mirada pensando, puso su dedo índice en la boca pensativa para los pocos segundos quitar su dedo de la boca-Recuerdo que yo era una princesa, era la princesa de Equestria y que Nightmare Moon era mi hermana. Recuerdo que era la tutora de una pequeña prodigio quien estuve acompañándola durante años en sus estudios hasta que crecio pero tenia un pequeño defecto. No sabia hacer amigos y la mande a que aprendiera sobre la amistad a un pueblo pero lo que no recuerdo es que no se quien era ella o que aspecto tenia. Ni recuerdo tampoco si antes ya tenia una rivalidad con mi hermana. No lo recuerdo-Celeste bajo nuevamente la vista un poco decepcionada.

-hmm…-¿debo de decirle que se a quien busca? ¿o no?-tal vez pronto lo recuerdes Celeste. ¿solamente recuerdas eso?

-No, también recuerdo que a la que estoy buscando es la única que puede detener a mi hermana. Eso es todo.

Me quede en silencio mirando a Celeste. Ella se veía tan preocupada por eso al igual que yo por descubrir quien o quienes amenzan la escuela y a nuestra tranquilidad.

Salimos finalmente del aula en camino hacia la oficina de la nueva directora, Andrea. Su oficina estaba justo a un lado del lobby de la escuela de lado izquierdo cerca de la salida principal. Entramos sin avisar a su oficina para verla hablar por teléfono, estaba boquiabierta.

-¿Sucede algo Andrea?-la mire dudoso ante su gesto.

-Shh…silencio. Entonces, ¿si le doy a Celeste promete no herir a ningún estudiante?

-¿Qué?-dijimos Celeste y yo al unisono sorprendidos.

-Esta bien, déjeme pensarlo. Pero por el momento no se atreva a espiarnos ni a nadie del cuerpo estudiantil, ni a Celeste ni a Arturo ¿Entendido? Bien, asi nos vamos a llevar bien. Si no cumple con su promesa no le dare a Celeste-Andrea colgó el teléfono para recargarse en el escritorio con su cabeza y darse varios topes contra el mismo-apenas me hago directora y ya tengo problemas muy grandes para mi.

-¿Por qué ofreciste a Celeste?-rapidamente me acerque a su escritorio molesto golpeándolo con la palma de mi mano-¿Por qué? ¿quieres que se repita lo mismo que hace 6 años?

-Arturo…-Andrea levanto la vista rápidamente molesta-antes de que me hagas un escenario escucha atentamente.

-esta bien, te escuchare. Directora Andrea.

-tengo un plan pero puede sonar cruel.

-¿Por qué?

-porque tendremos que dejar que vuelvan a secuestrar a Celeste.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritamos Celeste y yo ante la propuesta de Andrea. ¿Por qué?

-no griten, no quiero que sepan que estamos planeando algo asi.

-¿entonces? ¿Qué planeas? ¿quieres que vuelvan a secuestrar a Celeste?

-pues no, no quiero pero es la única manera en la que detendremos a los que nos están amenzando.

-¿Cómo lo planeas?- mire a Andrea con un enojo menos intenso. Ella tenia los ojos cristalinos a lo que me da a entender que estaba al borde del llanto. Era lógico, la conozco de hace años y cuando alguien le levanta un poco la voz ella empieza a llorar.

-tenemos tres días para planear bien todo pero por lo pronto contactaremos a Charles para que nos de información necesaria sobre los atacantes para asi contraatacar. ¿ideas?

-supongo que si le ponemos un rastreador a Celeste en un lugar indetectable-Andrea me miro aun con esos ojos cristalinos pero con un aspecto serio.

-¿conoces de alguien que tenga dicho instrumento?

-posiblemente mi amigo el Hacker, se llama Thomas.

-si, recuerdo quien es. Me dejo su tarjeta al terminar la fiesta. ¿seguro que es de fiar?

-claro, el me ayudo a robar bancos mediante tarjetas clonadas y números falsos.

-¿en serio?-ese tono sarcástico de Andrea, me daba miedo cuando hacia ese tono de voz-¿Cuánto fue?

-solo fueron unos pocos…de miles de dólares. Jeje-me puse un poco nervioso mientras la veía de frente-pero fue por una buena causa.

-si. Buena causa ¿y que paso con el dinero?

-bueno…digamos que con ese dinero pude cruzar la frontera pero solo para eso porque tuve que dar mucho dinero en sobornos.

-Hmmm…cuando acabe esto devolverás todo el dinero, no quiero tener ladrones de amigos

-¿Qué? Si es mucho dinero. Son como doscientos mil dólares.

-no importa, devolverás el dinero.

-¿ah si? Entonces también devuelve el dinero que te dieron por Celeste hace años-Andrea cambio de mirada para sonrojarse-vamos, devuélvelo ¿Cuánto era?

-no importa eso…olvídalo-Andrea bajo la vista nuevamente recordando todo lo que tuve que hacer para recuperar a Celeste.

-bien. Estamos a mano-voltee a ver a Celeste y ella estaba un poco preocupada ante el plan de Andrea, tiene razón. Si le ponemos un chip de rastreo a Celeste y dejamos que se la lleven asi podríamos dar con ellos pero también corre el riesgo de que antes de llevársela hagan algo hacia nosotros-¿segura que quieres hacer esto? Sino, buscaremos otra alternativa.

-No…si es un buen plan-Celeste se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros. Tenía miedo.

Abrace a Celeste fuertemente, no dejare que se la lleven otra vez. Menos ahora que somos novios, podía sentir la tensión y el miedo mientras la abrazaba. Ella levanto me miro preocupada y me dio un beso corto y se lo correspondí. Corte el abrazo y ella se tranquilizó un poco porque ya no se encogió en hombros y en lugar de eso me sonrió. Voltee a ver a Andrea y ella nos miraba con una seriedad. Al final nos despedimos de Andrea y regresamos al departamento donde todo estuvo en silencio.

Celeste se puso a leer un libro de alquimia del siglo XIV mientras que yo me recosté en el sofá para descansar un poco. ¿Será esto a lo que se refería Nightmare Moon? Solo espero que sea Layla Knives porque así solo sería un problema.

Tuve el peor sueño del mundo. Creo que el mas cruel de todos. Estaba en Equestria siendo torturado.


	24. Chapter 17

-CAPITULO 17-

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-levante la vista para ver a Nightmare Moon viéndome fijamente, mire a mi alrededor viendo paredes de ladrillo oscuro y ver a muchos otros ponys colgados, unos llorando y otros simplemente no se movían. Espero que estén durmiendo-¿Qué hiciste Nightmare Moon?

-Nada, solamente te traje temporalmente a Equestria donde tendrás una pequeña prueba de lo que sucederá si sigues interviniendo-Nightmare Moon camino hacia un costado para mostrar al doctor Knives que caminaba hacia mi con una caja de cartón con una sonrisa macabra-creí que Celeste te había convertido en piedra.

-Si…recuerdo que Celestia me convirtió en piedra al igual que a mis compañeros pero gracias a la Reina Nightmare Moon que me libero pero ahora lo importante es que pagues lo que me hiciste, arruinaste años de investigación, arruinaste todo-el Doctor Knives dejo caer la caja de cartón mostrando múltiples herramientas médicas y se arrodillo para sacar un bisturí oxidado y una pinzas con sangre seca-asi que será mejor que te prepares, que te quitare los pulmones y el hígado ¿y sabes que será lo mejor? Es que será sin anestesia-el Doctor Knives se levantó soltando una risa ronca pero a la vez maquiavélica.

-usted esta loco, todos están locos. ¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya? Celeste los detendrá antes de que hagan algo.

-¿estas seguro Arturo?-Nightmare Moon hizo a un lado al Doctor Knives para ponerse frente a mi con una sonrisa malvada-Celestia no sabe ni como regresar, pobre ilusa. Lo que queda solamente es que viva en tu mundo y prescencie el fin de tu vida y el de todos los humanos.

-No lo creo Nightmare Moon-levante la vista para ver un agujero y vi a Celeste bajando de el molesta, solamente que no era la misma Celeste. Era Celestia. La misma alicornio encargada de levantar el sol en las mañanas y bajarlo en los ocasos, con ese mismo pelo de arcoíris ondulante y esa Cutiemark de sol.

-¡¿Qué?!-Nightmare Moon grito furiosa al ver a su hermana mayor descender de aquel agujero donde vi con claridad mi habitación, ¿es un sueño o es la realidad?-¿Qué haces aquí? Crei haberte desterrado.

-lo hiciste. Sigo desterrada pero al igual que tu hermana puedo aparecer temporalmente en otros planos yo también puedo hacerlo-Celestia se interpuse frente a mi y Nightmare Moon dándome la espalda-solo vengo por el-Celestia volteo a verme con una ligera sonrisa de alegría pero rápidamente regreso la vista hacia Nightmare Moon-sera mejor que dejes de intervenir en nuestras vidas hermana y dejes en paz a mis queridos súbditos. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada, sino yo la tengo. Dejalos y al Doctor Knives será mejor que lo mandes de regreso al mundo humano, este no es su lugar.

-Ja, ¿crees que hare caso a alguna de tus advertencias? si te conozco a la perfeccion hermana. Solo eres una vil mentirosa, es mejor que no vengas de nuevo sino te prometo que en ves de desterrarte te destruiré y destruiré todo lo que amas-Nightmare Moon se veía cada ves mas furiosa al ver a Celestia frente a ella.

-bien, tu decides. Cuando veas que es demasiado tarde vendrás a pedir mi ayuda-Celestia volteo hacia mi para envolverme en magia y tirarme de la pared para romper las cadenas-Vamonos Arturo, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

No dije nada, solo asentí para que Celestia me pusiera en su lomo e irnos volando hacia el agujero que ella había creado para rescatarme, mire hacia atrás y ver a Nightmare Moon furiosa al igual que el Doctor Knives. Cruzamos el agujero y quedamos frente a mi cama, cerro el agujero tras pasarlo y me baje del lomo de Celestia para ponerme frente a ella. Era la primera vez que veía a la verdadera Celestia en vez de verla a través del televisor. Al verla me daba una sensación de melancolía y tristeza, me recordaba a esos tristes días en los que veía el Show y verla a ella tan tranquila esparciendo sus conocimientos sobre la armonía y la felicidad. Ponerme molesto al ver como Chrysalis la dejo inconsciente el dia de la boda del hermano de Twilight Sparkle, sentir tristeza al saber que ella era inmortal y que no se había podido enamorar de alguien por miedo a que ella lo vea morir y se mantenga ella en su mismo estado. Esa misma forma equina que transmitia la verdadera Celestia me recordaba todo aquello que me hacia sentir mal pero a la vez me alegraba porque mientras yo siga con vida cuidare de ella y aun después de la muerte me mantendré a su lado haciéndole compañía.

Celestia me miro con una sonrisa y me abrazo usando su cabeza para ver que caia al suelo cansada, empezó a envolverse en un aura dorado, me sente en el suelo para apoyar su cabeza en mis pies, no importa si es un alicornio o una humana, la amo por igual. Celeste me miraba fijamente y yo a ella, guardamos minutos en silencio hasta que empezó a hablar.

-No me dejes sola Arturo…te so suplico-Celeste se veía cansada, ese brillo dorado que la envolvía no desaparecia.

-Claro que no Celeste, no te dejare sola. Te lo prometo-caricie su crin para tranquilizarla un poco, exactamente no se que pasara pero seguire a su lado.

No sabia exactamente que hora era pero parecía que iba a anochecer por la luz tenue en mi habitación, Celeste se quedo dormida en mis piernas aun manteniendo su verdadera forma. Respiraba de forma lenta pero profunda, no podía pensar en otra cosa que verla mejor, aun asi pensaba de como fue que durmiendo llegue a Equestria si me dormi en la sala. Es mas, ¿Cómo llego Celeste a Equestria? ¿sera que siempre supo como regresar? No lo se pero igual fue algo que me mostro muchas cosas.

Pasaban las horas y aun podía ver la verdadera forma de Celeste menos el brillo dorado que la envolvía empezaba atenuarse hasta que dejo de brillar. Celeste empezó a tomar poco a poco su forma humana desapareciendo la crin multicolor, los cascos y el pelaje blanco quedando hasta que la vi en su aspecto humano desnuda. Celeste empezó a moverse poco a poco hasta que abrió los ojos para verme con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches-hablo Celeste con un tono de voz bajo.

-Buenas noches Celeste, ¿descansaste?

-Si…-Celeste se levanto poco a poco para quedarse sentada en el suelo-…gracias por cuidar de mi. Y lo siento-Celeste me miro con una ligera tristeza-lo siento mucho.

-¿Por qué Celeste?

-porque por mi culpa te iban a torturar, además. No quería que me vieras en mi verdadera forma.

-No importa Celeste, no tienes la culpa de nada. Y respecto a tu verdadera forma, siempre supe quien eras, desde el principio que apareciste en mi habitación siempre lo supe-en parte es verdad, después de pocos días de investigación tenia esa duda hasta que cuando ella empezó a mostrar indicios de quien era ella supe que en realidad era Celestia.

-¿en serio?-Celeste se asombro un poco ante mi respuesta, aunque creo que impacto mas de que siempre supe que era ella-¿Desde cuando sabes?

-desde hace años, mucho antes de que el Doctor Knives te secuestrara.

-Oh…ya veo-Celeste se levanto limpiándose las rodillas, creo que ya no le avergüenza que la vea desnuda-perdoname, aun asi no quería que me vieras en mi verdadera forma. Si me odias por eso….te entenderé-Celeste se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta.

Rápidamente me levante del suelo para tomarla de la mano y abrazarla de espaldas. No quería que me dejara otra vez…

-No te vayas…por favor, no te vayas. No te odio, te amo. Te amo mucho Celeste, no importa si eres una princesa de otro mundo, o no seas de mi misma especie. Yo te amo asi como eres, por favor. No me dejes. Tengo el sueño de que ambos seremos padres y tendremos preciosos hijos, por favor. No te vayas-en verdad me dolia el hecho de que dijera que la odio, quiero que se quede conmigo para siempre, quiero que tengamos una familia. Tener hijos, no tener problemas porque algún científico loco quiere su inmortalidad o porque su hermana la quiera fuera de Equestria y este constantemente acosando nuestra relación.

Solte a Celeste y ella volteo a verme con una sonrisa, me abrazo para verme con esa misma sonrisa. Ella me dio un beso ignorando el hecho de estar desnuda. Sentí que este beso era mas calido y suave, podía sentir su amor transmitido a través de este beso, sentí que mi tristeza se desvanecia cada segundo que pasaba besándola. De pronto, ella corto el beso con esa misma sonrisa.

-no me ire Arturo, nunca te dejare. Y gracias por las palabras, hace siglos que no me decían eso.

-¿Entonces ya recuerdas todo?

-un poco, sigo sin recordar nombres pero recuerdo mi edad y la de mi hermana. También que hice en el pasado pero sigo sin recordar nombres y algunas personas-Celeste bajo la vista triste. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y ella sonrio alegre-Gracias Arturo, gracias por cuidarme y amarme a pesar de lo que soy en verdad.

-No importa Celeste, ahora. Toca descansar, que nos pasamos todo el dia entretenidos. Vistete.

Celeste bajo un poco la vista para darse cuenta que estaba desnuda, se sonrojo un poco pero igual asi se recostó en la cama, no se que trama pero tal vez tenga buenos resultados a final de cuentas. Hoy volveríamos a ser uno solo.


	25. Chapter 18

**QUE ONDA CHICOS COMO ESTAN, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO. ESTA VEZ SERA UN CAPITULO UN POCO CORTO PORQUE SERIA UNA ESPECIE DE INTRODUCCION A ALGO QUE TENGO PLANEADO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 18-<p>

Después de esa emotiva noche y hacer "Cosas de adultos" ambos quedamos dormidos aunque siento que esta noche fue diferente a las demás ¿Por qué? Porque creo que Celeste desea tener una familia después de todo y que yo sea su esposo, lo siento al estar cerca. Y si, me encantaría ser su esposo pero antes debemos resolver estos problemas si queremos ser una familia. Encargarse de la amenaza a nuestra escuela, de la hija del Doctor Knives. Layla, el Doctor Knives y la amenza mas grande y la que considero la mas peligrosa. Nightmare Moon. Pero por ahora, debemos disfrutar de los pequeños tiempos de tranquilidad y felicidad.

Abri lentamente los ojos para ver a Celeste dormida dándome la espalda, pude ver sus grandes alas dobladas pero algo vi diferente esta ves, en la base de estas alas. Las plumas estaban de color diferente, de ese tono arcoíris como la crin de Celestia. Es nuevo pero después de lo sucedido no le di mucha importancia, puse la vista en el techo para despejarme un poco la mente y cuerpo. Ahora solo queda esperar a que salga un poco el sol y prepararnos para ir a la escuela. Que obviamente deberían ser las 6 de la mañana ya que a esa hora acostumbro despertarme no importa la hora que duerma, malditas costumbres. ¿Qué se la va a hacer? Me levante de la cama sin hacer tanto ruido para irme a lavar la cara. Necesito un respiro.

Entre al baño para hacer mis necesidades y lavarme la cara, me mire al espejo y ver que tenia un pequeño moretón en el pecho, debe de ser porque estando inconsciente me golpeo Nightmare Moon o el Doctor Knives. Quien sabe pero me termine de lavar la cara para bajar a la planta baja y preparar un poco de café. Hace tiempo que no tomaba café, pero mientras bajaba el pecho me empezó a doler ¿era un infarto? No, no era uno. Sino ya hubiera caído al suelo del dolor, me tome el pecho para ver una ligera cortada pero ahí no acababa. Puse mi dedo en la cortada para ver que esta me dolía demasiado como para soltar ligeros gemidos del dolor, fui hacia la cocina para tomar un pequeño espejo de mano que estaba en un cajón de cubiertos a un lado del refrigerador para ver mejor la cortada.

Mi pecho estaba hinchado y de color violeta, a lo largo de la herida podía ver mis venas resaltadas con color violeta. Es extraño, no recuerdo haberme cortado con algo antes. A no ser que haya sido Nightmare Moon o el Doctor Knives mientras estaba en Equestria. No podía quitarle la vista a esta herida hasta que de pronto desapareció, no entiendo nada. Esta herida solo desapareció sin dejar rastro dejando solo una pequeña mancha violeta, esto es extraña. Al final no le tome mucha importancia ya que tal vez una parte de la magia de Celeste se impregno en mi cuerpo y eso haya hecho sobre la herida. Me prepare un café americano y me senté en el sofá para pensar un poco las cosas. Mi mente estaba un poco distraída mientras tomaba café, ¿Celeste en realidad deseara tener una familia? ¿sera que por eso estamos haciendo esos _actos?_ Si Celeste en verdad quiere tener una familia conmigo es que no quiere regresar a Equestria pero…esa es mi duda ¿Qué pasaría si no regresa a Equestria? Nightmare Moon seguirá dominando Equestria mientras Celeste no regrese pero debería ver una manera para que Celeste detenga a Nightmare Moon y al Doctor Knives sin tener que irse de mi lado. Ah no ser que….

-¿Arturo?-Celeste bajo por las escaleras con una playera mia tallándose los ojos-¿estás aquí?

-Si amor, aquí estoy- deje el café en la mesa de mi lado izquierdo. Celeste se sentó a mi lado apoyándose en mi hombro-¿tienes sueño amor?

-un poco-Celeste se tallo los ojos, mientras lo hacia la vi como una niña. Me daba una cierta ternura-¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-nada, pensando en unas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?

-unas que nos involucran a los dos-tome el café para darle un pequeño sorbo-y de nuestro futuro.

-¿Qué eran?

-pues de que si quieres tener una familia conmigo-Voltee a ver a Celeste y ella me miro curiosa ante mi respuesta algo inusual-¿en verdad piensas en tener una familia conmigo?

-claro que si, quiero y deseo tener una familia contigo-Celeste se me acerco un poco mas con una sonrisa marcada en su rostro.

-¿a costa de que no volveras a tu verdadero hogar?-mire a Celeste y ella dejo de sonreir

-ahora que lo dices…no lo se…arriesgar mi hogar por vivir contigo-Celeste bajo un poco la vista-no lo se…¿Qué opinas tu Arturo?

-Honestamente no lo se, pero espero tener la respuesta dentro de poco.

Celeste no dijo nada, solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa. Me termine el café y la deje en la cocina dejando a Celeste para que meditara un poco mi planteamiento, hoy hay clases. Tal vez Andrea tenga ya un plan mas seguro sobre las amenazas.


	26. Chapter 19

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI REPORTANDOSE BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE MI VIDA CON CELESTE. ESTE CAPITULO SERA ALGO CORTO PERO INTERESANTE. PUSE UN PEQUEÑO CAMEO A UNO DE MIS FANFICS, ASI QUE SI ERES UN LECTOR DE REENCARNACION TE PODRA INTERESAR PERO SERA PEQUEÑO, PERO BUENO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO,NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 19-<p>

Creo que no funciono el plan…no recuerdo que paso…todo empezó con Andrea explicándonos la situación y que los hombres que buscaban a Celeste eran agentes del gobierno Japonés, ellos esperaban pacientemente en la oficina de Andrea a que llegáramos. Estos portaban armas de alto calibre a pesar de tener un traje negro y lentes oscuros. Entramos a la oficina de Andrea algo nerviosos pero siguiendo el plan de Andrea, Celeste tenía entre sus alas un dispositivo de rastreo asi que si se la llevaban sabríamos perfectamente a donde la llevarían. Entramos y ellos se levantaron de sus asientos rápidamente y sin decir nada se levantaron apuntándonos con sus armas, los tres nos sorprendimos ante esta situación, estos hombres sacaron dos pares de esposas, unas normales para las muñecas y otras ovaladas, le colocaron las esposas en las muñecas y las otras en las alas para que no intentara escapar volando. Fueron muy ingeniosas las esposas para las alas de Celeste, Celeste no se rehusó pero vi el miedo en sus ojos. Claramente ellos eran más inteligentes que los de Phoenix Inc. Aunque fueron algo torpes también por no revisar a Celeste.

Andrea y yo vimos cómo se llevaban a Celeste, Ambos hombres subieron a Celeste a una camioneta negra con tres Kanjis de logo en las puertas delanteras. Ese logo lo había visto antes en un documental japonés pero no recuerdo cual, solo eran tres Kanjis, el primero era una T, el segundo era como una R pero en _cursiva_ y el tercer kanji era como una H pero con dos apostrofes. Se me hacían conocidos esos Kanjis, pero no recuerdo que significaba. Rápidamente se fueron esquivando los demás vehículos. Andrea y yo cruzamos miradas con una ligera sonrisa, asi atacaremos con todo hacia aquellos que amenacen a Celeste y mas grande será el ataque porque no saben que Celeste sabe usar magia y magia destructiva. Pero ¿Qué es eso? Andrea tenía un punto rojo en la frente, voltee hacia el origen del punto y era un francotirador ¿Qué? Rápidamente empuje a Andrea hacia un lado y escuche un gran estruendo…solo sentí la espalda caliente y el golpe del concreto chocar contra mi cara. Me levante poco a poco para ver un gran charco de sangre a mi alrededor, puse mi mano en el pecho para sentir un dolor tan profundo levante la camisa para ver un agujero donde atravesó el poyectil pero…podía ver un cristal violeta saliendo levemente del pecho…levante la vista poco a poco para ver a Andrea sentada en el suelo gritando del pánico, gire levemente la vista hacia el tejado para ver al francotirador retirándose de la escena…¿morire? ¿es mi fin? No lo se, pero si he de morir será luchando. Al final…cai rendido sobre el concreto viendo pasar mi vida ante mis ojos…podía ver muchas personas, entre ellos estaban mis padres, mis amigos, y al final de todos estaba Celeste. No puedo creer que este muriendo, pero. Al menos cuidare a Celeste a donde vaya a ir…todo a mi alrededor se torno oscuro, no podía ver ni mis propias manos.

-_Todavia no te toca Arturo-_escuche una voz lejana, pero no podía ver el origen de esta voz. Parecía una voz femenina con un tono de voz muy dulce.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?

-_no te puedo decir quien soy y menos en donde te encuentras pero te dire que aun no te toca morir. Tienes que rescatar a Celeste. Tu vida apenas esta empezando-_frente a mi apareció una mujer de pelo dorado con coletas y una falda larga, en su mano izquierda tenía una espada y en el derecho un escudo pequeño con grandes detalles. En su hombro derecho tenía un ave Phoenix pero lo que realmente me llamo la atención es que sobre su cabeza tenía una aureola y un par de alas en la espalda. Eran enormes, aun mas enormes que las de Celeste, estas alas tenían unas franjas doradas-Tienes que regresar Arturo, tu vida estará llena de felicidad y bondad. No es justo que termines asi.

-¿Eres un Angel?-la observe con una sorpresa tan grande que no asimilaba que pasaba exactamente

-No exactamente, soy un Serafin. Una guerrera, solo te dire eso-Este angel se alejo poco a poco desapareciendo de mi vista-cuidate mucho Arturo, cuida mucho a lo que amas, no permitas que se vaya de tu lado…como lo hice yo cuando vivía con alguien.

Poco a poco sentí que mi pecho ardia y apareció de la nada una benda que cruzaba por mi pecho a lo ancho de mi cuerpo y ver sentir que estaba recostado en algo suave. Era extraño…

Abri poco a poco los ojos para ver a Andrea recostada a un lado de la cama en un sofá, mire a mi alrededor para ver que me encontraba en la sala de un hospital. Tenía una mascarilla para respirar, me quite la mascarilla e hice a un lado la cobija blanca para quedarme en la cama sentado. Era algo doloroso pero tolerable, me puse la mano en el pecho para sentir un ligero ardor. Me quite poco a poco los vendajes hasta ver la herida, estaba suturada y no podía ver el pequeño cristal violeta. Era extraño, no sabia que era ese cristal.

-Veo que despertaste-en la puerta de la habitación había una mujer muy querida por mi, alguien con quien comparti mucho, Jennifer.

-Jennifer, ¿Qué haces aquí?-me le quede viendo mientras ella cruzaba lentamente la puerta hasta que se sento a mi lado en la cama mirando a Andrea-parece que no estuviste solo toda la semana-Jennifer volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-¿toda la semana? ¿en serio?

-asi es, llevas una semana inconsciente.

-¿Cómo supiste de que estaba en el hospital?

-Oh, eso. Digamos que salio en todos los medios de comunicaciones, felicidades eres una celebridad-Jennifer me dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro para reírse un poco.

-Ja, eso si será un problema. ¿Quién vino además de ti o estas sola?

-No-Jennifer empezó a mover las piernas hacia adelante y hacia atrás como una niña-Vino mi hermana y Jacque. Ellos eran los mas preocupados por ti, los demás se quedaron para seguir con las funciones.

-ya veo-mire a Andrea quien seguía dormida en el sofá. Parece que no se ha percatado de nada-se ve que Andrea es de sueño pesado.

-Arturo…-Jennifer me tomo de la mano fuertemente-…ya no arriesgues tu vida por Celestia. No lo vale-regrese la vista para ver a Jennifer preocupada a tal grado que una lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

-¿Qué no lo vale? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-porque mientras Celestia siga aquí nunca vivirás tranquilo, mírate. Recibiste un impacto de un arma capaz de destrozar un vehículo. Fue un milagro que no murieras o de que no hubiera ningún rastro tuyo por el impacto. Por favor Arturo, déjala ir. Además, te quitaron un cristal que apuntaba hacia tu corazón…-Jennifer empezó a llorar. Solamente la mire en silencio, no estaba molesto pero. Me sentía mal por lo que dijo, no dejare sola a Celeste por nada del mundo.

-entiendo tu preocupación pero no dejare a Celeste sola. Entiendo los peligros que habrá mientras este ella aquí pero mi deber es y será cuidar de ella a toda costa-me levante de la cama poco a poco soportando el dolor-debo de ir a por Celeste, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

Camine lentamente por la habitación buscando mi ropa, quieran o no quieran me iré de este lugar- tengo que buscar a Celeste, no la dejare sola-busque entre los cajones para encontrar una playera negra con una estrella en el centro, un pantalón de mezclilla y una chaqueta café, esta parece mas ropa de otra persona que mía ya que yo no uso este tipo de vestimenta. Supongo que Andrea me la compro. Sin dudar me vestí frente a Jennifer evitando verla a la cara, tal vez este avergonzada. Pero ¿Qué se puede hacer? Termine de vestirme y Salí de la habitación.

No me importaba si me moría en dos horas, una hora, media hora o hasta ahora mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, tengo que rescatar a Celeste a toda costa. Inclusive si muero en el intento. Camine por los pasillos del hospital el cual estaba lleno de personas, unas sanas y otras enfermas. Había muchas enfermeras y doctores hablando con las personas. Camine entre ellos disimulando mi dolor para no ser detenido pero vi a una adolescente de unos 15 o 16 sentada jugando con una pluma blanca, tenía el pelo de diferentes colores como un arcoíris, tenía un chaleco de color negro con un pantalón de color negro pero la camisa que tenía era un traje de circo…era Scarlett. Ella levanto la vista para verme, yo simplemente trate de ignorarla. No quiero involucrar a más personas, ella se levantó del asiento emocionada pero se detuvo frente a mi. Solamente la mire y ella se hizo a un lado, debo de admitir que Scarlett está muy bonita, podía tener un novio fácilmente. Llegue a la puerta del hospital y voltear hacia Scarlett para regresar la vista hacia en frente y Salí por la puerta para estar en la calle.

Mi camino recién empieza, será un camino largo y cansado pero a diferencia de la primera vez. Se quienes se llevaron a Celeste y tengo la herramienta necesaria para encontrarla. Te encontrare Celeste


	27. Chapter 20

**QUE ONDA CHICOS COMO ESTAN, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE NUEVAMENTE PARA TRAERLES OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC, EL CUAL LE TENGO UN GRAN CARIÑO. AHORA, VIENE UNA PEQUEÑA SITUACION, LA CUAL NO SE SI LES GUSTE O LES INTERESE. ME GUSTARIA HACER UN CANAL EN YOUTUBE (BUENO, YA LA TENGO Y OBVIAMENTE TIENE MI MISMO NICKNAME DE AQUI) PERO PARA SUBIR ESTE FANFIC CON VOZ REAL. MI INTENCION SERIA PARA QUE TAMBIEN EN YOUTUBE HAYA MAS COMUNICACION ENTRE USTEDES LOS LECTORES Y YO COMO EL AUTOR PERO NECESITO SABER SI A USTEDES LES INTERESARIA ESO. CLARO, TENDRIA MAS NARRACION QUE ESTA (OBVIANDO QUE TENGO UN GRAN VINCULO ENTRE EL PROTA Y YO) PERO AL FINAL DE CUENTAS USTEDES DECIDEN ESO. POR LO PRONTO SERIA TODO. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 20-<p>

Resulta que Nightmare Moon planeo esto…como no lo vi antes. Desde el primer encuentro ella sabia que era lo que iba a decir, lo que Celeste iba a decir. Lo que yo iba a hacer y lo que Celeste haría. Una noche mientras seguía el rastro de Celeste usando mi celular recibi una ligera interferencia en el cual apareció la Cutiemark de Nightmare Moon y recibir un mensaje de voz distorcionada pero entendible.

…_no entiendes, tu y mi hermana no merecen estar juntos. Ríndete que ella esta ahora mismo pagando sus crímenes contra Equestria…espera ¿Quiénes son ustedes? Por que están usando los El…_

Después de esa ligera llamada de Nightmare Moon lo supe todo. Ahora, me encuentro en Japon. La tierra del sol naciente, no entiendo el porque la trajeron hasta aca pero es lógico, son japoneses. Caminaba por las calles nocturnas de Tokio entre las cientos de personas caminando a la par mio. Son muy sistemáticos hasta para caminar, crei que solo eran burlas sin sentido en internet pero ahora que lo veo en persona si son verdad esas burlas. Llegue a una calle algo transitada por motociclistas y ciclistas pero mientras observaba mi alrededor paso a mi lado un hombre de traje, ¿Sera? Este hombre usaba unos lentes oscuros y era muy alto. Tanto que yo le llegaba a los hombros, este hombre paso de largo y vi que tenia un maletín metalico con el logo de los tres Kanjis, estoy muy seguro que esos Kanjis los he visto antes pero no recuerdo que significa. Camine detrás suyo a pesar de que podía correr peligro nuevamente como la primera vez. Camine unas cuantas calles pero cada vez había menos personas hasta el punto que ya no había personas. Solo eramos el y yo.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina e iba a dar la vuelta pero me agarro alguien de la boca y me llevo hacia un callejón a rastras.

-¿estas loco? ¿quieres que te maten?-vi que era una mujer de mi edad, japonesa pero sabia español. Que extraño, me quito la mano de la boca.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres y como sabes que hablo español?-la mire algo confundido pero molesto por lo que hizo.

-me llamo Sui, Sui Yuko. Mucho gusto-hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a mi con una sonrisa.

-mucho gusto, me llamo David Arturo-tambien hice una pequeña reverencia un poco obligado por los modales pero que se puede hacer-ahora, ¿Cómo sabes que hablo español? Si no te molesta decirme.

-por tus rasgos faciales, es fácil distinguir a personas que no son japonesas y mas fáciles de identificar si usan ropa llamativa-ella me miro con una sonrisa, aunque ella usaba un uniforme escolar, difícilmente diría de que escolaridad sea.

-si, tal vez tengas razón pero no explica porque me alejaste de el- Sali del callejón pero me jalo hacia el callejón.

-¿es que eres tonto? ¿Sabes quién es?

-no, y no me interesa.

-pues te debe de interesar porque estabas siguiendo a un Yakuza -ella me tomo de los hombros algo preocupada.

-¿un Yakuza?

-sí, la mafia más poderosa de Japón. Los Yakuza.

-pero si ellos se presentaron como agentes del gobierno japonés en México.

-si, tienen poder sobre el gobierno japonés. Por eso se presentaron como agentes del gobiernos.

-con razón esos kanjis se me hacían conocidos, bueno. Gracias por el aviso-volvi a intentar salir del callejón pero fue en vano.

-que no salgas, lo mas probable es que sepan que vas por el.

-tienes razón, debo planear mejor las cosas.

-ven, te invito de cenar-ella me tomo de la mano y me llevo hacia el lado puesto del callejon.

Caminamos por un buen rato, yo desconfiaba un poco de ella porque rápidamente me invito a cenar, quien sabe. Tal vez sea ella un Yakuza ya que lo que se de ellos es que hay hasta niños entre sus filas de narcotráfico, aunque si no es un Yakuza podría ser una buena aliada. Salimos del callejon para ver un pequeño parque con columpios y trampolines. Cruzamos este parque para llegar a una casa pequeña de dos pisos con detalles japoneses mezclada con construcción actual. Abrió la puerta para ver un pequeño cuadro de concreto y el resto de la primera planta era de madera y en el cuadro estaban todos los zapatos, Sui se quito los zapatos y con los calcetines se fue por toda la planta. Hice lo mismo para seguirle hasta llegar a la cocina. Mire a mi alrededor buscando cosas sospechosas pero lo que encontraba mas eran plantas y cuadros familiares o paisajes. Ella se puso un delantal sobre el uniforme para sacar unos platos para sopa y ponerlos sobre la mesa.

-vamos, siéntate. Ahora preparo la cena, te gustara

-claro, seria genial probar comida japonesa de verdad en vez de la que venden en Mexico.

-JA, no es para tanto. Es una tradición japonesa preparar de comer a los invitados y mas si son de fuera de Japon-Sui me sonrio amablemente y empezó a sacar comida e ingredientes.

La espera fue algo larga pero mientras esperaba planeaba como rescatar a Celeste de los Yakuza. Deberá ser un ataque muy grande, tanto para que todos los que amenacen a Celeste no se les ocurra acercarse. Odio a todo el que amenace a Celeste y su seguridad. No podía dejar de pensar en eso pero el pecho me volvió a doler un poco ¿no sacaron el fragmento de cristal de mi pecho? No lo se, pero me dolia el pecho. Mire a Sui mientras cocinaba para buscar algo sospechoso pero parece ser una adolescente común y corriente pero se me hacia extraño que me invitara a cenar a pesar de que no me conoce, esa era mi sospecha. Pero por el momento, solo era esperar a que sucedia primero.

Sui empezó a hablarme de ella, resulta que su familia murió en un accidente automovilístico cuando venían de Hokkaido, eran unos microempresarios pero después del accidente la empresa fue a la bancarrota y Sui se quedo sola. Dice que no le afecta porque cree que sus padres estaran con ella a pesar de haber fallecido. Fue algo triste de escuchar pero ella nunca se doblego al contarme esa corta historia, debe ser alguien muy fuerte. Me brindo la cena que consistía en Ramen con multiples vegetales mezlcados también con arroz y algo de curry picante. Se veía muy antojable, ella me platicaba como era la escuela, no me entretenia mucho escucharla hablar sobre su vida cotidiana porque estaba mas entretenido pensando en Celeste. Después de unas cuantas horas ella levanto los platos de ramen y los dejo en el lavamanos de la cocina, me tomo de la mano nuevamente para llevarme ahora al segundo piso de su hogar aunque en este no había mucho que mostrar: unos cuantos recuadros y 4 puertas las cuales 1 era para el baño y las sobrantes eran habitaciones. Sui abrió la puerta que se encontraba al final del segundo piso de lado izquierdo. Ella abrió la puerta mostrando una pequeña habitación con una cama individual, un escritorio con una computadora, del otro extremo de la habitación estaba un librero con unos pocos libros y otro escritorio con una televisión de unas 30 pulgadas y una pequeña y sencilla consola de videojuegos de hace mas de 20 años. Que para aquel entonces supongo que era la mejor, era una cajita pequeña con los bordes curvos y tenía un pequeño logo en la tapa que era una letra P en rojo. No recuerdo una consola así.

-Siéntete como en tu hogar Arturo, mañana en la mañana saldré a la escuela así que si despiertas y no me encuentras solo espérame, regreso a las 6 de la tarde. Que descanses-Sui cerró la puerta detrás de mí dejándome solo en la habitación.

-bien, es hora de actuar. Por suerte tengo una computadora para facilitar mi búsqueda- sin pensar en otros asuntos me senté rápido frente a la computadora.

Saque mi celular y lo conecte via WiFi, para vincular el dispositivo de rastreo de Celeste que tiene entre las alas. Solo espero que no se hayan dado cuenta del dispositivo, entre a la pagina creada solo para el dispositivo pero el resultado fue nulo…¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estas Celeste?


	28. Chapter 21

**BUENO CHICOS, HE AQUI OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC. POR LOS QUE SE SIENTAN MAL PORQUE ARTURO PERDIO A CELESTE, NO SE PREOCUPEN. QUE NO DURARA MUCHO LEJOS DE EL. CREANME XD. BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAP. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 21-<p>

Saque mi celular y lo conecte via WiFi, para vincular el dispositivo de rastreo de Celeste que tiene entre las alas. Solo espero que no se hayan dado cuenta del dispositivo, entre a la página creada solo para el dispositivo pero el resultado fue nulo…¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estás Celeste?

Rápidamente busque diferentes alternativas para encontrar a Celeste pero eran nulas, no podía dar con la localización exacta de Ella. El rastreador me mostraba tres localizaciones diferentes, dos en tierra y una en el mar. ¿Por qué en el mar? Trate de ubicar los puntos más cercanos al último envió de datos a mi celular y el último lugar fue a 2 Kilómetros de esta casa, en una zona de mercados saliendo de la zona residencial. Lo más obvio es que sea un edificio delatador por la fachada o simplemente una casa la cual también seria para evitar llamar la atención. Mucho estrés, mucha preocupación. Necesito un descanso.

Deje la computadora prendida y me fui a recostar en la cama para descansar los ojos, hice un viaje muy largo. También necesito descansar y despejarme la mente, tal vez tome un baño o simplemente me duerma. Por la ropa tal vez sea una molestia porque no traje equipaje conmigo. Podría comprar una cuanta ropa y comida para el camino, no creo estar mucho tiempo aquí. A los pocos minutos me quede dormido tras planear cada paso del rescate de Celeste.

Mi cuerpo se relajó demasiado, no podía sentir ninguna fatiga en mis hombros pero podía sentir una preocupación, mi alrededor era una habitación. Una habitación de concreto con un pequeño tragaluz donde el otro extremo se podía ver algo azul, no era un azul de cielo. Sino, un azul marino. En el fondo de la habitación se encontraba Celeste sentada en el suelo leyendo un libro. No parecía estar lastimada ni menos haber sido tratada de mala manera, inclusive tenía la misma ropa con la que se la llevaron ¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Arturo, se que estás ahí. No estas dormido, te traje a mi prisión-Celeste levanto la vista hacia un rincón de la habitación donde me encontraba observando pero no podía ver ni sentí mi cuerpo.

-_¿Qué está pasando Celeste? No entiendo_

_-_no te preocupes, no me han hecho ningún daño. De hecho, a pesar de ser unos mafiosos me han tratado con respeto-Celeste me sonrió al final con una sonrisa, por su mejilla corrió una pequeña lagrima-Dime Arturo, Si yo muriera hoy ¿Qué sentirías?

_-¿Qué sentiría? ¿Qué que sentiría? Me sentiría mal, estaría destrozado. Creo que si te pasa algo…no soportaría vivir un dia sin ti-_ante esa pregunta me dolió un poco. No quiero que Celeste diga esas cosas-_¿Por qué lo dices?_

-Por nada, cosas vánales sin sentido alguno-Celeste bajo un poco la mirada, por algo me decía-¿y si yo desapareciera de tu vida? ¿Cómo te sentirías?

-_¿a que vienen tus preguntas? ¿que planeas con eso?_

_-_Solo quiero saber algo…preguntas tontas amor-Celeste se mantuvo en esa misma posición durante un buen rato. Ella no quería hablar ni yo. Ambos manteníamos un silencio abrumador

Mire alrededor para inspeccionar mejor esta sala, debe de haber una pista para poder saber su localización exacta pero carecía de pistas. Solo esa ventana que daba un fondo azul obscuro hasta vi que paso un pequeño pez chocando con la ventana. ¿Un pez? Exacto, los mismos Yakuza para mantener a Celeste alejada de los intrusos la debieron haber traído a una zona con agua. Lo más probable es que no sea un lugar profundo, como en una costa o algo parecido. En fin, ya tengo una posible localización y rechazando las demás teorías. Te encontrare Celeste, no dejare que te hagan daño. Mientras planeaba los pasos a seguir tocaron la puerta de la celda de Celeste, ella rápidamente levanto la vista y me miro con un miedo enorme, vi su expresión. Tenía ganas de gritar, la puerta metálica se movió lentamente mostrando a 4 hombres enmascarados y una mujer con un uniforme escolar de color negro con unos detalles rojos en los bordes: Eran los Yakuza.

Celeste vio a esos hombres con un miedo profundo, pero ¿Por qué no se defiende? Se supone que puede usar magia, esta mujer de uniforme escolar se arrodillo frente a Celeste, vi bien su cabello y era obscuro con una trenza que iba por toda la espalda hasta la cadera ¿Quién será?

-No tengas miedo Celeste, al final. ¿Sabes por qué tuvimos que traerte hasta aca?

-Asi es-Celeste bajo un poco la vista con el miedo-pero ¿Por qué hacer pasar a Arturo penas y dolores por mi?-Celeste levanto la vista un poco molesta ante esta mujer.

-porque el debe saber que tu obviamente al no ser de este mundo no cuentas como persona, asi que nadie se opondrá a lo que nosotros te hagamos, además. Es para el beneficio de muchas persona, no todos los Yakuza somos personas malas-Esta mujer paso sus manos por las alas de Celeste acariciándolas-debe ser hermoso poder volar con estas alas de Angel.

-¿Segura que podre ayudar a muchas personas?-Celeste sonrió un poco inocente ante su respuesta, no entiendo lo que está sucediendo aquí. Son muchas cosas que no les hallo sentido alguno.

-Efectivamente Celestia, tu mera presencia en este mundo será más que suficiente para ayudar a muchas personas-Esta mujer paso su mano sobre el cabello de Celeste-tienes un pelo tan hermoso. Digno de un Arcángel…o de un Dios-Esta mujer esbozo una gran sonrisa macabra ante sus propias palabras-espera unos días Celestia, que pronto serás de mucha ayuda. Y no te preocupes por Arturo, el se encuentra en Japón solo que tuvimos que tomar medidas con el, para seguridad tuya tuvimos que retirar el Chip de rastreo que estaba entre tus alas y arrojarlo al mar. No molestara.

Asi fue entonces porque me aparecia una localización en el mar pero eso no explica el porque las otras dos localizaciones, tal vez sea porque se humedecio y empezó a fallar, esta mujer. Algo trama, Celeste lo sospecha al igual que yo por eso la mirada con miedo, pero no entiendo el porque no se defiende. ¿se habrá resgnado? Esta mujer volteo y salio de la habitación, por mala suerte no vi su rostro por la mascara de un gato pero en su cuello había un tatuaje de un dragon blanco con ojos verdes en espiral. Al menos es algo, mi alrededor nuevamente se oscurecio pero ahora sentí que abri los ojos en la habitación, estaba amaneciendo.


	29. Chapter 22

**VAYA, COMETI UN ERROR XD SIN QUERER PUSE UN BORRADOR DE ESTE CAPITULO. LO BUENO QUE ME PERCATE AHORA Y NO DESPUES. PERO BUENO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO (AHORA SI COMPLETO) NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA JEJE n-n'**

-CAPITULO 22-

Mire la ventana atentamente, veía el paisaje de concreto de la ciudad de Tokio. Japon, lo que vi la noche anterior; donde tenían a Celeste, como actuaba, lo que me dijo claramente "_¿y si yo desapareciera de tu vida? ¿Cómo te sentirías?" _esas preguntas, esas malditas preguntas. Me hacían sentir mal, no puedo creerlo. ¿Por qué Celeste actuó así? No lo entiendo pero me hace sentir mal y nace un odio latente. ¿Sera este el final? ¿Morirá Celeste por su debilidad? Honestamente, no lo se. Pero lo que si se es que evitare que eso pase. Me levante de la silla y Salí de la habitación, necesito salir un poco. Mire a mi alrededor en el pasillo de madera donde vi la puerta del baño, puerta de la habitación de Sui entre abierta. Sui no estaba, se encontraba en la escuela pero ¿Por qué la puerta se encuentra asi? Me da una cierta curiosidad saber como es la habitación de una estudiante de prepa Japones aunque en parte no quería porque es violar su privacidad. Sin darme cuenta termine abriendo la puerta para ver una habitación no tan femenina ni menos pertenecia a la de una mujer de su edad.

El interior de esta habitación era algo perturbador, las paredes estaban pintadas de negro con líneas rojas en las esquinas, la ventana estaba bloqueada por ladrillos y en su lugar había un recuadro de dos personas abrazadas con una pequeña niña de pelo corto en medio de ambos. Quiero creer que es Sui, camine dentro de la habitación para ver un librero de madera oscura, este lugar no encaja con el resto de la casa, es tan oscuro. Me causa un miedo algo innecesario ¿Quién eres Sui? ¿Qué ocultas? Mire este librero de madera oscura y abri la puerta para ver un uniforme escolar de color negro. ¿Qué? Este uniforme se me hacia familiar, en la visión de Celeste pero ¿Qué me asegura que sea el mismo uniforme? Solamente sea un Disfraz, eso es común en japon asi que no hay posibilidades, además. Sui no actua como un Yakuza ni menos la mujer que estaba en la visión de Celeste. No lo se pero no estaría mal que un dia la siguiera además ¿Cómo supo de seguía a un Yakuza? ¿Por qué tan amable con dejarme hospedarme en su hogar? Yo no hubiera dejado que una persona que es fuera del país. Bueno, Celeste es efectivamente alguien fuera del país, o del planeta, o de este universo pero es de confiar. Mejor deje de inspeccionar esta horripilante habitación para planear el rescate de Celeste y de si Sui es una yakuza pero si lo es, ni modo. Tendre que tomar cartas en el asunto, no permitiré que nadie dañe a Celeste y hare lo que sea necesario para salvarla.

Pasaron las horas, seguía sin saber el paradero de Celeste pero pronto lo sabre, Sui no llegaba de la escuela y yo solamente veía por la ventana viendo hacia el paisaje. Quería saber mas de Celeste, estaba preocupado. Parece que tantos años con ella me cambiaron, ya no soy aquel adolescente inmaduro quien le molestaba estar con gente, ya soy un adulto. Tengo 26 años, ya no soy el mismo que hace 7 años, ahora deseo tener una familia con la mujer que tanto amo. Sin fijarme ya era tarde, en vez de planear. Pensé en un futuro con Celeste, y lo cumpliré. No importa lo que me suceda, con el paso del tiempo le pediré a Celeste matrimonio.

-¿Arturo? ¿Dónde estas Arturo?-escuche a Sui nombrarme, voltee para verla en la puerta-aquí estas, ¿entraste a mi habitación?

-Hmm…no ¿Por qué?

-porque la puerta de mi habitación estaba entreabierta y la puerta de mi librero estaba abierta-Sui levanto la mano señalando hacia su habitación

-No, no entre. Vi la puerta abierta pero no entre, no me gusta husmear en donde no debo.

-esta bien-Sui me sonrio amablemente olvidando lo de su habitación aunque me siento como un idiota por descuidarme por dejar asi el librero-¿quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? Porque en un rato tendre que salir.

-si, por favor. Si no es mucha molestia-le sonreí amablemente pero a la vez malicioso, asi podre perseguirla a donde vaya.

-no, no es una molestia. Ahora mismo preparare la cena-Sui salio de la habitación dejándome nuevamente solo.

Perfecto, asi podre probar mi teoría, solo espero que no sea verdad. Por el bien de Sui, espero que no sea aquella mujer que estaba en la visión de Celeste, aunque no me he fijado si tenia aquel dragon en el cuello. Será mejor comprobar, aunque si lo tiene. No dudare en actuar.

Espere unos pocos minutos para salir también de la habitación, mi mente estaba llena de teorías y posibles situaciones, baje poco a poco por las escaleras para escuchar a Sui hablar, me detuve en seco para inclinar la cabeza por el pasamanos y escucharla mejor.

-Entiende, si esta en mi casa es por algo. No, escucha atentamente, ahora mismo esta por bajar, no me hagas discutir porque no quiero que se entere del plan, lo que le hagas a ella te lo hare a ti multiplicado por mil. ¿Por qué la defiendo? Pues es mas que obvio, es un Dios y al ser un Dios tiene poderes místicos así que si se los robo podre dominar este mundo. Si, la muy estúpida cree que ayudara a miles de personas aunque por eso mismo no se defiende de nosotros. Si, supongo. ¿Ponerle cadenas en las manos? Estás loco, si lo haces empezara a desconfiar. Esta bien, en un rato voy. Le pondré unos somníferos en la comida para que no moleste.

-entonces, si es ella. Maldición-me enoje un poco pero a la vez me alegre, es ella después de todo aunque tendre que hacer algo al respecto con ella.

Termino de hablar aunque yo espere unos pocos segundos y baje para verla preparando la comida, no era como la vez pasada que se veía muy lindo, sino que parecía una plasta de comida, sin color alguno. Claramente vi que puso los somníferos en la comida, esas pastillas color guinda descaradamente en la comida, para ser un Yakuza es muy torpe.

-¿Ya esta la cena? Que si tengo un poco de hambre-fingi no ver la escena, aunque espero que no se haya dado cuenta antes de mi prescencia

-ya esta lista, perdona que se vea gris y feo. Es que ya no tengo indredientes-Sui sonrio avergonzada…o tal vez nerviosa.

-No, no importa. Muchas gracias-le respondi amablemente, aunque pronto dejare de serlo. Me sente en la mesa, tome los cubiertos que estaban en la mesa. Pase la cuchara por un lado de los somníferos y darle un bocado. Sui observaba en silencio como comia, esperaba que me durmiera por los somníferos-Esta rico, a pesar de su apariencia.

-haha lo se, pero se que te encantara-Sui me volvió a sonreir de misma manera, si quiero que funcione debo de actuar.

-este…me esta dando algo de sueño-puse mi mano en mi frente. Me levante de la mesa en silencio y camine lentamente hacia la escalera-me ire a dormir, vaya. Tu comida es pesada conmigo-abri la puerta y la azote fuertemente. Solo me recargue en la puerta esperando algo importante-Espero que la muy maldita haya caído, sino me tendre que desaparecer.

Sui nunca subio a la habitación, en cambio. Se fue, me asome por la ventana para verla caminar por el callejón detrás de la casa, tomar una bicicleta e irse. Debo de ser rápido.

Rápidamente Sali de la habitación y baje corriendo por las escaleras, me puse los zapatos y Sali coerriendo de la casa, no me importa dejar la casa abierta, me importa Celeste. Fui por ese mismo callejón por el que estaba Sui hace unos segundos para ver otra bicicleta recargada, la tome y rápidamente pedalee hacia el extremo opuesto del callejón y salir a la carretera, mire a ambos lados en busca de Sui pero no había respuesta. Maldicion, a lo lejos vi una camioneta negra y a su lado iba una mujer de pelo largo con un uniforme negro. Es ella, ya no tenia la bicicleta. Pedalee hacia ese lado un poco rápido para no perderla de vista y que no me detecte.

Pedalee detrás suyo por un rato, también tenia que cuidarme de los vehículos porque era una carretera algo transitada, veía los paisajes japoneses de noche y eran geniales los paisajes naturales mezclados con la civilización, lastima que Celeste no vera para cuando la rescate. Solo espero tener buena suerte esta noche.

Pasaban las horas y yo me cansaba de seguir esta camioneta y a Sui quien seguía en la bicicleta por fuera de la camioneta pero mi alrededor cambio al igual mientras avanzábamos, eran casas abandonadas y edificios destruidos, como si hubiera una guerra. Sui se detuvo en un edificio abandonado al igual que la camioneta negra, me quede a un par de casas atrás para mantenerme escondido, Sui se bajo de la bicicleta al igual que los ocupantes de la camioneta. Eran dos hombres muy altos y dos mujeres. Abrieron las puertas traseras de la camioneta y vi que bajo Celeste con unos guantes de acero y las alas estaban esposadas, aunque no vi que estuviera preocupada por ello. Al igual vi que detrás de Celeste las dos mujeres bajaron dos camillas con dos personas acostadas; un hombre y una mujer de mediana edad. Ambos forcejeaban para escapar ¿Qué esta tramando Sui? Sui, Celeste y los demás entraron al edificio dejando la camioneta abierta.

Corri hacia la camioneta y vi instrumentos médicos como bisturíes, agujas y resucitadores. Esto es extraño, ¿Qué planean? Esto es raro, muy raro.

Voltee hacia el edificio y estaba todo a oscuras, tome un bisturí por si las dudas. Camine en dirección al edificio precavidamente. Entre al edificio para no ver nada, ni una sombra ni escuchar nada…solo sentí un golpe en la nuca…y cai al suelo. Una mujer se arrodillo frente a mi mirándome con una sonrisa malvada.

-parece que no te comiste tus somníferos-era Sui, maldición-no me hagas reir, lo que hiciste en Phoenix Inc. Y a mi padre no tiene perdón. Hasta nunca Arturo-Sui se levanto y me dio una patada dejándome inconsciente….


	30. Chapter 23

**QUE ONDA CHICOS COMO ESTAN AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE NUEVAMENTE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE CELESTE, EN ESTA OCASION SERA UN POCO MAS EMOTIVA ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES RESPECTO A ESTE CAPITULO. (ME DORMIA TARDE EN ESTA SEMANA CON TAL DE QUE QUEDARA LO MEJOR POSIBLE TwT) ASI QUE ME ENCANTARIA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS RESPECTO AL CAPITULO. ME AYUDARIA MUCHO A ESCRIBIR MAS CAPITULOS ASI. SIN MAS QUE DECIR ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA nwn**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 23-<p>

-lo que le hiciste a mi padre no tiene perdón-Sui me llevo a rastras por el edificio. Mi mente estaba aun en blanco por el golpe, trataba de moverme pero me era muy difícil-¿crees que salvaras a Celeste después de todo lo que causaste? No lo creo.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a una habitación, escuchaba gritos por todos lados ¿Qué esta sucediendo? Levante la vista para ver a dos personas atadas a la pared por cadena. Las mismas personas que llegaron en la camioneta con ellos y Celeste. Sui me levanto del suelo junto a uno de sus hombres para atarme junto a esas personas que estaban tambient atadas.

-bien, parece que esta todo ordenado. Traigan a Celestia, que el experimento esta apunto de empezar-Sui trono los dedos y sus hombres salieron corriendo de la habitación.

-¿Celestia? ¿Experimento? ¿Qué tramas Sui?-aun me sentía débil por el golpe pero trataba con todas mis fuerzas escapar para arremeter un golpe contra Sui.

-Así es mi querido Arturo, Celestia-Sui paso suavemente su mano por mi cara-Celestia está dispuesta a hacer un experimento para el beneficio de la humanidad

-¿beneficio? ¿estas loca? Bien se que planeas hacer con Celestia. No quieres ayudar a las personas, deseas su poder para ti sola-le respondi molesto, realmente quería golpearla tan fuerte que olvidara quien es.

-¿Qué si estoy loca? ¿Qué si estoy loca? Por supuesto que estoy loca. Realmente lo hare para rescatar lo que me arrebataste hace años. ¿lo recuerdas?-Sui paso suavemente su mano por mi cabello, daba algo de miedo.

-¿recordar que?

-recordar a mi padre. El Doctor Knives-Sui se alejó de mi con una sonrisa macabra que recorría su horrible cara-claro, soy la hija del Doctor Knives-Sui extendió sus brazos presumidamente-tanto sea su hija, poseo su inteligencia gracias a los libros. Pero tu y Celestia me arrebataron todo. Mi padre término en Equestria, mi madre murió hace años por culpa de Celestia y la tuya.

-está bien-hice una mueca indiferente. Realmente se delato con su publicación hace años-realmente me imaginaba que eras hija de Knives por lo que publicaste en los foros buscando al responsable.

-¿Qué? ¿No te sorprende?-Sui bajo los hombros algo triste

-honestamente. No, no sorprende. Lo siento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal?

-Hmmm…tal vez de que no eres la primera persona en tratar de conseguir los poderes de Celeste.

-¿en serio?

-así es; tu padre, Nightmare Moon y ahora tu. Honestamente no sorprende.

-maldición, bueno….espera ¿Nightmare Moon? ¿la hermana de Celestia? Bueno, no importa. Lo que importa es que hare algo mejor de lo que mi padre nunca se imaginó.

-robarse los poderes de Celeste. Lo se lo se, eres una enferma. Nunca podrás hacer eso. Te detendré…Blah Blah blah-honestamente quería sacarla de quicio con mis indiferencias.

-Maldicion…cállate, cállate, cállate-Sui se puso las manos en las orejas molesta-pero espera. Celestia esta de nuestro lado ¿No es asi?-Sui volteo hacia la puerta donde entro Celeste esposada con una bata de laboratorio. Ella no me miraba, evitaba verme a los ojos-bien, estamos listos para la resurrección de Dios-Sui camino hacia las dos personas que estaban a mi lado encadenados, hablaban japonés asi que no entendía lo que decían.

-¿Resurrección de Dios? ¿Qué tramas Sui?

-pronto lo veras. ¿no es asi Celestia?

-asi es…-Celeste miro a Sui con una pequeña sonrisa mas no me miraba a mi, no entiendo que le esta sucediendo.

-bien, sin mas preámbulos saquen el extractor. Celestia, ¿serias tan amable pararte en medio de los tres?

Celeste no dijo nada y se puso frente a mi. Sui camino hacia un extremo del cuarto sacando un baculo metalico. Ese báculo tenía un diamante en el extremo superior y en el cuerpo del mismo había diferentes cables de colores a lo largo del báculo que terminaban conectándose al diamante.

-esto mi preciado Arturo, es el báculo de Merlín.

-¿Merlín? Esta loca, solamente es un cuento de fantasía.

-No es asi Arturo-Celeste me miro algo triste-Es verdad

-¿Qué? ¿Estás de acuerdo con ella?

-así es, Merlín existió y fue un gran Mago del siglo VI y vivió mas de 200 años y entre sus instrumentos mágicos estuvo su báculo. El báculo de Dios que en su momento sirvió para alejar espíritus malignos pero se reinvento para renazca Dios. Leer los libros que me regalabas si eran de utilidad Arturo-Celeste me sonrió ligeramente, algo va a pasar. Necesito hacer algo.

-bien, basta de Charlas. Es hora del Show-Sui camino hacia las personas que estaban a mi lado. Cada paso que daba Sui forcejeaban mas para escapar-primero, para activar el baculo necesito dos almas de dos pecadores y para eso traje a mis compañeros de clase quienes se encargaron de hacerme la vida imposible. Es hora de tomar venganza-sui puso el baculo frente a estas dos personas-diganle adiós a su patética vida.

El baculo se envolvió en un aura verde claro al igual que las personas, poco a poco el aura de las personas se incrementaba hasta que ellas mismas se convirtieron en piedra. Que final mas cruel.

-Bien, ahora sigue la ofrenda. Celeste, prepárate-Sui recargo el baculo en la pared cerca mio, tal vez lo use a mi beneficio-extiende tus alas Celeste y envuélveme de tu maravillosa magia.

Celeste no dijo nada, entedio sus alas y sus manos. Sus manos se envolvieron nuevamente en Magia a los pocos segundos envolvió a Sui en su misma magia para alzarla en medio de la habitación. El baculo se envolvió ahora en un aura color azul para levantarse también por los aires.

El cabello de Celeste empezó a cambiar, no era el peinado rubio con aura multicolor sino que realmente se hizo un cabello multicolor, sus alas empezaron a crecer mas de lo que eran para mostrar unas franjas doradas que recorrían el largo de sus alas. Sui abrió los ojos para ver un destello blanco salir de las cuencas y su espalda igual formando la silueta de las alas. Esto no esta bien.

-Celeste, detente. Estas haciendo un gran daño-me empece a abalanzar hacia el baculo, si tan solo pudiera alcanzar el baculo.

-no entiendes nada Arturo, este será mi legado-Los ojos de Celeste empezaron a iluminarse a la par, el cuarto empezó a perder color alguno. Todo se empezó a tornar de color blanco a excepción de Celeste y Sui.

-¿tu legado? ¿darle tus poderes a una mujer malvada? Si lo haces el mundo estará a sus pies.

-lo se, pero ¿Qué mas usos puedo tener en un mundo que no me quiere?

-¿un mundo que no te quiere? Pero si estas loca Celeste, en este mundo todos te quieren, eres parte de este gran mundo al igual que todos nosotros ¿apoco no te acuerdas de Andre, Jennifer, Scarlett? Todos en general. Todos te quieren, y mas yo. Yo te amo Celeste, además. Me gustaría formar una familia contigo-termine rompiendo una cadena para asi acercarme mas al baculo. Casi podía tocarlo con mi dedo índice. Maldición.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Celeste volteo a verme aun envuelta en su aura mágico.

-que me gustaría tener una familia contigo-me rendi simplemente, no podía hacer nada al respecto-eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo, simplemente eres perfecta. Seas Celeste o Celestia, te amo como tal-baje un poco la vista cansado. Esto es demasiado para mi, realmente desearía poder darle un buen final a esto-si realmente deseas hacer esto, hazlo. Ya no me opondré a nada.

Esperaba lo peor, levante la vista para ver a Celeste volar lentamente hacia el baculo y ponérmelo en la mano, Sui poco a poco dejo de brillar, la silueta brillante de las alas de Sui desaparecieron. Pero, algo paso realmente. Me sentía mas ligero y con una energía extrema. Mire mi cuerpo para ver como me envolví en un aura rosado. La cadena a la que estaba sujetado se rompió y empece a levitar en el aire.

-tienes razón Arturo, muchas personas me quieren por lo que soy, sea o no una humana. Y me encantaría formar parte de esa familia-Celeste me dio un beso en la boca, no me importo la situación ni la localización, un beso de Celeste era mágico. Realmente mágico.

-¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CELESTIA?!-Sui irrumpio nuestra gran escena mientras se envolvía de un aura roja. Sus ojos se tornaron rojizos como el mismo fuego-TENIAMOS UN TRATO.

-pues dalo por terminado. Me voy a casa con Arturo.

-NO, TU NO TE VAS DE AQUÍ CON VIDA-Sui estiro sus brazos sacando un rayo mágico impactando en el pecho de Celeste-NADIE ESCAPARA CON VIDA. TENGO EL SUFICIENTE PODER PARA ESCLAVIZAR A LA HUMANIDAD.

-No, no lo haras-algo en mi nacio, no lo se. Era una sensación reconfortante pero a la vez eufórica. Sostuve el baculo con ambas manos mientras seguía levitando en el aire-me encargare que no lo hagas.

Me dirigi rápidamente hacia Sui quien lanzo un rayo sobre mi pero no impacto sobre mi, sino que impacto sobre el baculo mismo, esto es algo nuevo para mi. Voltee a ver a Celeste y ella termino recargada en la pared, no se movia ni abria los ojos. Maldita loca.

Puse mis manos en sus hombros, no sabia que hacer con mi nueva habilidad pero sabia que la debo de detener a toda costa. Ella me veía con odio.

-¿quieres realmente esclavizar a la humanidad? ¿lo quieres? Bueno, esclaviza esto-mis manos se envolvieron en un aura gris, realmente quería hacerla desaparecer de la faz de la tierra-¡DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE!

-¡¿QUE HACES?! NO NO NO NO NO-Sui empezó a gritar de desesperación ante su situación-¡LE PROMETI A MI PADRE QUE DESHARIA DE TI Y DE CELESTIA! ¡POR SU CULPA ESTOY SOLA!

-¡ESTAS SOLA PORQUE ASI LO DESEAS, NO ESCLAVIZAR A OTRAS PARA QUE TE SIGAN! ¡ASI NO SON LAS COSAS SUI!-Sui poco a poco empezó a desintegrarse frente a mi, las piernas de Sui se envolvieron en una silueta dorada para empezar a diseminarse-Desaparece de mi vista Sui Knives. Es hora de que te reunas con tu padre.

Sui no volvió a hablar, solo cerro los ojos lentamente. Vi claramente que una lagrima recorrió su mejilla.

-Lo siento…-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desaparecer frente a mi. ¿Qué he hecho?

Poco a poco la presencia de Sui dejo de sentirse en la Sui, en mi interior tenia un vacio muy grande. Hice algo que no debía, mate a una persona. La mate. En verdad la mate.

Poco a poco el aura que me envolvía desapareció, caí fuertemente al suelo, me levante lentamente hacia Celeste quien seguía recargada en la pared, los hombres que acompañaban a Sui estaban inconscientes. Tome a Celeste de los hombros y la recargue en mi pecho. Poco a poco la energía y la euforia de mi cuerpo se iba, mis manos se envolvieron en esa aura blanca para terminar en Celeste. Le estoy devolviendo su poder, espero que con esto vuelva a despertar.

El aura que la rodeaba desapareció y ella poco a poco abrió los ojos, me miro con una agradable sonrisa. Puso su mano en mi rostro suavemente.

-¿ya termino? ¿Todo termino?

-asi es Celeste, ya termino. Vámonos a casa-mire hacia las personas que estaban petrificadas pero ahora las veía normal, solo estaban inconscientes-menos mal, volvieron a la normalidad.

Me levante con Celeste en brazos, ambos no decíamos nada. Yo me sentía mal por lo que hice, mate a una persona. Aunque dije que haría todo lo posible para que nadie se acercara a Celeste. Nos encontrábamos fuera del edificio y donde estaba la camioneta donde trajeron a Celeste, la sente en el asiento del copiloto y fui hacia la parte trasera de la camioneta cerrando las puertas traseras pero algo me detuvo…voltee rápidamente para ver nuevamente a Sui en un aspecto deplorable. Estaba envuelta en un campo energético blanco pero no tenia un cuerpo en si, sino que era energía pura. No tenia boca pero podía sentir que decía algo…

-_no escaparas con vida…estas condenado a morir una y otra vez-_justamente fueron las palabras que sentí que expreso Sui, me había dado un miedo profundo ante eso.

-Asi es…estoy condenado a morir una y otra vez pero por el momento luchare para que Celeste siga viviendo. No importa si muero en el intento-Sui puso su mano en mi cuello para levantarme del suelo rápidamente.

-_es mejor que mueras aquí y ahora…-_Sui empezó a brillar con una magnitud impresionante, cada vez ardia mi cuello-_muere…_

-¡HOY NO SUI KNIVES!-Celeste paso rápidamente volando por mi lado tomando a Sui del cuello. Cai fuertemente al suelo para ver como se alejaban de mi en dirección al cielo.

-¡CELESTE! ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!-grite fuertemente pero fue en vano, Celeste se encontraba muy lejos para que la escuchara-por favor…no lo hagas….-Cai de rodillas al suelo, bien sentí que Sui planeaba explotar con lo que le quedaba de Magia pero ¿Por qué Celeste ¿Por qué?

Levante nuevamente la vista para ver una pequeña luz en el oscuro cielo para luego expandirse poco a poco hasta el punto que todo el lugar se ilumino a tal punto que parecía que era de dia. Unos pocos segundos después se apagó esa luz, no había señales de Celeste. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cayeron poco a poco plumas del cielo, eran plumas muy grandes. Llovían plumas muy grandes a mi alrededor….Celeste…Celeste se sacrificó por mi…¿Por qué?

Empecé a llorar descontroladamente, prometí que la protegería de todo mal en este mundo y le he fallado…le he fallado…tome unas cuantas plumas del suelo para abrazarlas fuertemente…

-¿Por qué Celeste? ¿Por qué?-mis lágrimas empaparon las plumas, no podía soltar un desgarrador grito al cielo ante mi propio sufrimiento…-no tenías por qué hacer esto Celeste, era mi misión cuidar de ti, protegerte…Amarte. Quería formar una familia contigo…lo deseaba

Me sentía destrozado, mi meta no era esta. Tanto tiempo que pase luchando para que este sea el final…No, no lo acepto y no lo aceptare nunca. Ella nunca se fue. No, no lo acepto.

No podía dejar de llorar, mi gran amor se fue…lo quiero devuelta. Debe de haber una solución a esto…debe de haber una.

Mire a mi alrededor para seguir viendo las plumas caer, esto…es doloroso, muy doloroso. Me levante poco a poco pero las plumas que tenía en los brazos _escaparon_ de mí, las plumas de mi alrededor al igual. Empezaron a moverse en una sola dirección hacia un punto en la calle donde todas las plumas empezaron a moverse en un torbellino. Camine en dirección de las plumas que estaba reunidas. Mi mano derecha se ilumino con un aura blanca casi imperceptible. Después de unos pocos pasos llegue al torbellino donde puse mi mano y algunas plumas rodearon mi brazo, sentía una calidez muy grande…mire las plumas restantes y estas se estaban uniendo formando una silueta blanca, no podía creer lo que veía. Reconocía esta silueta. Pude ver el cabello multicolor moverse con el aire, vi sus ojos violetas mirarme fijamente con una gran sonrisa. Las plumas que estaban envolviendo mi brazo formaron una mano. Me estaba sujetando la mano…

-No llores Arturo, que nunca me apartare de ti-Era Celeste, nuevamente llore. Llore de felicidad esta vez. No podía creerlo-No llores, por favor. Que me haras llorar-Celeste me abrazo fuertemente. No sabia nada que decir. Solo llorar

Nuestro abrazo fue eterno, mi alrededor se esfumo por concentrarme mucho en Celeste, Dios. Por un momento crei que la había perdido. Pero, todo lo bueno tiene que terminar. Empezamos a escuchar multiples sirenas. Cortamos el abrazo para ver a lo lejos patrullas y camionetas de la policía. Parece que aun no termina. En pocos segundos todas las patrullas nos rodearon las cuales salieron muchos oficiales de policía apuntándonos con sus armas. Espero que esto termine pronto.


	31. Chapter 24

**QUE ONDA CHICOS ¿COMO ESTAN? AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FIC, EN ESTE CASO ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES RESPECTO A ESTE CAP PORQUE PARA MI ME FUE DIFICIL...PERO BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA**

-CAPITULO 24: ¿el fin de la pesadilla?-

Resultaba que Sui era un apodo para Layla Knives, sus rasgos faciales habían sido modificados gracias a los experimentos que sufrió en su niñez gracias al Doctor Knives. Realmente era perturbador saber que su propio padre experimentaba con ella, pero ahora no está porque…porque yo la mate.

Me encontraba en la comisaría de policía de Japón con Celeste, nos interrogaban sobre lo sucedido en el edificio que resultó ser un edificio de Phoenix Inc. La antigua empresa que llego a la bancarrota hace varios años por falta de presupuesto, Celeste hablaba por mi ya que yo no sabía japonés y obviamente los oficiales hablaban en japonés. Celeste nunca se apartó de mi ni yo de ella. Parecía estar en orden ya que nunca nos trataron mal solo que nos deportarían a México ya que Celeste no tenía pasaporte pero era obvio, ella no era de este mundo. Celeste me dijo que antes de regresar a México habría una rueda de prensa donde estaría el primer ministro y que quería que ambos estuviéramos presentes ya que la historia que les contamos era más que verídica. Era en ese punto donde podría dejar en claro que Celeste no iba a ser su conejillo de indias. Ahora, me encuentro con Celeste en un hotel de lujo con vista al parque recreativo de Tokio, Celeste se bañaba mientras estaba sentado frente a las grandes ventanas con una botella de vino a mi lado. Después de tanto tiempo, demasiado tiempo. Mate a una persona, claro. Nadie la echara de menos pero era una vida humana, poseía alma y yo la mate. Era una cierta culpa que tenía encima pero ¿Por qué me preocupo? ¿no era esto lo que buscaba? Realmente lo buscaba pero algo dentro de mi me decía que hice algo mal, Celeste recién termino de bañarse, no la vi pero la escuche. Se puso a un lado mío mientras se secaba el cabello.

-Estas pensando en lo que sucedió a Layla Knives ¿No es asi?

-asi es, siento que hice algo muy cruel

-¿Por qué?

-porque después de todo era un ser humano, un ser vivo. Ninguna persona merece morir.

-Hmmm…estoy segura que este donde este. No esta sufriendo, es mas. Estoy mas que segura que Layla esta en un mejor lugar-Celeste puso su mano en mi hombro mirando hacia el paisaje natural de Tokio.

-¿segura? Es que me siento algo culpable aunque en el fondo me siento alegre-Celeste hizo una ligera mueca ante mi respuesta. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a recostar en la cama, apago la luz, solamente me quede en mi mismo lugar sin reaccionar ante su acción.

Realmente no se que pensar ahora, mi mente esta revuelta. Como si algo dentro de mi se hubiese quebrado, ¿sera la cordura? No lo se exactamente pero algo en mi se quebró. Seguía viendo hacia el exterior con una extraña sensación en la espalda. Era un escalofrió que recorrió toda mi espalda hasta las piernas pero no reaccione hasta que vi unos ojos Azulados reflejados por la ventana, estos ojos emanaban un aura azulado claro o una llama azul. Rápidamente me levante para ver a Nightmare Moon en un estado deplorable…su Crin estaba desteñida entre un color negro y grisáceo. Su cuerpo estaba soltando unos pequeños pedazos de piedra ¿Qué? Esos pedazos de piedra al caer se desintegraban en el suelo pero nuevamente en su cuerpo se generaba otro fragmento de piedra…se estaba convirtiendo en piedra. Ella no dijo nada mas solo se acercó a donde me encontraba con esa misma mirada. No entiendo que ha pasado.

-Arturo…Desgraciado-Nightmare Moon cayó frente a mi recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Voltee a ver a Celeste pero ella seguía dormida, ¿Cómo no se ha percatado de esto?

-Hey, reacciona. Maldita loca-sacudí varias veces a Nightmare Moon pero no reaccionaba-Maldición…

Me lleve a rastras a Nightmare Moon fuera de la habitación. Como no había gente no me preocupe porque la vieran, llegue al elevador y no tardo mucho en llegar. Entre al elevador y ella empezó a moverse ligeramente, la mire y ella hacia diferentes muecas hasta que vi que corrió una lagrima por la mejilla ¿Qué le esta sucediendo? No entiendo nada. Llegamos a mi destino planeado, un lugar que me permitiría averiguar que es lo que esta sucediendo: era el techo del hotel. Era solamente un piso solitario con salidas de ventilación con una que otra iluminación cercana a nosotros, di varios pasos para dejar caer a Nightmare Moon haciendo que despertara de golpe mas no se levanto, solo levanto la vista molesta.

-Maldito humano, si tan solo….Hng…-Nightmare Moon hizo nuevamente una mueca de dolor. Me dio algo de pena y tristeza verla.

-¿te sucede algo?-me arrodille frente a ella y ella levanto nuevamente la vista mirándome ahora con una ligera tristeza, podía verlo en sus ojos.

-Si…estoy muriendo-Nightmare Moon me miro ahora con una tristeza aun mas profunda. Sigo sin entender ¿Qué esta pasando carajo?

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-la ultima vez que trate de destruir tu felicidad fui ataca por los malditos elementos de la armonía y convirtieron en piedra al Doctor Knives y a mi igual pero antes de convertirme totalmente de piedra me teletransporte a este mundo donde la magia de la armonía no tiene tanto poder pero poco a poco me convierto en piedra. Pero…cuando me convierta totalmente en piedra moriré en vez de estar a prisionada-Nightmare Moon soltó nuevamente unas cuantas lagrimas al verse arrinconada por su propio destino.

-¿y que haces aquí? Sabiendo que no eres deseada en este mundo y menos estar frente a mi-puse mi mano en su cuello mas no hice fuerza para lastimarla

-quiero que me ayudes…por favor, te lo suplico-Nightmare Moon empezó a verme con una tristeza muy grande, vi que empezó a llorar levemente y sus lagrimas cayeron en mi mano iluminándose levemente.

-quieres que te ayude…claro-la solte rápidamente y escondi la mano de su vista, pensé que ya no poseía la magia de Celeste. Pero no la usare para ayudarla, será para algo que realmente importe-despues de lo que has hecho no creas que te ayudare, será mejor que te resignes y aceptes tu muerte.

-es que…no quiero morir. Aun no, realmente deseo vivir y tu eres el único que puede salvarme…te lo suplico por favor. No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por mi hermana Celestia.

-si no lo hare no será ni por mi ni por nadie. Mejor acepta tu destino y ríndete-Cada vez me daba pena verla asi, en parte me gustaría ayudarla pero ella sabe perfectamente lo que hizo en el pasado.

-por favor, se que en el interior posees un escaso poder de Celeste y el suficiente para salvarme-Nightmare Moon levanto su casco tembloroso mientras la veía con una mueca y mirada in diferente.

-si te ayudo…deja de estar intentando separarme de Celeste ya que al usar lo que queda de la magia de Celeste hare que regreses a ser nuevamente la princesa Luna, te olvidaras en lo de intervenir en Equestria y dejaras hecho piedra al Doctor Knives. Y no volveras a este planeta nunca mas-la mire fijamente esperando su respuesta, poco a poco la petrificación iba llegando a sus cascos delanteros hasta estar casi al pecho.

-esta bien, lo prometo. No volveré a irrumpir en tu vida y dejare a un lado lo de Nightmare Moon. Es una promesa Real-Nightmare Moon cargo ligeramente su cuerno y su casco izquierdo se envolvió en un aura rosado formando una especie de pulsera para luego desaparecer-esa pulsera es la_ promesa Real _si quebranto mi promesa lo que hayas hecho por mi se anulara y me convertiré en piedra y todas las personas y ponys olvidaran mi existencia.

-eso…fue algo extremo pero bueno. Te ayudare

-gracias Arturo…muchas gracias.

Puse mis manos en su pecho donde concentre la escasa magia de Celeste donde mis manos empezaron a intensificar el aura blanco y apenas pude envolver a Nightmare Moon en esa aura, realmente es agotador hacer magia. Entiendo ahora a Celeste cuando hace magia de este tipo. Poco a poco la piedra que envolvía a Nightmare Moon empezó a caerse de su cuerpo poco a poco hasta desaparecer en el suelo. Pasaban los minutos y llego el punto donde ya casi no se encontraban restos de este hechizo, vi a Nightmare Moon y vi que poco a poco el casco que usaba desaparecia y su crin oscura y ondeante se torno a una crin de pelo corto con un tono azulado claro. Su forma igual paso por este cambio y su tamaño se redujo considerablemente, ella me miro ahora con una gran sonrisa. Mire mis manos y la poca magia que tenia de Celeste desaparecio…es una pena. Me hubiera gustado guardarla para una verdadera emergencia.

Nightmare Moon se levantó poco a poco con una sonrisa remarcada en su rostro equino, sin decir nada apoyo su cabeza para lamer mi mejilla varias veces como un perro ¿esto será un beso para ellas? No lo se, después de esa _curiosa _expresión de agradecimiento.

-muchas gracias joven Arturo. Me has salvado-Nightmare Moon me miraba con una notable felicidad, tanto que al terminar su frase hizo una pequeña reverencia doblando ligeramente sus patas delanteras…si son patas ¿verdad?.

-no agradezcas Nightmare Moon, no fue nada

-Luna.

-¿mande?

-mi nombre es Luna, Nightmare Moon es un sobrenombre que no deseo volver a escuchar.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?

-porque ese nombre significa la envidia, odio y desprecio…hacia mi hermana.-Night…Luna bajo un poco la mirada soltando unas cuantas lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas-lo siento mucho, siento mucho haber intervenido en estos años. Eres un hombre digno para ella, eres el indicado.

-Hmm…gracias, pero ¿indicado para que?

-para ser su esposo y el futuro príncipe de Equestria.

-un momento. ¿Príncipe? ¿Por qué?

-porque eres leal, noble. Das todo lo que tienes para ayudar a los demás sin importar lo que te suceda, asi como actúa mi hermana. Eres digno para ser un príncipe o un Rey…el Rey de Equestria.

-espera espera. ¿Rey de Equestria? ¿De qué hablas? Esto no se oye bien

-¿Por qué no? Si el papel de Rey te quedaría perfecto

-pues por que soy humano, Celeste es una alicornio-me sentía algo intimidado ante sus comentarios, tanto que termine sentándome en el suelo y Luna se acomodo en mis piernas mirando hacia el cielo lleno de estrellas-¿ves esas estrellas? Esas estrellas forman parte de un equilibrio en la vida misma, sin las estrellas no habrían descubierto nunca los mapas o los capitanes de los barcos se hubiesen perdido en el mar.

-tienes razón, sin las estrellas nunca hubiesen existido las constelaciones o los mapas astrales-mire al cielo y vi el cielo despejado. Era un cielo nocturno limpio y hermoso. Había millones de estrellas. Una mas cerca de la otra.

-estas en lo correcto, en la historia equestriana la existencia de las estrellas se debe a mi madre. La reina Galaxia.

-¿La reina Galaxia? Nunca había escuchado de ella-en serio, nunca la había escuchado. Ni en los pocos meses que veía la serie nunca escuche de ella ni dentro de la serie que fuera de ella.

-si, mi madre-Luna volteo a verme ahora con un gesto deprimido, sus ojos estaban cristalinos-a ella nunca la conoci, ni mi hermana. Creemos que ella falleció cuando nacimos o que somos una extensión de su prescencia, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo y los que conocían la historia murieron hace miles de años.

-Lo siento, perder a alguien debe ser difícil-pase lentamente la mano por su crin y resulta que es energía pura. Sentía que cosquilleaba mi mano. era una sensación agradable.

-no te preocupes, tenemos la fe que ella esta haya en el espacio cuidando de todos los seres vivientes. Y se que esta orgullosa de ti, por cuidar de mi hermana y tener un espacio en tu corazón para ella-Luna se estiro un poco para lamer nuevamente mi mejilla, esta vez no me sentí incomodo, creo que se esta haciendo un vinculo entre Luna y yo.

-gracias por esas palabras. Realmente me ayudan mucho, muchas gracias.

-no agradezcas, es lo menos que puedo hacer a mi salvador. Eres alguien increíble Arturo, mi hermana tuvo suerte de tenerte.

-mejor dicho, yo tuve la suerte de conocerla. Realmente no se que hubiera sido de mi vida sin ella.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué seria de ti?

-posiblemente no seria el que soy ahora, mi vida hubiese sido aburrida y monótona, seria una persona insoportable.

-¿y si hubieses conocido a mi hermana en otra situación?

-tal vez nunca me hubiese llamado la atención, ni por el hecho de que tuviera alas o que tuviera magia-levante la vista nuevamente pero en dirección a los edificios aledaños, realmente me puso a pensar esa pregunta. ¿realmente hubiese ayudado a Celeste si la hubiese visto en otra parte? si alguien mas la hubiese conocido en mi lugar ¿la habría ayudado asi como lo hice yo? No lo se pero son preguntas que no vienen al caso ya.

-no importa ya el caso, lo que importa es que llevas con mi hermana muchos años. Casi una década con ella ¿ya le propusiste matrimonio?-Luna se levanto del suelo algo emocionada mirándome con una gran sonrisa.

-ehh…no-me sorprendio un poco eso, es algo embarazoso su proposición.

-¿Por qué no? Si son almas gemelas.

-si, lo se pero no soy bueno con las proposiciones, además. No se que diría.

-yo te diría _Claro que me casaria contigo Arturo_-voltee a ver a Celeste soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, solamente me quede boquiabierto ante su intervención.

_**-Entonces, ¿asi como empezó la tragedia? Madre….**_

* * *

><p><strong>ME GUSTARIA SABER DE USTEDES SOBRE EL ULTIMO DIALOGO ¿QUIEN CREEN QUE SEA? ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO DE ESTE CAP n.n<strong>


	32. Chapter 25

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP, ESTA VEZ EL TITULO TIENE ALGO DIFERENTE, PORQUE ESTE CAPITULO HABLARE DE ALGO QUE CREI LOGICO PARA EL PUNTO MAS IMPORTANTE DE LA HISTORIA DE CELESTE Y ARTURO. ESPERO QUE ESTEN TOMANDO APUNTES DE LOS DIALOGOS AL INICIO PORQUE ESO ES LO MAS IMPORTANTE JAJAJA. ME GUSTARIA QUE DEJARAN REVIEW DE ESTE CAP PORQUE ME AYUDA MUCHO A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA Y PERDON POR EL RETRASO.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-entonces madre. ¿desde ese momento empezaron las cosas mal?<strong>_

_**-no, desde el momento que llegue a ese lugar especial. Donde empezó todo…**_

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 25: Actividad Magica-<p>

-yo te diría _Claro que me casaria contigo Arturo_-voltee a ver a Celeste soltando unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad, solamente me quede boquiabierto ante su intervención.

Celeste corrió hacia mi abrazandome fuertemente, podía sentir cada detalle de su cuerpo. Me apreteba tan fuerte que no podía ni respirar pero esta tan shockeado por su intervención que casi no le di importancia a ese detalle. Solo podía pensar que Celeste será mi futura esposa. Una felicidad emergio de mi interior, a tal grado que solte unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad. Mire a celeste y ella se encontraba en mi misma situación, realmente seriamos esposos. Mi vida entera se vio consumada en este glorioso momento. En el que Celeste acepto esa propuesta, ahora. Solo queda tener unos preciosos hijos….o hijas.

-Gracias Celeste…-exclame difícilmente por el poco aire en mis pulmones.

-¿Por qué Arturo? ¿Por qué debería agradecer?-Celeste dejo de abrazarme asi pudiera hablar mejor.

-Por estar conmigo tantos años y amarme en esos mismos años juntos. Por haberme sacado de la monotonía, del aburrimiento y de quitarme esa energía pesada que llevaba que muchos llamamos enojo por la vida.

-pero, si yo soy la que te debe de agradecer por todo.

-¿Por qué Celeste?

-Porque como sabras, soy un ser inmortal. No puedo morir y en mis miles de años no he conocido a alguien capaz de hacerme olvidar mi pasado, quien se que puedo pasar con el toda la vida sin importar nada, ni mi procedencia, me enseñaste que en esta vida tenemos a una persona especial para nosotros, no importa el lugar y la fecha. Siempre estará esperando por ti, y tu eres esa persona quien siempre espero por alguien y ese alguien soy yo, no crei que estarías conmigo en las buenas ni en las malas.

-eso es hermoso Celeste, o debería decir mi Querida Princesa Celestia, realmente nunca supe que llegaría el dia en el que tu yo llegaríamos a ser novios y ahora el sueño de todo hombre se vio completado. Que es el casarse con su alma gemela-tome de las manos a Celeste y ella se sonrojo por mi acción-no me importa si eres humana o Equestriana, con solo el hecho de que nos amemos no importa eso ni cambiara nada. Realmente no me importa si eres de la realeza o no, te amo asi como eres.

Celeste no dijo nada y empezó a llorar, era un llanto de felicidad y podía sentir que era un llanto contenido, parecía que nadie en su pasado le había dicho esas palabras. Celeste mientras lloraba se arrodillo al suelo soltando un gran grito de llanto al cielo, Luna y yo nos arrodillamos frente a ella y la abrazamos fuertemente. Luna me miraba con una ligera sonrisa amable mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor, yo igual le sonreí. Realmente me alegra que Luna haya terminado siendo buena, espero que de ahora en adelante nuestra vida sea tranquila, aunque _ELLOS _quizás no sepan de ella. Debere de decirles una vez. Aunque si saben actuaran de manera rara como siempre.

Después de unos cuantos minutos Celeste empezó a calmarse, se limpio las lagrimas de los ojos y poco a poco empezó a tranquilizarse. Luna se encontraba emocionada mientras abrazaba a su hermana, poco a poco nos levantamos con Celeste entre nosotros. Luna miro a Celeste con esa gran sonrisa y ella le respondió de igual manera, ambos nos quedamos un rato platicando sobre lo que pasaría despues: tener una gran boda, una gran recepción para invitados y una Luna de Miel digna de ldescender. Lo último me sonrojo un poco ya que ese ultimo paso se lo que sucederá exactamente. Pasaban las horas hasta que a lo lejos pude distinguir el sol, creo que las horas vuelan cuando se planea una boda pero...vi algo curioso, la pata trasera de Luna estaba convirtiéndose en piedra y su casco emanaba un aura blanco. Era la magia que había gastado en ella ¿No había evitado su petrificación? Rápidamente me levante del suelo. Les dije sin dudar lo que pasaba, Celeste solo bajo la mirada triste y Luna estaba algo asustada. Ella creía que no se convirtiria ya en piedra. Celeste tomo a su hermana llevándosela a un extremo del tejado dejándome solo, Celeste se arrodillo frente a su hermana y conversaban sobre algo, veía que Luna reaccionaba negativamente pero Celeste intervenía siempre con su tranquilidad habitual, Luna bajo la mirada y vi que soltó una pequeña lágrima que reflejo ligeramente los rayos solares. Me gustaría saber que pasa, a mi me interesa tambien.

Camine en su dirección pero mientras lo hacia Celeste empezó a emanar un aura dorado y sus manos empezaron a mezclarse en dos tonos de aura: Blanco y Dorado. Pero lo que siguió a continuacion me dejó boquiabierto... Celeste empezó a alzarse en él aire sin la necesidad de usar sus alas, sus ojos empezaron a brillar en ese aura blanca detrás de Celeste se habrío un portal a Equestria...¿que? No lo entiendo ¿Siempre supo como regresar a su mundo? Luna volteo a verme con una sonrisa triste mientras la petrificación pasaba de sus patas traseras a sus caderas y camino hacia el portal que Celeste había abierto. Podía ver aquel pueblesillo que tanto hablaban en la serie, si mal lo recuerdo se llamaba Ponyville, podía ver a muchos Ponys de diferentes colores, algunos colores que ni conocía. Luna empezó a caminar hacia el portal y vi que del otro extremo los ponys se percataron del portal y caminaron lentamente hacia el al igual que Luna, poco a poco atravesó el portal y la petrificación desapareció al estar ella al otro extremo.

Celeste empezó a cerrar el portal y Luna solamente se limitó a soltarcuna pequeña sonrisa, me acerque aún mas hacia el portal hasta estar frente a el, vi a todos los ponys mirándome curiosas, unas con miedo y otras con cierta amabilidad. Al fondo vi a una Unicornio correr en dirección al portal con un pequeño dragón a su espalda. El portal estaba a mi altura y Luna dio media vuelta viendo en dirección al unicornio que al verla bien es de color violeta. Ella solamente se limito a alejar a los ponys usando su magia pero el unicornio se teletransporto frente a mi con unas grandes lágrimas.

-¡PRINCESA CELESTIA!-grito el unicornio con un grito desgarrador causando que el portal se cerrara frente a mi y esa unicornio. Lo único que vi de ella fueron sus lagrimas…

Voltee a ver a Celeste y ella poco a poco empezó a descender y perder esa aura de su cuerpo, tocó suelo y cayo del cansancio apoyándose con las palmas de sus manos, me acerque a ella pero me detuvo usando su magia, se había envuelto en una esfera dorada. Volteo a verme y sus ojos aun estaba brillando y el contorno de sus ojos estaban algo agrietados. Me empecé a desesperar y con mis puños comencé a golpear la esfera pero solo se movía un poco.

-Alejate Arturo...por favor-Celeste seguía en esa misma posición pero su voz estaba casi muerta.

-No lo haré, no me alejare. Y bien lo sabes-me apoye en en la esfera y ella seguía viéndome con esos ojos brillantes, tanto que no podía ver sus pupilas por el brillo.

-alejate...no puedo verte a los ojos después de lo que viste.

-¿por que lo dices? ¿Que vi?

-Mi hogar...Equestria.

-¿y que tiene que ver que haya visto Equestria?

-no lo se...no lo se...

-entonces, quita la esfera. No seas tonta. Sabes que no me importa nada de eso, solo me importa pasar mi vida junto a ti. ¿Realmente debo de decirte esto cada vez que te sientas insegura de ti misma?

-Tal vez...no lo se.

-pues para mi te lo diría un millón de veces y nunca me cansare.

Celeste no dijo nada. Solamente quito la esfera a su alrededor, me incline hacia ella y extendí mi mano Ella me miro a los ojos aun con ese brillo blanco y sin dudarlo la bese. Así es, la bese en los labios. Realmente podía sentir su magia pasar por mi cuerpo, era una sensación reconfortante y a la vez tenebroso al sentir mucha energía mágica recorrer mi espina dorsal. Corte el beso y pude apreciar ahora sus hermosos ojos violetas. Pero siento que algo se quedo en mi interior, no lo se con exactitud pero fue algo que no puedo describir exactamente.

Celeste me abrazo fuertemente mientras detrás suyo podía ver mejor el sol, había amanecido en Japon. A los pocos segundos nos rodearon los guardias de seguridad del hotel pero no nos tenían con una amenaza, sino que era para avisarnos que la rueda de prensa esta a punto de empezar. Es hora, camine junto con Celeste a la par de los guardias de seguridad. Bajamos por el mismo ascensor por el que subimos pero ahora fuimos directamente a la planta baja donde había cientos o quizás miles de periodistas de todas partes del mundo. Lo único que nos separaba era un pequeño muro de metro y medio de madera y policías SWAT con escudos antidisturbios. Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a un podio donde había varios micrófonos con diferentes siglas las que eran las siglas de diferentes televisoras. Parece que tenían todo preparado desde hace horas, apareció un hombre detrás de nosotros parándose en el podio, parecía ser americano o es americano ya que en su hombro izquierdo tenia grabado la bandera norteamericana. Parecía un sujeto amigable pero ahora no puedo confiarme de eso.

-_people of the world, today we are present to show a person. Who is the most beloved and hunted by the mankind-_hablo este hombre norteamericano, realmente no soy bueno en el inglés-The princess Celestia

-personas del mundo, hoy estamos presentes para mostrar a una persona. Quien es la mas querida y la mas cazada por la humanidad-repetí lo mismo que el había dicho. Realmente quería saber que trama, aunque en parte tiene razón. Es la mas cazada por la humanidad. La princesa Celestia

Todos los entrevistadores y periodistas empezaron a hablar con una intensidad tan fuerte que no dejaban hablar al norteamericano, Celeste me miraba algo preocupada. Ella si entendía perfectamente lo que decían mas no yo. Celeste me tomo de la mano. El norteamericano volteo hacia nosotros con la mano extendida. Camine junto con Celeste hasta subir por el podio y el norteamericano dio un paso atrás permitiendo a Celeste hablar.

-Buenos días…soy la princesa Celestia. Y responderé sus preguntas. Pero con orden, no quiero ningún desorden alguno sino no responderé nada. Todos siéntense en el suelo, apaguen las cámaras. Al que sorprenda con una cámara no dudare en destruirla.

Después de sus cortas y directas palabras todos los camarógrafos bajaron las cámaras cruzando la mirada entre ellos. Se sentaron todos por igual y solo tenían en mano una pequeña libreta en mano.

-perfecto-hablo Celeste con una sonrisa a través del micrófono-ire en orden-Celeste señalo al hombre que estaba hasta el fondo. El hombre se levanto del suelo y su cuerpo se envolvió en un ligero aura dorado, todos los presentes se iluminaron en esa misma aura dorada por igual-habla, sin miedo alguno. No temas, mas tu lenguaje regresara a la normalidad al terminar de hablar.

-Este…-este periodista se puso algo nervioso mientras estaba envuelto en ese aura-¿Cómo llego al mundo humano?

-bien, empezamos bien. Yo llegue al mundo humano causado porque mi hermana se había aliado con un humano llamado Knives, el Doctor Knives y trabajaron en conjunto para traerme a este mundo y al salir en este mundo fui acogida por mi futuro esposo quien cuido de mi hasta el dia de hoy.

-gracias…-ese hombre se volvió a sentar y poco después se levanto otro con rasgos orientales. Parecía tailandes.

-¿es un Dios?

-no, algunos de ustedes creeran que si pero no. Solamente soy una princesa Alicornio de otra mundo alterno a su mundo donde habitan seres pacificos e inocentes.

-gracias-aquel hombre se sento en el suelo, la mayoría de los periodistas se veian mas confiados por Celeste, no vi ninguna actitud extraña.

-¿alguien mas?

-yo-se levantó del suelo un hombre caucásico con la ropa toda desmarañada. Parecía ser una persona pobre-me gustaría preguntarte algo. Claro, si no tienes ningún problema.

-no tengo ninguno, vamos. Pregunta.

-¿podrías salvar a mi hija? Tiene Cáncer terminal y no tengo dinero para un hospital y menos para medicamentos-este hombre empezó a llorar, mire a Celeste y ella regreso la mirada. No sabíamos como reaccionar ante esto.

-Disculpe…pero…-Celeste trataba de hablar pero supongo que no podía por lo avergonzada que se encontraba.

-por favor, necesita mucho de su magia. Hace años que se supo del incidente en Phoenix Inc. Y mi hija necesita mucho de su ayuda sino morirá-este hombre empezó a desesperarse y los hombres de seguridad lo rodearon y lo tomaron del hombro, empezó a forcejear tanto que se solto de los guardias y corrió en nuestra dirección pero fue interceptado por el norteamericano quien lo tacleo a un lado nuestro-¡POR FAVOR, MI HIJA LO NECESITA! Estoy tan desesperado.

-dejelo, por favor-Celeste camino en dirección hacia aquel hombre, el norteamericano se levanto del suelo y el hombre por igual-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Thomas, mi nombre es Thomas.

-bien Thomas, llévame con tu hija. Hare lo que pueda.

-Gracias, muchas gracias-aquel hombre llamado Thomas se arrodillo frente a Celeste y ella lo levanto nuevamente tomándolo de la mano.

-no agradezcas lo hago por cariño hacia tu especie. Vamos.

-Celeste, espera. Yo también tengo que decir algo-camine hacia el podio y todos los periodistas me miraban atentos, tal vez no esperan lo que dire-sera mejor que prendan sus cámaras, por mi no hay problema. Ya que este aviso lo dire para toda la humanidad-rapidamente los periodistas se levantaron y los camarógrafos por igual prendiendo sus cámaras con una fluidez total, al final en menos de 5 segundos todo estaba listo. Todos grababan y tomaban fotografías-bien, esto lo dire una vez y será ahora. Como dijo el norteamericano: Celeste es una persona querida por muchos pero también es cazada por miles. Y eso lo quiero aclarar, para todos los que estén cazando los poderes de Celeste para el mal o para dañar el planeta, si quieres algo de ella te la veraz conmigo o si tienes duda preguntale a Layla Knives o al mismo Doctor Knives que al enfrentarme tuvieron un final trágico. No dudare en darle final a tu vida o vidas de las personas relacionadas a esto, asi que mejor retengan sus ambiciones fuera de la princesa Celestia.

Deje el podio sin decir nada mas. Todos los presentes empezaron a gritar haciendo preguntas. Celeste solamente trono los dedos para anular el efecto mágico y todos los periodistas empezaron a hablar en su lenguaje de origen. Realmente era necesario esto. Por Celeste y por mi. Salimos del hotel junto con aquel hombre y por extraño que suene la calle estaba vacia, mire a Celeste y ella tenia envuelta su mano derecha en magia. Supongo que debio habernos camuflajeado o algo parecido, realmente no entiendo eso. Después de unos minutos llegamos a una casa en muy mal estado, Thomas abrió la puerta de madera que estaba algo carcomida, realmente no puse atención a los detalles del vecindario pero parece ser un vecindario pobre en Japon, mire al interior de la casa y estaba toda descuidada. La ropa estaba desperdigada por todos lados y había latas de comida en las esquinas y estaban mosqueadas por la putrefacción, aun por lo que veía no tenia un mal presentimiento. Subimos por las escaleras de esta casa y al fondo se podía escuchar a una niña toser en exceso, era una tos seca y moribunda. Thomas abrió la puerta de esta habitación para ver a una niña como de diez años recostada con un respirador algo oxidado y desactualizado para la época pero lo sorprendente era que esta es la habitación mas cuidada y limpia, el cuarto estaba pintado de color rosa con blanco y había un librero con muchos libros de historia y cuentos de fantasia, Celste estaba igual de asombrada que yo. Thomas se sento frente a ella tomándola de la mano.

-¿Cómo estas hija?-Thomas solto una pequeña sonrisa al estar frente a ella.

-un poco mejor papá, gracias-aquella niña volteo a vernos y solto una ligera sonrisa-parece que traijste a la princesa Celestia, estoy muy feliz papá .

-Hola pequeña-Celeste se acerco arrodillándose frente a la niña-es obvio que sabes quien soy pero no se quien eres tu-Celeste tenia aun la mano envuelta en ese aura dorado, es posible que entienda lo que dice debe ser por su magia.

-Me llamo Susan, pero me puedes decir Sussy princesa Celestia-Sussy tenia un aspecto algo demacrado, su tono de piel estaba grisáceo y tenia dificultades para respirar.

-puedes decirme Celestia-Celeste sonrio amablemente ante esta niña, podía sentir una ligera tristeza en su interior.

-Gracias…princesa.

-gracias a ti por venir, muchas gracias.

-no hay de que. Ahora, ¿sabes a que vine?

-a salvar a mi papi ¿verdad?

-¿Salvar a tu papá ?

-Si, desde que enferme no ha descansado…y no ha podido irse al cielo

-¿Qué?-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? ¿irse al cielo? Voltee a ver a Thomas y no tenia sombra ni menos un par de piernas, el estaba sentado frente a nosotros con los ojos cerrados. No entiendo que es lo que esta sucediendo. Celeste miro también a Thomas y vio también las mismas características y yo, no dijo nada y volteo a verme-Celeste…

-Asi es, vengo a salvar a tu padre…-Celeste regreso la mirada a Sussy quien estaba llorando.

-gracias, muchas gracias. ¿Escuchaste eso papi? Vas a volver a ver a mamá.

-Gracias pero no-Thomas hablo pero ahora con una seriedad.

-¿Por qué no? Si no es necesario que diga lo que eres. Pero debes de descansar, es hora de marchar-tome a Thomas del hombro pero mi mano paso de largo, rápidamente aleje mi mano de Thomas, el solo me miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

-porque mi preocupación es mi hija, no puedo irme ni menos descansar si mi hija sigue enferma.

-pues vas a descansar-Celeste envolvió a Sussy en un aura dorado y vi que su tono de piel empezó a tomar color, sus ojos tomaron un color verdoso y el respirador que tenia se había roto por el efecto mágico de Celeste-porque tu hija se va a recuperar de esto.

-Gracias…muchas gracias-Thomas empezó a llorar, nuestro alrededor empezó a cambiar mostrando una habitación diferente, el cuarto se estaba iluminando. Vi a Thomas y el poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Realmente no puedo creer lo que esta pasando. No lo puedo creer. Al final tomas se levanto de su silla para darle un ultimo beso a su hija antes de partir-cuidate hija, en mi habitación esta una caja con los ahorros de mi vida. Úsalos para tener una buena educación, hazlo por nosotros quienes fuimos tus padres. Te amo sussy-Thomas desaparecio y Sussy solo se limito a llorar, Celeste me abrazo fuertemente y podía sentir su llanto. Es lógico, yo también me siento mal por ello mas asi es la vida. Sussy se levanto de la cama para extender las manos y ver que caian dos copos de nieve y derretirse en su mano.

Es una verdadera pena, espero que Sussy tenga una buena vida después de esto. Se lo merece, sussy empezó a caminar hacia nosotros y me abrazo igual. No me queje por ello, necesita un abrazo para desahogarse. Vi por la ventana del cuarto a Thomas junto con una mujer pelirroja con gafas. Ambos estaban abrazados y nos veian a nosotros. Nos veian con una simpatía. Al final tengo claro algo: tanto la magia y lo paranormal existen en este mundo. No puedo creer que este dia haya empezado de una manera peculiar a los demás. Thomas el Fantasma.

Nos quedamos toda la tarde con Sussy limpiando la casa, Celeste usaba su magia para pintar los cuertos mientras recogia la basura y los dejaba en la acera. Terminamos hasta la noche pero ahora la casa tenia un mejor aspecto, Sussy nos seguía agradeciendo por lo hecho, salvamos a su padre y a ella la salvo Celeste. Pasaremos hoy la noche con ella y mañana partiremos de regreso a nuestro hogar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-¿y nuestro papi? le paso lo mismo que a Thomas ¿verdad?<em>**

**_-no exactamente hija mia._**

**_-¿entonces?_**

**_-esta en un mejor lugar...eso deseo._**


	33. Chapter 26

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOME CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC. PERDONEN LA DEMORA, ES QUE LA ESTOY VIENDO DIFICIL PARA DESARROLLAR LA SEGUNDA MITAD DE ESTE FIC. YA QUE, LES SERE SINCEROS. REALMENTE EL FINAL DEBIO SER HACE MAS DE 5 CAPITULOS PERO ESTOY HACIENDO TODO LO POSIBLE PARA ALARGARLO YA QUE PARA MI ESTE ES EL MAS COMPLETO Y EL MAS LEIDO JAJA ASI QUE, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAP Y NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¿y como es el lugar donde esta papá?<strong>_

_**-en un hermoso lugar. Realmente hermoso.**_

_**-¿Cómo es?**_

_**-es un gran jardín con hermosas flores, y caminos de piedra tallada.**_

_**-¿esta muy lejos mami? **_

_**-No tanto hijas mias. No tanto. Digamos que esta más cerca de lo que creen.**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 26: EL INICIO ¿DE QUE?<p>

Despues de ver aquel extraño suceso paranormal, Celeste y yo regresamos a Mexico donde nos esperaría Andrea en el Aeropuerto. Mientras tomabamos el vuelo había unos cuantos niños quienes reconocieron a Celeste en el acto pidiéndole autógrafos o fotos. Yo solo veía sus caras inocentes al estar con Celeste y ella actuando de una manera increíble. Parecía ser que disfrutaba estar con los niños. Como si lo tuviera en los genes. Después de unos minutos Celeste se acomodo en su asíento aunque recibió varios regaños por las azafatas por estar fuera de su lugar, Celeste estaba realmente feliz. Aunque, me da miedo. Me da miedo que Celeste se tenga que ir a Equestria un dia. Que solamente me diga "Adios" o solamente desaparezca, me causa escalofríos. Aunque se que si se queda será una excelente esposa. La mejor del mundo, ahora solo queda planear la boda. Tal vez Andrea me ayude a planear todo, después de todo también es una mujer. Después de unas horas Celeste se había dormido en el asíento de mi lado derecho mientras yo seguía en vela viendo por la ventana del avión y veía las estrellas brillando con una intensidad enorme, parecía que podía tocarlas con mi mano si tan solo la estirara un poco.

Siento en el fondo que lo que sucedió con Thomás y la princesa Luna fue una señal pero ¿de que? ¿el inicio del final? Realmente no pensare en ello, no quiero que esto tenga un final. Hare todo lo posible para estar con mi Princesa, con Reina Celeste. Al final me quede dormido mientras apreciaba el ambiente aéreo. El sueño que tuve no fue nada especial, era un sueño común y corriente: estaba en un altar con un traje de gala y a mi lado derecho estaba Celeste con un vestido de novia muy bien elaborado, podía ver diminutos cambios en ella, sus alas eran más grandes aun y tenían diminutas rayas multicolores entre ellos estaba el dorado, violeta y azul. Y su cabello rubio y con ese aura multicolor que la distinguia, sino que realmente su cabello estaba teñido de ese arcoíris multicolor, mire hacia atrás y vi a cientos o quizás miles de personas entre ellos reporteros pero la mayoría eran personas que yo conocía. No vi ningún personaje del universo de Celeste, solo eran personas humanas, regrese la mirada hacia el frente donde estaba el padre de la iglesia hablando más no escuchaba ninguna voz alguna proveniente de su boca, pero algo paso. No lo se, detrás del padre vi una estatua de un hombre empuñando una espada con la CutieMark de Celestia en la base de la empuñadura, la estatua de este hombre parecía tener mi aspecto, realmente era yo aunque no lo sabia con certeza. La base de la estatua estaba llena de Moho y las letras que estaban grabadas eran ilegibles. Regrese la mirada a Celeste y ahora ella estaba en su forma original pero tenia un vestido de color negro con detalles dorados en las solapas del vestido que solo cubria la mitad del cuerpo y parecía una capa negra, tenia un sombrero negro como si fuese un vestido funerario. ¿Qué esta sucediendo ahora? No lo entiendo.

Repentinamente abri los ojos para ver que el avión estaba apunto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de nuestra ciudad, Celeste aun seguía dormida. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa calmada, solo me acerque y le di un beso en la frente, tal vez la despierte o tal vez no. Me gusta verla dormir, tiene un aspecto puro e inocente. Pero a los pocos minutos el avión aterrizo y el temblor al tocar tierra Celeste despertó lentamente viéndome con una mirada somnolienta pero alegre. Al final nos dimos un beso corto en los labios y poco a poco la gente fue saliendo hasta que salimos nosotros pero en vez de ir a la terminal Celeste me llevo a caminar por la pista de aterrizaje, se puso detrás mio pasando sus brazos bajo los mios y salimos volando de golpe, vi que Celeste dejo varias plumás. El cielo era hermoso, muy azul. No había muchas aves en el cielo. Afortunadamente nuestro hogar estaba cerca del aeropuerto. Vi bajo a nosotros muchos vehículos, cosa que es habitual en la ciudad. Celeste estaba sonriendo de una forma tan natural, realmente esperaba llegar a nuestro hogar pero…vi algo, algo que me recordó a la princesa Luna. Un trozo de su oreja se había petrificado y rápidamente Se envolvió en un aura dorado volviendo a la normalidad, Celeste hizo una ligera mueca pero ahora no tenia esa sonrisa. Ahí cosas que no entiendo perfectamente respecto a Celeste hasta la fecha. Trate de olvidar lo visto y vi que quedamos sobre el techo de los departamentos donde vivimos ¿a que hora llegamos? Celeste me solto cayendo de rodillas y ella detrás mio. La mire y me miraba con esa sonrisa simpática. Es lindo ver eso seguido y no tener más problemás, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar algo parecido, deseo tener una vida normal y tranquila junto a Celeste.

Bajamos por las escaleras de emergencia hasta llegar a mi departamento donde entramos por la ventana. Realmente era por si acaso ya que estoy más que seguro que había muchas personas esperando por Celeste por autógrafos. Aunque tal vez pensé mal porque al entrar al departamento me acerque a la puerta y no escuchaba nada, y al asomarme por la ventana no había nadie. Celeste se sento en el sofá estirando las piernas y los brazos, es lógico. Me trajo cargando desde el aeropuerto, me acerque a Celeste pero mientras caminaba en su dirección escuche que algo se cayo y se rompió. Parecía ser de mi cuarto, rápidamente Celeste se levanto cubriendo sus manos con su magia mientras yo levantaba mis manos en posición de ataque. Si, no creo que sea tan efectivo que la magia de Celeste. Subimos lentamente hacia el segundo piso sin hacer ningún ruido. Podía escuchar risas y gritos desde mi habitación ¿Quién se habrá metido a la casa? Mire a Celeste y ella estaba preparada para lo que suceda, me recargue en la pared de lado izquierdo y camine lentamente hacia mi habitación y al asomarme vi a Scarlett, Jennifer, Andrea…¿y mis padres? Scarlett estaba jugando con mi vieja consola de videojuegos al igual que Jennifer mientras Andrea platicaba con mis padres en la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen todos aquí? ¿Qué hacen mis padres en la casa? ¿Cómo se metieron?-me puse en medio de la entrada para ver a todos callados, me miraban atentos con una mirada normal y simple.

-¿Sucede algo Arturo?-Celeste se puso a mi lado cosa que hizo que Scarlett dejara el juego y corriera a abrazara Celeste, Jennifer también salio de su trance y vino a abrazarme al igual que Andrea.

-Vaya, no sabia que preferían más a Celeste que a mi, sino aparece no me hacen caso jajaja-rei algo apenado ya que detrás de ellas estaban mis padres viéndome con una sonrisa, solamente pude responderles con esa misma sonrisa-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan aquí?

-Hmmm…unos dos días, tus padres llegaron hoy en la mañana ¿Por qué?-Jennifer levanto la mirada viéndome con una sonrisa.

-ya veo-Jennifer me solto al igual que Andrea, camine hacia mis padres atravesando mi _Humilde _habitación y ambos me abrazaron, mis padres seguían igual, no habían cambiado con los años.

Ambos no dijeron nada, solo me abrazaron por igual. Mi padre seguía usando aquella pipa de madera tallada que compro en sus viajes por Colombia usando una camisa de botones de color blanca de manga larga y pantalón negro, no había subido ningún kilo. Seguía siendo delgado, más delgado que yo pero ahora usaba lentes. Mi madre usaba su vestido de noche favorito ¿a que viene la ocasión? Su vestido era de color violeta y su cabello era rubio y largo. Inclusive más largo que el de Celeste. Ella era casi de la estatura de mi padre, aunque un poco más altos que yo. Así es, por mi estatura me siguen y seguirán viendo como el niño pequeño de la casa. Mi madre dejo de abrazarme al igual que mi padre viéndome con una sonrisa.

-Bien hijo, parece que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te visitamos-mi padre paso su mano por mi cabello alborotándolo todo. Mi madre solo hacia unas pequeñas risas.

-Si, la última vez que vinieron fue cuando iba a entrar a la Universidad. Creyeron que no podría vivir solo-estaba algo feliz por la visita de mis padres pero algo nervioso porque conocerían a Celeste. Tal vez la conozcan por las noticias o por lo sucedido en Japón.

Mis padres me tomaron del hombro y caminamos hacia Celeste quien conversaba tan tranquila con Andrea y las demás. Mis padres recomendaron ir a la sala del departamento a conversar, aun me pregunto que es lo que querrán. Bajamos todos las escaleras, yo estaba junto con mis padres mientras Celeste estaba junto con Andrea y las demás, en el corto trayecto vi a una Scarlett muy diferente al igual que Jennifer; Scarlett seguía usando la pluma de Celeste como collar y usaba un pequeño chaleco de mezclilla negro de manga larga y una blusa de color negro por igual, usaba un pantalón de mezclilla estilo vaquero ¿es una nueva moda? Y su cabello estaba recogido peinado en coletas cortas, Jennifer tenía el mismo chaleco negro y las mismas características de Scarlett pero su cabello estaba suelto mostrando su larga cabellera. Llegamos a la sala, mis padres caminaron hacia Celeste y la sentaron en el sofá de cojín único mientras que a los demás nos pusieron a su lado parados frente a ella. Celeste nos miraba extrañada y algo nerviosa.

-Bien Celeste, ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer a mi hijo?-Hablo mi padre encendiendo su pipa.

-¿Qué?-Celeste se sonrojo un poco más no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada apenada

-Padre, ¿no estas exagerando un poco?-mire a mi padre y el me miro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Claro que no estoy exagerando, realmente quiero saber que tiene que ofrecer para ser tu esposa.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo supiste?

-Meh, recuerda cual es mi trabajo-mi padre solto una ligera risa mientras traía su pipa en la mano.

-Si si, realmente no es necesario decirlo.

-Bien, Celeste. ¿Qué tienes que ofrecer a mi hijo?

-No…lo…se, esto es algo repentino. Realmente no puedo dar una respuesta concisa.

-Estas desvariando, no entiendo tu nerviosismo. Eres la princesa de un gran reino y tienes mucho que ofrecer-mi padre puso una mirada seria, Celeste estaba cada vez más nerviosa. No entiendo el porque no le molesto el comentario de mi padre.

-Lo siento mucho señor, realmente no tengo mucho que ofrecer.

-Vaya, eres modesta. Me gusta eso, pero la pregunta más importante es, ¿Piensas darnos nietos?

-¿Qué?-mire a mi padre apenado por su pregunta, mire a a Andrea y a las demás por igual pero todas estaban algo apenadas también.

-Si, ¿piensas darnos nietos?-ahora hablo mi madre con una voz carismática, parece que ella es la más relajada en esta casa-seria hermoso tener unos hermosos nietos y más si tuvieran tus hermosas alas de Angel.

-Muchas gracias Señora, realmente me alaga con eso pero realmente no tengo nada que ofrecer, no puedo regresar a Equestria, solamente tengo que ofrecerle mi amor y afecto hacia su hijo-Celeste seguía igual de sonrojada pero mantenía un tono de voz triste. Parece que la pregunta de mi padre le afecto.

-No te fijes mucho por la pregunta de mi esposo, a el le gusta molestar a las amigas de Arturo ¿no es así Andrea?-mi madre miro a Andrea y ella se sonrojo.

-Si señora, aún recuerdo que usted decía que me iba a casar con su hijo y ya hasta tenían ya los preparativos para la boda-Andrea estaba apenada y yo igual, bien recuerdo que ellos estaban esposándome con Andrea cuando recién la conocí, fue un show. Pero al final terminamos siendo buenos amigos.

-Así es Celeste, aunque nosotros sepamos de dónde vienes nos interesa más su felicidad. Aunque claro, mi hijo hizo un espectáculo en Japón. Realmente si piensan casarse deberá ser en secreto porque si no estarán inundados de reporteros y no podrán casarse.

-Muchas gracias señora, realmente sus palabras me hacen sentir mejor-Celeste levanto la vista igual de sonrojada pero con esa simpática sonrisa.

-Me hubiera gustado seguir platicando con ella cariño-mi padre puso su mano en el hombro de mi madre algo triste.

-si hubiera dejado que hicieras eso realmente Celeste hubiera regresado a Equestria-mi madre miro a mi padre algo molesta y mi padre solo se limito a tomar su pipa y fumar varias veces.

-vale, deja a mi padre tranquilo. Que solo lo hacia por diversión, tienen años sin venir. Mejor díganme ¿y mi hermana? ¿vino verdad?-digan que no, digan que no. Por favor.

-Si, la mandamos a la tienda a comprar los viveres que hoy cenaremos como reyes.

De pronto un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda. Mire hacia la puerta y vi que poco a poco se iba abriendo mostrando a una mujer como de 16 años con uniforme escolar de color blanco y falda negra, sus ojos eran de color azul claro. Eso significa una cosa: la perversión llego a mi hogar.

-Hermano-vi que esa mujer corrió en mi dirección brincando con las piernas abiertas donde termino abrazándome y podía sentir sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera-Te extrañe.

-yo también. Susan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¿tuviste problemas con la hermana de mi papi?<strong>_

_**-Un poco, era una pervertida total. Causo muchos problemas pero tu padre siempre se mantuvo tranquilo. Bueno, en ciertas ocasiones. Pero en fin, es hora de dormir hijas. **_

_**-cuéntanos mas de nuestro papa. Por favor.**_

_**-No, será hasta mañana. Duerman hijas mias.**_


	34. Chapter 27

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN FIC. EN ESTA OCASION SERA ALGO CORTO PORQUE A PARTIR DE AHORA TODO IRA TRANQUILO PARA ARTURO Y CELESTE. YA QUE COMO LES HABIA DICHO, EL FIC SE DEBIO HABER TERMINADO HACE SEMANAS PERO QUIERO DARLE UN MEJOR FINAL Y CON SU APOYO SE QUE PODRE HACER EL MEJOR FINAL DE TODOS MIS FICS JUNTOS JAJAJA, BUENO. REALMENTE ALGUNOS VERAN UN NOMBRE CONOCIDO SI HAN JUGADO DARK SOULS II PERO ES UN NOMBRE QUE ME GUSTO DEMASIADO Y QUERIA INCLUIRLO. PERO BUENO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y COMPARTANLO PARA QUE MAS PUEDAN DISFRUTAR TANTO DE ESTE FANFIC.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 27: Regresando a la vida cotidiana-<p>

-Hermano-vi que esa mujer corrió en mi dirección brincando con las piernas abiertas donde termino abrazándome y podía sentir sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera-Te extrañe.

-yo también. Susan-Susan me miraba con una felicidad perturbadora, tenia una sonrisa que recorría cada extremo de sus mejillas, realmente aunque en el fondo estaba feliz de verla.

La última vez tenía 7 años…y rubia, ahora. Se tiño el pelo de color castaño y tenía unos sujetadores en el cabello de color amarillo haciendo que su pequeño fleco estuviera a su lado derecho. Realmente no es raro en ella. Ya que desde niña era muy activa y traviesa, aunque tenía un raro fetiche por los abrazos, le gusta abrazar a la gente no importa el caso, ella siempre terminara abrazando a la persona mas ruin en el mundo.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste hermano?-Susan me solto y me miro con una cara de enojo pero en vez de sentirme intimidado me sentía encariñado. Realmente aprecio mucho a mi hermana a pesar de ser tan…tan, peculiar.

-perdon Susan…es que tuve que arreglar unos _asuntos_-esas preguntas no me gustan, no abandono a las personas. Aunque mi hermana asi es. Habla sin pensar.

-¿no será por que me estaban trayendo sobrinos?-Susan me dio varios codazos en la barriga con una sonrisa macabra, Celeste solo se sonrojo y se puso detrás de Andrea y de mi madre.

-¡¿QUE?!-realmente me avergoncé por eso, ya que en el fondo busco tener una familia con Celeste y ella es consciente de ello

-Si, ya que tengo 17 años y ya quiero una sobrina o sobrino. Seria lindo.

-Susan, deja a tu hermano-Mi padre se acerco a Susan tomándola del hombro mientras que con la otra mano sostenia la pipa encendida-que ya esta en eso, pronto tendremos tres hermosas nietas y tu tres hermosas sobrinas.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué se inmiscuyen en mi vida?-realmente estaba apenado por eso, aunque en parte es verdad, no es tan frecuente hacer _eso_ pero es con el fin de tener una familia con la persona que tanto amo.

-porque te amamos y queremos lo mejor para ti-mi padre me miro con una sonrisa algo macabra, me había molestado un poco ante tantas insinuaciones de mi familia. Mire a Celeste y ella seguía escondida detrás de mi madre y Andrea sonrojada al millón. Solo me miraba con esa vergüenza. Lo siento Celeste, no puedo defenderte de eso.

-Si, pero eso es Privado, ¿entendido? P-R-I-V-A-D-O, espero entiendan nuestra relación y entiendan que eso es nuestra vida sexual privada-creo que meti la pata. Vi que celeste seguía sonrojada pero paso entre mi Madre y Andrea, se puso frente a mi y vi sus ojos cristalinos, repentinamente vi un flash blanco para aparecer repentinamente tirado en el suelo y Celeste con la mano derecha estirada. Me había dado una cachetada tan fuerte que me dejo fuera de acción unos segundos.

-Arturo…eres un descarado-Celeste dio media vuelta soltando una de sus plumas y subió por las escaleras, solamente escuche que azoto la puerta fuertemente. Mi padre se quedó callado al igual que los demás.

Todos estaban en silencio. No se por qué se apenan, si ellos empezaron. A mi lado, se arrodillo Scarlett dándome su mano para levantarme, realmente Scarlett a pesar de ser una chica adolescente sigue estando en silencio. Aún tengo dudas sobre su pasado. Me levante con ayuda de Scarlett y luego me dio un golpe en el hombro molesta. Jennifer tomo a Scarlett de los hombros alejándola y darme ella un golpe en los hombros, todo estaba en silencio. No entiendo el porqué. Sin decir nada subi las escaleras pero al poco de estar en el segundo piso todos empezaron a reírse, ahí fue cuando entendí todo. Me acerque a la puerta y no escuchaba nada desde el interior. Abri la puerta para verla sentada en mi cama abrazando la almohada. Levanto la vista mirándome con esos mismos ojos cristalinos.

-vete-Celeste estaba sonrojada y aun estaba sonrojada.

-perdona, realmente no quería decir eso. Pero, ¿Por qué estas apenada?-me sente a su lado poniendo mi mano en el hombro. Ella solo me miraba con sus hermosos ojos cristalinos.

-No lo se, reaccione por instinto.

-¿entonces porque me golpeaste? Duelen tus golpes.

-no fue un golpe común.

-¿entonces?

-fue un golpe mágico, hace que el dolor se cuadriplique-Celeste levanto su mano derecha envuelta en un aura rojo-mi aura esta envuelta en ese aura porque termine sacándote un poco de sangre.

-eso lo hace peor ya que tu no me golpeas tan fuerte, es mas. Es la primera vez que me golpeas tan fuerte.

-Lo siento, la verdad discúlpame-Celeste se aferro a la almohada, realmente no se que sucede con ella.

-no, no te disculpes. Realmente no me molesta que actúes asi, me gusta. Pero quiero saber porque actuaste asi.

-es por lo que dijo tu padre.

-cierto, lo de nuestros hijos. Lo siento, el no sabe hablar. Siempre termina causando problemas.

-No es eso.

-¿entonces?

-es que no hemos pensado en los nombres de nuestras hijas-Celeste me miro con una sonrisa débil pero a la vez alegre, yo solo me quede asombrado ante eso. No pensé que realmente le importaba eso-¿Qué nombres piensas?

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¿Cuál fue el primer nombre mami?<strong>_

_**-realmente no importa el orden, importa la importancia que tomaba los nombres tu padre. Aunque creo que tu nombre lo saco de los videojuegos que tanto jugaba de niño.**_

_**-Lo se, me gusta mucho mi nombre pero es largo…y raro.**_

_**-fue lo mismo que le dije a tu padre y al final te decidio ponerte Shana.**_

* * *

><p><strong>ANTES DE RETIRARME POR ESTA SEMANA, HE LEIDO SUS COMENTARIOS Y ESTOY ALAGADO POR TANTO APOYO. AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS Y NO HE DEJADO POR ALTO NINGUNO, ESTE FANFIC ESTA HECHO PARA SUS GUSTOS Y ANTES QUE LLEGUE A SU FIN ME GUSTARIA DEJARLES VARIAS PREGUNTAS:<strong>

**-¿QUE BUSCAN EN UN FANFIC?**

**-¿QUE CREEN QUE DEBA DE INCLUIR EN ESTE? YA SABEN, EVITO PONER CIERTAS ESCENAS COMO LAS RELACIONES MARITALES (O SEXUALES) DE ARTURO Y CELESTE. (EVITO NARRAR ESO PARA LOS MAS CHICOS)**

**-¿QUE CALIFICACION LE DARIAN AL FANFIC? SEAN HONESTOS, PREFIERO MIL VECES LA HONESTIDAD QUE DUELA A QUE LA MENTIRA QUE ENDULCE**

**BUENO, CON ESTO ME DESPIDO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA. CUIDENSE TODOS. **


	35. Chapter 28

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE FANFIC. VAYA, EL CAPITULO 28. ¿SERA ESTE FANFIC MAS LARGO QUE EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE? PUEDE SER, MIENTRAS SIGA VIENDO APOYO DE LOS LECTORES Y SUS OPINIONES LLEGARA A MAS PORQUE EN SERIO, ME MATO HACIENDO MAS CAPITULOS CON MAS HISTORIA TnT REALMENTE APRECIO SUS OPINIONES RESPECTO A FANFIC, MEJORARE CADA DIA GRACIAS A SU APOYO, SIN MAS. LES DEJO EL CAP DE ESTA SEMANA, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA CON OTRO CAP.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 28: DESCENDECIA BAJO LA AMENAZA-<p>

-¿Qué nombres piensas? Arturo-Celeste me miro con una seriedad abrupta, pero con algo de preocupación por lo sucedido hace minutos.

-¿Nombres? ¿quieres saber sus nombres?-me había quedado algo asombrado ante eso, realmente no esperaba que Celeste actuara de esa manera-no lo he pensado mucho, porque estaba centrado mas en ti que en eso, eso estaba en segundo plano.

-Hmm….-Celeste bajo un poco la mirada algo molesta mas no mostraba signos de decepcion-yo tengo un nombre en mente.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cuál?

-Teresa…-Celeste se vio mas apenada al decir aquel nombre

-Teresa, ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-lo saque de un libro que lei hace años. Ese nombre me gusto demasiado.

-Hmmm…bien, escogamos ese nombre. Teresa, se oye bien y es elegante.

-¿en serio?-Celeste me miro nuevamente pero en esta ocasión con esa sonrisa tan hermosa.

-claro ¿Por qué no?

Celeste me abrazo, podía sentir sus calidos brazos rodear mi espalda con sus suaves alas sobre ellas, asi que Celeste ya tenia en mente tener una familia. Vaya, estoy sorprendido por eso pero. Algo en mi me daba un mal presagio, no lo se. ¿sera lo de Luna? ¿O lo de la oreja de Celeste? No lo se, y no quiero pensar en ello, realmente eso no me ayudaría. Podía ver mi vida reflejada en su cabello multicolor; desde el primer dia en el que ella apareció en mi cama desnuda hasta el dia de hoy donde ahora estamos a punto de ser una familia y planear los nombres de nuestras hijas. Pero, en el fondo se que Celeste se apartara de mi ¿Cómo? El dia que yo fallezca ella seguirá manteniéndose joven y con su belleza natural. Creo que ella debe pensar lo mismo, o tal vez con lo sucedido con Luna. Asi podría pasar. Pero, si pasase una de las dos cosas le dire que cuide muy bien de nuestras hijas. No me gustaría que les pasase algo malo si están bajo mi cuidado y Celeste no este.

Duramos mucho rato abrazados, realmente sentía un gran sentimiento al estar junto a Celeste, siento que esto esta a punto de acabar pero ¿Cuándo acabara y como? No lo se pero seguire con Celeste hasta el ultimo momento de mi vida.

-Arturo-Andrea entro rápidamente al cuarto, estaba algo mortificada.

-¿Sucede algo?-Deje de abrazar a Celeste y la mire atentamente. Estaba exaltada por algo.

-Sera mejor que bajes, es algo que a los dos les interesara demasiado.

Mire a Celeste y nos levantamos de la cama, bajamos rápidamente las escaleras para ver a mis padres junto con Jennifer, Scarlett y mi hermana viendo la televisión. Podía escuchar una voz algo dulce por la televisión pero tenía un tono de voz deprimente. Nos acercamos hacia la Televisión para ver una unicornio color purpura en un escenario algo metálico y casi sin color y había maquinarias detrás de ella: Era Twilight Sparkle y estaba en un laboratorio. Caminaba de un lado a otro.

-Bien humanos, se que aquí se encuentra mi mentora. La princesa Celestia, quiero que me la devuelvan. Ya que el balance en Equestria va en declive. Muchos ponys están desapareciendo. Según mis cálculos en menos de 100 años, la raza pony asi como los demás seres vivientes desaparecerán junto con Equestria. Asi que humanos…O humano, se que tienes a mi mentora en tu poder. No se qué trames hacerle pero si le haces daño se considerara una declaración de guerra. Este mensaje se repetirá hasta las 20:15 de la noche-Twilight Sparkle nos dio la espalda en dirección hacia las máquinas y ver que el video se cortara volviendo a repetir el mensaje pero mi padre lo apago a los pocos segundos.

-¿Cómo que una declaración de guerra? ¿Luna no estaba con ella cuando regreso?-estaba algo confundido con ello. Realmente no se que hacer, solo empeora las cosas

-No se lo que sucedió, solo se que se cortaron los programas y apareció Twilight-Andrea estaba muy seria respecto a este asunto. Mire a mis padres y ellos por igual, inclusive Scarlett se encontraba sentada en el suelo en posición de meditación.

-Celeste, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-mire a Celeste y ella estaba realmente molesta, no se lo que sucede. ¿Por qué Twilight hace esto?

-Hmmm…No lo se, estoy pensando. Analizo la situación; si voy a Equestria evitare una masacre hacia mi especie pero si me quedo ellos declaran la guerra y habrá una masacre pero si sello el portal donde salgan pero estarán condenados a extinguirse junto con mi mundo.

-Celeste…Si estas considerando regresar a Equestria. Lo entenderé-creo que este será el adiós. No puedo creer que esto vaya a terminar.

-nunca dije que regresaría a Equestria-Celeste me miro con una sonrisa algo despreocupada.

-¿entonces dejaras que haya una guerra Humano-Pony?

-Tampoco dije que lo permitiría-Celeste me respondio ahora un poco triste, espero que tenga un plan de respaldo.

-¿entonces?

-Sellare el portal a Equestria, mi estudiante dijo que en 100 años la vida en Equestria acabara. Asi que no es necesario regresar por el momento.

-¿Estas segura? Ya que una vez haciendo eso posiblemente no regreses-hablo mi hermana mientras sacaba un chocolate de su bolsa para comérselo.

-lo se, soy consciente de ello per ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-me gusta leer-mi hermana parecía ser la mas relajada de todos aunque si estaba preocupada-Dime Celeste. ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hubo guerra en Equestria?

-Hmmm…hace mas de 1500 años, contra los Grifones. Realmente fue la peor guerra de todas, hubo masacres hacia madres y niños-Celeste se empezó a estresar, puso su mano derecha mientras nos contraba su historia-todo empezó porque los grifones invadieron territorio Equestriano bajo el pretexto de que había bajo las tierras ruinas de los antiguos grifones aunque realmente mi madre conocio a esos antiguos y nunca tuvieron ruinas bajo territorio Equestre. Después de desenmascararlos empezaron a atacarnos…esa guerra duro décadas, muchos ponys perecieron hasta que me encargue del Rey de los grifones.

-¿Encargarse?

-asesine al Rey de los grifones-Celeste me miro consternada, sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

-Asi que la poderosa Celestia es capaz de asesinar. Me gusta-mi hermana se estaba comportando algo raro. Mas raro de lo usual.

-Susan, deja a Celeste-me había molestado un poco su actitud, ella me saca de quicio fácilmente-que no es el momento de burlas.

-si no es burla, es la verdad. Celeste tuvo que asesinar para no ser asesinada.

-estas en lo incorrecto Susan, no asesine a otro por mi supervivencia, sino por la supervivencia de Equestria. Si me dieran a escoger por mi vida a la de mis súbditos. Daría mi vida sin dudar-Celeste miro a mi hermana algo molesta ante sus palabras-daria mi vida por mis súbditos.

-¿y por que eres egoísta?

-Susan…-tome a mi hermana por los hombros algo molesto, realmente me desespera mi hermana ante su actitud insolente.

-Tiene razón Arturo, esto lo hago por egoísmo.

-¿Egoismo?

-asi es, llevo mas de 2,000 años tener una relación como tal. Ya que por lo regular siempre eran matrimonios arreglados por mis consejeros y ahora que experimento el amor verdadero no quiero que termine asi nadamas.

Todos nos quedamos callados ante las palabras de Celeste, ¿realmente es capaz de darle la espalda a todo su reino con tal de estar conmigo y formar una familia? Mire a todos y ellos estaban igual que yo. No sabíamos que decirle. Celeste solo me miro con una ligera sonrisa algo apenada, bien sabe lo que dijo. Mis padres habían ido a la cocina a preparar la cena con ayuda de Jennifer y Andrea mientras que mi hermana, Scarlett, Celeste y yo veíamos la televisión pero cada 15 minutos se repetia el mensaje de Twilight Sparkle, realmente tenia miedo de Celeste. No crei que fuera capaz de darle la espalda a su propio hogar.

Scarlett me miraba curiosa, algo tramaba. Cada vez que la veía me sonria con una cara coqueta. ¿Por qué esta actuando asi? Mi hermana estaba jugando en su celular y Celeste me abrazaba cariñosamente a pesar de que sabe lo que paso. Esta actuando egoísta pero en el fondo me gustaba en parte. Equestria desaparecería en 100 años, asi que tenemos mucho tiempo. Después de varios minutos mis padres trajeron la cena junto con Jennifer y Andrea cargando varias charolas de plata con comida, realmente era deliciosa. Era Pavo al horno con tallarines. Realmente parecía comida de 5 estrellas. Sin mas todos empezamos a comer sin entrar en detalles, al final se estaba haciendo de noche y mis padres se iban a quedar a dormir junto con mi hermana al igual que Jennifer y Scarlett, Andrea se iba a su casa porque tenia que arreglar papeleo de la universidad. Me había dicho que era una sorpresa para mi y Celeste. Que mas da, lo bueno que mi departamento era grande y al tener 2 pisos había mas habitaciones. Un momento, me he fijado que no es mas un departamento sino una casa dentro de un edificio, como una Penthouse. Tuvo que ser mi padre. En fin, mis padres se quedaron en el cuarto mas grande mientras que Jennifer y Scarlett en la habitación de en medio subiendo las escaleras y en mi habitación Celeste y yo, todo estaba en orden. Tranquilidad total, o eso creí yo.

Estaba recostado en la cama meditando lo sucedido pero sin darme cuanta Celeste se sento sobre mi, exactamente en la cadera mirándome coquetamente. Ella se recostó sobre mi mientras la miraba en silencio, vi que su mano derecha se envolvío en su característico aura dorado para ver que mi ropa desaparecio al igual que la suya y vernos totalmente desnudos.

-¿Sabes lo que significa?

-Hmmm…¿Qué quieres estudiar la anatomía humana?-sonrei algo apenado ante su proposición.

-Jeje, te sonrojaste-Celeste me dio un pequeño toque en la nariz y darme un beso en los labios. Rápidamente corto el beso-es hora de tener una familia.

-¿Ahora? ¿después de lo sucedido? ¿Qué haras con Twilight?-realmente trataba de evadir eso de _procrear_ pero en parte también lo deseaba.

-Olvidate de eso, ahora es momento de tener hijos. Se que quieres, tu me lo dijiste.

En ese momento Celeste empezó a actuar raro, realmente no sabia que decirle. Esta actuando instintivamente, esta siendo egoísta. Pase toda la noche junto a Celeste, se que es parte de mi vida diaria con ella pero lo arruina el hecho de que Equestria este enterada de la existencia de los humanos y estén preparando una guerra y Celeste este apunto de sellar el portal por donde provengan, solo espero que no haga mal las cosas hacia Equestria.


	36. Chapter 29

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC. EN ESTE CAPITULO SE VOLVERA A HABLAR DEL PASADO DE UNAS PERSONAS ALGO ESPECIALES PARA MI, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE YA QUE CON ESTO TERMINA LA SEGUNDA FASE DE ESTE FANFIC Y LO QUE SIGUE SE PODRIA DECIR QUE ES LO ULTIMO (AUN TENGO MAS CAPITULOS EN MENTE) ASI QUE SERIA IMPORTANTE PARA MI SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO SOBRE ESTOS CAPITULOS YA QUE ME ESFUERZO DEMASIADO PARA TRAERSELOS CADA FIN DE SEMANA. EN FIN, HACE UNAS HORAS PUBLIQUE UNA HISTORIA EN LA CUAL SE LLAMA EL VENGADOR DIVINO, ES ALGO NUEVO PARA MI INCURSIONAR EN HISTORIAS ORIGINALES AJENAS A LAS SERIES DE TELEVISION ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA CONTAR CON SU APOYO EN AQUELLA HISTORIA. AUNQUE PUSE SOLAMENTE EL CAPITULO PILOTO, SI LES GUSTA GENIAL. HAGO MAS CAPITULOS PERO SINO, NI MODO u.u NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FANFIC. ESPERO LES GUSTE. UWU (quiten los espacios que estan antes de la F y despues de la S en FictionpresS)**

**www. FictionPress /s/3253017/1/El-Vengador-Divino-Ep-Piloto**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 29: NO TODO ES AMOR Y TOLERANCIA EN ESTA VIDA-<p>

Despues de una noche algo ajetreada pude dormir como debe ser, junto con Celeste. Eran como las 7 de la mañana, podía ver entrar los rayos del sol entrar por mi ventana, mi mente estaba pensando muchas cosas; la familia que formaría con Celeste o la guerra que evitara ella misma causando la posible extinción de su especie. Es algo que me entretiene demasiado, esta siendo muy egoísta en este asunto. No la comprendo, entendería si tratase de hablar con Twilight y que toda Equestria viviese aquí en la Tierra pero el problema seria su coexistencia con los humanos. No, eso seria tonto. Pero, ¿Cómo se llamarían nuestras hijas? ¿y cuantas serian? A mi me gustaría que fueran trillizas, es obvio que la mayor seria Teresa, la de en medio…Hmmm…¿Qué nombre le pondría? He visto demasiados nombres a lo largo de mi vida que no se cual, ¿Aya? No, ¿Sora? Muy japonés, ¿Sharlotte? Muy refinado…Hmmm…Shanalotte. Podría ser, ese nombre me ha gustado mucho cuando jugué un viejo videojuego hace años, mucho antes de conocer a Andrea. Shanalotte, me gusta. Se oye elegante y carismático pero a la vez denota a alguien serio y analítico. Perfecto, ahora la menor….eso lo dejare a Celeste.

Mire a Celeste y ella seguía igual de dormida, sus sueños son muy profundos a no ser que yo no este a su lado, ella reacciona. La veo muy tranquila a pesar de la situación. ¿Realmente le importara Equestria? me quede un rato recostado pero la puerta se abrio abriómente mostrando a Scarlett quien me miraba seria con un ligero puchero. Tiene como 18 o 19 años, realmente actua como Susan, me movi hacia enfrente poco a poco evitando despertar a Celeste y ser recibido con un abrazo de Scarlett. Podía sentir sus latidos pero podía sentir otras cosas que me apenaría mucho decir que son, levante la mirada y vi a Scarlett sonriéndome con una sonrisa picara, realmente no la entiendo y menos la entenderé si nunca he escuchado su voz.

-*_desde que te conozco nunca haz hablado, ¿a que se debe?-_susurre mientras me seguía abrazando, solo cerro los ojos algo decepcionada.

-_*realmente no me gusta hablar, ni con mi hermana pero contigo es diferente-_la voz de Scarlett era muy dulce, demasiado para mis mortales oídos. Era como escuchar a un Angel-*Vamos_, debemos hablar._

No dije nada, me levante de la cama para salir al pasillo. Caminamos en cuclillas para no despertar a los demás, bajamos a la sala del departamento donde me sente en el sofá y ella se sento a mi lado, seguía teniendo esa sonrisa pero ahora mas discreta.

-¿Por qué no te apetece hablar?

-no me ha gustado hablar, es una perdida de tiempo-Scarlett miro hacia el techo de la sala con otro tono de voz mas grave que el de hace rato.

-¿Por qué? ¿a que se debe eso?

-desde que era un niña siempre fui maltratada por hablar, cuando quería algo de comer me golpeaban, cuando quería algo de tomar me daban agua con sal.

-¿hacia algo al respecto tu hermana?

-asi es, ella era la que me causaba esas heridas.

-¿Qué?-en serio, ¿Qué dijo?-¿Jennifer?

-la historia que te conto ella fue falsa, ella era la que me maltrataba de niña por nuestros padres, aunque también lo hacían con ella. Golpearme era su única satisfacción hasta que un dia me quemo la lengua-Scarlett saco la lengua mostrando una quemadura en forma de caballo estando a dos patas y de perfil-lo hizo con el collar que tanto me gustaba, después de eso termine en el hospital y tuvieron que alejar a Jennifer de mi lado al igual que nuestros padres. Fueron momentos difíciles para mi como niña. Mientras estaba en el hospital en rehabilitacion pensaba en el suicidio ¿Qué niña de 7 años pensaba en el suicidio? Solo yo podía pensar eso a mi corta edad. Jennifer un dia fue a visitarme, algo le había sucedido que estaba destrozada. Pero no mas que yo, ella estaba cubierta de sangre y estaba cubierta de sangre. Yo no la podía ni ver, lo único que quería era matarla. Hacerle lo mismo que me hizo a mi desde que tengo memoria.

-¿y que fue lo que paso?-creo que ya no se si confiar en Jennifer, esto realmente me perturba como persona. No esperaba eso de Jennifer.

-mis padres habían muerto, mientras iban a comprar algo de cenar tuvimos un accidente automovilístico porque mi padre discutia con mi madre sobre que hacer con Scarlett-Esa era Jennifer, levante la vista para verla recargada en la pared que daba a las escaleras, realmente estaba molesta-cuando paso eso me di cuenta que la familia era lo mas importante y yo la estuve destruyendo con mis vandalismos. Fui al hospital después de eso, no me importo mucho lo que les paso a mis padres sino con Scarlett. Al llegar ella me veía con un odio, no podía creer que una niña de 7 años tuviera un gran repudio hacia otras personas-Jennifer camino hacia nosotros apoyándose sobre la misma pared.

-¿y que sucedió?

-se disculpo, se disculpo por todo lo que me hizo…

-…y no me ha perdonado-Jennifer termino la frase por Scarlett. Creo que es un viejo rencor entre hermanas.

-y nunca lo hare, destruiste mi infancia y mi adolescencia, por ti no abria la boca solo para comer, me dejaste con grandes marcas psicológicas.

-y eso me sigue haciendo sentir terrible Scarlett. Creeme, no sabia lo que hacia-cada vez que veía a Jennifer me hacia sentirme mal.

-pues parecía que si sabias porque aun recuerdo esas locas risas que hacias cuando me pusiste aquel metal ardiendo en la lengua-Scarlett era la que mas se sentía mal, se podría decir que casi gritaba.

-Calmense, eso quedo en el pasado. Ambas cometieron errores, no son perfectas. Scarlett, es la única familia que tienes-me puse en medio de ambas tratando de evitar un conflicto mas grande-eso va para ti también Jennifer, le hiciste cosas terribles a tu hermana menor, eres casi de mi edad. Deberías saber que eso es malo. Y eso no se hace.

Ambas se quedaron calladas ante mis palabras, realmente no esperaban que interfiriera ¿O si? No importa, lo que importa es que quiero que hagan las pases. Son familia y eso no se hace. Nunca imagine que Jennifer mentiría con su pasado pero creo que fue lo mejor, de haber sabido no confiaría en ella. En fin, ambas me miraban sorprendidas. Me hice a un lado para que se acercaran entre ellas. Ambas caminaron lentamente hacia la otra hasta que se abrazaron con mucho cariño. Parece que tenían mucho que no lo hacían, me causaba una cierta alegría pero a la vez una tristeza, pasaron por mucho. me sorprende que no se hayan matado entre ellas. Al menos de algo estoy convencido, si esta discusión pudo terminar bien entonces terminara bien el asunto de Celeste-Equestria. Es muy temprano para que este cansado pero igual regresare a la cama, estas cosas molestan y cansan. Ambas se quedaron en la sala platicando mientras subia al segundo piso hacia mi habitación donde al parecer Celeste me esperaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucede?-mire a Celeste algo extrañado mientras entraba al cuarto y ella seguía viéndome sentada en la cama.

-¿Listo para el segundo Round?-Celeste cerro la puerta con su magia colocando el seguro, nuevamente mi ropa desaparecio al igual que la suya gracias a su magia.

-Oh Dios, esto va para largo-realmente desconozco a Celeste o en este caso a Celestia. Pero en fin, el amor es el amor.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.- RESPECTO AL FANFIC DE ANGEL (ARCANGEL NOVA) ESTA PASANDO POR VARIOS CAMBIOS EDITORIALES Y MENTALES YA QUE ME GUSTARIA QUE ESE FANFIC FUERA MAS OSCURO Y MAS SERIO ASI QUE ANDO IDEANDOMELAS PARA ARREGLAR UNAS COSAS Y CON LO APRENDIDO DE ESTE FIC LO APLICARE PARA ESE. CABE RESALTAR QUE SERA EL FANFIC MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO. ASI QUE TAMBIEN ESTARIA GENIAL CONTAR CON SU APOYO. ME SENTIRIA MAS QUE ALAGADO UwU<strong>


	37. Chapter 30

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC. EN ESTE CASO SE VERA UN AMBIENTE ALGO DIFERENTE DE LO HABITUAL, Y HABRA COSAS QUE ALGUNOS NO SE ESPERABAN U OTROS TAL VEZ SI. EN FIN, EMPIEZA EL CONTEO HACIA EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC. VAYA, DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO LLEGARA A SU FIN...BUENO, ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE FANFIC Y SI LES GUSTA DEMASIADO TAL VEZ HAYA UNA SORPRESA AL FINAL DE ESTE FANFIC. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAP Y SI LES GUSTO ESTARIA GENIAL LEER SUS COMENTARIOS :D**

* * *

><p><strong>-¿PAPÁ TE ODIO DESPUES DE ESO?<strong>

**-NO QUERIDA, YO PENSABA QUE SI PERO LUEGO LO VI TAN CLARO COMO EL AGUA.**

**-¿ENTONCES POR QUE SE FUE?**

**-NECESITABA PENSAR ALGUNAS COSAS TU PADRE, EL ERA MUY SABIO Y ANALITICO Y PARA EVITAR PROBLEMAS NECESITABA SACRIFICAR ALGO IMPORTANTE PARA SALVARNOS DE LOS PROBLEMAS.**

**-¿SALVARNOS?**

**-ASI ES, EN AQUEL ENTONCES NO SABIA PERO YO YA ESTABA ESPERANDO A TU HERMANA MAYOR PERO NO ME DI CUENTA HASTA DESPUES.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 30: DECLARACIONES DEL OCASO-<p>

Realmente…no o se, estoy exhausto. No siento las piernas, no creo que sea época de apareamiento Pony…o lo que sea que llamen eso pero, Celeste estaba empeñada a tener una familia conmigo, yo a pesar de que tenia una gran satisfacción por _eso_ pero a la vez estaba preocupado porque ignoraba el hecho de que la enemiga sea Twilight Sparkle o si se puede llamar Enemiga. Creo que no pasaba del medio dia, podía escuchar voces fuera de mi habitación. Parecían ser risas junto con una constante y fluida platica entre todos, entre esas voces podía escuchar a Scarlett hablar ya que podía percibir su calida y tierna voz. Me reconfortaba un poco saber que tratara de hacer todo lo posible para tener una vida normal.

Mire a Celeste y ella seguía dormida sin ropa, podía verla completamente desnuda, cada detalle de su cuerpo era visible. Me enamoraba al ver su inocente rostro y ver su calido cabello ondeante. Me levante poco a poco de la cama evitando despertar a mi bella _bestia_ asi dándole mas espacio para reponer fuerzas. Tome mis pantalones y mi camisa que se encontraban colgados en un ropero, menos mal que Celeste materializo la ropa antes de dormir. Me vesti rápidamente y Sali de la habitación pero en el camino se detuvieron las risas y escuche un estruendo, como si se hubiera roto un vaso de cristal. Baje rápidamente las escaleras para ver a mis padres asustados al igual que los demás, en el centro de la habitación estaba una pequeña fisura donde podía ver el poblado de Ponyville. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué esta esto aquí? Mas no podía ver ningún pony del otro extremo pero…era extraño, sentía unos horribles escalofríos, empezaba exhalar aquel humo corporal causado por el naciente frio, mis padres y los demás estaban en la misma situación mas que Scarlett estaba arrodillada en el suelo de brazos cruzados temblando del frio. El portal empezó a aumentar de tamaño para ver cruzar a un pony con pelaje violeta acompañada por otros dos con pelaje blanco pero estos tenían una alabarda dorada en un lado suyo recargado en su costado derecho con armaduras doradas con detallado azul: Era Twilight Sparkle junto con dos guardias reales de la Princesa Celestia. De mi Celeste.

Twilight Sparkle estaba portando su tiara de elemento de la armonía, nos miro a cada uno de nosotros con una gran seriedad total. Se siente un odio con solo verla, todos sentíamos una pesadez profunda. Tanto que todos nos arrodillamos al igual que lo había hecho Scarlett, no podía levantarme. Estaba apoyándome con la rodilla, algo trama y no me gusta.

-Bien, se ven agresivos. Menos mal que use el hechizo de paralisis para evitar un ataque-Twilight esbozo una pequeña risa de satisfacción. No entiendo, asi no es ella-bien soldados, relájense. No podrán hacer nada-Twilight camino frente a nosotros, estaba curioseando. Ponía su casco en la frente de Andrea y hacia gestos sin entendimiento. Era lógico, es algo nuevo para ella-Vaya, son seres antropomórficos, carecen de pelaje alguno pero tienen zonas en su cuerpo con suficiente pelaje como en la parte superior de su cráneo. Interesante.

-Hey, eso se llama cabello-estaba un poco molesto porque causara grandes problemas estando aquí, no solo conmigo sino con Celeste aunque por parte estaba algo emocionado ya que por ella me hice fan de la serie hace mas de una década ¿Qué habrá pasado con el programa?

-Cabello, me parece algo interesante su especie. Arturo-Twilight me miro con una ligera sonrisa alegre pero en sus ojos veía un cierto odio.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-la princesa Luna me conto todo-Twilight camino hacia mi cargando su magia a través de su cuerno y el escalofrio que estaba en mi cuerpo desaparecio. Pude levantarme con facilidad y con una relajación muy grande.

-¿Qué te conto?

-practicamente todo, desde que la princesa Luna se convirtió nuevamente en Nightmare Moon y con ayuda de un científico de tu especie mando a la princesa Celestia, mi mentora a tu mundo hasta hace unas cuantas semanas atrás cuando ella regreso a la normalidad gracias a tu ayuda y regreso a Equestria-Twilight me sonrio amablemente-pero también Equestria esta en peligro y la necesitamos de vuelta-Twilight cambio de gesto a uno molesto mientras caminaba a mi alrededor-estamos condenados a desaparecer si ella no regresa cuanto antes.

-¿Cuánto antes? ¿Por qué?

-porque según mis estudios ella no debería estar en este mundo, no pertenece en este.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-yo y las leyes de Espacio-Tiempo que afirman que si un ser viviente es atraído a otro sin dejar un reemplazo que lo sustituya ese universo quedara destruido en su totalidad-Twilight terminmo de dar la vuelta mirándome ahora con una seriedad-asi que la necesito a toda costa o sino Equestria desaparecerá para toda la eternidad.

-¿y si se consigue ese reemplazo?

-es imposible

-¿Por qué? Habias dicho que se podría conseguir uno

-no hay ningún ser viviente que posea tanto poder mágico como el de la princesa Celestia, asi que te lo pediré cordialmente. Devuélvenos a la princesa Celestia.

-…-me quede en silencio pensando su petición, aunque amo mucho a Celeste su mundo la necesita. En el fondo sabia que yo moriré un dia y ella seguirá manteniéndose joven y no podrá soportar mi ausencia, lo mejor seria que regresara a Equestria pero…me quedaría sin la persona que tanto amo, no habría nadie como ella ni en un millón de años. Le había hecho una promesa y no pienso romperla-me temo que no lo puedo hacer-me encogi de hombros algo apenado y algo culpable por las consecuencias de mi respuesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Twilight se molesto un poco ante mi respuesta pero a la vez se sorprendio.

-le hice una promesa hace muchos años y no la pienso romper. Además, la amo con todo mi corazón.

-pero Equestria esta en peligro. Sin ella desapareceremos-Twilight se veía algo preocupada ahora, es algo cambiante su estado de humor.

-lo se y entiendo. Se que es egoísta mi respuesta y algo tonta pero asi son las cosas, tengo muchos planes para Celeste que pienso cumplir.

-…-Twilight no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada-Guardias-Ambos guardias se me acercaron rápidamente y pusieron la hoja de la alabarda en mi cuello asustándome, mire a mis padres y a las demás tratando de levantarse pero era inútil-pensaba que los de tu especie eran inteligentes pero veo que son tontos y llenos de egoísmo, te lo pedi cordialmente pero creo que deberemos tomar cartas en el asunto contra tu especie.

-Hmmm…no se si estes enterada pero para empezar la humanidad esta por mucho mas avanzada que la tuya, poseemos tecnologías tan grandes que no entenderías. Esta guerra una vez iniciada terminara-puse mi mano en las hojas de las alabardas cortándome, podía ver sangre correr por la hoja de la alabarda y sentir el corte fino en mi piel.

-¿Qué?-Twilight dio varios pasos hacia atrás sorprendida por mi reacción

-Somos unos monstruos Twilight Sparkle, mírame. Llevo tantos años luchando contra los de mi especie que ya no siento dolor, pase hambre, frio, odio, casi muero en varias ocasiones para salvar a tu preciada princesa, he matado personas asi que ¿crees que tendré piedad ante unos pequeños ponys multicolores que solo saben hacer pasteles y leer libros todos los días? No seas ilusa-empecé a alejar las alabardas de mi haciéndolas a un lado mientras que los guardias forcejeaban para acuchillarme con ellas-con tan solo una mano puedo destruir a toda tu especie, no puedo darme la opción de la misericordia, si no me crees. Llévate mis libros, tengo demasiada información en esos libros sobre la historia de la humanidad, cuántas vidas hemos arrebatado, cuántas mujeres y niños hemos matado aunque en tu caso serían yeguas y potrillos ¿no es asi? Mi especie no tendría piedad, si no la tuvimos con nosotros mismos. Si quieres declarar una guerra, adelante. Aceleren su extinción, tal vez asi dejen a Celeste y a mi vivir en paz-Vi a Twilight Sparkle dando varios pasos hacia atrás, podía ver su miedo y sentirlo al igual que mis padres y amigas. Lo siento pero asi debe ser, Twilight encogió sus orejas mostrando algo de miedo ante mi presencia.

-Detente Arturo, no merece saber esa información. No lo soportaría-mire detrás mio a Celeste…O en este caso, a la princesa Celestia. Estaba en su forma original, estaba de pie en las escaleras mirándome con un enojo, los guardias dejaron de forcejar e hicieron reverencia ante la princesa menos Twilight quien me veía atemorizada.

-Celest…Celestia, pensé que estabas durmiendo-la mire algo alegre ya que espero de una solución a esto.

-estaba pero sentí la energía mágica de mi querida estudiante al igual que mis fieles guardias reales asi que no pude evitar bajar a averiguar lo que pasaba y me encuentro con que amenazas a mi especie y a mi estudiante-Celestia estaba actuando raro, aunque se que me pase de la raya con eso.

-lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

-Lo se y no te disculpes, que al final de cuentas eres mi novio y no puedo enojarme contigo porque te amo-la princesa Celestia me miro con una sonrisa alegre, bajo las escaleras y estiro su casco para levantar a los guardias que hacían reverencia pasando frente a mi hasta llegar a Twilight quien seguía mirándome con miedo-No temas, el no es malo. Ningún ser humano es maligno, vamos-Twilight miro a Celestia con una sonrisa algo temerosa. Celestia le respondió con una sonrisa alegre.

-Princesa-Twilight abrazo a Celestia y ella le respondió igual pasando su casco por su crin aunque no duro mucho su abrazo ya que Celestia se regresó a mi lado.

-Temo mucho decir esto Twilight y mas a ti pero no regresare a Equestria.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-porque soy feliz por primera vez en mi vida. Por primera vez puedo experimentar lo que es el amor como tal.

-pero pudo haberlo hecho en Equestria.

-pude pero nunca existio alguien como Arturo, cuando aparecí en su cama el primer dia vi en sus jóvenes ojos que seria aquel con quien pasaría el resto de mi vida.

-Pero Equestria…

-Equestria puede vivir sin mi, bien tengo claro que muchos no aprecian mi existencia y lo que hago por ellos-esta actuando…como Luna poco antes de convertirse en Nightmare Moon ¿Por qué?

-Todo mundo la aprecia, usted hace que amanezca en Equestria, la princesa Luna no posee mucha magia para hacerlo por siempre sin contar que dentro de pocas décadas el universo Equestre desaparecerá.

-¿Cuánto tiempo exactamente?

-90 Años, 45 dias con 10 horas.

-Hmmm….Vete a Equestria Twilight. Voy a quedarme aquí.

-¡NO PUEDE HACERLO! ¡EQUESTRIA TE NECESITA!-Twilight dio dos pasos hacia nosotros molesta, mire a Celeste y ella solo cerro los ojos escuchando sus quejas-¡TODOS TE NECESITAN! ¡MORIREMOS TODOS!

-¡PUES MUERANSE!-Celeste grito furiosa ante Twilight, su cabello cambio ligeramente de color mostrando colores fuertes entre el rojo carmesí hasta el naranja. Parecía fuego-¡LLEVO AÑOS LUCHANDO POR USTEDES, LLEVO MILES DE AÑOS VELANDO POR USTEDES, TANTO QUE ESTOY PERDIENDO PODERES CON EL PASO DE LOS AÑOS Y SIEMPRE CRITICAN MI FORMA DE GOBERNAR, AHORA QUE TENGO UN VERDADERO SENTIMIENTO QUIEREN ARREBATARMELO. SI TANTO PREFIEREN A LUNA. QUEDENSE CON ELLA, QUE YO NO PIENSO REGRESAR JAMAS!

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante la respuesta de Celeste, la mire desconociéndola totalmente. Tanto fue el impacto de sus palabras que Twilight rompió el hechizo haciendo que mis padres y las demás se levantaron del suelo pero miraban a Celeste al igual que yo. Regrese la mirada hacia Twilight y ella estaba llorando y los guardias solo cruzaban miradas algo apenados.

-Bien…Guardias, vámonos- Twilight bajo la mirada dando media vuelta hacia el portal a Equestria, no me había percatado que Twilight poseía alas de pegaso ¿Cuándo paso?-Eso…dolio princesa, realmente tenia otra perspectiva sobre usted, la consideraba como mi segunda madre…esto…es la guerra-Twilight cruzo el portal al igual que los guardias.

Lastima, será mejor que haga algo. Rápidamente fui hacia un pequeño librero donde tome varios libros de historia y los arroje al portal donde a los pocos segundos se cerro. Era lo poco que podía hacer por si llegase a invadir, al menos sabrían una pequeña parte sobre como actua el hombre ante las guerras.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, Celeste solo cerro los ojos y regreso a su forma humana, ella no sabia que decir al igual que nosotros. Actuo mal y lo sabe. Celeste abrió los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y me miro con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa ocultaba una tristeza y culpabilidad. Realmente no la entiendo, estoy disgustado con ella, esta siendo muy egoísta desde que mando a Luna a Equestria, realmente la amo pero no acepto esas actitudes. Celeste camino hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Lo siento Arturo, tenia que hacerlo. Realmente no podía permitir que me alejaran de ti.

-a base de insultos y abandonar a tu especie, ¿no es asi?-realmente no le correspondi el abrazo, estaba disgustado con ella. No quería que pasara esto, solo quería desanimar un poco a Twilght para que nos dejara tranquilos pero evitando una guerra-ella era tu mas fiel seguidora, bien lo sabes. Desde que supe de la existencia de tu mundo gracias al programa de televisión, ella hacia todo lo posible por tu aprobación y le respondes de esta manera-tome a Celeste de los hombros separándola de mi, ella no sabia que decir. Solo mirar en silencio-te amo demasiado Celeste pero esto lo desapruebo. Me haces sentir que todo lo que pase fue en vano. Hablemos cuando madurez en ese sentido.

Camine hacia la puerta de mi casa, mis padres me miraban con una cierta tristeza pero sabían que tenia razón, mire a Andrea y le hice una seña para que fuera a apoyar a Celeste. Dios, empezó a llorar. No podía escucharla asi, Andrea hizo el mismo acto con mi hermana y a Jennifer y Scarlett para ver que iban a acompañar a Celeste. Solo abri la puerta dejando esa cruel escena, la primera vez que Celeste llora por algo que ella hizo.

Camine hacia la calle en silencio, revise mis bolsillos para encontrar mi celular y unos audífonos. Que oportuno, llevo tantos años sin escuchar música y menos usar audífonos. Creo que es momento de escuchar un poco de música. En un rato regresare.


	38. Chapter 31

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON UN PEQUEÑO CAP, EN ESTA OCASION PUBLIQUE EL CAPITULO POR UNA OCASION ESPECIAL. NO SE, HE ESTADO MEDITANDO MUCHO. CELESTE NO TIENE MUCHOS CAPITULOS FALTANTES ANTES DEL FINAL PERO ME LLEGO UNA IDEA ALGO INTERESANTE; ME GUSTARIA UNIR TODOS LOS MUNDOS DE MIS FANFICS. OSEA, MI VIDA CON CELESTE, REENCARNACION Y EXODO (EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE NI CAZARRECOMPENSAS NO ENTRARIAN PORQUE SON FANFICS TERMINADOS) YA QUE A LO LARGO DEL FANFIC (ESTE FANFIC) HE AGREGADO GUIÑOS DE OTROS FANFICS COMO REENCARNACION YA QUE EN LO PERSONAL TENGO UN PERSONAJE FAVORITO QUIEN ES PHOENIX (COSA QUE VERAN EN ESTE CAP: BENDITO SPOILER :P) ESE ES UN AVISO. Y DEPENDE DE SUS OPINIONES LO HARE O NO Y CON BASE HARE OTRO FANFIC DONDE ARTURO Y ANGEL (ARCANGEL NOVA) CONVIVIRAN JUNTOS (YA ME LAS ARREGLARE PARA INCLUIRLOS SIN AFECTAR NINGUNA TRAMA) Y TENDRIAN UNA ESPECIE DE AVENTURA. EN FIN, LA SEGUNDA ES SOBRE CELESTE. AHORITA MISMO ANDO EN UNA EXTRAÑA TRANSICION EN LA CUAL ME GUSTARIA SABER ¿QUE FANFIC QUIEREN QUE RETOME? ESTA REENCARNACION Y EXODO. PERO ¿SEGURA TENIENDO EL APOYO DE ESTE? JAJAJA REALMENTE NO ME ENTIENDO PERO EN FIN, ESTOS SON LAS COSAS QUE QUERIA ACLARAR. SU OPINION ES IMPORTANTE PARA MI ¿QUIEREN QUE HAYA UNA MEZCLA DE UNIVERSOS ENTRE REENCARNACION Y CELESTE? ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO DE MIS AVISOS Y DE ESTE CAP. NOS VEMOS EL SABADO n-n**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 31: IRREGULARIDADES UNIVERSALES; LA CHICA DE DORADO-<p>

Me encontraba caminando entre las calles de la ciudad, hace pocos segundos había empezado a llover, veía a todas las personas correr a protegerse de la lluvia menos yo. Seguía manteniendo mi ritmo desde que Salí del departamento ¿Por qué Celeste lo hizo? ¿Por qué actuo de esa forma tan…tan cruel? Yo solo deseaba desanimar a Twilight y evitar una guerra o un odio hacia los de mi especie pero esa actitud inmadura y egoísta por parte de Celeste empeoro las cosas. Ahora no se que hacer, me dan ganas de obligarla a regresar a Equestria y asi evitaría muchos problemas pero si lo hago terminare solo y a ella la amo demasiado. No entendia la situación como tal. Sin darme cuenta termine en el viejo lago de la ciudad el cual en aquel entonces estaba lleno de vida y con una completa Fauna pero gracias a la contaminación ya carece de muchas cosas, entre ellos. La vida, me sente en una banca de madera pintada de color blanca pero la pintura estaba algo quemada por el sol y por el paso de los años, un momento. ¿Cuándo se me curaron las heridas de la mano? Mire fijamente mis manos al estar sentado analizando mis manos pero no había cicatriz alguna ¿habra sido Celeste cuando me abrazo? Posiblemente, en fin. Mire a mi alrededor viendo a las personas pasar con sombrillas, la mayoría de esas personas eran parejas o matrimonios con niño en mano o niños. Me alegraba saber que hay personas que disfrutan su vida como tal ¿Cómo seria mi vida sin Celeste? ¿Cómo seria? No lo se, tal vez sea aburrida y monótona ya que ella le dio encanto a la mia y yo le di mi encanto a la suya, pero. ¿habre tenido una vida normal? ¿habre encontrado una pareja que se asemeje a Celeste? O ¿Qué habría pasado si en verdad no la hubiese ayudado desde el primer dia? Son preguntas que me daban algo de miedo pero no podía evitar hacerlas, levante la vista hacia el cielo y sentía los golpes que hacían las gotas de lluvia sobre mi rostro. Realmente estaba decepcionado por Celeste. No puede ser, realmente lo estaba. No crei que pasaría pero sucedió, solo queda que ella piense y reflexione lo que hizo. No estare para siempre y ella lo sabe, es una mujer de mas de 2,000 años de edad. Debería saber actuar ante estos problemas.

Mi mente estaba en shock, me sentía abrumado mientras escuchaba música, música que no escuchaba hace años ya que me causaban estas emociones negativas pero, me gustaban. No lo se pero me gustaban y me siguen gustando a pesar de la emoción que me dejaban, regrese la vista hacia mi frente para seguir observando el lago y ver golpear las gotas de lluvia sobre la superficie del lago, era algo entretenido a pesar del ambiente pero se detuvo una persona frente a mi. Estaba vistiendo un vestido de noche color dorado, tenía unas pulseras de color negro, sus ojos eran dorados al igual que su vestimenta y su cabello era lacio de color dorado teniendo un peinado algo peculiar, tenía unas coletas algo largas llegando hasta sus hombros pero lo mas extraño de todo esto es que no se veía humeda por el agua ¿Qué pasa con ella? Solamente me quite los audigonos esperando algo inoportuno

-¿Sucede algo?-Esta mujer tenia una voz dulce y a la vez algo chistosa como si fuera la voz de una niña. Se me hace conocida la voz.

-No, nada-mire hacia otro lado evitándola, realmente no me apetecía hablar con alguien.

-claro que sucede algo. De no ser asi no estarías sentado bajo la lluvia-regrese la mirada para verle una pequeña sonrisa de burla pero por alguna extraña razón no me molestaba su risa. Era una hermosa voz.

-bien, me ganaste. Te lo contare todo, solo porque tienes una bonita voz.

-Hehe, gracias-Esta mujer se sento en la banca a mi lado derecho, miraba hacia el lago con una sonrisa amable-¿me podrias contar lo que te motivo a venir hasta aca bajo la lluvia?

-no lo se, estoy deprimido.

-¿Por qué?-esta mujer dejo de sonreir y puso un gesto de preocupación-¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

-es sobre la mujer que tanto amo, esta actuando mal. Asi no era ella.

-¿Qué es lo que hace?

-esta siendo egoísta, quiere arriesgar muchas cosas a costa de su propia felicidad.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo?

-realmente no lo se, tal vez no me creas si te lo cuento.

-quien sabe, tal vez si te crea-esta mujer puso su mano sobre mis hombros con una sonrisa.

En fin, me había convencido. Le había contado toda mi vida con Celeste dese el momento que ella apareció en mi cama, su primer dia de clases, la multitud de libros que había leído durante su estadia, el dia que la secuestraron y tuve que dejar mi escuela y parte de mi vida buscándola por 5 años, también le conte sobre el Circo donde conoci a Jacque, Jennifer, Scarlett y a los demás quienes me recibieron con los brazos abiertos hasta el dia que consegui dar con Celeste en Norte America donde estuve a punto de morir pero Celeste me salvo conviertiendo al Doctor Knives en piedra. Hasta el dia de hoy…

-Entonces, ¿Twilight Sparkle vino a declarar la guerra?-Esta mujer se sorprendio mucho ante mi historia, no podía creerlo aunque se me hacia raro ya que muchos conocen a Celeste por la televisión por lo sucedido en Japon.

-Asi es, todo iba a bien pero Celeste tuvo que herirla con sus palabras. Esta siendo egoísta-Baje un poco la mirada algo triste, realmente recordar esa corta escena me hacia sentir mal.

-pero ¿Qué tal si lo que dijo fue el resultado de tantos años de dolor?

-¿a que te refieres con eso?

-Osea, la princesa Celestia lleva miles de años velando por su especie cuidándolos del mal alguno y siempre supo que muchos renegaban de ella e incluso tentaron contra su vida bajo el pretexto que Luna debería ser mejor la princesa gobernante y no ella, ella nunca tuvo muchas amistades por su cargo de gobernante y cuando te conocio fue la persona mas feliz de Equestria…¿O seria Yegua? ¿Yegua-Humana? En fin, entiende. Esta actuando asi ya que eres el primero en el que ella en verdad tiene ese sentimiento puro, ten paciencia Arturo. Podria ser difícil pero no imposible, ayudala en todo, amala a toda costa. Ya que el tiempo esta contado.

-tienes razón-sus palabras me habían llegado. Al parecer es muy inteligente y sabia…Un momento-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Oh, disculpa. Creo que no debi decir eso-Esta mujer sonrio un poco apenada.

-¿Quién eres?-la mire algo serio y ella seguía con su mismo gesto.

-creo que ya debería irme porque sino Novi se enojara conmigo.

-¿Novi? ¿de que hablas? ¿Quién eres?-Me levante de la banca algo molesto ya que no me daba respuestas a mis preguntas.

-Lo siento Arturo, no puedo darte mi nombre ya que causaría muchos problemas se mezclarían historias, no queremos eso ¿O si?-Esta mujer se levanto también de la banca con una ligera sonrisa alegre mirando hacia el lago.

-¿Problemas Editoriales y de Historias? ¿de que coños hablas?

-no maldigas, es una falta de respeto y es un pecado.

-¿Qué eres?

-nada en especial, solo digamos que ando haciendo visitas a otros planos existenciales. Si me disculpas me tengo que ir. Novi me necesita, esta teniendo problemas ahora mismo con mi hermana Krysta…-Esta mujer abrió mas los ojos sorprendida-Coño, no debi haber dicho ese nombre- esta mujer se dio un golpe en la frente ante su error para empezar a reir después.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? ¿Qué eres?

-bueno, adiós-esta mujer camino hacia el lago mientras desaparecia lentamente. La miraba asombrado ya que es la primera vez que me pasa algo asi pero mientras avanzaba su vestido era sustituido por una armadura dorada y unas grandes alas, aun mas grandes que las de Celeste, solo pude percibir esos detalles ya que después de eso desaparecio en su totalidad.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-me quede viendo el lago después de esa escena algo rara aunque tuvo razón en lo que dijo, tengo que entender a Celeste. Después de todo ella me ama y yo a ella la amo como tal, se que habrá una forma de evitar una guerra.

Sin mas que hacer tome el camino de regreso al departamento pero en el camino dejo de llover para ver salir un gran sol y calido. Las personas que pasaban a mi alrededor guardaban las sombrillas para recibir el calido sol, conforme caminaba podía sentir una energía agradable pasar por mi cuerpo, es hora de regresar a casa. Debo hablar con Celeste y disculparme por haberla hecho llorar.


	39. Chapter 32

**QUE ONDA A TODOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC. ALGO LARGO, POR ESO EL RETRASO ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA PREGUNTARLES ALGO ¿QUE FINAL ESPERAN DE ESTE FANFIC? ¿CUANTOS CAPITULOS LE CALCULAN QUE FALTEN? ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO DE ESTE CAPITULO AL IGUAL QUE LAS PREGUNTAS, SIN MAS. ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPOTULO, NOS VEMOS EL PROXIMO SABADO (LA MUJER DE DORADO ERA PHOENIX DE REENCARNACION, YA QUE QUIERO HACER UN CROSSOVER UNIVERSAL DE ESTOS FANFICS Y QUIERO SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO DE ESO)**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 32: ¿EVITANDO LA GUERRA EN UN SOLO DIA? -<p>

Después de mi extraño encuentro con esa mujer regrese al departamento donde todos me esperaban inpacientes y mas Celeste, cuando entre al departamento ella se encontraba sentada en el sofá cubierta con una manta de color violeta mientras bebia un poco de café, mi hermana estaba con ella mostrándole fotos mias y ella se reia ligeramente pero su risa estaba ocultando su tristeza, mis padres no estaban con ellas ni Jennifer y Scarlett, que raro.

-ya regrese-Mire a mi hermana y a Celeste, mi hermana me miro con una sonrisa alegre pero Celeste bajo la mirada, es normal-¿Y mis padres? ¿Dónde están?

-estan arriba con Jennifer y Scarlett. Están arreglando tu habitación-Mi hermana hizo un guiño, yo no dije nada. Solo camine hacia las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Escuchaba susurros ya sea de mis padres o de ambas hermanas. Solo me acerque a al puerta para verlos algo tensos de lo habitual-¿de que hablan?

-Hmm…-mi padre saco la pipa de su bolsillo encendiéndolo sin decir nada-Es sobre ti y Celeste.

-¿Ah si?-cerre la puerta de mi habitación curioso aunque en parte se de que me hablaran-¿de que se trata?

-¿Celeste va a regresar a Equestria?-Andrea se quito sus lentes limpiándose el cristal sin quitarme la vista

-Si, ¿Celeste regresara?-Ahora fue Jennifer intervino mientras hacia una pequeña pulsera

-…-Scarlett solo me miraba en silencio. Mucho menos mi madre.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dicen?

-Por lo sucedido hace unas pocas horas-Mi padre me miraba con una seriedad brutal, tanto que mis piernas empezaron a temblar ligeramente-deberias pensar mucho sobre si Celeste regresara o no a su mundo.

-¿Por qué me dices eso? No entiendo

-porque ahora estamos en guerra-mi madre dejo el silencio a un lado mirándome igual que el de mi padre.

-si, estamos en guerra pero los demás no están enterados de esto. Aun hay tiempo.

-Lo sabemos, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Celeste podrá detener todo esto?

-No lo se, pero. Le ayudare a detenerlo.

-No entiendes el punto Arturo-mi padre al igual que mi madre se levantaron serios, ambos me tomaron de los hombros con una mano viéndome a los ojos-Celeste debe regresar a Equestria-ambos hablaron al unisono causándome un temor mayor.

-No-me quite de encima sus manos molesto, no se que tramaran con eso pero igual me mantendré siempre con Celeste a toda costa.

-Hijo, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que fuiste a una fiesta? ¿o a una reunión social de la escuela?

-No lo se…hace muchos años. Supongo

-¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez?

-meses antes de conocer a Celeste

-¿y que paso después de conocerla?

-dedique muchos años en buscarla ya que había sido secuestrada.

-¿ya viste nuestro punto? Desde que conoces a Celeste no has tenido una vida normal como un adulto. Dime Arturo ¿hasta cuanto piensas soportar esta carga?

-Hasta el dia que Celeste decide irse a su hogar-me estaban molestando sus comentarios, eran comentarios estúpidos-hasta ese entonces cuidare de ella, y lo único que pido es que aprueben lo nuestro. Evitare una guerra no importa si muero en ella pero la evitare. Evitare que su especie sea masacrada por la nuestra y después de eso Celeste y yo viviremos felices para siempre. Asi que depende de ustedes si quieren apoyarnos, sino. Retírense de nuestro hogar-señale hacia la salida de mi habitación, tenia unas pocas ganas de llorar. Baje la mirada en muestra de enojo pero no escuche nada. Solo un silencio total, mis padres no hacían nada al igual que las demás.

-Hijo. Nunca dijimos que desaprobábamos tu relación con Celeste-mi madre se me acerco abrazándome fuertemente-solo te decimos estas cosas porque no queremos que salgas herido. Queremos que estés con Celeste pero no queremos que arriesgues tu vida por algo innecesario.

-Cuidar a Celeste no es innecesario, hare lo que crea correcto madre-ella me soltó mirándome con una sonrisa preocupada-si es necesario, haz lo que creas correcto. Nosotros de apoyaremos en todo porque somos tus padres

-Gracias madre, aprecio mucho eso-levante un poco la vista para ver a mi alrededor estando frente a mi Jennifer, Scarlett, Andrea y mis padres mirándome con una sonrisa-si me disculpan, me meteré a bañar que el agua de lluvia me puede hacer enfermar.

Sin decir mas abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ver a Celeste a un lado de la puerta recargada mirando al suelo con una mirada triste pero con una pequeña sonrisa, no le dije nada ni ella a mi. Solo la miraba apreciando su gesto ya que es muy raro que lo tenga aunque suene algo sínico de mi parte.

-¿escuchaste todo?

-…-Celeste solo asintió afirmativamente mientras una pequeña lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-lo siento, siento mucho haberte gritado. No quería herirte-baje un poco la vista rendido ante su tristeza, podía sentir un campo energético deprimente pero a la vez era reconfortante, me recordaba a mis años de juventud cuando sentía que no encontraría a nadie para amar

-…No te disculpes Arturo-Celeste me tomo de la mano y con la otra la cara para verla a los ojos-yo tuve la culpa, tu solo querías evitarnos problemas pero yo fui quien los causo, ahora. Mi estudiante esta planeando una guerra que no habrá. Ya que hablare con ella misma

-¿en serio?-me alegro un poco eso aunque empecé a tener una pequeña incertidumbre ante su respuesta-¿pero cómo?

-supongo que tendré que hacer un pequeño viaje-Celeste me miro con una ligera sonrisa

-¿A dónde?

-A Equestria-Celeste me sonrio pero mientras lo hacia vi correr unas lágrimas.

-No-la abrace fuertemente, ella me correspondió el abrazo pero podía sentir su llanto en mi pecho-no quiero que vayas, si vas puede que no regreses.

-Lo se, pero es la única forma

-¿y que hay sobre el portal que dijiste que sellarías? Puedes hacerlo ¿no es asi?

-Si puedo hacerlo pero si lo hago hay una gran posibilidad de que el problema se haga mas grande, y mi estudiante no se queda tranquila ante un problema. Ella aprenderá como abrir otro portal hacia tu mundo-Celeste corto el abrazo mirándome algo preocupada

-es que no quiero que te regreses, no quiero quedarme solo-volví a bajar un poco la vista preocupado.

-Si no te quedaras solo, solo ire a arreglar eso. Evitare que Equestria tenga un rencor contra la humanidad por mi culpa, debo hacerlo.

-Hmmm….-realmente me siento mal, quiero pensar que lo hace para redimirse. Posiblemente se haya dado cuenta de su error-Esta bien, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Prométeme que regresaras-tome a Celeste de las manos y ella me miraba con una mirada algo atónita-no quiero perderte, tenemos una promesa que cumplir.

-Esta bien Arturo. Te lo prometo, regresare a tu lado-Celeste me dio un beso en los labios, tanto fue el impacto de su beso que lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos al sentir sus suaves y tiernos labios. Abrí los ojos para verla con los ojos abiertos. Podía ver un ligero brillo dorado en sus ojos ¿Qué hace? Pronto, mi cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de una forma muy extraña. Sentía múltiples cosquilleos por mi cuerpo pero eran cosquilleos agradables. Me decidí por no preguntar nada, si algo me hizo pronto lo sabré-ya que debemos hablar sobre algo.

-¿sobre que?

-ahora no importa pero será algo muy importante-Celeste me miro con una sonrisa hermosa, podía sentir una bella felicidad al verla feliz

-esta bien, esperare ese dia con emoción-le respondí la sonrisa con otra, realmente sentía como resolvíamos las cosas hablando como pareja.

Celeste me acompaño a conseguir ropa del cuarto anexo al mio y me metí a bañar, durante ese rato aseándome no podía pensar otra cosa que no se trate de Celeste ¿Qué pasaría si ella regresa a Equestria y no regresa jamas? ¿Podre vivir sin ella? No lo se, pero espero que todo salga bien. Termine de bañarme para poco después arreglarme regresar a la sala donde en esta ocasión estaban todos hablando amenamente olvidando lo sucedido; mi hermana seguía mostrando fotos mias a Celeste mientras que Scarlett y Jennifer hablaban sobre una mudanza ¿se mudaran? ¿Qué habrá pasado con los demás? Luego investigare eso aunque pensándolo mejor ¿Qué habrá pasado con Charles? Aun no le agradezco por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, en fin. Me sente a un lado de Celeste mientras veía mis fotos de niño. Realmente no me importaba mucho ya que al final de cuentas Celeste no es humana y nunca ha visto cómo crece un niño hasta la adultez. Aun me pregunto que será lo que estudiara Celeste al terminar todo esto o si es que se queda con nosotros. Realmente era un dia muy raro y muy estresante. Pasaron unas cuantas horas y mientras mis padres junto con las demás hacían la cena me quede con Celeste en la sala, yo la tenia abrazada con mi mano izquierda mientras ella seguía viendo fotos mias. Estaba impresionada, podía ver una pequeña sonrisa mientras veía.

-¿Cómo crees que será nuestro futuro?-Celeste rompió el silencio con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo creo que será? Hmmm….espero que muy bueno, tengo un buen presentimiento de todo esto.

Al final del dia nos pusimos a cenar, durante todo el rato fueron risas acompañadas de chistes o anécdotas divertidas. Mientras Jennifer nos contaba algo divertido que le había pasado solo podía reir en silencio pero con un sentimiento algo vacío. ¿Realmente tuve una buena vida? ¿tengo unas anécdotas interesantes o que causen gracia? Siento que mi vida paso rápido, no tuve muchas oportunidades como a los demás a pesar de haber tenido una vida difícil, no es una vida que muchos querrian pero al menos tengo una recompensa, una recompensa que muchos querrian pero no podrían. Es el amor de mi princesa Celeste. Esa era mi recompensa, voltee a verla en silencio ignorando mi ambiente, ella seguía riendo con los chistes de mi padre. Su risa era algo refinada y coqueta. Estoy orgulloso de estar a su lado, aunque siento un poco de odio por perderme muchas cosas aunque es casi nulo ese odio. Se que Celeste esta alegre de estar a mi lado.

Mientras cenaba ellos subi a asearme las manos por la comida, aunque poco a poco sentí un cambio energético a mi alrededor. Me detuve en seco en la entrada al baño mirando a mi alredor ¿Qué carajos sucede? Mi pregunta se aclaro cuando un pequeño portal apareció frente a mi mostrando ahora el castillo de la princesa Celestia y cruzando por el un pony encapuchado, su capucha era de color negro rasgado en los bordes, se puso frente a mi quitándose la capucha. Era Twilight Sparkle.

-espero no interferir algo importante Arturo-me miraba con una seriedad total mientras daba unos pequeños pasos hacia mi.

-No…no lo haces-di unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás topando con la puerta del baño-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo quiero agradecerte por darme esos libros sobre los humanos. Me sirvieron mucho y me perturbaron demasiado-Twilight miro hacia otro lago por unos momentos mientras hacia una ligera mueca-no sabia que los humanos no tenían alma .

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por los libros que me diste, debo de admitir que son una especie interesante. Pase horas leyendo los libros que me diste, tienen una historia increíble-esbozo una ligera sonrisa agradable pero su gesto no duro mucho-tambien tienen una historia repleta de muerte y destrucción-Twilight bajo un poco la mirada con una ligera tristeza-no sabia que ustedes no tienen piedad sobre si mismos.

-tienes una idea errónea de la humanidad, ¿no leíste nada sobre Leonardo Da Vinci? ¿Copernico? ¿Newton? Todos esos hombres ayudaron mucho en la evolución de la humanidad en su tiempo, todos los que la dañaron en su tiempo muchos ayudaron a revivir la parte buena de la humanidad.

-Leonardo Da Vinci se gano mi respeto y mi admiración, saber de los inventos tan increíbles en su época tan limitada, sus inventos ayudaran mucho a la cultura Equestriana, Copernico. Ni hablar, un sabio, ayudo a la humanidad aportando a la astrología. Algo que a la princesa Luna le encantaría saber de sus trabajos. Newton, el padre de la física aunque temo diferir en su teoría de que el sol sale todos los días por el ciclo de rotación de la tierra al igual que la luna, obviamente eso es trabajo de la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna. Traer el sol y la Luna todos los días-Twilight había leído realmente los libros que le di, tenia una emoción en su rostro mientras me compartia sus experiencias con los libros aunque nuevamente no duro mucho su buen gesto-en fin, a pesar de que la humanidad también es impresionante debo reiterar que son una especie peligrosa y capaz de matar a lo que este a su alrededor. Temo decir que el tema de la guerra sigue en pie, no dejare que la princesa Celestia sea manipulada por ustedes.

-Dime Twilight, antes que sigas con esto ¿Realmente te haz enamorado?-me arrodille frente a ella para tenerla frente a frente-tu no tienes pintas de hacerle daño a alguien, asi que respóndeme.

-¿yo? ¿Enamorado? ¿a que vienen tus preguntas?-Twilight se ruborizo un poco ante mi pregunta aunque bajo la mirada nuevamente.

-responde solamente.

-Te sere honesta, no me he enamorado jamas en mi vida.

-¿y por qué no te has enamorado?

-porque no he encontrado a mi pony especial-Twilight me miraba con una ligera tristeza-es muy difícil encontrar a alguien en un mundo donde la mayoría prefieren a las ponys divertidas y fiesteras. Yo solo soy una pony nerd que se la vive leyendo libros de mitología antigua o sobre hechicería y magia.

-pero eso no debería detenerte, siempre podrás encontrar a alguien especial. Pero ¿Por qué lo dices asi como si no hubiera mas lugares? Si no puedes en tu mundo, trata en este. Aquí hay demasiadas personas quienes les gustarían estar contigo. Eres demasiado inteligente Twilight, no veas esto como una guerra, sino como una oportunidad para conocer otro lugares fuera de Equestria.

Twilight me sonrió mientras escuchaba mis palabras pero su gesto termino al escuchar pasos hacia nuestra dirección, me miraba con una tristeza grande pero algo en ella me decía que sus actos eran obligados o accidentales.

-luego nos veremos Arturo, en el campo de batalla. Pronto te enviare las coordenadas del lugar.

Twilight dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección al portal donde se cerró rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno, solo mire en silencio mientras meditaba las cosas. ¿Por qué Twilight Sparkle actúa asi? Mire hacia la persona que se dirigía hacia el baño y era Celeste quien treia en sus brazos a mi hermana y con su magia a Scarlett quienes estaban dormidas.

-¿Qué hacías Arturo? Te estuvimos esperando un buen rato. Ahora mismo los demás subirán para dormir ¿Qué hacias?-Celeste me miraba curiosa mientras me levantaba del suelo poco a poco.

-Nada, solo revisaba algunas cosas.

-hablaste con Twilight Sparkle ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-sentí su campo mágico desde el momento que entro al mundo humano, le hace falta por aprender. El efecto de anulación solo sirve con seres demoniacos y con Changelings. De ahí, todo mundo la puede sentir y ver-Celeste solto una pequeña sonrisa dándome a mi hermana para que la cargara-vamos, ayúdame que tu hermana no es tan ligera como una pluma-Celeste me dio a mi hermana quien hacia unas ligeras muecas de felicidad ¿Qué soñara?

Deje a mi hermana en su habitación al igual que Celeste dejo a Scarlett junto con mi hermana aunque no paso ni medio segundo que mi hermana abrazo a Scarlett y paso su pierna sobre los de ella quedando a medio centímetro de la cara de la otra, para evitar malos entendidos puse una almohade entre las dos y sin hacer mas fuimos a la nuestra donde me acosté en la cama meditando toda mi vida. ¿Realmente fue buena? ¿Tendré un cálido y brillante futuro o será maldito y oscuro lleno de problemas causados por la presencia de Celeste? No lo se pero seguire a su lado a toda costa. Celeste se volvió a desvestir. ¿es en serio? Me miraba con unos ojos llenos de lujuria, realmente se tomaba muy en serio nuestra relación. Tuve que rendirme ante sus crueles tentaciones aunque se que habrá algo bueno de todo esto, tendríamos una familia ya que ni ella ni yo nos estamos cuidando y será mas rápido.


	40. Chapter 33

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO (ALGO RETRASADO) ALGO LARGO, POR ESO LA DEMORA. IGUAL HABRAN MUCHAS COSAS INTERESANTES QUE HABLAN SOBRE EL CAPITULO FINAL ASI QUE ATENTOS JAJA. NOS VEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 33: REGRESANDO A EQUESTRIA-<p>

Entonces pasaron mas de dos semanas de que hable con Twilight Sparkle sobre la humanidad, sentí una buena conexión con ella aunque también sentí inseguridad, esta realmente preocupada por Celeste y por Equestria. Es obvio que no quiere llegar a tal extremo de causar una masacre. La humanidad esta preparada para una guerra, con la primera acción ofensiva de los Equestres contraatacarían sin piedad alguna. Asi que todo depende que Celeste vaya a Equestria a hablar con Twilight y asi evitar una posible extinción. Me encontraba en mi habitación sentado al pie de la cama mientras Celeste arreglaba su ropa con una desesperación. Mi madre estaba a mi lado al igual que mi padre….junto con Jennifer, Scarlett, Andrea y mi hermana. Todos veíamos en silencio a Celeste mientras arreglaba su ropa.

-¿Seguro hermano que no quieres que la ayude?-mi hermana me miro algo preocupada ante la extraña y peculiar actitud de Celeste asomándose entre todos los que me rodeaban

-No Susan, asi esta bien. Deja que lo haga-me apoye sobre mi mano mientras veía en silencio a Celeste. Algo trama y se lo que es.

-Hijo, no creo que deba hacer las cosas solas. Ella es una dama y siempre ahí que apoyarlas-mire a mi padre quien estaba encendiendo su pipa nuevamente. Esta es la quinta vez que lo hace en menos de 20 minutos.

-Nah, asi esta bien. Ella puede, además. No es en si una dama, es una mujer mitad humana y mitad princesa Alicornio de otro universo.

-Bueno, pues ayuda a su mitad humana.

-No creo, ustedes solo miren en silencio. Que ahora mismo nos contara el porque esta haciendo eso-en cuanto termine de decir mi oración Celeste volteo a vernos con el cabello algo alborotado teniendo varios de sus mechones multicolores en la frente.

-Bien, que bueno que están aquí. Los cite a todos en esta ligera reunión para decirles algo importante…bueno, dos cosas importantes-Celeste empezaba a caminar en pequeños círculos frente a nosotros-espero no se molesten.

-No, como podríamos-Todos hablamos al mismo tiempo haciendo un gesto de negación, claro. Fue raro eso.

-bien, para empezar es sobre Arturo y yo-Celeste se detuvo frente a todos nosotros arreglándose su desarreglado cabello aunque al arreglárselo su cara se estaba ruborizando-creo que es el momento oportuno para comentarles.

-¿Comentarnos sobre que?-me padre apago su pipa y mi madre se solto el cabello. ¿Sera que lo dira? Me acomode un poco sobre mi cama listo para cualquier cosa, estaba algo nervioso aunque estare peor si es lo que creo.

-que Arturo y yo hacemos cosas ilícitas.

-¿Cosas ilícitas? ¿son ladrones?-Mi madre puso un gesto confuso ante todos nosotros.

-No, no es eso. Verán, cuando un pony macho o un semental y una pony hembra o yegua, se aman mucho hacen cosas de pareja.

-Osea…-ahora fue mi hermana aunque al verla podía verle una sonrisa macabra y llena de lujuria. No lo dira, por favor que no lo diga.

-Que Arturo es el Semental y yo la yegua-Celeste se encogio ligeramente en hombros mientras cada vez se sonrojaba mas.

-¿Y se aman mucho?-mi hermana cada vez hacia una sonrisa llena de lujuria y maldad.

-Asi es-Celeste cerro los ojos ante la pregunta de mi hermana aunque estaba igual de sonrojada

-¿Qué cosas ilícitas han hecho?

-cosas malas

-¿Cosas malas?-mi hermana empezaba a dar miedo aunque ella llegaba a cumplir su objetivo

-Susan…

-Deja que hable hermanito. Que no se contenga a contarnos sus penurias. Vamos cuñadita, cuéntanos.

-Es que…Arturo y yo…estamos teniendo relaciones sexuales.

-¿Qué?-todos a mi alrededor reaccionaron sorpresivamente ante las palabras de Celeste menos yo. Solamente baje la vista avergonzado, realmente no entiendo a esta mujer. No la entiendo para nada, un dia es una gobernante de un país mágico y lleno de colores y al otro es una mujer con las hormonas mas extrañas del planeta

-¿asi que mi hermano esta abusando de tu linda y preciosa inocencia?-mi hermana se levanto abruptamente abrazando a Celeste-Ño dejes que mi cruel hermano haga cosas lascivas a tu precioso cuerpo.

-espera ¿Qué?-¿dijo Ño en vez de No? Me levante de la cama al igual que los demás pero en vez de apoyarme fueron con Celeste a consolarla, o eso es lo que creo que hacen-¿Qué hacen todos?

-no puedo creer que crie a un hijo pervertido y lleno de lujuria-mi madre se limpiaba una lagrima con un pañuelo de seda mientras que me padre me daba un silencio decepcionante.

-Crei que eras diferente Arturo pero veo que eres otro del montón que busca a una mujer para saciar tus necesidades físicas-esa fue Andrea quien me miraba con un cierto odio, Jennifer me tenia con una mirada cortante como el de un halcón.

-no puede ser que hubo un momento en mi vida que te considere mi héroe-Esa fue Scarlett mientras abrazaba a Celeste con una mirada acida y punzante, tanto que me dolia un poco el pecho.

-¿Qué? Si están exagerando las cosas, no soy el que busca eso-realmente me sorprendio su actitud, necesitaba hacer algo al respecto-ella busca eso.

-No seas mentiroso, bicho pervertido-Jennifer se quito sus lentes un algo molesta pero su mirada era penetrante-¿no es asi Celeste?

-No…-Celeste miro hacia Jennifer extrañada-nunca dije eso ¿O si?-Celeste miro a todos curiosa y extrañada y mirándome sin entender nada-¿Qué hacen todos a mi lado? Si solo les quería decir eso, realmente me avergonzaba por decirles eso pero tenían que saber.

Todos miraron a Celeste y se alejaron poco a poco regresando a mi lado, solo mi hermana era la que reia o trataba de contener su risa.

-entonces explícanos del porque estamos aquí-mi padre volvió a colocar su pipa en la boca encendiéndola

-es que lo que les dije tenía que decírselos, es una vieja costumbre Equestre y tenían que saber lo que hacíamos como pareja.

-pues para ser una vieja costumbre es algo rara-me aparte un poco de ellos acercándome a Celeste algo molesto y avergonzado-aquí es no es común decir esas cosas. Se podría decir que son cosas privadas-tome a Celeste de un hombro colocándome a su derecha.

-¿eso es malo?

-No es malo, a no ser que tengas una hermana con las hormonas disparadas y que solo piense en sexo. Eso si lo haría peligroso.

-Hey, tampoco es para tanto-mi hermana hizo un pequeño puchero mientras cruzaba los brazos.

-en fin, ignoremos un poco esto y pregunto ¿eso era todo Celeste?

-No, todavía hay otra cosa por decirles-Celeste dio un paso alejándose un poco de mi extendiendo sus brazos-tengo que regresar a Equestria por un corto tiempo-Sus brazos empezaron a envolverse en un aura dorado

-¿Qué tan corto tiempo Celeste?-parece que era el único que se comportaba algo natural, los demás se sorprendieron un poco ante esto.

-unos dos días-Celeste abrió sus palmas y detrás suyo se abrió un portal hacia Equestria, exactamente su habitación la cual tenía muchas señas de ser suyo. La habitación tenia grabada su Cutiemark además de tener varias telas con su Cutiemark bordada en ella, su habitación tenia una pequeña chimenea con detalles dorados y en la parte superior tenia varias espadas de estoque en su funda como espadas de esgrima aunque tenia unas cuantas espadas anchas en sus costados sobre la chimenea igual en su funda con decoraciones doradas-necesito regresar unos dos días ya que quiero negociar con Twilight Sparkle sobre mi estadia en el mundo humano y asi evitar un rencor innecesario contra su especie-los pies de Celeste se tornaron grises y empezaron a secarse, como una piedra. Celeste empezó a sudar mientras seguía con los brazos extendidos-por lo pronto me comunicare usando la pluma que le di a Scarlett para notificarles mis avances-parece que es cansado eso, aunque me sigo preguntando ¿Por qué se convierte en piedra alguna parte de su extremidad? Realmente ignoro mucho preguntarle eso a Celeste pero un dia con tranquilidad lo hare-Nos vemos Arturo, Te amo mucho mi vida-Celeste junto sus palmas frente a ella cerrando el portal asi como ella siendo absorbida por este.

-Yo también te amo mucho, mi vida-extendi mi mano ante la desaparición algo planeada de Celeste, realmente espero que en estos dos días arregle todo ya que Twilight Sparkle ahora mismo esta confundida.

-Bien, parece que funciono-mire a mi alrededor para reconocer mi entorno, parecía ser un lugar muy familiar-parece que apareci en el lugar mas indicado-mire hacia mi chimenea viendo mis viejas amigas, las espadas rectas y las armas de estoque para practica-hace mucho tiempo amigas mias, hace mucho tiempo-tome una espada ancha enfundada en su vaina de cuero de dragon eterno con bordados dorados en sus contornos-pequeña, ¿Cuántas peleas libramos juntas? Claro, sin olvidar a tu hermana gemela-esboze una ligera risa alegre-es bueno regresar a casa.

Camine hacia el balcón de mi habitación sintiéndome un poco aliviada, estar en el mundo humano es cansado. Es una carga muy pesada y agotadora, me sorprende no haber terminado como mi hermana cuando estuvo a punto de petrificarse. Coloque la espada ancha en mi costado atándola a mi cadera mientras me acercaba al exterior de mi habitación. Equestria seguía manteniendo su colorido y cálido ambiente, pareciera que nunca me fui. Los pájaros cantaban alegremente, a lo lejos podía ver a un grupo de pegasos volar, hacían varias acrobacias mientras hacían su magnífico vuelo. Pero…aque ambiente termino al ver un grupo de guardias pegaso volar en grupo, todos poseían alabardas y espadas, algunos la tenían en su costado mientras otros lo tenían en ambos cascos, eran como unos 100 pegasos armados y blindados, frente a ellos estaba el capitán Real. Shining Armor y a su lado Twilight Sparkle volando a su par. Parece que están conversando amenamente aunque Twilight tenía una mirada preocupante. Será mejor ir a ver.

Alze vuelo alejándome de mi habitación, mire a mi alrededor mientras lo hacia. Había olvidado lo bello que era Equestria ¿Cuántos años pase en el mundo de Arturo? ¿Unos 12 años? Realmente no me fije mucho en ese detalle. Ahora solo me quedaba resolver mi problema. Debo hacerlo por Arturo y por mi pequeña que se encuentra en mi vientre. La pequeña Shanalotte como fue nombrada por Arturo. Pronto naceras y conocerás el bello mundo humano y cuando crezcas conoceras Equestria….no profundizare mas en ello. Me acerque lo suficiente al escuadron de Shining armor que todos pudieron verme atónitos menos Twilight Sparkle quien me veía con una ligera sonrisa.

-Princesa Celestia, que agradable sorpresa verla de regreso-Twilight se me acerco alegremente haciendo a un lado a su hermano quien me veía asombrado.

-Twilie, ¿es ella la princesa Celestia?-Shining Armor se acerco un poco al igual que su escuadron rompiendo su formación.

-Asi es hermano, y a regresado a gobernar nuevamente su reino-Twilight esboso una gran sonrisa mientras su hermano me inspeccionaba cautelosamente.

-no tan rápido Twilight Sparkle, no he regresado para quedarme.

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces porque ha regresado?

-para evitar que hagas una tontería Twilgiht, quiero que entres en razón-mire a los soldados y vi que unos cuantos susurraban mientras que otros seguían atónitos ante mi aspecto algo inusual.

-¿tontería? Si ellos la secuestraron por mucho tiempo y nosotros sin usted estábamos al borde de la extinción. Equestria necesita su presencia para existir, el universo la necesita.

-Lo se, tengo planeado regresar pero no por ahora. Arturo me necesita, mi familia me necesita.

-¿Familia?

-asi es, ahora tengo una familia a quien cuidar.

-pero si también su familia es la princesa Luna, Cadence, su sobrino Blueblood. Hasta yo crei que lo era-Twilight bajo la mirada algo decepcionada, aunque si la considero de mi familia.

-Claro que ustedes son mi familia pero con Arturo es diferente, con el he vivido una infinidad de cosas. Es mi primer amor y con el quiero pasar mi vida. Asi que te recomiendo que hablemos en un lugar privado. Aquí no llegaremos a nada. En la noche hablaremos de esto en Ponyville. Por el momento olvídate de esto, soldados por el momento habrá toque de queda, cualquiera que no sea yo o la princesa Luna quedara bajo arresto. Nadie sale después de las 10 de la noche.

-pero…¿Quién es usted?-un guardia rompió el silencio acercándose lentamente algo curioso.

-¿no me reconoces? Soy la princesa Celestia.

-¿princesa Celestia? ¿es usted?

-asi es mi pequeño pony.

-¿Por qué viene en ese estado?

-porque he estado en otra parte viviendo en un lugar muy diferente al nuestro. No tengo demasiado tiempo para explicar todo con lujo de detalles. Pronto sabran la historia completa. Todo pony la sabra-Di media vuelta rumbo hacia mi torre algo molesta pero con una tranquilidad encima, espero Equestria entienda mi historia.

A los pocos minutos regrese a mi habitación donde estuve un practicando un poco con la espada, hace milenios que no la usaba, me pregunto cuanto tiempo habrá esperado hasta que la sacara de su vaina. Pasaban las horas y yo seguía practicando, de vez en cuando venia Raven a vigilarme aunque en sus ojos veía un cierto miedo e inseguridad. Debio haber sido Twilight quien le aviso que me encontraba a aquí y mi estado actual. En ciertas ocasiones me preguntaba si era extraño estar a dos cascos o tener deformidades en los cascos delanteros aunque siempre le dije que si era comodo, podía hacer cosas increíbles con ellas. Claro, le dije que se llamaban manos y pies pero igual seguía teniendo esa mirada, todo mi dia se fue rápido, no tuve ninguna responsabilidad como llenar documentos, ir a otros reinos o evitar una discusión o disputa diplomática, solo era un tiempo a solas. Bueno, casi a solas. En el ocaso tuve que usar nuevamente mi magia para bajar el sol y mi hermana alzar la luna, me traía un cálido recuerdo y a la vez uno solitario. En aquel entonces no paraba en pensar en otra cosa que pasaría la eternidad sola sin ningún legado que mi reino al igual que mi hermana aunque ella es joven no entendería eso. Pero llegara el momento que lo hara. Tenía mi mano estirada mientras bajaba el sol poco a poco, mire a mi derecha para ver a mi hermana en el balcón de su torre haciendo lo mismo pero con su magia, veía detrás suyo la luna salir entre las montañas, es bueno regresar a mi hogar aunque mi felicidad no duro mucho ya que tenia una cita con Twilight Sparkle. Mi estudiante estrella, y la organizadora de todo este embrollo.

No paso mas de 15 minutos y alce vuelo hacia Ponyville, realmente necesitaba ir a arreglar esto. Mientras volaba veía bajo mis alas todo el paisaje Equestre. No podía evitar soltar unas lágrimas de tristeza sabiendo que abandonare mi hogar por vivir un amor pasajero, realmente sabia en el fondo de mi ser que un dia en un futuro. Arturo morirá y mi hija morirá dejándome nuevamente sola en un mundo que nadie valora lo que hago. ¿Qué será de mi cuando ellos mueran? ¿Podre retomar mi vida como princesa? ¿Qué pasara conmigo? Eran preguntas que me atormentaban constantemente mientras volaba por el cielo nocturno de Equestria, esta sensación de tranquilidad me perturba, puedo escuchar claramente mis pensamientos. Después de mis turbios pensamientos mejor me concentre en llegar a Ponyville, el lugar acordado. Será hora de abogar por los humanos.

A los pocos minutos llegue a Ponyville, todo el poblado iluminado por las luces de los postes o de las luces de los interiores de las pequeñas casas, no veía muchos ponys en las calles. Solo unas cuantas parejas melosas se encontraban cerca del parque de Ponyville. Llegue a la biblioteca_ Golden Oak _aterrizando frente a la puerta de madera con un libro abierto con una pluma tallada en ella. Es momento.

-¿Hola? ¿Twilight Sparkle?-toque a la puerta algo dudosa, realmente los modales que aprendi en el mundo humano eran mas estrictos pero fácilmente te adaptabas a ellos como tocar la puerta en un establecimiento publico como una librería. Además, era de noche. A los pocos segundos tuve una respuesta algo inusual, una pony blanca con melena morada arreglada, me miraba de una manera extraña aunque su gesto cambio en menos de un segundo teniendo un rostro de miedo. Hizo un chillido agudo y corrió dejando la puerta. Esa fue Rarity aunque se me hizo extraño su reacción, la que comúnmente hace eso el Fluttershy-Ehrrr….¿paso algo?

-Lo siento princesa, es que todas desconocen su nueva forma-Salio Twilight Sparkle levantando la mirada-vamos, pase.

-bueno…-sin dudar pase a la biblioteca donde todas estaban reunidas en circulo mirándome fijamente, Fluttershy estaba detrás de Rainbow Dash temblando de miedo, Rarity de igual manera detrás de Applejack, aunque de ahí en fuera no había nada extraño-¿Por qué las reuniste a todas? Se supone que esto debe ser entre los que están involucrados en la guerra.

-Ellas lo están

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-por ser elementos de la armonía. Cualquier cosa que pase ellas atacaran a los hostiles con los elementos de la magia-Twilight me miraba algo molesta aunque mientras lo hacia vi detrás suyo en un mostrador un libro abierto, era un libro que le dio Arturo.

-Los elementos no sirven contra ellos, no son como nosotros. Arturo te lo había explicado.

-Lo se princesa Celestia, solo que cualquier cosa es buena en este caso.

-¿princesa Celestia? ¿es usted?-Rarity interrumpió la conversación apartando a Applejack

-Si mi querida Rarity, soy la princesa Celestia-hice una pequeña reverencia ante todas, realmente estaban todas asombradas-Iugh, ¿Por qué viene en ese estado tan deplorable princesa? ¿es una especie de mono o algo asi?

-de hecho es una variación del simio, es una evolución del mismo. Es más conocido como el _homo sapiens _o mas entendible, hombre que piensa-Twilight nos dio un resumen algo innecesario lógico de ella.

-asi es Rarity, soy un humano.

-¿Por qué tiene un vestido tan feo y fuera de moda? Ósea, eso es tan del año pasado.

-¿Esto? Si es la ropa que uso a diario-mire mi vestimenta y era una camisa de botones de mangas largas con un pantalón de mezclilla

-Pues debería hacer un cambio con eso princesa-Rarity había tomado un poco de confianza, realmente aprecio que me traten como un pony mas, no como de la realeza-Con gusto me gustaría hacerle un vestido que vaya acorde a usted.

-Muchas gracias Rarity pero no creo quedarme.

-¿Por qué su alteza?-Applejack se me acerco quitándose su característico sombrero-¿no piensa evitar esto?

-porque tengo una familia que cuidar, amigos y a un futuro bebe a quien criar junto con mi amor.

-Awww…-todas se compadecieron un poco de mis palabras acercándose mas estando justo a unos escasos metros.

-entonces, ¿será potro o potra?-hablo Fluttershy con su tímida voz mientras acercaba su oreja a mi vientre

-en este caso será niño o niña pero aun no lo se, lo concebimos hace poco.

-¿y como sabe que está esperando una pequeña criatura?

-porque cuando esperamos un bebe los alicornios ellos usan parte de nuestra magia para fortalecerse.

-princesa, lamento interrumpir pero ¿no le afecta su estadía en aquel mundo?-Twilight Sparkle se me acerco un poco mientras cargaba con ella un libro de color violeta.

-Asi es Twilight, afecta demasiado. Pero ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-porque indague un poco en la biblioteca de Star Swirl y dice que si es posible viajar a otro mundo, se necesita una gran cantidad de magia para mantenerse en ese mundo sino….morirá-Twilight me dio el libro justo en la página en la cual venia la descripción que me dio. Sabía lo que hablaba porque yo ayude a escribir el libro.

-Lo se Twilight, conozco las consecuencias de esto. Pero vive en ese mundo la persona que amo y por eso he venido-me arrodille frente a ella haciendo una postración algo humillante para mi pero haría cualquier cosa por Arturo y los demás-te ruego que perdones mis errores Twilight Sparkle pero por favor te lo suplico, no hagas una tontería que luego te arrepentirás toda tu vida, por favor. Déjame vivir con Arturo, déjame tener una familia, quiero ser feliz Twilight Sparkle. Te lo suplico.

-Princesa…-Twilight tomo mi rostro con su casco, su mirada estaba preocupada y llena de consternación-no tiene porque postrarse ante mi, no soy digna de tanto pero. Realmente me preocupa su bienestar pero no quiero que pierda la vida en el proceso.

-Claro que no la perderé Twilight Sparkle, lo que si perderé si sigues con esto sera mi hogar. Las perderé a ustedes. A mi hermana, a todos. Por favor Twilight recapacita tus actos. Tienes libros sobre la humanidad, mas que nadie debe saber como son los humanos.

-Lo se, Arturo me dio esos libros-Twilight miro detrás suyo mirando el libro sobre el mostrador con una diminuta sonrisa- por eso no quiero que este allí, para que no muera. Además, sin usted Equestria desaparecerá en 97 años.

- todo lo que me dices lo se. Aunque te aseguro que en menos de esos 97 años estaré de regreso. Los humanos no son eternos-solté una pequeña lagrima ante mis palabras, es obvio que antes de pasen esos 97 años. Arturo morirá.

-¿Qué me asegura que usted regresara antes de que pasen esos 97 años?

-no lo aseguro, créeme. En menos de 5 años estaré de vuelta. Mis poderes no son infinitos.

-Esta bien princesa, Creeré en usted. Vamos levántese, mañana cancelare esto. La dejare vivir su vida.

-Muchas gracias Twilight Sparkle. Muchas gracias.

De momento no hubo mucha platica sobre lo sucedido, ellas se iban a quedar a dormir en la biblioteca al igual que yo, de vez en cuando me preguntaban sobre como era el mundo humano o como vestían o como vivian. Al final de la noche terminamos todas riendo con las bromas de Pinkie Pie aunque era efímero. Recordaba que debe a mi amor al otro lado del Espacio-Tiempo quien dormiría solo esta noche, buenas noches Arturo. Descansa mi vida.


	41. Chapter 34

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE GRAN FANFIC, Y SI. LO QUE VEN ES VERDAD. ESTE ES EL INICIO DEL FINAL, CLARO. POR SER LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS LO DIVIDIRE EN 5 PARTES MOSTRANDO 5 ETAPAS DE LA VIDA DE ARTURO CON CELESTE HASTA EL FINAL, DE HECHO. EN ESTE CAP HABRA PISTAS DE ESE FINAL. EN FIN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO YO AL HACER ESTE CAPITULO Y HACER TODO ESTE FANFIC POR COMPLETO.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 34: EL INICIO DEL FINAL, PARTE 1-<p>

No había dormido muy bien. Toda la noche sentí la ausencia de Arturo, solo podía pensar en el y en lo que le dire cuando regrese al mundo humano. Pero ¿Cómo lo tomara? ¿se emocionara? ¿le dara miedo? ¿Qué será de nuestra vida después de eso? Esas eran preguntas que me atormetaban a todo momento. Ahora, me encontraba en la sala de trono de mi castillo donde frente a mi tenia a mi hermana Luna, mi sobrina Cadence junto con Shining Armor y mi fiel estudiante, Twilight Sparkle. Todos estaban frente a mi mirándome fijamente, mas Cadence. No paraba de ver mi vientre ¿lo presentirá?

-Bien, los he citado aquí porque son los mas capacitados para una tarea que solo ustedes podrán hacer.

-¿capacitados? ¿para que nos necesitas princesa Celestia?-Shining Armor me miraba extrañado, el es el que menos se lo espera. Despistado como siempre mi capitán.

-Asi es hermana, ¿Equestria esta en peligro?-Mi hermana se acerco un poco hacia mi pero Twilight la detuvo con su magia negando su pregunta.

-Equestria no esta en peligro, yo estoy en peligro-me levante de mi trono caminando hacia ellos con mis manos juntas a mi vientre-es que no se si pueda hacerlo sola. Realmente necesito ayuda.

-¿para que es princesa?

-es que no se como criar bebes-baje un poco la vista apenada por lo que voy a decir-estoy esperando un bebe.

-¿Qué?-todos preguntaron al unisono sorprendidos, supongo que no lo esperaban entonces.

-Estoy esperando un bebe, posiblemente sea una niña. Osea, una potra.

-princesa, ¿pero cuando? Crei que usted era soltera-esa fue Cadence, creo que le impacto la sorpresa.

-hace años mi querida Cadence, conocí a un hombre. Un hombre quien dedico todo su tiempo y vida a cuidar de mi, me salvo la vida en mas de una ocasión arriesgando el la suya. Al final, nos convertimos en pareja y aunque tome la iniciativa de tener hijos el lo acepto con un cariño. Asi que por eso los reuni a todos, necesito saber como cuidar a un bebe.

-¿en serio no sabe como cuidar un bebe?-Cadence se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa marcada en su rostro-Tiene que darle mucho amor y ternura, los bebes necesitan eso para crecer felices.

-Contarle historias antes de dormir para que tenga unos sueños calidos y dulces-mi hermana Luna se acerco con una sonrisa estirando su casco derecho alegre-Asi será un bebe fuerte y sano.

-no olvide leerle libros todos los días, es fundamental para un bebe en sus primeros años. Uno nunca sabe si ese bebe será un genio superdotado-Twilight Sparkle se acercó al igual con una sonrisa mientras materializaba con magia un pergamino con varios nombres escritos en el-le recomiendo que consiga estos libros, son pocos. Son como 50 pero cada uno ayudara a formar el potencial escondido de su bebe.

-Eh, si. No creo que me ayude mucho eso-las mire a las tres y se decepcionaron un poco, realmente no se si diga las cosas correctamente-no creo que leerle a un niño libros muy avanzados le sirvan, lo de darle amor todo el tiempo. Claro que lo recibirá, fue concebido con amor entre su padre y mio, claro que no le faltara eso y contarle historias para dormir no seria el momento hasta que pueda ser capaz de entender lo que diga. ¿Estaré en lo correcto?

-realmente no se como cuidar bebes, soy solo una aprendiz de princesa-Twilight se encogió ligeramente de hombros desconcertada.

-estoy en la misma situación que Twilight. Pase mucho tiempo en la Luna que no se como cuidar bebes. Aunque es bueno escuchar a otras-mi hermana se entristeció un poco frente a nosotras, solamente pude darle una mirada de apoyo de mi parte.

-¿tienes algo que decir Shining Armor?-Mire a Shining Armor y el se encontraba sentado viéndonos en silencio, claro que cuando le hable reacciono sorpresivamente.

-¿Yo? Hmmmm…Solo trate al bebe como tal, no tiene porque darle muchas cosas que no asimilara nada hasta que sea mas grande. Por el momento solo tiene que alimentarlo, bañarlo y darle mucho cariño y amor por parte de ambos. Ah, y paciencia. Hay veces que el bebe no dejara de llorar hasta que se quede dormido-Shining Armor termino ligeramene ruborizado ante sus palabras aunque tenga razón.

-Tienes razón Shining Armor pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Tener una hermana menor cuenta ¿no es asi?-Shining empezó a reir ligeramente frente a Twilight Sparkle-ademas, la conozco desde que era una potrilla y eso hacia con ella. Le daba mucho cariño y la cuidaba cuando mis padres no estaban.

-hasta que un dia me contrataron porque a _alguien _se le olvido que su hermana llevaba media hora en el baño y casi se ahogaba-Cadence miro a Shining algo burlona pero molesta a la vez.

-Hey, solo paso una vez además estaba viendo a la hermosísima cuidadora de potros de alado que ahora es mi esposa y princesa de un Reino de Cristal-Shining Armor se acerco a Cadence apoyándose en su hombro ella respondiéndole con un beso en la frente.

-Esperen, ¿entonces Cadence empezó a cuidar de mi porque mi hermano me dejo sola en la bañera por mas de media hora y que estuve a punto de morir ahogada?-Twilight se acerco molesta, solamente me rei ligeramente ante el escenario cómico.

-Jeje, luego discuten sobre lo descuidado es Shining Armor, en fin. Todos me dieron consejos importantes para criar un bebe. Realmente aprecio su apoyo…

-Princesa-Twilight volteo bruscamente hacia mi dirección algo seria interrumpiendo mis palabras.

-¿Sucede algo Twilight Sparkle?

-quiero preguntarle varias cosas. Si no es mucha molestia.

-no tienes porque pedir permiso, pregunta.

-la primera es sobre su hijo o hija ¿Cómo lo tomara su bebe cuando se entere que no es directamente descendiente de humanos? ¿no le afectara a su relación con Arturo? ¿Usted sabe las consecuencias de permanecer mucho en ese mundo? ¿no se debilita con solo estar presente?

-...-las preguntas de Twilight eran demasiado directas aunque con mucha lógica-No lo se, no se como lo tomara mi bebe pero por lo que siento, no creo que lo tome a mal nada de lo que preguntaste, será un bebe inteligente y maduro. Las consecuencias las tengo muy claras. Se que tarde o temprano no soportare estar en su mundo y pasaran dos cosas: O regresare a Equestria sola o moriré en su mundo.

-¿No le preocupa tener un cruel final?

-…Si, si me preocupa pero si muero sabre que al final tuve la oportunidad de tener una familia y ser feliz.

-No la entiendo princesa, es algo complicado para mi. No creo que valga la pena morir por alguien.

-Cuando te enamores, lo entenderás. Entenderás por qué hago estas cosas-puse mis manos en mi vientre mientras seguía sintiendo como mi pequeño seguía alimentándose de mi magia, seguramente nazca con un aspecto humano pero podrá usar magia. Shanalotte, si es niña y seguramente lo será-Shanalotte.

-Shana..¿que?-Cadence se me acerco curiosa mientras veía mi vientre.

-Shanalotte, si es niña se llamara Shanalotte. Es el nombre que le dio Arturo a nuestro primer bebe-solté una ligera sonrisa mientras pasaba mis manos con mi vientre acariciándola.

-Es un bonito nombre princesa, estoy segura que su hija será hermosa. Espero pronto conocerla y conocer a su semental.

-muchas gracias Cadence. Muchas gracias a todos, por ahora tengo que regresar al mundo humano. Cuando llegue el dia especial les enviare invitaciones-Di media vuelta envolviendo ambas manos con mi magia y las separe hacia los lados opuestos estirando la tela Espacio-Temporal mostrando la habitación de Arturo-no es un adiós, es un hasta luego. Te encomiendo mi reino hermana mia, confio en ti.

-claro que si hermana, cuidare de Equestria de todo peligro-no voltee a ver a mi hermana pero sentí que estaba preocupada por mi. No tengo claro si regresare o no pero pase lo que pase estare con ellas por siempre en mis recuerdos y en mi corazón.

-Gracias-solte la tela y atravesé el portal dejando atrás mi otro hogar para regresar con Arturo. ¿Qué habrá pasado con el dia y medio que no estuve con el.

-Bien, entonces asi son las cosas-mire la mesa con nuestro pequeño plan donde sorprenderé a Celeste cuando regrese. Mire a mis padres, mi hermana, a Jennifer, Scarlett y a Andrea con una sonrisa alegre-¿seguros que funcionara?

-claro que si Arturo, ¿acaso dudas de tu madre?

-claro que no, solo que no se si es el momento oportuno.

-siempre es el momento oportuno para este tipo de cosas hijo, a una mujer le gustan este tipo de detalles. Además, tu mismo lo compraste para ella-mi padre tomo la pequeña caja de la mesa para dármelo en la mano-desde que se fue ayer no parabas en decirnos que había que comprarlo y que había que planear todo esto.

-Si lo se, pero me da algo de miedo decirle. ¿Qué tal si no acepta?-mire a mi padre algo preocupado. Puede que sea innecesario mi miedo.

-no seas torpe hermano, claro que aceptara. Al fin que, pasaste junto con ella mas de 10 años ¿no?-mi hermana me dio un pequeño golpe en la espalda animándome un poco-¿no dijo cuando regresaba?

-No, no dijo.

-entonces tenemos tiempo-Scarlett se me acerco con una ligera sonrisa al igual que Jennifer y Andrea-esperen, ¿sienten eso?-Scarlett levanto la vista algo nerviosa mirando hacia todos lados

-¿sentir que?

-siento una energía calida y reconfortante. Es como si fuera abrazada por Celeste-mire el pecho de Scarlett y su pluma se había envuelto en un aura dorado moviéndose a los lados.

-Scarlett. Tu pluma.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con ella?-Scarlett bajo la mirada para ver la pluma que le regalo Celeste envuelta en un aura dorado moviéndose a los lados-Oh…

-¿Qué tratara de hacer?-Andrea se acerco a Scarlett colocándose sus lentes mirando fijamente la pluma-es extraño.

Mientras veíamos la pluma se quedó fija apuntando hacia mi habitación, mire a Scarlett sorprendido y ella correspondía mi reacción al igual que los demás. Guarde la pequeña caja en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Planeaba subir hacia mi habitación pero todo mundo me detuvo diciéndome que esperara. Sera que… mi corazón empezaba a latir rápidamente, mi respiración empezaba a agitarse con cada segundo que pasaba. Aparte de la alegría de verla de nuevo sentía un nerviosismo por lo que le iba a decir. La pluma había dejado de brillar en el aura dorado y regreso a la normalidad. Pude ver poco a poco las piernas de Celeste para luego ver sus rodillas sucesivamente hasta verla por completo mirándome con una sonrisa, sin dudar ella bajo volando las escaleras hasta terminar entre mis brazos, podía sentir su cálido cuerpo. Su hermoso y colorido cabello, sus grandes y sedosas alas rodear mi espalda. Podía sentir una felicidad enorme, esto significaba una cosa:

-¿Cómo te fue en Equestria?-Mire a Celeste con una sonrisa y claramente me respondió con una mas grande.

-Excelente, llegue a un acuerdo con Twilight Sparkle y ella ahora mismo debe de estar cancelando todo.

-¿Ah si? Me parece increíble Celeste, ¿a que tipo de acuerdo llegaron?

-A uno no muy importante para ti pero para ella si, asi que no es necesario saber de ello. Lo importante es que de ahora en adelante viviremos juntos sin problemas-Celeste me dio un corto beso en los labios, podía sentir sus suaves y tiernos labios acariciar los mios pero lamentablemente no duro mucho.

-Bueno, confiare en ti. Se que hiciste lo correcto aunque falta algo muy importante para que podamos vivir juntos-Solté a Celeste para ponerla varios pasos lejos de mi, di media vuelta para ver a mi padre con una sonrisa orgullosa y mi madre a punto de romper a llanto. Mi hermana estaba sacando su cámara mientras Scarlett abrazaba a su hermana y Andrea me veía con una sonrisa orgullosa muy parecida al de mi padre. Que miedo-Aun falta una cosa Celeste, con eso podremos ser felices para siempre.

-¿Si?-me di media vuelta para verla ruborizada con sus hermosos ojos violetas haciéndose cristalinos.

-Asi es Celeste, claro que falta una cosa-me arrodille lentamente en el suelo frente a ella para verla a los ojos fijamente-Celeste. O mas bien, Princesa Celestia. Mucho antes de conocerte no era nadie en esta vida, las únicas personas que me apoyaban era mi familia y Andrea. No sabia hacer amigos, tenía constantes depresiones. Hasta llego un punto en mi vida que no seria nada pero un dia apareciste en mi vida deshaciendo. Borraste la cortina de humo que me impedía ver la luz del sol, golpeaste mi corazón con tu belleza y singularidad única. Tu fuiste mi salvadora, tu eres mi Reina Celestia. Y por eso me encuentro arrodillado frente a ti, ¿te casarías conmigo?-saque de mi bolsillo la pequeña caja para abrirla por en medio y mostrar un anillo de boda con un gran diamante de color violeta de tamaño mediano, solamente ver a Celeste llorar de mi alegría anticipaba su respuesta.

-Claro que si me casare contigo Arturo, por supuesto que si me casare contigo-Celeste se me acerco para arrodillarse frente a mi y darme nuevamente un beso pero en esta ocasión su beso era mas calido, podía sentir su amor fluir a través de mi cuerpo, su felicidad, su magia. El beso duro varios minutos pero sentí una vida junto a ella. Tenia una gran felicidad en mi interior que no pude evitar llorar por la misma sensación. Varios minutos pasaron hasta que al final nos separamos, Celeste me veía en silencio y yo por igual. Tomo el anillo y lo puso en su dedo anular para verlo con una gran sonrisa-es hermoso Arturo, me encanta el anillo.

-jeje, gracias. Lo compre pensando en tus hermosos ojos violetas-me levante del suelo tomando a Celeste conmigo, voltee a ver a mis padres y ellos me veian con una gran sonrisa al igual que las demás. Me siento orgulloso por eso-Creo que es hora de organizar una boda.

-Espera-Celeste me tomo del hombro mirándome con una mirada algo seria pero sin perder su felicidad-debo de decirte algo.

-¿Ah si? ¿de que se trata?

-Espera-Celeste tomo mi mano para colocarlo en su vientre-¿Puedes sentirlo?

-¿Sentir que?-no entendía su acción, la mire algo extrañado pero con un cierto presentimiento-¿Qué debería sentir?

-Cierto, no puedes sentirlo porque no posees magia-Celeste me envolvió con su magia y vi que mi cuerpo se envolvió primero en un aura dorado para luego cambiar a un aura dorado muy parecido al aura que sentí al estar en Japón-espera, puedo sentirlo-mire el vientre de Celeste para ver como se iluminaba ligeramente mostrando una esfera de color verde azulado brillando, sentía como absorbía la magia que me había dado Celeste, realmente me estaba impresionando por eso-no me digas que es…

-Es un bebe. Vas a ser padre-Celeste empezó a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría mientras me sonreía alegremente.

-¿pero desde cuándo?-Realmente estaba asombrado por esta sorpresa, solamente podía ver el vientre de Celeste con una sonrisa.

-desde hace casi un mes Arturo, un poco antes de que me dijeras el nombre que querias para ella.

-Vaya, pues parece que tu plan funciono después de todo, al final de todo seremos padres. Unos excelentes padres.

Solte el vientre de Celeste mirando a los demás quienes me veían con una sonrisa muy alegre. nos rodearon y no paraban de felicitarnos por ambas cosas. Ahora solo quedaba planear la boda y empezar a formar una familia como tal, aunque me da un cierto miedo hacia alguien o algo. ¿algo malo pasara? ¿Qué será?


	42. Chapter 35

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUÍ BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAPITULO. ESTA OCASIÓN SERA ALGO ESPECIAL YA QUE ES DONDE CULMINAN MUCHAS COSAS EN LA VIDA DE ARTURO Y CELESTE. AUNQUE ES CLARO QUE VERAN COSAS QUE NO INCLUI ANTES ¿CÓMO CUALES? AHORA MISMO LO VERAN AUNQUE LO EXPLICARE AL FINAL DEL CAP PARA EVITAR SPOILER. AHORA, VIENE EL AVISO IMPORTANTE.**

**CELESTE ESTA APUNTO DE ACABAR, NO FALTAN MAS QUE TRES CAPITULOS Y CREO QUE MI META EN ESTE FANFIC SE CUMPLIO Y A LA VEZ NO. ¿EN QUE FORMA? EN HACER UN FANFIC QUE A TODOS LES HAYA GUSTADO, CREE UNA TRAMA DE LA NADA. Y A PESAR DE HABER SIDO DIFICIL LA ESTRUCTURE COMO TAL. ESO ES UNA GANANCIA PERO A LA VEZ NO CUMPLI MI META YA QUE DESEABA PODER LLEGAR A SUPERAR LOS 100 REVIEWS (DE HECHO, ESTE ES EL FIC CON MAS REVIEWS DE LO QUE HE HECHO) PERO ESA ERA UNA META QUE VEIA LEJOS CUANDO EMPECE PERO AHORA NO VIENE AL CASO. EL PROBLEMA AHORA ES QUE AL SER LO ULTIMO PASO POR COSAS DIFICILES POR HABERME ENCARIÑADO POR LA HISTORIA ASI QUE POSIBLEMENTE HAYA UNA LIGERA SORPRESA AL FINAL DEL FIC (POSIBLEMENTE SEA PREDECIBLE) PARA LOS QUE ESTEN INTERESADOS. CLARO, AL FINAL DE LA PARTE 4 LO EXPLICARE TODO. POR EL MOMENTO SERIA TODO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE FANFIC QUE YA MAÑANA SABADO CUMPLE UN AÑO CON 6 MESES. ASI QUE LES AGRADEZCO POR SU TOTAL APOYO HASTA ESTE PUNTO. GRACIAS, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE CELESTE.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 35: EL INICIO DEL FINAL, PARTE 2-<p>

¿Qué puedo decir sobre mi vida? Realmente fue buena, estoy con la persona que amo y ahora me case con ella, la boda había sido increíble. Fue la boda del siglo ¿por donde podría empezar?:

_-Vamonos Arturo, se nos hace tarde ¿O acaso quieres llegar tarde a tu propia boda?-esa herma mi hermana mientras me ponía el traje. Me vi en el espejo viéndome con una emoción notoria-porque si es asi, me gustaría casarme con ella. Celeste esta muy hermosa._

_-Dios, ya voy-di media vuelta mientras ajustaba las mangas de mi traje. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaron desde que le propuse matrimonio? ¿Dos años? No recuerdo bien, durante todo ese tiempo me prepare con la boda de Celeste y con el nacimiento de nuestra hija. Abri la puerta para ver a mi hermana con un vestido blanco y el pelo bien arreglado, tenia en su cabello una rosa en su lado derecho-¿Y Shanalotte? ¿Dónde esta?_

_-la esta cuidando Mamá, venga. Vámonos que ya se esta haciendo tarde-Mi hermana me tomo de la mano, bajamos de las escaleras para ver a mas de dos docenas de personas…y ponys_

_-Vaya, esto es sorprendente. No esperaba a muchas personas, y ponys-baje lentamente las escaleras junto con mi hermana para acercarnos a nuestro grupo. _

_-¿y esto como se usa? Rarity, explícame esto-baje la mirada para ver a una Pony de pelaje azul cielo con una melena de arcoíris y traía en su casco una cámara fotográfica. Creo que esa Pony era Rainbow Dash._

_-Por Celestia Rainbow Dash, es una cámara fotográfica. Sirve para capturar momentos importantes ¿no estuviste en la explicación de Twilight?-mire hacia el otro lado como se acercaba una pony de pelaje blanco con una melena color violeta muy arreglada usando un vestido de color blanco con violeta tomando la cámara con su magia-Presionas el botón plateado y automáticamente tomara la foto._

_-Oh ya veo. Bueno, será divertido hacer esto-Rainbow Dash tomo la cámara nuevamente con su casco y empezaron a hablar de temas varios, solamente no hice mucho caso a su platica para ver a mis amigos reunidos en una esquina hablando entre ellos y algunos ponys para conocerse mas aunque no duro mucho la platica hasta que vi que mi padre entrar junto con mi madre quien traía en brazos a la pequeña Shanalotte._

_-Atencion todos, vamos a salir en grupos de 10. 5 humanos y 5 ponys ya que estando en la calle habrá reporteros, las camionetas nos esperan en la calle-mi padre se hizo a un lado mientras veía como las personas salían en grupos. Mientras veía como salían vi a Jacque junto con los demás amigos del circo quienes me saludaban alegremente._

_Al final saliendo todos acercándose mis padres con una sonrisa, mi madre me dio a Shanalotte cargándola finalmente después de tanto tiempo. Mire a mi hija con detalle y se parecía demasiado a Celeste físicamente; su cabello era rojizo. No para ser pelirroja pero era un rojizo oscuro, una mezcla de castaño con rojo. Ambos ojos tenían colores diferentes, su ojo derecho era de color miel mientras que el izquierdo era de color café oscuro. Tenia unas pequeñas alas sobresaliendo de su espalda acompañando su vestido de color blanco con dorado aunque a pesar de que tenga dos años no ha dicho ninguna palabra, desde que nacio no ha actuado como un bebe como tal. En fin, con el tiempo cambiara su actitud. Sali por la puerta principal junto con mis padres hacia la calle principal. En el camino aun veía a unos cuantos ponys perdidos y al vernos nos seguían alegres. Realmente había muchos ponys en el mundo humano solo por presenciar nuestra boda. Celeste creo que se excedio un poco al usar su magia y crear un puente temporal entre el mundo humano y Equestria hace meses. Ahora, la humanidad convive con Equestria y comparten conocimientos. Claro, temporalmente. No se sabe que pasara si siguen aquí los Equestres._

_Llegamos a la calle para ver a un gran grupo de personas entre ellos muchos reporteros bloqueando la mayoría de la calle y policías evitando que se nos acercaran, eso afirma que nuestra boda será mas importante que las bodas de Inglaterra, mire al final de la acera una limosina y frente a ella dos camiones de color blanco al igual que la parte detrás de la limosina. Dentro de ella podía ver abultada de ponys y de personas. Regrese la mirada a la limosina para entrar en ella junto con los demás ponys y mis padres; en el interior vi a Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy sentadas en los asientos de en medio de la limosina ya que tiene varios asientos, las 5 estaban bien arregladas y listas para la boda. A los pocos segundos se empezó a mover la limosina por lo que para romper el hielo empezamos a conversar y empezar a moverse, la ceremonia será dentro de poco. Allí voy Celeste._

_-¿Cómo me veo?-Mire a Twilght Sparkle mientras daba ligeras vueltas sobre mi punto luciendo el vestido de boda-¿Me veo gorda?_

_-Claro que no princesa, se ve reluciente. Lista para una boda-Twilight me miro con una sonrisa alegre, mire hacia el espejo que estaba frente a mi para ver mi vestido de boda-tiene un hermoso vestido princesa._

_-lo se, Rarity dio lo máximo al hacerlo-mire atentamente mi vestido para verlo con hermosos encajes a lo largo de la falda. La falda era demasiado larga, tanto que eran casi dos metros de longitud y en ese largo veía diferentes gemas de multiples colores que iban con juego a mi cabello. Realmente era increíble el vestido-¿Y Shanalotte?_

_-la esta cuidando la madre de Arturo-Twilight me dio el velo de mi vestido usando su magia, en silencio estaba colocándome el velo pero sin dejar de sonreír alegremente-Recuerde, esta boda se practica igual que en Equestria, asi que el ensayo que hicimos antes si le ayudara mucho ahora mismo._

_-Lo se Twilight, el ensayo lo hicimos mas de un millón de veces, además. Al ser tu la organizadora y la dama de honor creo que la boda será mas que perfecta._

_-Gracias princesa, para mi fue un honor guiarla y ayudarle en su boda, aunque también su hermana y Cadence ayudaron mucho._

_-Lo se, y también a ellas les agradezco mucho su apoyo. Realmente estoy alegre de que me hayan ayudado para llegar a este gran dia-Di media vuelta con una gran sonrisa, hoy será mi dia especial. ¿Qué mas puedo pedir? Tengo una hermosa hija, un excelente futuro marido y soy la yegua mas feliz del mundo._

_-el placer es nuestro princesa, vamos a la catedral que dentro de poco llegara su futuro esposo-Twilight abrió la puerta de la habitación mostrando un hermoso arreglo en las paredes con telas de diferentes colores._

_las paredes tenían recuadros con mi Cutiemark pintado en ellos y una Cutiemark diseñada por Arturo, era especial y significativo para los dos; era un escudo con forma de corazón y en la parte superior estaba una pequeña llama violeta con el contorno dorado y detrás de todo eso se encontraba una espada plateada en su funda. Ambas cutiemarks estaban fusionadas, la mia estaba detrás de la suya . Hacían un buen juego de Curiemark. En el piso del pasillo estaba cubierto por un camino de pétalos de rosa. Camine junto con Twilight Sparkle durante ese trayecto platicábamos de cosas interesantes, me contaba sobre la economía Equestre y los tratos con los países exteriores aunque también me dijo que mi ausencia esta empezando a afectar Equestria, hay ponys que pierden las emociones hasta llegar a ser un cascaron vacío sin emociones, animales que actúan como otros animales. En ese momento se veía preocupada pero no había mucho por hacer, tengo que regresar pero quiero tener una vida feliz con Arturo. Llegamos a la puerta principal de la iglesia donde al interior podía escuchar a las personas hablar, a mi lado se encontraba Twilight Sparkle y a los pocos segundos vi a tres pequeñas potras vestidas para la ocasión, eras las potras con las arras. Parecen ser conocidas, era Applebloom, Scootaloo y Swettie belle. Applebloom y Scootalo tenían las canastas de flores mientras que Swettie Belle tenia los anillos de boda en un cojín de color escarlata con ambos anillos._

_-¿esta lista princesa?_

_-Claro que si Twilight._

_-Muy bien-Twilight abrió la puerta lentamente mostrando a una gran cantidad de personas y ponys, todos estaban juntos como comunidad. Como si fueran uno y no como especies diferentes-Vamos princesa Celestia._

_Las potras con la canasta de flores pasaron delante de mi dejando detrás suyo los pétalos de rosa, di un gran suspiro, es la hora. Di un gran paso hacia el altar, la música había empezado a tocar gracias a los ponys de la orquesta real de Canterlot junto con las personas que son conocidas de Arturo, a mi lado Twilight me acompañaba representando a mi padre. Con pensar eso solté una ligera lagrima al recordarlo, en fin. Al otro lado de la habitación, esperándome con una sonrisa podía ver a mi príncipe, se veía increíble con el atuendo. Me miraba con una sonrisa alegre y triunfante. Después de tantos años Arturo, estamos aquí sellando nuestra destino, ahora. Debemos cuidar nuestra nueva familia y tener una vida plena. Llegue al altar donde el padre nos esperaba con una sonrisa y entre sus manos la biblia._

_-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión en matrimonio de la Princesa Celestia de Equestria y David Arturo del Planeta Tierra y gracias a esta unión los Humanos y Equestres, seguirán viviendo en paz y armonía gracias a esta union. El amor es una emoción trascendental y en este momento lo estamos presenciando, humanos y Equestres. Aprendan de la princesa Celestia y del Joven Arturo, ambos rompieron los estándares clásicos y ordinarios creando otros nuevos; todos podemos amar, podemos amar sin importar su origen, su pasado ni su raza. Ambos pasaron por mucho, ambos lucharon por estar aquí y esta es su victoria. Estar a punto de contraer matrimonio-el padre miro a Arturo con una sonrisa-¿Algunas palabras Joven Arturo?_

_-Claro que si padre-Arturo volteo a verme con una sonrisa tomando mis manos-Celestia, mi preciada Princesa y mi amor. Estoy alegre que en este dia seremos esposos, pasamos un camino difícil, un camino que no cualquiera atravesaría pero lo hicimos. Al principio, en mis años jóvenes era un ser pesimista, lleno de odio y rencor pero llegaste a mi vida una mañana, y a partir de ese momento mi vida cambio. Cada momento que vivimos, cada momento que paso a lo largo de nuestra vida ayudo a que estuviéramos aquí, y por eso estamos aquí __en este día tan especial en el que hemos decidido unir nuestras almas en una sola, simplemente quiero decirte que me siento contento y emocionado. No existen para mí palabras suficientes a fin de expresar cómo me siento. Tú eres y siempre has sido uno de los motivos más importantes de mi vida. Algo en mí me dice que así será, que vamos a lograr nuestras metas juntos y el cielo nos colmará de bendiciones y eterna felicidad-Arturo soltó unas cuantas lágrimas al terminar de recitar sus hermosas palabras, solo sonreí alegre pero con unas cuantas lagrimas alegres, mi corazón estaba lleno de amor y alegría._

_-Celeste, ¿Tiene algo que dedicarle al Joven Arturo?-el padre me miro con una sonrisa señalándome cordialmente._

_-Claro que si padre. Arturo, mi vida. Antes de conocerte, mi vida estaba vacia. No tenia sentido alguno, todo era un ciclo monótono y sin sentido alguno pero un dia apareciste en mi vida haciéndola una a aventura, si. Fue un camino difícil pero juntos lo recorrimos hasta este punto, tu le diste la chispa a mi vida, tu me diste tu amor. Ese es el mejor regalo que alguien me pudo dar, tu eres mi motivación para seguir adelante otro dia mas y por eso estamos aquí mi amor, Gracias te doy, vida mía, por ayudarme a ser mejor, por levantarme los ánimos cuando estoy a punto de caer. Por ser la persona que me inspira a proyectarme es que siempre te he guardado respeto y he efectuado todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible por hacerte feliz. Eres tú quien ilumina mi camino y me permite ver más allá, a pesar de lo nublado que pueda estar el paisaje. Quiero que sepas que te seré fiel hasta el fin de nuestros días. Amor, en este día quiero recordarte lo mucho que te amo, y darte las gracias por haberme ayudado a volver a creer en el amor. No habrá miseria que nos invada mientras haya amor entre nosotros; porque el destino nos ha unido y habremos de cumplir su cometido. Te amo por siempre-al momento de terminar unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad recorrieron mis mejillas ante mis propias palabras, si. Algunas palabras fueron planeadas pero algunas. Algunas salieron del alma, son palabras que le dedique de corazón a Arturo en agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho por mi, palabras de amor que nos unieron en primer lugar. Ese sentimiento nos unió este dia y nos seguirá uniendo para siempre, ahora tenemos una hija que es fruto de nuestro amor y crecerá entre el amor de una princesa y un humano. Arturo tenia la misma actitud que la mia, podía ver varias lagrimas contenidas en sus ojos pero al final, no se contuvo y vi sus lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas._

_-Y asi como los novios dieron sus votos, su amor se consumara este dia donde serán marido y mujer-volteamos a verme al padre quien nos veía con una gran sonrisa-Arturo,__¿Quieres recibir a Celeste como esposa y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y asi, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?_

_-Acepto._

_-Celeste, ¿Quieres recibir a Arturo como esposo y prometes serle fiel en la prosperidad y en la adversidad, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y asi, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?_

_-Acepto-Regrese la mirada hacia Arturo quien me veía con una sonrisa hermosa y sus ojos estaban cristalinos._

_-entonces los declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia._

_Arturo, sin pensarlo se me acerco para darme un beso en los labios. Cerre lentamente los ojos por la emoción de alegría y de amor por parte de Arturo, podía sentir esa chispa que nos unio en primera instancia, llegamos hasta aca juntos y estaremos juntos hasta el final. Podía ver nuestra vida juntos, desde el primer dia que llegue al planeta tierra hasta el dia de hoy que nos convertimos en marido y mujer. En una hermosa familia, Shanalotte será una niña feliz. Nos encargaremos que Arturo y yo le demos lo mejor para su crecimiento aunque me gustaría que tuviera una hermana con quien jugar. Al final cortamos nuestro beso con una sonrisa, Swettie Belle se nos acerco con los anillos, tome un anillo con mi mano derecha y Arturo hizo lo mismo. Tomo mi mano izquierda y me puso el anillo en el dedo anular para luego poner su anillo en su dedo anilar en su mano izquierda. La música había empezado a tocar con un ritmo alegre. Podía ver frente a nosotros la multitud de personas y ponys aplaudiendo o golpeando sus cascos contra el suelo. Camine junto con Arturo hacia la puerta principal de la iglesia donde nos esperaba otro grupo de amigos donde podíamos escuchar y ver sus alagos con emoción hasta llegar a la limusina y entrar en ella y partir a la sala de eventos para la celebración de esta noche. _

_-¿Cómo te sientes?-Arturo me miro con una ligera risa entre dientes._

_-Excelente, es la primera vez en mi vida que experimento esa sensación. Estoy super emocionada, por fin somos esposos._

_-Lo se amor, yo también estoy feliz. Por fin somos esposos, pasamos por muchas cosas pero al final tuvimos nuestra recompensa. Nos casamos, tenemos una hermosa hija y ahora somos una familia como tal. Solo nos queda disfrutar nuestra nueva vida juntos como marido y mujer-Arturo se me acerco para darme un beso en los labios nuevamente pero esta vez fue mas corto-es mejor estar juntos hasta siempre, ni la muerte nos separara._

_-Asi es amor, ni la muerte nos separara._

_Eso ultimo…me deprimió un poco, me recordó que solo me quedan 3 años en este mundo hasta regresar a Equestria o morir en este por perdida de magia. ¿Cómo le diré? ¿Se lo llegare a decir? ¿Tendré las agallas para decirle lo que me llegara a pasar si paso mas de 3 años en su mundo? ¿Qué será de Shanalotte? Realmente no lo se, pero me daba un miedo profundo pensar en eso. Espero tomar la decisión correcta con esto aunque creo que para proteger a ambos tengo que hacer eso pero ahora no, el ultimo dia lo hare pero ni hoy ni mañana lo hare. _

Después de ese hermoso dia, Celeste y yo fuimos marido y mujer. Desde ese dia tuvimos una vida normal. Terminamos nuestra carrera y termine en una empresa internacional multimillonaria ¿Ironia por Phoenix Inc? Quien sabe pero Celeste termino de maestra, al poco tiempo me volví a enterar que estaba embarazada gracias a mi hermana, tuve que dar el doble de esfuerzo para sacar a delante mi nueva familia, aunque después de unos meses veía a Celeste deprimida por algo, no sabia porque estaba asi hasta que descubri que era porque los bebes que esperábamos succionaban la magia de Celeste para poder asi formarse mas rápido y con mas fuerza de lo habitual. Eso explicaría de la fuerza sobrehumana de Celeste, en fin. Poco a poco empezamos a tener vidas tranquilas y normales como cualquier pareja aunque de vez en cuando hasta tuvimos peleas de esposos pero eso no pasa muy seguido. Tenemos tanto amor en nuestro corazón que nuestras peleas duran poco. Estoy realmente feliz de ser su marido y de compartir mi vida con ella aunque sigo sintiendo ese mal presentimiento ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento esto que me atormenta cuando estoy con Celeste? ¿aun hay algún peligro que nos amenace? Si es asi, estare listo para afrontarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>-¿Mamá? ¿Dónde está papá? Quiero verlo. Hace años que no lo veo.<strong>

**-Hija, ya te dije. Papá esta mas cerca de lo que crees.**

**-pero quiero verlo, lo extraño demasiado.**

**-¿estas segura de esto?**

**-Si, quiero verlo mamá.**

**-Esta bien Shanalotte, pero no le digas a tus hermanas que no quiero que estén afligidas por esto.**

**-Esto quedara entre nosotros mamá. ¿Dónde esta?**

**-Ahora lo veras. Ahora mismo mi vida.**

* * *

><p><strong>CREO QUE AHORA VIENE ACLARAR ALGUNAS COSAS.<strong>

**-SHANALOTTE, HIJA DE ARTURO Y CELESTE. NO PUSE UNA EXPLICACION DEL COMO NACIO YA QUE SENTIA QUE TARDARIA MAS EN HACER ESA ESCENA (TARDE TODA LA SEMANA EN HACER LO DE LA BODA Y CREO QUE FALLE EN ALGUNAS COSAS) Y SUPUSE QUE ERA INNECESARIA DICHA ESCENA, SU NOMBRE MAS QUE NADA **** SI **** ESTA BASADO EN ALGO. DARK SOULS II, ESE NOMBRE LO SAQUE PORQUE ME GUSTO DEMASIADO EL NOMBRE E INCLUSIVE ALGUNAS CARACTERISTICAS FISICAS DE ELLO PERO DE AHÍ EN FUERA TODO ES COMUN DE MI PARTE.**

**-LO QUE PONGO AL FINAL DE CADA TEXTO TIENE QUE VER CON EL FINAL, TODO. PONGAN ATENCION A ESAS PALABRAS CUANDO LAS PONGO YA QUE ASI SE DA UNA IDEA DEL FINAL.**

**EN FIN, HAY MAS COSAS PERO AHORA MISMO NO ES MOMENTO PARA ACLARAR TODO ESO. POR EL MOMENTO NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON OTRO CAPITULO DE CELESTE. ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO UwU**


	43. Chapter 36

**QUE ONDA A TODOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE CON OTRO CAP DE ESTE GRAN FIC, BUENO. DESPUES DE TANTA PLANEACION Y ESCRITURA LES TRAJE ESTE CAPITULO QUE ME TOMO TODA LA SEMANA HACERLO POR LAS SITUACIONES, SE PODRIA DECIR QUE A ESTAS ALTURAS SABRAN EL FINAL AUNQUE SIEMPRE PASA ALGO INESPERADO. ESO ES PARA EL FINAL (QUE ES EL DE LA PROXIMA SEMANA QUE A SU VEZ PONDRE SU EPILOGO) ASI QUE ME GUSTARIA SABER ¿CUAL FUE SU CAPITULO FAVORITO? ¿CUAL FUE EL MENOS FAVORITO? ¿QUE CREEN QUE PASARA EN EL CAPITULO FINAL? ME GUSTARIA SABER SUS OPINIONES AL RESPECTO. EN FIN, ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO. NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA CON EL CAPITULO 37: EL INICIO DEL FINAL, EL FIN DEL CAMINO.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 36: EL INICIO DEL FINAL, PARTE 3-<p>

Han pasado ya dos años desde el dia de nuestra boda, Shanalotte ahora tiene dos años y medio además que tiene dos hermanas menores a su lado y lo impresionante es que son gemelas: Celeste y Teresa. Ambas siguen poseyendo las características de Celeste; Celeste se le llamo asi gracias a su gran parentesco a mi Celeste además que el nombre verdadero de mi Celeste es Celestia y desde que nació Celeste prefiere que la llame Celestia en vez de Celeste, lo se. Es confuso entre las dos Celestes pero esa fue su decisión. Teresa por su lado es un poco más _humana_ no parece tener una característica mágica pero también posee alas, en términos Equestres se podría decir que será una Pegaso. Supongo que se las verá difícil durante sus primeras etapas de vida por sus _carencias_. Creo que a estas alturas de la vida uno no sabe qué hacer con ella;

Tengo 36 años, hace 18 años conocí a Celeste mientras dormía plácidamente en la cama. Desde ese momento mi vida cambió drásticamente, hubo muchas aventuras y desventuras aunque todo fue por el amor que sentía y sigo sintiendo hacia _Celestia_. Muchas de mis desventuras fueron gracias a ella aunque no le reprocho nada pero siento un cierto rencor ya que mi adolescencia termino por ella y me perdí muchas cosas pero al final se convirtió en mi esposa. _Celestia _un día me conto su verdadera edad, creí que era una especie de broma bizarra pero no fue asi, estábamos en una cena cuando ella me conto su vida y edad: Ella nació a partir del polvo estelar que había dejado su madre al fallecer y gracias a ese polvo estelar nació ella y la Princesa Luna hace más de 8.835 años aunque tengo un vago recuerdo de que eran 2.000 años pero tal vez haya sido mentira esa edad. En fin, esa noche habíamos conversado sobre muchas cosas aunque _Celestia _no se encontraba muy agradable que digamos. Algo le atormentaba, y quiero saber que era ya que tenemos una vida juntos. O eso pensaba hasta esa noche:

-_Arturo, ¿Qué pasaría si yo me fuera de tu vida?-Celeste me miro con un aspecto frio y cortante aunque sentía algún miedo proveniendo de sus ojos._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo dices?-mire a mi alrededor algo nervioso ante su pregunta, las personas del Restaurant no nos hacía ya mucho caso, es lógico. Celestia ya no es una celebridad como tal con lo que podemos estar mas tranquilos de que nos interrumpan._

_-Dime por favor, al fin de cuentas es una pregunta normal, sin ninguna intención dañina._

_-esta bien, si tu te fueras de mi vida yo no seria nadie. No se hacer las cosas por mi mismo, tu me complementas. Además, no podría cuidar de nuestras hijas solo. Tu eres la otra mitad de mi vida y creo que moriría sin ti-baje un poco la mirada triste ya que cruzo por mi mente una teoría sobre esta situación y creo que este seria el momento adecuado-Celeste, ahora quiero preguntarte algo yo._

_-¿Eh? Claro, adelante._

_-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda?_

_-¿Qué?_

_-si, ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda? ¿Cuánto tiempo te queda hasta que tengas que regresar a Equestria?_

_-¿de que hablas?-Celeste se puso algo inquieta ante mi pregunta, claramente di en el clavo aunque el corazón me dolió por tener razón._

_-¿Cuándo te vas?-baje un poco la mirada, no quiero verle a los ojos por el momento._

_-el próximo año. _

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque me estoy quedando sin magia, y sin mi magia moriré._

_-¿Qué hay sobre las niñas?_

_-ellas estarán a salvo por ser mitad humanas asi que su magia no esta dañándolas._

_-Llévatelas._

_-¿Qué?_

_-Llévate a las niñas cuando llegue ese dia-creo que es lo mas oportuno, para su bien._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-porque no seré capaz de cuidarlas cuando te vayas. Ya te lo dije, sin ti no soy nadie y no seria capaz de soportarlo._

_-¿Estás seguro? ¿En serio quieres que las lleve a Equestria?_

_-Asi es, Shanalotte tiene dos años y medio y el próximo año entrara al jardín de niños asi que es mejor que este en un lugar donde no la discriminen por como es al igual que sus hermanas que poseen algo tuyo._

_-pero ellas también poseen tu humanidad, ellas son humanas también. También merecen estar con su padre._

_-Aunque sea su padre quiero lo mejor para ellas, y lo mejor es que estén donde pertenecen: A Equestria-Me levante de la mesa con una tristeza enorme, tanto que mis hombros me pesaban-vamos a casa Celestia. Es hora de ir por las niñas que a esta hora mis papás deben de estar ya dormidos._

_Sin decir más puse el dinero en la mesa y salimos del Restaurant, tome a Celestia de la mano y ella lo acepto con alegría aunque con tristeza a la vez. La entiendo, yo también estoy igual pero tengo que disfrutar a Celestia. _

_Durante el camino hacia el departamento ambos estuvimos en silencio. Ambos meditábamos sobre lo que hablamos, Celestia de vez en cuando me miraba con una sonrisa pero aun podía sentir su tristeza y creo que ella lo sentía también. El dia que Celeste se vaya me sentiré mal, muy mal. Creo que no duraría mucho sin ella._

_A los pocos minutos llegamos al departamento donde mis padres junto con mi hermana tenían a cada niña en brazos, Shanalotte se encontraba con mi padre, Teresa con mi madre y Celeste con mi hermana. Los tres se veían muy cansados. Sin pensar tome a Shanalotte y celeste a las gemelas con su magia y juntos subimos las escaleras. Mi hermana se fue a su habitación con mis padres quienes compartían cuarto. El cuarto que antes era de invitados ahora era la habitación de las bebes. Deje a Shanalotte en su cama mientras que Celestia dejaba a Celeste y a Teresa en sus cunas, sin mas di media vuelta con Celestia dejando a las niñas dormir. Fuimos directamente a nuestra habitación donde me tumbe en la cama del cansancio y Celestia se empezó a desvestir con su magia._

_-¿Ahora qué?-Celeste se dio media vuelta mientras acercaba una bata para dormir_

_-no lo se, realmente no lo se. ¿Cómo te sientes?_

_-agotada, realmente agotada-Celeste camino hacia mi con una ligera sonrisa-Mi magia no es para siempre Arturo. Tarde o temprano pasara._

_-Hmm…que cruel._

_-¿Cruel? ¿Por qué?_

_-porque no quiero que te vayas, si te vas. Me terminare quedando solo._

_-pero si no estarás solo, tienes aun a tus padres, a tu hermana, tus amigos. A todo mundo, conociste a muchas personas a lo largo de tu vida._

_-Si, pero esas personas no se comparan a ti. Tu fuiste quien completo mi vida. No ellos, me ayudaste y por el amor que me tenías fui mejorando como tal. No por ellos._

_-deberías de dejar de pensar asi Arturo, exactamente en 6 meses me ire a Equestria. A estas alturas mi ausencia ya debe ser notoria. _

_-¿Ah si?_

_-Si, mientras mas este en tu mundo poco a poco Equestria ira desapareciendo. Aunque muy lento._

_-y no te puedes quedar por tu magia ¿no es asi?_

_-Así es._

_-Entonces reitero lo que dije hace rato. Si te vas, llévate a las niñas. Shanalotte le será algo difícil pero para Celeste y Teresa no porque no sabrán quien es su padre._

_-no quiero que digas eso, ellas sabrán tu nombre. Equestria sabrá tu nombre. Todos lo harán-Celeste se me acerco colocándose sobre mi-yo siempre estaré contigo-Celeste me dio un beso en los labios aunque fue un beso corto, realmente sus besos son asombrosos y mágicos._

_Supongo que con el beso Celeste fue para callarme, o evitar que pensara algo tonto. Aunque realista, si Celeste se va, es mejor que se las lleve. A no ser que….no, no podría. Si lo hago pasaran muchas cosas malas, pero ¿podre soportar dicha carga? No lo se, pero aun tengo 6 meses para pensarlo bien._

_Después de nuestra platica, Celeste y yo nos dormimos aunque mi descanso no duro mucho. Algo me había despertado, pero donde desperté no era mi habitación y mucho menos estaba Celeste en el. Estaba en una habitación blanca, las paredes blancas, el suelo era blanco. Todo era del mismo color, estaba en una camilla y frente a mi estaba un hombre con bata blanca dándome la espalda con un cuadernillo en la mano y en eso estaba apuntando algo. Me baje de la camilla pero cuando toque suelo mis piernas se convirtieron en piedra y salieron unas enredaderas envolviéndolas. El hombre reacciono dando media vuelta. Era Charles._

_-Vaya, hasta que despiertas-Charles camino hacia mi sentándose a mi lado-Sera mejor que no te muevas que si lo haces te convertirás en piedra y eventualmente en polvo con lo que morirás._

_-¿Qué?-me sorprendió un poco pero no tanto, al final de cuentas es un sueño. Despertare si eso pasa._

_-no es un sueño Arturo, es una premonición._

_-espera, ¿Cómo supiste lo que pensé? _

_-es una historia muy larga. Pero ese no es el punto, el punto es que si valoras tu vida no lo hagas._

_-¿hacer que?_

_-la estupidez que vas a hacer en medio año. Cuando Celeste se vaya, no hagas eso. Es mejor que busques a alguien de tu especie con quien tener hijos y una vida prolongada._

_-No comprendo…_

_-solo no lo hagas. No vale la pena pero si realmente quieres hacerlo. Adelante, muévete para que despiertes._

_-No-respondí firmemente mientras veía a charles quien se sorprendió un poco ante mi acción-quiero saber algo-es hora de atar los cabos sueltos y entender algunas cosas, a esta altura tengo el derecho de saberlo._

_-¿Qué quieres saber?_

_-Todo, ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Por qué no te he visto desde aquella vez en el desierto? ¿Qué escondes? ¿Qué eres?_

_-Hmmm…-Charles bajo la mirada con una ligera sonrisa-es algo complicado._

_-¿Por qué? _

_-simplemente lo facilitare para que entiendas. Yo estoy muerto._

_-¡¿QUE?!-espera, ¿Qué? ¿Charles esta muerto?_

_-si, estoy muerto._

_-¿desde cuándo?_

_-La verdad no recuerdo bien, supongo que desde la primera vez que nos vimos o mucho antes de conocernos en aquel complejo de oficinas._

_-¿Qué? Pero si de eso ya son como 13 años o 14 años._

_-supongo que si es lógico._

_-pero no tiene sentido, las personas te veían, yo te veía y podía tocarte._

_-eso es algo que sigo sin comprender, las personas me ven e interactúan conmigo pero en las noches desaparezco para luego al otro dia aparecer en otro lugar. Curiosamente son lugares que había visitado antes de morir._

_-¿y aquello especial que buscabas? ¿tu buscabas algo especial e importante para vivir?_

_-Supongo que lo que buscaba era vivir. Era eso lo que buscaba. Vivir. Supongo que cuando te dije que lo había perdido, fue que no pude renacer._

_-Es lógico eso, supongo que buscabas una forma para revivir._

_-Yo diría lo mismo, aunque he leído demasiados libros que podría ser capaz de hacerlo._

_-¿Ah si? ¿y por qué no lo haces?_

_-no quiero, quiero descansar un rato, además. Si renazco quiero que sea en un momento oportuno, tal vez para ayudarte. No lo se._

_-¿Ayudarme? ¿con que?_

_-No lo se, desde aquí lo veré todo hasta ese día, por el momento evita morir._

_-¿Qué es este lugar?_

_-se podría decir que es el Limbo, ni el cielo ni el infierno. Lo que esta en medio. Ahora, tienes que despertar. Ya has dormido mas de 12 horas en tu mundo._

_Charles desapareció y con el la habitación, mi cuerpo se quedó en un espacio oscuro y frio. No podía sentir nada, ni mis propios latidos. ¿Así se sentirá estar muerto? De pronto, un costado de mi cuerpo se empezó a sentir cálido hasta que poco a poco pude ver una luz a lo lejos hasta sentirla frente a mi haciéndose una imagen, era la imagen de mi habitación, gire la cabeza para ver a Celestia dormida entre mis brazos, ya había despertado sin haberme dado cuenta. Curioso. _

_Me ruborice un poco al darme cuenta que Celestia estaba semi desnuda y sus pechos estaban rozando mi cuerpo. A pesar de tener casi 37 años sigo sintiéndome joven, pareciera que no envejecí y mucho menos Celeste a pesar de que tiene casi 9 mil años. Con solo pensarlo me daba miedo recordar que ella es inmortal y yo no…en fin, hice a un lado a Celeste cosa que no la despertó. Supongo que está cansada por la noche. Me levante de la cama tomando una playera del ropero ya que Celestia desapareció la que traía puesta junto con unos pantalones de mezclilla. Es hora de ver a las pequeñas, eran cerca de las 3 de la tarde. Cosa que si es muy tarde, inclusive para mi. _

_Salí de mi habitación pero al dar dos pasos vi a Shanalotte volando con una ligera sonrisa al verme. Detrás de ella estaba Celeste y Teresa debajo de ellas triste. Me agache para tomar a Teresa y ponerla en mis hombros. Son niñas de unos cuantos meses de edad pero gracias a la magia que poseen parecen un poco mayores, baje las escaleras junto con las niñas viendo a mis padres con mi hermana platicando, mi madre al verme se levantó de su asiento para abrazarme y tomar a Shanalotte haciendo que se pusiera algo molesta._

_-Que bien que despertaste hijo, las niñas estaban muy inquietas._

_-Es que tuve una noche algo rebuscada-Baje a Teresa donde ella salió corriendo hacia la sala donde tomo un libro para colorear y algunos colores y sentarse. Celeste le acompaño con una sonrisa usando su magia. Es difícil adaptarse cuando esas niñas tienen casi 1 año y pueden correr y hacer cosas que un niño humano hace a los 3 años._

_-¿Rebuscada? ¿Apoco todavía quieren más hijos? Mi hermana se me acerco dándome un codazo con una sonrisa-hermano pillín._

_-pues si lo quieres ver así, supongo que si ya que tengo una hermana incapaz de tener al menos un novio porque la dejan plantada y yo hago el trabajo para que nuestros padres tengan nietos._

_-Bruzco-mi hermana me dio un golpe en el hombro molesta, había dado en el blanco. Así no molestara mucho-no tengo novio porque no quiero tenerlo, si quisiera fácilmente lo haría._

_-¿entonces porque no lo haces? Ah si, eres una niña de 26 años jeje_

_-Hmm-mi hermana dio media vuelta algo molesta haciendo un puchero dejándome algo tranquilo, no me preocupo si se enoja, a las dos horas ya esta normal. Solo vi que fue a la cocina con mi madre a ayudarle_

_-¿y Celestia hijo?-mi padre bajo el periódico y vi claramente su pipa en sus labios. No se ve ya muy joven para seguir fumando. Ya tienen casi 60 años._

_-Esta durmiendo, últimamente ha dormido mas de la cuenta._

_-¿No te preocupa?_

_-no, no me preocupo. Lo que si me preocupa es que sigas usando esa cosa sabiendo que ya eres una persona mayor. Ya no fumes papá._

_-No te preocupes por mi, sabes que no caeré fácilmente. Yo me preocupo por los dos._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Por ti porque has pasado ya 18 años a su lado sabiendo que esto llegara a su fin y me preocupo por ella y las niñas. ¿Qué harás cuando pase "eso"?_

_-No te preocupes por eso, el día que pase. Sabré lo que debo hacer-me senté en la silla de la mesa frente a mi padre para voltear a ver a las niñas-yo soy el que debería preocuparse por ello, pero no lo hago. Siempre supe que ese día llegaría. Supe que un día Celeste desaparecerá y hare que no paso nada._

_-¿Harás que no pasó nada? ¿a estas alturas?_

_-así es. Hare que no pasó nada. Seguiré con mi vida._

_-¿y qué clase de vida tendrás después de eso? ¿Qué harás? ¿Cuáles serán tus nuevos objetivos? Nosotros no estaremos para siempre Arturo, tu madre y yo tarde o temprano tendremos que fallecer, tu hermana se casara y tendrá su propia familia asi que tampoco estará contigo mucho tiempo. _

_-No lo se, pero veré que hare después de eso-Baje un poco la mirada algo afectado. Las preguntas de mi padre son algo directas y hacen pensar a cualquiera-¿Disfrutaste tu trabajo?_

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-¿Qué si disfrutaste tu trabajo? _

_-¿Si lo disfrute? Claro, me gustaba hacer esas cosas de cambiar conexiones eléctricas y de teléfono._

_-ese trabajo no, el otro "Trabajo"-Levante la mirada algo asertivo, si el pregunta directo yo también._

_-…-mi padre se quito la pipa cerrando los ojos, tardo varios segundos en contestar-No Arturo, no lo disfrute._

_-¿entonces porque lo hiciste? ¿Qué ganabas?_

_-La seguridad de tu madre, darle a tu hermana y a ti una vida plena y llena de lujos. No como la que tuve yo de niño._

_-pero pasaron cosas mientras trabajabas ¿no?_

_-Si, demasiadas cosas._

_-¿Crees que haber sido un espía del gobierno haya sido algo bueno? ¿Haberme espiado toda mi vida? Qué al saber que Celestia había sido secuestrada por la compañía que tenía tratos con el gobierno y que casualmente trabajabas para dicho gobierno ¿No te hizo sentir culpable? ¿Qué haya matado a tus compañeros de trabajo esa noche en Oregón mientras escapaba con Celestia?_

_-…-mi padre guardo silencio ante mis palabras, solo vi que saco su celular y en el abrió una foto de Celestia-yo se que lo que hice estuvo mal pero era por el bien de la humanidad. Sabía que si los ayudaba nos iban a dar una muestra de su inmortalidad y asi estaríamos juntos para siempre._

_-eso es enfermizo, inclusive para ti padre. Te tengo respeto y te amo mucho al igual que mi madre pero no perdonare eso, pusiste demasiadas trabas a mi búsqueda en aquellos años aunque no me di cuenta hasta hace poco. Tomaste a la ligera la presencia de Celestia cuando otros reaccionaban sorpresivamente al saber quien era, dime. ¿Qué mas hicieron para traerla para este mundo?_

_-eso es confidencial hijo. No te puedo decir nada._

_-dile Thomas, dile a tu hijo lo que hiciste en aquellos años cuando trabajaste con el Doctor Knives-Mi madre se nos acercó con una bandeja de comida junto con Shanalotte quien traía las bebidas cargando con su magia, nos veía algo raro pero supongo que no entiende nada de lo que decimos-A esta altura merece respuestas. Tu hijo las merece._

_-…Bien-mi padre movió varias cosas de su celular hasta que se detuvo, giro el celular en mi dirección mostrándome un eclipse solar-para traer a Celestia tuvimos que contactar a Equestria usando el colisionador de hadrones en Ginebra por lo que creamos un portal a Equestria y convertimos a la princesa Luna en Nightmare Moon lavándole el cerebro. Con el tiempo ella nos empezó a contactar a nosotros, o mas bien al Doctor Knives y juntos usaron el eclipse solar para traerla directamente al colisionador pero algo sucedió ese día y termino en otra parte del mundo pero nunca creí que aparecería en tu cama hace 18 años. Nunca creí que te enamorarías de ella y terminarían siendo esposos._

_-contribuiste en cosas horribles, casi muero por rescatarla. Ella casi moría, y tu estabas tranquilo todo el tiempo. Para ti todo esto fue un juego, un cuento. Un cuento que tu escribiste a tu voluntad. Pero, supongo que eso fue lo bueno, si no hubieras hecho eso no estaría casado con Celeste y mucho menos tendría hijos. Aunque no te perdonare por eso._

_-Lo se, pero lo hacía por ustedes. No por mi, se que no me perdonaras pero lo hice por ustedes._

_-¿Algo mas que me puedas ocultar?_

_-No, ese fue el único trabajo que hice con Phoenix Inc. Lo demás eran trabajos extraoficiales fuera del país, sin tener que matar a alguien._

_-bien, al menos no eres un asesino como tal._

_-pero te tengo algo preparado, algo que planee hace unos pocos años que te servirá con Celestia. No será algo para redimirme pero te será útil._

_-¿Ah si?_

_-Si, cuando pasen los 6 meses en la caldera de este edificio hay una habitación. En esa habitación hay un regalo para ti, solo lo podrás usar una vez pero no creo que se te dificulte entrar en el, al final de cuentas eres mi hijo y eres muy inteligente._

_-¿Cómo que es? _

_-solo digamos que se lo robe al Doctor Knives un día antes que desapareciera. Te servirá, será nuestro regalo._

_-bien, te creeré. Pero discúlpame tu a mí._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-por recordarte tu pasado, pero lo hacía para atar cabos sueltos._

_Tome un plato que tenía cerca, tome la comida y empecé a comer, mi padre me miraba con una sonrisa, no entendía por qué pero lo ignore, realmente tome una decisión y la hare. Hare todo lo posible para estar con ella sin importar que. No me resignare a perderla para siempre, no me importa morir pero estaré con ella hasta el fin._


	44. Chapter 37

**QUE ONDA CHICOS, AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE PARA OTRO CAPITULO DE CELESTE. EN ESTA OCASION, SERA LA ULTIMA VEZ. ¿POR QUE? PORQUE HA LLEGADO EL MOMENTO DE QUE CELESTE DIGA ADIOS, SE QUE LO DIJE EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES PERO POR ALGO HAGO LAS COSAS. EN FIN, ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO LO DIVIDI EN TRES PARTES. CADA PARTE TIENE IN SIGNIFICADO AL FINAL PERO ESO LO ACLARARE. EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR APOYARME EN ESTE AÑO Y MEDIO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU GRAN APOYO A ESTE FANFIC. NO PUEDE SER UNO DE LOS MEJORES PERO AL MENOS LOS TUVE LA BENDICION DE TENERLOS A USTEDES. MUCHAS GRACIAS, AL FINAL. REVELARE ALGO EN EL EPILOGO.**

* * *

><p>-CAPITULO 37: EL INICIO DEL FINAL, EL FIN DEL CAMINO-<p>

Así que son las cosas. Realmente podría decirse que esperaba esto pero no que terminaría así. No esperaba estar en los brazos de la muerte a mi edad de 36 años, con tres hijas, una hermosa esposa con un talento increíble. ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta? ¿Cómo fue que termine así? Celeste estaba a mi lado en su habitación, estaba tomando mi mano con su casco. Ella pudo hacerlo pero yo no. Que idiota soy, pero al menos pude hacer la locura que Charles me había advertido y use el regalo que me había dicho mi padre hace meses. Realmente les agradezco su ayuda pero el momento de partir llego:

Celeste, porque es CELESTE. Ha enfermado, se debe porque ya ha agotado su magia. Lo único que queda de magia es lo que la mantiene con vida. Shanalotte, Celeste y Teresa están muy preocupadas por su madre. Tanto que no han dormido en varios días. He visto que Shanalotte murmura con Celeste cuando estoy limpiando su cuerpo ¿de que hablaran? Teresa y Celeste se acuestan a un lado de su madre la mayoría del día y veo que se envuelven en un aura rosada y blanco cada vez que están cerca de ella. ¿Será que están tratando de curar a Celeste con su propia magia? Realmente estas niñas serán igual de bondadosas que su madre. Ahora, me encuentro frente a la cama viendo a Celeste durmiendo, quedan dos días para que se vaya, pero el problema es que como lo hará sin su magia. Supongo que Twilight o Luna abrirán un portal para llevársela, o no se. Mi mente era un revoltijo de ideas y suposiciones. Las niñas estaban a mi lado viendo en silencio a su madre, por Dios. No deben porque experimentar esto a su corta edad. No entiendo, ¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué? Mejor llévame a mi. Celeste esta muy grave, tiene un gran reino que cuidar e hijas que cuidar y amar. Yo solo fui su cuidador, si alguien debe hacer algo. Soy yo.

Sin dudar mas me levante de mi asiento, hice un gesto a Shanalotte para que me acompañara, Teresa y Celeste se volvieron a recostar con su madre para volver a darle parte de su magia. Salí del departamento para fijarme que era de noche, asi que no me he dado cuenta de ello. En fin, Shanalotte me veía raro, con una preocupación en sus ojos de doble color.

-Vamos hija. Acompáñame-saque una ligera sonrisa para tratar de bajarle un poco la preocupación

-¿A dónde?-Shanalotte rompió su perpetuo silencio con un tono dulce pero quebradizo. Es el momento oportuno donde mi hija tenia que hablar. Me hubiera gustado que fuera en otro momento.

-A una ultima aventura-camine hacia las escaleras de mi piso que se encontraban al final. En todo momento Shanalotte se pasaba volando a mi lado en silencio, podía sentir su preocupación, bajamos todas las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar a la entrada de la caldera que había mencionado mi padre. Era una puerta metálica de color grisáceo, como si la hubieran pintado mal.

-Tengo miedo-Shanalotte me miro con miedo, solo vi que su mano izquierda se envolvió en un aura amarillo.

-acabas de iluminar la habitación hija, no saldrá ningún monstruo-regrese la mirada hacia la puerta para abrirla lentamente, la puerta rechinaba con cada centímetro que pasaba hasta que topo con la pared, pude sentir un aire caliente proveniente de la caldera principal. Tan caliente que cerre los ojos por el ardor que causaba-Shana, ¿no conoces un hechizo o algo para evitar el calor?

-No.

-Hmmm…bien. No pasa nada hija-puse la mano frente a mis ojos para evitar sentir el aire caliente que salía de la caldera-espera aquí, no tardo-voltee a ver a Shanalotte y ella seguía brillando en ese aura luminoso y solo asintió varias veces.

Regrese la mirada para ver la caldera encendida a todo gas. El aire caliente acrecentaba mientras me acercaba. Algo debe haber aquí para ayudarme. Me acerque a la caldera para irme por un lado buscando la valvula de gas. Lastima, el edificio se quedara sin agua caliente por un rato. Encontré la pequeña valvula detrás de la caldera girándola hasta que la llama de la caldera se apago dejando a oscuras la sala. Regrese hacia la parte frontal de la caldera hablándole a Shanalotte cosa que fue cuestión que entrara a la sala, ella miraba curiosa el cuarto lleno de tuberías y suciedad.

-¿podrías iluminar la habitación un poco? Que papá esta buscando algo importante.

-Si-Shanalotte empezó a cargar su magia a tal punto de iluminar por completo toda la habitación.

-Gracias hija, ahora ahí que buscar lo que le ayudara a tu madre.

-Si

Empecé a indagar por la habitación buscando aquello que me había dicho mi padre que buscara ¿Qué será? Que mal que mis padres hayan regresado junto con mi hermana a su casa asi al menos me pudieron haber dado una ayuda pero creo que mi padre no lo hubiera aprobado. Creo que debería buscar mas y pensar menos, Celeste me necesita. Mi búsqueda empezó con las paredes de la habitación buscando una pared falsa pero parece que cada pared era de concreto puro. Shanalotte estaba sobre la caldera buscando entre las tuberías pero tampoco tenía resultado ya que hacia muecas de frustración hasta que vi que se quedo viendo la parte superior de la caldera.

-papá

-¿Qué paso hija?-camine hacia Shana para estar frente a la caldera nuevamente curioso-¿Qué fue lo que viste?

-Adentro de la gran cosa.

-¿Adentro?

-Si.

Me arrodille frente a la rendija de la caldera donde anteriormente estaba la llamarada que abastecía a todo el edificio había una pequeña caja plateada en el centro donde salía la llama. Parece que si la toco tendre quemaduras graves. ¿Shanalotte podrá usar la magia que usaba Celeste para cargar las cosas? Mire a Shanalotte y ella me veía curiosa, le hice una mueca señalando la pequeña caja, ella capto fácilmente mi intención y envolvió la pequeña caja con magia pero era inútil, no posee la suficiente para cargar objetos, es lógico. Es una niña aun y no sabe mucho de su magia. Supongo que debe ser asi, abri la rendija de la caldera. Me puse exactamente de frente a la pequeña caja plateada, según mis conocimientos. Al estar a esa temperatura tan grande al tocarla tendré solo 2 segundos antes de que la piel se desprenda de mi cuerpo causándome una gran herida. Bien. Metí lentamente las manos por una orilla de la cámara de la caldera. Podía sentir el calor proviniendo de la caja. Rápidamente lo tome de los lados sintiendo al instante el ardor y la saque arrojándola hacia la pared, a pesar sentí el ardor y fue insoportable. Mire mis manos y estaban de color negro con rojo. Parecían quemaduras de tercer grado pero curiosamente dichas quemaduras desaparecieron a los pocos segundos con el ardor ¿Por qué? Mire a Shanalotte quien estaba sorprendida al igual que yo. Que curioso, realmente curioso. Me levante del suelo en dirección a la caja para tomarla nuevamente, podía sentir el ardor pero instantáneamente el ardor desaparecia, aun no entiendo del porque pasa eso. Abri la caja para ver un brazalete dorado con una pequeña pantalla táctil en el centro. ¿Qué será? Lo tome y lo puse en mi muñeca derecha para ver que se encendio en mostrando un mensaje algo curioso.

_+Bienvenido Doctor Albert Knives, iniciando protocolos de seguridad+_

_-_¿Albert Knives? Hmmm…entonces era cierto que mi padre se lo robo.

-¿Papá?

-espera hija, que papá esta ocupado.

+_protocolos de seguridad iniciados, entrando a la base de datos de Equestria+_

_-_¿Base de datos?-me levante del suelo fijamente al brazalete que mostraba varios números en código binario hasta mostrar una interfaz muy parecida al de una computadora.

+_Bienvenido Doctor Knives, mi nombre es Sora. Sere su asistente personal. Dicte una orden y yo la cumpliré+_

_-_¿para que fuiste diseñada?

+_mi función básica es proporcionarle todos los datos necesarios sobre el mundo SRX388 con el nombre clave Equestria+_

_-_¿Tienes otras funciones además de proporcionarme información?

+_Efectivamente, mi función además de proveerle información sobre SRX388 es producir una carga PEM sobre su cuerpo para evitar daños superiores cuando entre en contacto físico a SRX388+_

-¿Daños superiores? ¿Cómo cuales?

_+La muerte, la descarga PEM eliminara toda carga electromagnética que usted cuando entre al planeta SRX388. Por lo que cuando entre a su universo no morirá en el+_

-explicame con detalle eso.

+_Afirmativo. Usted no posee las habilidades mágicas de regeneración como los habitantes de SRX388 por lo que al entrar en su universo por lo que usted moriría a los 10 minutos de estar en el pero al eliminar las cargas electromagnéticas que su cuerpo produzca para asi poder mantener un tiempo prolongado en SRX388+_

_-_¿Cuánto tiempo puedo estar en Equestria?

+_Calculando….Error…Error…Error+_

-Hmmm…¿sera esto lo que quería que tomara mi padre?

-Tengo miedo-Regrese la mirada a Shanalotte quien se veía agotada por usar su magia, veía constantemente hacia los lados preocupada por algo. Me levante del suelo con el brazalete puesto-Vamos hija, tenemos que ver a tu madre-volví hacia la caldera para encenderla nuevamente y empezar a sentir el aire caliente pero no tan fuerte como al principio. Tome a Shanalotte para ponerla entre mis brazos y salir de la caldera. Shanalotte al ver luz natural dejo de brillar para dormir un rato.

La mire con una sonrisa ligera, es una niña muy valiente como su madre, regrese por mi camino inicial hasta llegar a la entrada de mi departamento. Sin mas entre para no escuchar ningún ruido alguno. Mire hacia mi derecha para ver por la ventana la oscuridad de la ciudad, parece que se fue la luz pero a los pocos segundos empezó a relampaguear haciendo grandes estruendos en las cercanías. Parece que se pondrá feo, subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación donde abrí la puerta y ver a Celeste dormir con las niñas a sus lados quienes aun seguían dándole parte de su magia. Puse a Shanalotte a un lado de Teresa quien estaba al lado derecho de Celeste para sentarme nuevamente en la silla pensando. Meditando, asimilando y aprendiendo. El brazalete que me dio mi padre para algo sirve, y sirve para poder estar en Equestria pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Cómo sirve? De vez en cuando miraba la pantalla táctil del brazalete pero no podía hacer mucho ya que reacciona por voz, solo podía ver el brazalete y ver la hora. Eran las 3:35 de la madrugada ¿deberé dormir? No, debo de estar al pendiente de Celeste. Debo cuidar de ella hasta el último momento.

Debo de pensar en algo para alegrarla. Debe haber algo que no hemos hecho desde que llego. ¿Qué será? Me recargue en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba pensando ¿Qué no he hecho con Celeste? ¿Qué debemos hacer como familia antes de que llegue el fin? Cierto, ¿Por qué no lo he pensado antes? Me levante de la silla para rápidamente salir de la habitacion y salir del departamento. Debo conseguir una silla de ruedas.

* * *

><p>Esta es la peor noche de mi vida, estoy perdiendo mi magia con lo que poco a poco me lleva a la muerte. No quiero morir pero tampoco quiero dejar a mi amor, Arturo. Quien ha pasado más de la mitad de la vida cuidando de mi y más en estos momentos, estaba en un lugar muy extraño. Había muchas estrellas, parecía ser que estaba en el espacio. No podía ver nada mas que solo estrellas pero a lo lejos vi que aparecía una senda de color blanco semi transparente que paso por debajo de mi, a lo lejos vi a una pony de color blanco con melena multicolor y adornos dorados. Esa pony empezó a caminar hacia mi pero a su vez aparecían imágenes a su lado. Esta pony no tardo mucho hasta estar frente a mi. Era yo misma ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible eso? No me veía muy alegre.<p>

-Que bueno que te veo Celeste.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy tu lado Equino. La princesa Celestia.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Quiero aconsejarte algo. Tanto Arturo recibió los consejos de un viejo amigo, es mejor que yo te aconseje por ser tu lado opuesto, vamos. Acompáñame-Celestia dio media vuelta y yo seguirla en silencio. Veía a los lados para ver imágenes de mi misma en Equestria y varias en el mundo humano, podía sentir las diferencias en las imágenes-Si te has percatado. Tu vida ha sido un lujo, tuviste todo desde que fuiste una potra al igual que tu hermana. Nacieron con muchas bendiciones y talentos. Sufriste en el camino junto con tu hermana pero llegaste a ser la soberana de Equestria, tu hogar. Pero cometiste un error.

-¿Qué error?

-Enamorarte de un humano.

-¿Qué tiene de malo de eso?

-demasiado.

-¿Por qué?

-porque tenias otro destino. Debias haber hecho lo correcto.

¿otro destino? ¿Cuál ese ese destino?

-desde el primer dia debiste haber destruido a Arturo, debiste haber escapado a Equestria que es tu hogar. El hogar que te crio y te vio crecer hasta el dia de hoy.

-pero yo amo a Arturo, y no lo abandonare.

-Pues lo haras-_Ella_ volteo a verme molesta. Podía ver que detrás suyo había un cuadro donde estaba luchando contra Arturo. Mis ojos estaban en un color blanco brillante y Arturo tenia consigo una espada de oro y plata apunto de cortarme. Arturo estaba llorando mientras lo hacia y mis niñas estaban detrás de el brillando en un aura mágico multicolor-este será tu destino si sigues con Arturo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto tan barbaro y cruel?

-Por la ira que posees en tu interior. En el fondo odias a Arturo porque ahora mismo no ha hecho nada para ayudarte. Solo ha estado viendo como agonizas en silencio.

-Arturo nunca me abandonaría, el siempre ha estado a mi lado-Baje la vista molesta pero con una cierta tristeza. La culpa que sentía era grande-Aunque, esa vez tardo 5 años en rescatarme.

-y conocio a otras personas que casi lo hacían olvidarse de ti. Por eso, debes de usar la fuerza que te queda para irte a Equestria y dejarlo solo por toda la eternidad.

-No-levante nuevamente la vista molesta pero con unas cuantas lagrimas en los ojos-no hare eso, puede que seas mi contraparte pero el amor que siento por Arturo es mayo. Puede que si, puede que haya odiado que se olvidara por mi por un tiempo y dejara que experimentaran conmigo pero al final logro llegar a mi y me rescato. Ahora estamos casados con tres hermosas hijas que en sus venas corre nuestra sangre. Si, puede que un dia luchare contra Arturo pero mientras lo siga amando no pasara nada de eso porque si pasa. Por que si pasa, prefiero morir a que el muera.

Mi contraparte me miro molesta, veía sus ojos brillar en un aura blanco. No puedo creer que ella sea yo ¿Sera mi lado oscuro? Si es asi. Hare todo lo posible para evitar que haga lo suyo. Estare con Arturo hasta el fin de mis días. Si muero. El seguirá mi legado impartiendo amor y tolerancia a su mundo para convertirlo en una Nueva Equestria.

-Tonta, eres una tonta ¿lo sabes? En fin. No puedo evitar que cometas ese error pero evitare que mueras. Ya que tu y yo somos uno-Mi contraparte dio media vuelta para convertirse en humana. Sus alas eran aun mas grandes que las mías pero tenía otros 2 pares de alas. Su cabello era oscuro y tenia un baculo en su mano derecha con un sol negro-Te dare la magia que necesitas para vivir otro par de años. O para regresar a Ecuestrita, tu decides.

-Gracias-Sonrei alegre ante su apoyo. Solo sentí que una magia recorria mi cuerpo pero esta magia era diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Esta magia dolia, pero era un dolor tolerable.

-Ahora despierta, que Arturo esta de vuelta.

_Ella_ me golpeo con el baculo para sentir un flashazo que cubrió mi vista para poco después reaccionar y ver la habitacion de Arturo. Mire hacia los lados para ver a Arturo dormir recargado en el respaldo de su silla, baje la mirada para ver a Teresa, Shanalotte y Celeste durmiendo pero ellas me proporcionaban su magia para que sanara. Mis hijas son especiales, son una bendición. Me levante poco a poco para recargarme en el respaldo de la cama para tomar a Shanalotte y arrullarla un poco entre mis brazos. Shanalotte hacia muecas de disgusto hasta abrir poco a poco los ojos y verme fijamente. Solo pude soltarle una pequeña sonrisa y ella salio volando alegre.

-Papá-Shanalotte se acerco volando hacia Arturo moviéndolo rápidamente cosa que lo despertó casi al instante.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa Shana?-Arturo se levanto abruptamente tirando la silla despertando a las demás niñas quienes en vez de llorar sonrieron alegremente al verme recostada en cama. Ambas me abrazaron con una sonrisa, podía sentir sus pequeños besos rodear mis mejillas.

-Basta, niñas. Aprecio su amor pero mamá esta un poco cansada-Teresa y Celeste dejaron de besarme con una cierta tristeza pero aun estaban apegadas a mi-Amor, ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 3 de la tarde.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?

-unos dos días.

-Que mal…ya no queda tiempo-baje un poco la mirada triste. Hoy es el dia en el que deberé irme a Equestria o quedarme y desaparecer para siempre.

-No digas eso amor, para todo ahí tiempo.

-¿Ah si?

-Claro, ven. Vamos a dar nuestro último paseo familiar-Arturo me sonrió mientras se subía a la cama y tomarme entre sus brazos cargándome.

-¿Qué haces?

-No quiero que mi princesa se canse al caminar, asi que te llevare cargando hasta la salida.

Sin decir mas, salimos de la habitación junto con las niñas. Esas palabras me llegaron ligeramente al corazón, tenia unas cuantas ganas de llorar. Yo ya he tomado una decisión. Aunque me arrepentiré de ello toda la vida. Llegamos a la entrada del departamento donde estaba Scarlett junto con su hermana Jennifer, Andrea, Susan, los padres de Arturo y todos los miembros del circo. No recordaba todos sus nombres pero sabia que eran personas importante para mi y para Arturo.

-Todos los que están aquí, son nuestra familia. Somos una familia algo dispareja pero tenemos demasiado amor en nuestros corazones. Todos aquí te aprecian Celeste, todos te amamos como eres. No importa si eres de otro mundo. Eres mi esposa y eres parte de nuestra familia.

Arturo me dejo en una silla de ruedas para salir todos en grupo. Susan tenía en brazos a Shanalotte y a Celeste mientras que Scarlett tenía a Teresa cargando. Las niñas estaban alegres por este suceso al igual que yo aunque en el fondo me sentía mal, todos estaban felices. Salimos del edificio todos en grupo. Las personas que pasaban en la calle al verme se detenían para hablar conmigo, me preguntaban que me había sucedido y podía ver su preocupación al hablar conmigo. Esta emoción es algo diferente, sentía la compasión y la solidaridad de las personas al preocuparse por mi. Continuábamos el camino y teníamos otro grupo de personas detrás de nosotros siguiéndonos pero no era para pedir fotos o autógrafos, sino para demostrar su apoyo. Arturo se veía alegre ante esto. Todos estaban alegres por ello, podía sentir el amor de las personas. Ojala Cadence estuviera aquí para poder sentir el amor puro de las personas. Cada calle que cruzábamos más personas se sumaban a nuestro grupo, entre ellos había niños y adultos. Todos iban juntos como comunidad, como seres humanos.

Al lugar que se refería Arturo era ir al lago de la ciudad, curiosamente ese lago tiene un nombre algo peculiar por así decirlo. Este es el lago de los príncipes enamorados. Donde según la leyenda, mucho antes de que la ciudad existiera hubo un reino donde vivía una princesa y un joven mercader quienes se enamoraron al instante pero el Rey prohibió esa relación y la princesa fue en contra de todo para estar con el joven pero cuando iban a consumar su amor el joven fue asesinado con una flecha en el corazón y ella al no poder soportar eso cometió suicidio lanzándose al lago y morir ahogada. Es una leyenda algo cruel pero de trasfondo es una historia de amor con un cruel desenlace. Posiblemente asi sea el desenlace de mi historia con Arturo. Caminamos alrededor del lago, todos hacían bromas y reían juntos. Su alegría me hacía sentir mejor, sus risas alegraban mi corazón y el malestar que sentía disminuía, llegamos a un campo recreativo con mesas y sillas, las personas habían juntado dinero entre todos para ir a comprar algo. Arturo junto con su padre empezó a juntar todas las mesas para que todo el grupo de personas estuviéramos reunidos en una sola. Aunque solo éramos como 100 personas o inclusive mas, veía a Arturo muy feliz. Tenía una gran sonrisa mientras acomodaba todo para las personas. A los pocos minutos llegaron las personas con un gran banquete en brazos aunque había ahora mas personas con ellas. Podía ver a un grupo de personas con traje y lentes oscuros, en el hombro tenían bordado un ave Phoenix. Era obvio de quienes se trataban. Estos hombres rodeaban a una mujer con un vestido blanco. Tan blanco que parecía ropa de angel. Esta mujer era rubia con pelo ondulado pero bien cuidado. Esta mujer se acerco a nosotros con una sonrisa amable sentándose en la banca. Arturo reacciono algo negativo pero prefirió esperar.

-Buenas tardes Arturo-Esta mujer tenía una voz algo dulce pero recatada-mi nombre es Linda Spencer. CEO de Phoenix Inc. Supongo que ya deben saber de nosotros.

-Claro que sabemos de ustedes-Arturo respondió algo molesto ante Linda-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-Quiero arreglar el error que cometió mi antecesor-esta mujer hizo una seña hacia uno de sus hombres sacando un maletín metálico-quiero darle esto a la princesa Celestia, se que no cambiara nada pero al menos se que con ello podre cubrir un poco el error que cometió el Doctor Knives-Abrio el maletín mostrando unos lentes de color rojo y en el marco había un pequeño ruby por cada cristal de los lentes-estos son los lentes del sabio.

-¿Lentes del sabio?-Me acerque ligeramente hacia los lentes curiosa. Es la primera vez que veo unos lentes tan hermosos.

-Asi es, los lentes del sabio. Estos lentes fueron encontrados en China hace 10 años. Se creía que eran los lentes de un emperador chino pero otras fuentes afirman que era del mago Merlín.

-¿Merlín? Yo he leído todos los libros relacionados al mago Merlín y no he leído nada sobre dichos lentes.

-Lo se, es extraño. Algunos creemos que fue robado y llevado hasta china donde al no saber su uso lo abandonaron.

-¿y qué hace?

-Creemos que Merlín usaba estos lentes para aumentar el aprendizaje de hechizos y potenciarlos en un 200% pero ningún humano es capaz de usar estos pero ciertamente serás capaz de usarlos. Vamos, tómalos-Linda me sonrió gentilmente, tome los lentes para ponérmelos, rápidamente podía sentir una energía proveniente de los lentes. Podía ver el aura de todas las personas a mi alrededor. Era un arcoíris de colores. Estaba sorprendida ¿Sera una pequeña esperanza para seguir en este mundo?-¿Funcionan?

-Claro que funcionan, puedo sentir una energía muy grande a través de los lentes-mire a mi alrededor para ver demasiados colores, pude comprender que estos colores además de ser los auras de las personas eran retazos de magia. Estas personas poseen magia en su interior pero con el paso de los años perdieron el talento.

-¿Sera que asi Celeste se pueda quedar en el mundo humano Linda?-Arturo rompió el silencio sentándose en la mesa.

-Posiblemente-Linda dejo de lado su sonrisa mostrando un aspecto serio-Los lentes del sabio aumentan el aprendizaje y los potencia pero si los usa todos los días poco a poco ira perdiendo la memoria. Se puede decir que es un Alzheimer inducido.

-Asi que no servirá de mucho-Mire a Arturo bajar la mirada afectado ante las palabras de Linda, rápidamente se había llenado de esperanza.

-Servirá de mucho Linda-Me quite los lentes para ponerlos en la mesa-y demasiado, Gracias por el gesto Linda aunque ya los he perdonado hace demasiado tiempo.

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué princesa?

-Porque no puedo tenerle rencor a los humanos por ese hecho. Claro, fueron actos egoístas pero no los puedo culpar. Si un humano hubiera aparecido en Equestria, habrían muchos ponys detrás de el para investigarlo, pero siempre habrá alguien que luchara por el bienestar de esa persona. Asi como Arturo lucho contra viento y marea para salvarme y cuidar de mi.

-por eso tienes nuestra admiración Princesa. Eres un ejemplo claro de que la bondad existe en este mundo, debemos aprender de ti Princesa, este mundo necesita esa bondad. Lastima que no hay tiempo para eso.

-Lo se…me hubiera gustado haber hecho algo al respecto.

Nuestra platica termino con mis palabras algo deprimentes. La comida había sido servida y como una comunidad convivimos, los niños jugaban, los adultos reian ante las bromas. El único que no se veía muy contento era Arturo, podía ver que se recargaba en la mesa mientras Shanalotte estaba sobre su cabeza tratando de animarlo. Supongo que este será el fin. Vi que había mucho apoyo de las demás personas. Mucho cariño y aprecio. Estas personas nunca convivieron directamente conmigo y aun asi me demuestran su cariño. Realmente los Humanos son seres llenos de amor y esperanza, les deseo el mejor futuro para todos.

Mire el reloj; eran las 6 de la tarde. Este dia esta apunto de terminar. Tenia sobre mi a Shanalotte quien jugaba con mi cabello tratando de animarme pero no funcionaba, estaba a punto de perder a las personas que complementaban mi vida aunque también tenia en mente el acto hecho por linda, presidenta actual de Phoenix Inc. Pensé que se habían ido a la quebra ¿Cómo es que siguen existiendo? Como dijo Celeste, no puedo tenerles rencor por lo que hicieron, no tiene caso. Debo aprender mas de ella. O debí haber aprendido mas de ella.

Levante la vista para ver el sol ocultándose, parece que ya no hay tiempo. Pero, paso algo muy extraño. Vi que la luna apareció para cubrir el sol haciendo un eclipse solar. Me levante de mi asiento sorprendido, todos reaccionaron igual que yo, las iluminación del lago reacciono ante esto encendiéndose evitando que nos quedáramos a oscuras. Mire a Celeste y ella estaba envolviéndose en un aura Azul marino, ese aura lo conozco. Era el aura mágico de la princesa Luna. Celeste se levantó de la silla de ruedas, vi que del sol aparecieron dos figuras que bajaron hacia nosotros rápidamente; era Twilight Sparkle y la Princesa Luna. Ambas se veían muy serias, Twilight tenía su elemento de la armonía y la princesa Luna tenía un báculo con una Luna Menguante al extremo de la misma. Ambas no tocaron suelo manteniéndose volando en el aire.

-Hermana, ya han pasado los 5 años. Ha llegado el momento-Luna miro a Celeste seria mientras tenia su magia sobre ella.

-Lo se, pero no es necesario que estés usando tu magia sobre mi. No huiré-Celeste se empezó a molestar ante esto-¿no pudieron haber esperado un poco? Estamos en medio de una reunión familiar.

-Hermana, siento mucho pero realmente es hora de partir-Luna se veía molesta pero mantenía su actitud serena.

-Luna, hermana. Por favor, déjame al menos estar este dia. Ya mañana regresare a Equestria-Celeste se encogió ligeramente en hombros ante las palabras exigentes de Luna-quiero pasar una ultima noche con mi esposo.

-Luna, no podemos perder tiempo. Hemos perdido parte de Canterlot. Son datos alarmantes-Twilight saco un diario donde leía varias cosas-Realmente nos tomo por sorpresa Princesa Celestia. Creímos que en 100 años Equestria desaparecería pero en realidad quedan 10 dias. No se que fue lo que causo este cambio.

-Pero…-Celeste bajo la mirada, me acerque en silencio para tomar a Celeste de los hombros. Shanalotte, Celeste y Teresa se pusieron frente a Celeste envueltas en magia. Supongo que para defender a su madre.

-Celeste, creo que es hora de partir-Abrace fuertemente a mi princesa-quiero que vayas a Equestria, ya te lo había dicho antes. Es mejor que vayas ya que aquí solo arriesgaras tu vida.

-Pero yo no me quiero ir-Celeste volteo a verme preocupada-quiero estar contigo, con mi familia.

-Yo no soy tu familia. Son Shanalotte, Celeste y Teresa-Solté a Celeste, ella volteo a verme sorprendida.

-Si lo eres, tu eres mi familia. Tu eres mi esposo. El padre de nuestras hermosas hijas, el amor de mi vida-Celeste me tomo de la mano donde tenia el anillo de boda-Tu eres el amor de mi vida.

-Ya no mas Celeste-Solte su mano con un dolor tan grande en el pecho para quitarme el anillo-Quiero que te vayas a Equestria. Quiero que te lleves a las niñas y no regreses nunca, te exilio a la soledad. Educa a nuestras hijas como princesas y no como humanas. Bórrales la memoria, no quiero que sepan de mi-levante la vista hacia Luna y Twilight. Ellas estaban tristes ante mis palabras, mas La Princesa Luna. Baje la mirada para ver a Celeste llorar en un mar de lágrimas-Lárgate de una vez. Para evitarte mas dolor y hacia Equestria-di varios pasos hacia atrás para estirarme teniendo el anillo en la mano para arrojarlo al lago.

-¡NO!-Celeste rápidamente se aferró a mi brazo evitando que arrojara el anillo-Por favor no lo hagas.

-Es mejor que lo haga, asi no habrá nada que me ligue a ti y a tu especie-tenía un gran dolor en el pecho, quería llorar pero no me lo permitía. Quiero que Celeste se vaya sin más. Porque si no se va, muchos morirán.

-Pero si hay algo mas que me liga a ti, es el amor. Yo te amo Arturo, te amo con todo mi corazón. Desde el primer dia que te conocí pude ver en tus ojos un futuro juntos.

-Pues ese futuro se terminó, hasta aquí llegamos Celeste. Lárgate a Equestria-Puede que sea muy cruel con ella pero eso es lo mejor.

Me libere de Celeste y arroje el anillo al lago, Celeste dio media vuelta y salió volando de forma estrepitosa hacia el lago pero era demasiado tarde, el anillo ya se había ido hasta el fondo. Solo podía ver a Celeste buscar el anillo frenética. Podía ver sus lágrimas caer al lago como gotas de lluvia, me duele demasiado. Demasiado…

-¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Celeste preguntaba mientras trataba de buscar el anillo con la vista.

-Lo siento mucho, pero asi son las cosas-mire nuevamente a Luna haciéndole una seña. Ella asintió aun con esa tristeza en su rostro, en cambio podía ver a Twilight conteniendo el llanto. Luna creo un puente de luz debajo de ellas extendiéndose hasta el centro del lago donde se abrió un gran portal hacia Equestria-Esto no será un hasta pronto Celeste. Es un Adiós.

Celeste detuvo su búsqueda para alzar la vista en mi dirección y rápidamente ver hacia Luna. Ella regreso hacia nosotros con los ojos cerrados. Se detuvo frente a mi para darme un beso, nuestro último beso. Este beso estaba adornado con sus lágrimas y tristeza. Realmente Celeste sabía que esto era el adiós. Corto el beso para tomar a Shanalotte, Celeste y a Teresa usando sus brazos. Las niñas no entendían la situación pero espero Celeste les borre la memoria. Lentamente se acercó con Luna y Twilight colocándose en el puente. No había volteado en todo momento.

-¿Lista hermana?-Luna dio media vuelta hacia el portal que se encontraba al otro extremo del puente de luz.

-Si-Celeste alzo la vista para quitarse su anillo. Y dejarlo caer sobre el puente de luz-Vámonos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-al finalizar su oración vi que caía una lagrima de color dorado sobre el anillo.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el portal. Solo podía ver en silencio como se iba el amor de mi vida, realmente tengo la mente en blanco. Quería llorar pero a la vez no. Sé que hice mal al arrojar el anillo al mar pero sino lo hacía Celeste nunca se iría y Equestria desaparecería. Pase una vida con Celeste, viví cosas dolorosas, alegres, decepciones, enojos, demasiadas cosas que pasaron en mi vida pero una de las mejores cosas fue conocer a Celeste. ¿Por qué dejo que el amor de mi vida se vaya? ¿Se supone que había prometido un final feliz? ¿Por qué no pude ser tan valiente para darle lo que le prometí? Le falle a Celeste. ¿Qué sucede? Mi vista se está nublando, podía sentir algo húmedo y cálido recorrer mis mejillas hasta caer al suelo, pase mi mano por mis ojos y vi que eran mis lágrimas. Mi corazón está sufriendo, está agonizando. Caí arrodillado al suelo como veía a mi preciada Reina marcharse junto con mis hijas. Mis hermosas Princesas. Solo puedo decir que iban a medio camino.

-Hijo, no entiendo el porque lo hiciste pero. Tienes que ir por ella-Mi padre se arrodillo tomándome del hombro limpiándose unas cuantas.

-Asi es Arturo, no seas estúpido y vez por ella que se te escapa-Mi hermana me tomo del hombro con demasiadas lagrimas en su rostro-Que aun tienes mucho que vivir con ella.

-Vamos Arturo-Jennifer se puso frente a mi al igual que Scarlett estirando sus manos-Levantate, no seas torpe ¿apoco crees que llegue a donde estoy llorando?

-No puedo…me duele-Me tome el pecho mientras el dolor se acrecentaba-Celeste…-salían aun mas lagrimas que me nublaban la vista.

-Vamos Arturo, quiero ver el valor del hombre que recorrió mas de un país para rescatar a su princesa-Linda me tomo de la espalda para empujarme-Vamos Arturo.

Levante nuevamente la vista para ver a lo lejos a Celeste a ¾ de camino, parece que no se detendrán. Vi que el aspecto humano de Celeste estaba desapareciendo para tomar nuevamente los rasgos de pony. Poco a poco empece a levantarme pero no habría podido levantarme sin la ayuda de las personas que siempre estuvieron a mi lado. Sin esas personas nunca hubiera llegado a lo que soy hoy, sin esas personas hubiera muerto desde el primer encuentro contra Phoenix Inc. Sin esas personas no estaría aquí ni ahora apunto de rescatar nuevamente a mi Reina de algo aun mas cruel que lo que hizo Phoenix Inc. Rescatarla de la soledad.

-¡VAMOS ARTURO!-Era el grito unitario de las personas que estaban detrás de nosotros. Di media vuelta para verlos apoyándome con un grito unisono. Vi a mis padres abrazados mirándome con una sonrisa, A todos mis amigos del Circo riendo con alegría, Jennifer evitaba no llorar mientras que Scarlett lloraba como una niña. Entre ese grupo de personas vi como salía una figura muy familiar vestida de ropa elegante de color guinda y lentes con marco oscuro. Era mi vieja amiga Andrea, quien al estar frente a mi se quito los lentes.

-Vamos Arturo, se que puedes. Hazlo por ella, Equestria necesita a un hombre como tu-Andrea me abrazo fuertemente mientras rompia en llanto, siento mucho tener que hacerlo pero asi tienen que ser las cosas.

-Muchas gracias Andrea, se que tuvimos muchas diferencias en nuestra juventud pero siempre confiaste en mi para todo. Nunca me dejaste solo, ni cuando conoci a Celeste. Eres una verdadera amiga-Respondi el abrazo de Andrea quien al escuchar mis palabras empezó a llorar con mas intensidad.

-Eres un idiota Arturo….No quiero que te vayas pero….asi es el destino. Me arrepiento de no haber hecho nada hace 16 años y haberme quedado en silencio pero creo que no pude competir contra una hermosa princesa de otro mundo-Andrea levanto la vista para darme un suave beso en la mejilla-Siempre te he amado Arturo, se que a estas alturas no tiene caso decirlo pero solo quería que lo supieras antes de que te marcharas.

-Je, sabes que me sonrojo fácilmente ante estas declaraciones. Pero, si no hubiera conocido a Celeste. Claro que me hubiera gustado ser tu novio. Hasta hubiéramos llegado a ser esposos-ligeramente sonreí mientras cortaba el abrazo de Andrea-Hasta luego Andrea, nos veremos pronto nuevamente. Al igual que todos, los vere pronto.

-Idiota-Andrea sonrio frente a mi pero aun con sus lagrimas rozando su rostro.

Rápidamente di media vuelta para ir corriendo hacia el puente de luz y tomar el anillo de Celeste, tengo que apurarme. Empece a correr en dirección al portal pero me había distraído tanto con la platica que no me percate que Celeste había entrado ya al portal. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, pero parece que me tarde demasiado, el puente estaba desapareciendo y el portal se cerraba a lo lejos. Tengo que apurarme sino la perderé para siempre, corrí lo mas rápido que pude. Se que puedo hacerlo, se que puedo llegar a Equestria y seguir mi vida allí, mi vida pasaba frente a mis ojos mientras hacia el trayecto: como conocí a Celeste en primer lugar haciendo que me molestara por eso y como renegaba que mi vida terminaría siendo una molestia por ella, el odio que sentí cuando se la llevaron de mi lado cuando me había encariñado con ella, la preocupación por saber que experimentaban con su cuerpo y el odio hacia el Doctor Knives, la tranquilidad al conocer a Jennifer y a Scarlett en el circo de Jacque, la tristeza por tener que partir de su lado pero era para recuperar a mi Princesa, el estar en brazos de la muerte pero fui rescatado por Charles quien se convirtió en alguien muy querido, la felicidad de haber rescatado a Celeste y el haber estado nuevamente a punto de morir por su bienestar. Realmente tuve una vida magnifica junto a ella y quiero seguir teniéndolo.

Podía ver que el portal estaba cerca de cerrarse y mientras mas temia de que se cerrara mas corria, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar nuevamente por la desesperación, Celeste. No te vayas, quiero que estes a mi lado. Quiero vivir contigo hasta el fin de mis días. Por favor esperame.

_+Que asi sea entonces+_

Un aura blanco aparecio rodeando mi cuerpo y mi velocidad aumento mas rápido, el portal estaba en su punto mas critico, es ahora o nunca. Di un salto hacia el portal cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

-¡CELESTE!-fue mi ultima acción, lo demás. Fue un nada absoluto.


	45. Chapter 38

-CAPITULO 38: ESTE ES EL FIN DEL CAMINO Y NO HAY PARA DONDE IR-

¿Dónde estoy? ¿estoy vivo? ¿he muerto? No se si estaba cerrando los ojos o los tenia abiertos. Realmente desconozco mi posición actual, ¿lo ultimo que recuerdo? ¿Qué era? Ah si, el haber recorrido ese gran trayecto en el puente de luz hacia el portal que supuestamente daba ha Equestria pero donde me encuentro no hay nada. Solo que una oscuridad total.

+_Iniciando protocolo de seguridad…+_

_+Protocolo iniciado, escaneo en progreso…+_

_+zona intermedia del portal Humano-Equestria+_

¿zona intermedia? ¿Estoy cruzando el portal a Equestria aun?

+_Afirmativo, este lugar es conocido como las viceras del espacio-Tiempo donde todos los portales a diferentes mundos se interconectan+_

¿Otros mundos? ¿Cuántos mundos hay?

+_Calculando+_

_+en su totalidad hay 65 mil millones 355 mil 556 universos ajenos al nuestro+_

¿Tantos universos son?

+_afirmativo Doctor Knives+_

¿Cuánto tiempo falta para llegar a Equestria?

+_Calculando+_

_+Se estima que en 500 años con 250 dias+_

¿500 años? Es demasiado. No viviré para siempre.

_+Error…+_

_+Error…+_

_+Error…+_

_+Error…+_

El parlante del brazalete se había estropeado, no podía escuchar nada nuevamente, aunque lo curioso es que no he abierto la boca. Todo lo he pensado, curioso. Solamente relaje el cuerpo y deje que el tiempo avanzara. Parece que asi termina mi vida, esperando a llegar a Equestria donde conocere nuevamente a mi princesa pero de no llegar, espero en Dios que me permita renacer nuevamente en Equestria. Quiero ser un pegaso, volar por todo el cielo azul y ver el hermoso paisaje que da Equestria a sus habitantes. Quiero estar ya.

*_No te rindas humano, que yo. Tu guardian cumplirá tu sueño*_

¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Quién eres?

*_Parece que mi asistente ha metido mucho la pata en tu historia Arturo*_

¿Quién eres?

_*Dudo mucho que sepas quien soy, soy el Guardián del tiempo y del espacio. Puede que pertenezca a tu mundo, puede que no. Mi nombre es Nova, el Arcángel Nova. He estado velando por todos ustedes desde las sombras pero Phoenix intervino fuertemente en tu mundo creando varias inconsistencias temporales causando que tu termines aquí*_

¿Nova? ¿Phoenix? No entiendo lo que esta sucediendo.

_*Es lógico, pero no os preocupéis. Que de aquí en adelante te guiare hasta llegar a Equestria*_

Este ser empezó a recitar unas palabras inentendibles ¿Latín? ¿es el antiguo Latin? No entiendo para nada la situación pero al terminar de recitar sus palabras a lo lejos vi una luz blanca, ¿sera lo que creo que es? Esta luz blanca empezó a acrecentar mas y mas hasta llegar a mostrar una imagen. Era el castillo de Canterlot. Podía ver el gran castillo se veía hermoso, podía ver una gran multitud de ponys entrar y salir por la gran puerta del castillo, todos los ponys se veían bien arreglados con vestidos llenos de colores vividos y llamativos, al parecer. Llegue a Equestria ¿Por qué? Porque en la entrada podía ver a cierta princesa del sol con tres ponys a su lado de color blanco pero su peinado era lo único que las diferenciaba y las vestimentas.

Cai de golpe frente a la gran puerta de madera en medio de los ponys. Levante ligeramente la vista para verlos en Shock, mire hacia los lados para levantarme poco a poco. Realmente no quiero alarmar a nadie. Me limpie la tierra de la ropa para ver frente a esa princesa quien al verme empezó a llorar. Solo le sonreí alegre para dar varios pasos hacia ella.

+Error…+

+Errrrrorrr+

+Errrroooorrrrr+

Mire el brazalete para verlo echar chispas y explotar en mi muñeca, al poco tiempo de explotar mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse frio y con un vacío enorme, baje la vista para ver como mis piernas se iban petrificando de una manera sorprendente, desesperado empecé a correr hacia Celeste con lo que ella volo hacia mi lo mas rápido que pudo, saque el anillo de mi bolsillo asi evitando que se convirtiera en piedra. Cada segundo que pasaba mas rápido me convertía en piedra. El tiempo se acaba, mi vida se acaba. Tengo que darle el anillo antes de que me convierta totalmente en piedra.

-¡CELESTE!-estire mi mano para ver cómo se convertía en piedra al igual que mi pecho. Celeste se detuvo en seco para envolverme en su magia de unicornio.

-No Arturo, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no puedes estar aquí.

-pero, quiero estar contigo…no quiero vivir solo-La magia que había puesto Celeste sobre mi evitaba que mi cabeza se petrificara pero podía sentir un dolor insoportable.

-pero si vas a morir si te conviertes en piedra. No Arturo, no debiste-Celeste empezó a llorar frente a mi, vi a Shanalotte volar hacia mi junto con sus hermanas, quienes me veían curiosas.

-No importa, ahora estoy aquí. Shanalotte, ¿te acuerdas de mi?-Mire a Shanalotte quien al hablarle se escondió detrás de Celeste sin decir nada-Les borraste la memoria ¿verdad?

-Si, hice lo que me pediste. Pero, no es momento de hablar de eso, primero debemos atenderte-Celeste cerro los ojos para ver como su cuerno se envolvía mas en ese aura dorado-no quiero que mueras.

La sensación de dolor que envolvía mi cuerpo iba desapareciendo poco a poco, podía recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo, mi mano izquierda donde traía el anillo volvió a la normalidad. A los pocos segundos recupere la movilidad. Mire a Celeste que me veía con una sonrisa aliviada pero con una gran fatiga encima, la abrace fuertemente. Este abrazo es muy diferente a que cuando era humana, era mas alta que yo aunque eso no es nuevo. Apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro izquierdo mientras lo hacia, pude sentir su crin y es casi igual al de Luna solo que ese si parecía ser mas cabello que energía pura aunque al tener mis manos entre su crin me hacia cosquillas pero era una sensación agradable.

-Celeste, Te amo. Te amo demasiado-Corte el abrazo para verla con una sonrisa amable y benevolente.

-Yo también te amo Arturo, te amo demasiado-Celestia volvió a abrazarme con su característica sonrisa pero ahora puso su casco sobre mi hombro derecho.

-Perdoname por haber dicho esas cosas tan crueles y horribles cuando estabas en la Tierra. Realmente no quería herir tus sentimientos-rompí en llanto mientras la abrazaba, podía sentir su gran amor, ese amor nunca desapareció. Celeste siempre me ha amado sin importar lo que pase o lo que diga. Ella siempre me amara asi como yo lo hare. Realmente estoy feliz de estar a su lado.

-Arturo, no tienes por qué disculparte. Nunca me he enojado contigo, eres el amor de mi vida-Celeste corto su abrazo para verme fijamente-y siempre te amare sin importar lo que pase.

-Celeste-Sin dudar y sin pensar en las consecuencias le di un beso. Asi es, le di un beso a Celeste en su forma original. Puede que para algunos se vea o escuche enfermizo pero para mi no lo es. Esto es una manifestación del amor que tengo hacia Celeste, no importa de donde sea ni la forma que tenga. Mientras haya amor de por medio todo mundo es libre de amar a quien quiera. El beso no duro mucho aunque suene raro, lo disfrute. Nuestros labios se separaron para ver a Celeste sorprendida y ruborizada ante mi. Solo podía sonreírle en silencio mientras la veía-Sabes que no me importa lo que digan los demás de mi….

¿Qué paso? La imagen de Celeste se empezó a desvanecer, empecé a sentir un gran dolor en el pecho mientras caia al suelo, ¿que es esto? ¿es un paro cardiaco? Sentí que caí en algo suave y calido mientras gritaba agónico, este dolor era insoportable. Estaba luchando por estar consciente, las imágenes que veía eran algunas veces claras y en otras desaparecían, entre las veces que podía ver veía el cielo de Equestria, el cielo nocturno de Equestria. Las estrellas que iluminaban Equestria, las podía ver. En otros casos no veía nada, solo podía escuchar mis gritos de dolor. No moriré, no moriré, no moriré….

R

No entiendo, crei haber usado la suficiente magia para sanar a Arturo pero ¿Qué salió mal? Ahora, lo llevo en mi espalda para llevarlo al hospital mas cercano, las niñas venían conmigo. No podía dejarlas solas en la gran gala del galope. Mi hermana me suplantara al ver mi falta, Arturo no debe morir. Las niñas estaban asustadas por los gritos de Arturo pero no gritaban. Solo podía verlas temblar en mi espalda, mientras mas escucho a Arturo gritar mas me preocupo por el y acelero mas mi vuelo. Tengo que llegar al hospital cuanto antes.

No paso mas de un minuto en lo que llevaba volando para ver a mis costados llegar varios guardias reales para escoltarme en mi vuelo, no se si sea por mi bienestar o para cuidar a Arturo. Es lo de menos, llegue al centro de Canterlot para ver el gran hospital de Star Swirl el Barbudo, donde atendió mi viejo amigo hace mas de 2 mil años. El sabría que hacer, baje rápidamente hacia la entrada del hospital y ver varios ponys médicos conversando pero al verme rápidamente hicieron reverencia. Sin decir nada puse a Arturo frente a ellos quienes al verlo y escucharlo gritar del sufrimiento que lo atosigaba lo llevaron entre los dos al interior del hospital. Los seguí a cascos rapidos hacia la sala de operaciones donde lo colocaron sobre una camilla y empezaron a quitarle la ropa que llevaba encima dejándolo completamente desnudo, usaron su magia para sacar las radiografías y plasmar la imagen en las paredes de examinación. Lo que vi en esa pared era algo que no podía creer y necesitaba una explicación.

-Princesa Celestia, desconocemos la fisiología de este ser. Pero podemos ver claramente su corazón.

-¿Qué tiene su corazón?

-Su corazón esta hecho piedra-El doctor bajo un poco algo afectado-ahora mismo le inyectaremos una dosis de anestesia y néctar de salamandra para bajar ver si asi la petrificación baja.

-¿y si no baja?

-Pasaran cosas malas princesa-El doctor dio media vuelta junto con su colega algo afectados, es la primera vez que ven a un humano y desconocen totalmente su estado físico y mental. Realmente los ponys no se verán afectados si un humano vive aquí. Tengo la esperanza de que Arturo se salvara.

Casi instantáneamente le inyectaron a Arturo la anestesia y néctar de salamandra para calmar un poco su dolor, Salimos de la sala de operaciones para ir a un dormitorio donde fui escoltada por mis guardias reales. A Arturo lo dejaron en la cama descansando mientras que yo me quedaba a su lado, las niñas las había mandado de regreso con un guardia real para que las dejaran en sus habitaciones y también a notificarle a mi hermana que Arturo esta en Equestria. En toda la noche no dormí, veía a Arturo descansar o al menos tratando de descansar porque de vez en cuando hacia unos gemidos de dolor y cuando lo hacia usaba mi magia para calmar su dolor. Se que hago mal pero no quiero que sufra, no quiero que sufra….

Casi amanecia y Arturo dormia tranquilamente después de muchas horas de sufrimiento. La ropa que tenia por la gran gala del galope la había guardado en un cajón. Estaba viendo por la ventana de la habitacion para ver como la luna se ocultaba para ver salir el sol. Parece ser obra de mi hermana, gracias hermana mia. En estos momentos no soy capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Celeste? ¿Dónde estas?-la voz quebradiza de Arturo rápidamente llamo mi atención para voltear a verlo y verlo recostado en su cama con los brazos extendidos tratando de buscarme.

-Aquí estoy Arturo-Me acerque nuevamente a la cama para tomar la mano de Arturo quien al sentir mi casco solto una ligera sonrisa-Aquí estoy esposo mio.

-Mi princesa, mi hermosa princesa. Como me gustaría verte.

-Pero si aquí estoy…-Espera, me acerque un poco mas para ver los ojos de Arturo y sus iris eran de color gris. Estaban petrificadas-Oh Dios.

-Lo se, estoy ciego.

-deja te curo.

-NO-Arturo puso un ceño fruncido mientras cargaba mi magia-no quiero que uses tu magia.

-¿Qué? ¿Porque?

-porque no tiene caso, he perdido la vista. Y se la razón de esto-Arturo alzo la manga de la bata para ver una quemadura que abarcaba un cuarto de su brazo-por esto.

-¿Qué es? ¿Qué te paso en el brazo?

-se suponía que era un aparato para evitar la petrificación pero cuando llegue a Equestria se descompuso explotando. Supongo que debe ser porque se sobrecalentó o estaba descompuesta.

-Dios, Arturo. Por favor permíteme ayudarte.

-Que no, no quiero.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tu necesad? ¿no quieres volver a ver a tus hijas?

-si quiero hacerlo pero, borraste sus recuerdos.

-Si, pero lo pueden volver a recuperar con un contrahechizo.

-Aun asi, no quiero que les devuelvas la memoria porque cuando me marche…-Arturo se detuvo mientras algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos-porque cuando me marche, no quiero saber que tres niñas lloraron en mi tumba.

-No digas eso, no moriras. Ten fe-Me preocupaban las palabras de Arturo, me sentía fatal al escucharlas.

-La fe en estos momentos no esta de mi lado. Solo, solo estoy cansado.

-¿Cansado? ¿de que?

-De luchar, estoy cansado de luchar. Solo quiero descansar.

-No digas eso Arturo, no puedes rendirte. Quiero que estes conmigo.

-yo también quiero estar contigo pero el cansancio es grande. Tu campeón esta agotado.

-tu no eres mi campeón Arturo.

-¿No?

-Según los mandatos Equestres, cuando una princesa contrae matrimonio pasa a ser reina. Por lo que tu eres mi Rey. Eres el Rey de Equestria y tu Reina te exige que sigas luchando por tu pueblo.

-Que hermosas palabras. Ser tu Rey, creo que ser tu marido se queda atrás jeje-Arturo solto una ligera risa alegre mientras terminaba su frase. Pero su cabello se torno blanco. Haciéndose piedra.

-es inevitable…

-¿dijiste algo Reina?

-nada mi Rey. Solo pensaba algunas cosas. ¿Qué mandato quieres decretar?

-¿mi primer mandato? Hmmm… que todos los viernes sea de convivencia familiar. Que no haya clases, que todos tengan el dia libre para estar con su familia. Incluso los que están solteros, que vayan a visitar a su familia.

-¿Ah si?-solte una gran sonrisa mientras una lagrima corria por mi mejilla. Mi Rey esta muriendo-entonces tendre un dia a la semana para jugar con mis hijas.

-No, mi segundo mandato es que mi esposa y Reina cuide a sus hijas y les de mucho amor. Que les enseñe humildad y amor, que sean honestas y compasivas. Que hagan amigos.

-conozco a las ponys perfectas para que me ayuden.

-Bien, vamos bien-El brazo derecho de Arturo se iba convirtiendo en piedra mientras que las lagrimas de Arturo se acrecentaban mas-¿puedo hacer mas mandatos?

-Claro mi Rey, tienes el derecho de decretar todo lo que quieras.

-Me gusta eso….como mi tercer mandato decreto que toda Equestria debe saber la existencia de los humanos. Y que sepan que no somos una raza peligrosa. Y que en un futuro los humanos convivan con los Equestres-Arturo había perdido las piernas quedando solo su mano izquierda y su pecho.

-Mi Rey….-rompi en llanto mientras Arturo seguía teniendo una gran sonrisa en su rostro-¿Algun decreto mas?

-Si, tengo un ultimo decreto-Arturo volteo a verme con esa misma sonrisa mientras las lagrimas se acrecentaban cada vez mas-no me olvides, por favor. No me olvides, lo único que quiero es estar siempre en tu corazón-poco a poco el pecho de Arturo se iba haciendo piedra mientras el me veía con una sonrisa tan grande-Hasta nunca Celeste. Fue un honor ser parte de tu vida, ser parte de esta historia que nos unio. No dejes que esto muera, sigue adelante con nuestras hijas. Me hubiera gustado ver a Shanalotte, Celeste y Teresa crecer pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Ruego a Dios que me permita renacer en este mundo. No creo reconocerlas pero siempre estarán en mi corazón. Te amo Celeste-Arturo junto su brazo izquierdo colocándolo en su pecho para hacer una gran exhalación-Adiós.

Vi como Arturo se convertía totalmente en piedra. Rompí en un gran llanto, no quería que esto terminara asi. Vamos Arturo, esto no puede terminar asi. Use mi magia sobre el cuerpo de Arturo pero no tenia efecto alguno. Quiero que Regrese, Dios mío. Por favor devuélvemelo. Al ver mi inútil acto mi llanto se acrecentó. Odio ver a la persona que mas amo muera frente a mis ojos. Mi corazón no soporta esto. Quiero que esto no termine, por favor. Arturo….

Han pasado ya 5 años después de la muerte de Arturo, nunca olvidare sus palabras. Y el dolor que me causo su pérdida. He estado escribiendo mi historia con Arturo desde el dia que murió. Arturo fue condecorado con el corazón de Phoenix el cual simboliza dar la vida por una princesa. Aunque soy Reina ya. Mis hijas, siguen sin saber sobre su padre pero lo sabrán aunque no por la magia. Sino por la historia que les contare, la historia que nos unió en primer lugar y como el cruel destino nos separó. Arturo yace en el jardín real donde empuña la espada de mi padre. Evening Star, la espada de luz solar. Claro, los mandatos que hizo se cumplieron haciendo de Equestria un lugar mas hermoso, cada viernes se podían escuchar potros reír y jugar junto con sus padres aunque yo luchaba esos días para no romper en llanto por la pérdida de Arturo.

El libro que declaro mi Rey había sido publicado hablando desde lo mas básico sobre los humanos, hasta su historia, evolución, guerras, filosofías. Todo, yo misma me encargue de escribir basándome en todo lo que he leído desde que estaba en su mundo asi cumpliendo sus mandatos públicos de mi Preciado Rey Arturo. Aunque ahora estoy recién terminando este libro pero mientras escribo estas palabras suelto unas grandes lagrimas. Como me duele escribir estas palabras mientras que mi Rey yace hecho piedra en el jardín Real del castillo. Donde yace con una pose digna de un rey. Donde todos son libres de ir a verlo.

-Mamá ¿Qué haces? Tía Luna ya hizo la noche-Entro a mi habitación Shanalotte tallándose los ojos cansada interrumpiendo mi escrito.

-Escribo un cuento para ustedes-Mire a Shanalotte con una gran sonrisa. Rápidamente corrió hacia mi con una gran sonrisa colocándose debajo de mi.

-¿De que se trata mamá?-Shanalotte alzo la vista con una sonrisa con una gran sonrisa-¿Me lo puedes contar antes de dormir?

-Aun no, todavía no lo termino hija mía-Respondí su sonrisa con un beso en la frente, ella había puesto un gesto algo molesto.

-¿Me dirás como se llama al menos? Para darme una idea de lo que será-Shanalotte hiZo un pequeño puchero, sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos me hicieron rendirme. Y mas aun por seguir usando su aspecto humano, ella y sus hermanas se han opuesto a convertir su cuerpo en Equestriano.

-Claro que si mi vida. Se llama "Mi vida con Celeste"-Cerré el libro, he terminado la primera mitad. La segunda mitad la hare mañana. Mañana relatare el capitulo 14 con mas calma.

* * *

><p><strong>ESTO AUN NO HA TERMINADO...FALTA OTRA PAGINA.<strong>


	46. Chapter 39

-EPILOGO-

Han pasado mas de 10 años desde la muerte de Arturo, el segundo Rey de Equestria aunque casualmente es humano y no como se esperaba. La Reina Celestia se ha encargado de hacer este reino un mejor lugar. Las nuevas princesas parecen tener muchas características de nuestro rey fallecido pero algunas amenazas yacen hacia este reino. La envidia, el odio y la muerte rondan en los lugares donde hay prosperidad. Se necesita de un héroe quien salve este lugar por segunda ocasión pero ¿Dónde esta? Soy yo, el escritor de este Articulo que termina su reporte con una pregunta. ¿Qué haría el Rey Arturo si estuviera con nosotros?:

_Era una noche muy diferente a las otras. Un tifón de origen desconocido había cubierto Canterlot. Rayos y centellas había por doquier, ningún pony se atrevía a salir por el temor de esta tormenta, el escenario perfecto para un asesinato. Nuestra escena se centra en el jardín Real de Canterlot donde una mujer corría a lo largo del castillo evitando a alguien pero ¿de quién se trataba? Esta mujer parecía mas humana que pony. Parecía tener 16 años su atuendo consistía de una gran túnica de color verde con el interior de color dorado. Tenía un hermoso vestido de falda larga hecho de seda con una cruz bordada en el centro y un listón rojo en su cadera junto con varios cintos y cuchillas. Tenia una pluma de color blanca con dorado en su lado derecho y unos guantes de piel de centauro. Su pelo era rojizo y sus ojos eran de color diferente; su ojo derecho era de color dorado mientras que el derecho era de color Café. Esta mujer huía de algo o de alguien ¿de quien será? Esta mujer lanzaba rayos mágicos con su mano derecha mientras corría hacia una nube de magia negra donde muy apenas se podía percibir la figura de un pony. Parecía ser Rey Sombra ¿Pero que quiere de esta mujer? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿y la Reina Celestia? ¿Dónde esta? Esta mujer llego hasta el final del jardín donde choco contra una estatua y en dicha estatua había un hombre empuñando una espada. Esta estatua es la tumba del Rey Arturo. El segundo soberano de Equestria. _

_Rapidamente esta mujer la cual llamaremos Shanalotte saco su pluma de su ropa envolviéndola con su magia. _

_-Vamos, funciona-Replicaba Shanalotte con una frustración grande-Te necesitamos. Madre te necesita._

_Esta pluma se alzo en el aire envuelta en magia dorada para desaparecer dentro de la estatua pero no hubo efecto alguno, ¿a que se deberá? Shanalotte escucho el golpe de un casco cerca suyo para ver esa nube de magia oscura detenerse frente a ella y desvanecerse. Era la clara imagen del Rey sombra pero para su cambio tenia un collar con forma de Alicornio. Este amuleto estaba prohibido y fue sellado en la bóveda Equestriana ¿Cómo lo habrá conseguido?_

_-Vaya vaya, mira que tenemos aquí. La Princesa Shanalotte. Hija de la Gran Reina Celestia y del Rey Arturo-Rey Sombra camino hacia ella lentamente con una sonrisa macabra donde fácilmente sobresalían sus colmillos-¿Por qué complicas las cosas Shanalotte? Devuélveme lo que me quitaste y seré mas gentil cuando te destripe._

_-¡NUNCA!-Shanalotte cargo nuevamente su magia para lanzársela al Rey sombra cosa que no le hizo daño alguno, solo moviendo un poco su melena_

_-Es inútil princesa, usted no es nada contra mi. Lo único que hizo fue gastar magia y perturbar la tumba de su padre. ¿No le educaron con eso?-El Rey Sombra se acerco cada vez mas hacia la princesa Shanalotte aun con su característica sonrisa macabra, haciendo que ella retrocediera del miedo-No haga mas complicadas las cosas princesa, venga y acepte su cruel Destino._

_Rey sombra empezó a cargar su magia oscura, Shanalotte se veía aterrorizada. Lo único que pudo hacer es darle la espalda a dar frente a la escritura de la estatua de su padre +Soberano de Equestria, Rey Arturo 1995-2031. Gran padre, excelente esposo y el Salvador+ se quito el guante izquierdo para limpiar la suciedad de la estatua con una ligera sonrisa._

_-Parece que he fallado padre. Creo que nos veremos dentro de poco-Shanalotte solto unas cuantas lagrimas ante el final de su vida, volteo a ver a Rey Sombra con una sonrisa._

_-¡PREPARATE A MORIR!-Rey sombra termino de cargar su magia corriendo hacia la Princesa Shanalotte quien solo cerro los ojos ante el Rey sombra pero hubo un gran estruendo. Tanto que el mismo Rey Sombra grito de agonía, Shanalotte abrió lentamente los ojos para ver el cuerno cercenado de Rey sombra a sus pies y poco a poco levantar la vista y ver a un hombre empuñando la espada de luz solar. Este hombre parecía portar una armadura de color dorado con plateado con guanteletes de cuero y polainas plateadas. Este hombre parecía estar en la mediana edad. Shanalotte vio como el cuerpo de Rey sombra caia al suelo donde nuevamente se levanto sin su cuerno. Al estar en si, el Rey Sombra miro con odio esta figura mas no podía hacer nada por haber perdido su cuerno._

_-Deja a mi hija, desgraciado._

_Este hombre, es el soberano de Equestria. Quien había salvado a la Reina Celestia de la muerte. Quien paso toda su vida protegiéndola y cuidándola. El mismo hombre que tuvo descendencia con ella. El mismo hombre quien cambio a ambos mundos para siempre. Era el Rey Arturo, el segundo Rey de Esquestria._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PROXIMAMENTE...MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: EL LEGADO DEL REY.<em>**


	47. Aviso

**BUENO, ¿QUE PUEDO DECIR? ESTOY TRISTE Y A LA VEZ ALEGRE. ALEGRE PORQUE PUDE DARLE EL FINAL QUE BUSCABA DESDE EL PRIMER CAPITULO, ESTOY MUY SATISFECHO POR EL RESULTADO Y TRISTE POR EL MISMO FINAL. NO QUERIA QUE TERMINARA, COMO AUTOR UNO SE ENCARIÑA DE LO QUE ESCRIBE PERO CUANDO TERMINA YA NO SE SIENTE LO MISMO.**

**PERO ACLARO, DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SIEMPRE TUVE EN CLARO QUE HARIA UNA SEGUNDA PARTE. NO LO HAGO POR RELLENO NI NADA ASI. LO HAGO PORQUE TANTO MI VIDA COMO CELESTE Y REENCARNACION SON FANFICS QUE REALMENTE QUIERO SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO HASTA SENTIRME SATISFECHO.**

**Y SI, EN ESTE FANFIC HUBO VARIAS MENCIONES HACIA ANGEL-ARCANGEL NOVA Y REENCARNACION ¿POR QUE? PORQUE ME GUSTARIA HACER UN CROSSOVER ENTRE AMBOS FANFICS. EN SI, TODOS MIS FANFICS OCURREN EN EL MISMO UNIVERSO PERO EN DIFERENTES EPOCAS. POR LO QUE SE PUEDE DECIR QUE CELESTE OCURRE 2 AÑOS DESPUES DE EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE Y 8 AÑOS DESPUES DE REENCARNACION. POR LO QUE ARTURO APARECERIA EN LO QUE ARTURO ESTA EN LA OTRA DIMENSION LUCHANDO CONTRA LA REINA CELESTIA EVITANDO LA GRAN GUERRA. EN FIN, ESTE FANFIC AUN NO SE SI HACERLO DE 3 PARTES O SOLO DE DOS PARTES YA QUE TENGO VARIOS PROYECTOS EN MENTE, ALGUNOS LES ENCANTARAN. TODOS LLEGARON EN UN SUEÑO DIAS ANTES DE ESCRIBIR EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.**

**THOMAS, HIJO DEL SOL: FANFIC DESARROLLADO EN UN MUNDO DONDE TANTO LA RAZA EQUESTRE Y HUMANO CONVIVEN JUNTOS EN EL REINO DE ARZION BAJO EL MANDATO DEL REY ALSMON Y LA PRINCESA CELESTIA PERO ESTE REINO ES DIVIDO EN TRES PARTES DONDE CADA PARTE ESTA SEPARADA POR EPOCAS. LA CLASE RICA VIVE EN LA EPOCA FUTURISTA LLENA DE LUJOS, LA CLASE MEDIA VIVE EN LA EPOCA CONTEMPORANEA (OSEA ESTA EPOCA ACTUAL) Y LA CLASE POBRE SE VIVE EN LA EPOCA COLONIAL. THOMAS, HIJO ADOPTIVO DE CELESTIA TIENE LA OBLIGACION DE DEFENDER EL REINO DE ARZION DE UNA AMENAZA INTERNA.**

**LA REPUBLICA IMPERIAL-FANFIC DESARROLLADO EN EL AÑO 2100 DONDE DESPUES DE UN FENOMENO DESCONOCIDO EQUESTRIA TERMINA EN EL MUNDO HUMANO DONDE TIENEN QUE VIVIR JUNTO CON LOS HUMANOS PERO A DIFERENCIA DE THOMAS. CADA PONY TIENE QUE BUSCARSE AL HUMANO QUE COINCIDA CON ELLA PORQUE SINO LO HACE MORIRA Y LA REINA CELESTIA JUNTO CON EL PRESIDENTE DE LA TIERRA LEVANTAN UNA DICTADURA GLOBAL.**

**ESOS SON PARTE DE LOS FANFICS QUE TENGO EN MENTE PERO POR EL MOMENTO RETOMARE REENCARNACION Y TERMINARE EXODO, ESPERO SEGUIR CONTANDO CON SU APOYO. REALMENTE ME SIENTO MUY BIEN SABIENDO QUE USTEDES LES GUSTA LO QUE ESCRIBO. EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO. **

**NOS VEMOS PROXIMANENTE EN -MI VIDA EN EQUESTRIA: EL LEGADO DEL REY ARTURO- POR EL MOMENTO, PUBLICARE UN CAPITULO PILOTO LA OTRA SEMANA PERO OFICIALMENTE EL FANFIC EMPEZARA EN AGOSTO.**


End file.
